Elle m'aimera
by dragoloveblog
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé. Cinq ans que le monde magique est en paix, que Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont morts ou enfermés à Azkaban et que le statut du sang n'a plus aucune importance. Cependant le plus gros changement à l'ordre du jour est l'intérêt que porte Drago Malefoy, directeur du département de quidditch, à Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Arold MacNair venait d'entrer dans mon bureau sans frapper, comme à son le détestais, il avait le poste au dessus de moi et s'assurait que je le sache bien.  
\- La soirée de ce soir est-elle au point Mr Malefoy? Me lança-t-il.  
Il ne me regardait pas, au lieu de ça il s'était posté face à l'une de mes étagères et observait les photos qui y étaient déposées, juste devant les livres.  
\- Tout est prêt comme d'habitude. Et puis je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui suis directement chargé de l'organisation du cocktail et tout ce qui va avec.  
\- Vous supervisez. Corrigea MacNair. Donc si quelque chose n'est pas au point où que cela se passe mal, vous en serez tenu responsable.  
Je savais qu'il n'attendait que ça pour me remplacer. Il avait beau être directeur du département des jeux et des sports magiques, ce qui lui valait de n'avoir que le ministre de la magie au dessus de lui, il n'en était pas moins aigris qu'un jeune de 25 ans comme moi soit à sa suite dans l'organigramme. J'était en effet le plus jeune directeur du département de quidditch de tout les temps.  
\- C'est vous ? Me demanda-t-il en me désignant l'une des photos.  
Je consentis à regarder. Cette photo datait de l'année dernière, lorsque j'étais encore l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Irlande. Etant le directeur du département, il savait sans aucun doute que c'était bien moi sur la photo.  
\- Oui c'est moi. Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.  
\- Vous avez bien fait de vous réorientez professionnellement, vous ne valiez rien en sport. Ajouta-t-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie.  
Je le laissais sortir sans rien répondre tandis que je serrais les points sous la table. Ma baguette était posée sur mon bureau, je n'aurais eut que quelques secondes pour agir, mais je devais me retenir et agir comme un adulte. J'avais grandi et mon père n'était plus derrière moi pour arranger les choses, il n'avait d'ailleurs plus jamais été derrière moins depuis déjà cinq longues années.  
Je me levais à mon tour pour aller contempler la fameuse photo. Un sourire étira mon visage, cette photo représentait de merveilleux souvenirs. Mais le poste qui m'avait été offert cette année était une chance en or qui ne se présentait qu'une fois dans sa vie, et que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et cela, MacNair avec du mal à l'encaisser, il préférait laisser entendre que je n'avais pas eut le choix.  
Je sortais alors à mon tour de mon bureau pour rejoindre le personnel sous mes ordres. Quand j'arrivais dans le service en question tout le monde se figea.  
\- Bonjour. Tout est prêt pour ce soir j'ose espérer ?  
\- Bien entendu Mr Malefoy. Me répondit une employée se précipitant vers moi, me tendant un gros dossier.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lire. Répondis-je d'une voix agacée.  
La jeune femme resserra alors le dossier contre elle.  
\- C'est la liste des personnes qui ont répondu à l'invitation, il y en a près de 500. Bien entendu nous attendons beaucoup plus de monde, et ...  
\- Et vous vous imaginez que lire les 500 noms m'intéresse? Vous pensez que j'ai le temps pour ce genre de chose ? La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de savoir si tout est prêt, comme je viens de vous le demander.  
\- Oui Mr Malefoy tout est prêt.  
\- Bien. On se voit ce soir -je en sortant du vaste bureau où une dizaine d'employé se remettait à travailler.

La soirée de ce soir était l'une des plus importante de l'année. C'était l'ouverture de la nouvelle saison de quidditch. Toutes les personnes importantes et influentes de la magie seraient présentes, tout avait intérêt à se passer comme prévu. MacNair m'attendait au tournant.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et à 18h je rentrais chez moi, au manoir familiale qui était désespérément vide comme tous les soirs depuis cinq ans. Seul Kabult mon elfe de maison vint m'accueillir.  
\- Bonjour maitre! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers moi pour récupérer mon manteau.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et me rendait dans le salon, le journal du matin dans la main. J'avais eu tellement de travail aujourd'hui que j'avais à peine eu le temps de lire la première page.  
Tout en feuilletant la Gazette sur sorcier je buvais une bière qui me rafraîchit à peine. Ce début de mois de septembre était aussi chaud que la semaine du 15 août.  
J'avalais soudain de travers. Après avoir toussé quelques secondes sans m'arrêter je posais ma bière sur la petite table à côté du canapé noir et me concentrais sur l'article.  
De quel droit avaient-ils rédigé un article et publié une photo me concernant ? Par chance la photo me mettait à mon avantage, mais je n'avais donné aucun accord préalable. Je lisais alors l'article avec attention qui parlait de ma réinsertion au ministère en tant que directeur du département de quidditch.  
Mon regard vira au rouge quand je lu que cette promotion avait été un arrangement après que je me sois virer de l'équipe. Virer ?! C'est moi qui était partit de mon plein grès tandis que mon entraîneur m'avait supplié de rester encore quelques années au sein de l'équipe. Par chance beaucoup de journalistes allaient être là ce soir, et je me ferais un plaisir de rafraîchir les mémoires pendant le discours que j'allais faire. Ce poste on me l'avait offert parce que je le méritais, et j'avais accepté. Point final.  
\- Maître...  
Je levais les yeux du journal et regardais Kabult qui se tenait face à moi hésitant.  
\- Quoi? Crachais-je alors.  
\- Votre courrier maître... Marmonna-t-il alors en me tendant d'une main tremblante plusieurs lettre.  
Je les arrachais de ses mains et lui ordonnait de sortir du salon. La première lettre venait de Pansy Parkinson. Je soupirais d'exaspération. La seconde lettre venait du service budget du ministère, surement ma paye du mois d'août. La troisième lettre, beaucoup plus épaisse venait de MacNair. Que me voulait-il encore? Je posais rageusement les deux premières lettres sur la petite table et ouvrais celle de mon supérieur.

Mr Malefoy,

Je sais que vous n'avez pas trouvé nécessaire de lire la liste des invités, et je dois dire que cela ne m'étonne pas au vu de votre non-professionnalisme que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de constater plus d'une fois. Je vous prierais donc de prendre connaissance de cette liste, qui regroupe les personnes les plus importantes que vous devrez absolument rencontrer. Sachant que votre fainéantise est une caractéristique qui vous concerne particulièrement, j'ai eu l'infini gentillesse de vous sélectionner les 150 personnes les plus importantes dans plusieurs dommaines.

Cordialement,

Mr MacNair.

Je déchirais rageusement la lettre en le plus de petits morceaux de papier possible. Comment avait-il su? Il aurait été le premier à s'exclamer qu'il n'avait rien à faire de la liste, mais non! Il profitait de l'occasion pour me faire un reproche, et de sucroit par écrit! Surement pour rassembler des preuves qui profiteraient à mon licenciement qu'il espérait. Voilà déjà 3 mois que je supportais ses agissements, mais je n'allais pas parvenir à me retenir encore bien longtemps. Ma baguette me démangeait terriblement.

Je pris alors entres mes mains les 2 pages contenant les 150 mots. J'étais certain qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de me questionner ce soir même, sur les personnes inscrites. Je n'allais pas lui en laisser l'occasion. J'entreprenais alors de lire attentivement tous les noms, et espérant en croiser le plus possible que je connaissais, ce qui me faciliterait la mémorisation.  
Heureusement un grand nombre de personne m'était connu, étant donné que c'était des personnes importantes, le ministre de la magie figurait en première page, ainsi que les différents directeurs de département, le directeur de la Gazette sur sorcier, d'autres directeurs, des joueurs de quiditch, dont Harry Potter, je reconnu le nom d'un styliste très connu également... Mais mon regard s'arrêta soudain sur le nom d'Hermione Granger. J'aurais aimé que la profession soit indiqué en face du prénom, car je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que faisait Granger. Mais il n'était pas si étonnant de la voir sur cette liste, cette miss-je-sais-tout, avec les notes qu'elle avait eu durant sa scolarité, elle ne pouvait avoir hérité que d'un haut poste, j'étais cependant très curieux de savoir lequel. Cela faisait cinq que je ne l'avais pas vu et n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer dans une autre tenue, que celle de Gryffondor. Cela me fit rire, car je n'arriverais jamais à décoller cette image d'elle. Granger et ses collants en laine, ses gros pulls 3 fois plus épais qu'elle.  
Cependant il était certain que son poste, personne n'oserait dire qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Elle n'avait en effet pas de nom de famille important comme moi, elle n'était pas non plus spécialement belle, elle passait tout juste, elle n'avait pas de piston. Rien. Contrairement à moi, personne ne pouvait remettre en question son poste. Et pour ça, je l'a jalousais presque.  
Je me surpris alors, à attendre avec impatience la soirée de ce soir, afin de savoir dans quelle branche elle avait terminée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues, et il y en avait bien plus que 500. De toute manière toutes les soirées étaient comme ça, à peine la moitié des invités prenaient la peine de répondre présent à l'invitation.  
Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller les saluer personnellement. Non, j'attendais. J'attendais d'avoir le signal pour mon petit discours. Le premier discours de ma vie en temps que président du département de quidditch, mais je n'étais nullement anxieux, je savais ce que je valais.  
Pour patienter je regardais discrètement derrière le rideau où l'on m'avait dissimulé. Aucune tête familière n'apparu, ce qui m'agaça particulièrement. Je retournais alors de l'autre côté du rideau et me servait un verre d'eau.  
Je n'étais pas seul dans cette petite pièce aménagé derrière la scène. Les sorciers chargés de l'éclairage étaient là, d'autre personnes dont je ne connaissais pas réellement le rôle, ainsi que MacNair qui me regardait d'un oeil furtif, attendant surement que je fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait me reprocher.  
\- Encore 15 minutes. Me lança une jeune fille en passant à côté de moi.  
Je me concentrais et répétais silencieusement le spitch que j'avais préparé. Je n'avais aucunes notes, je voulais que l'on pense que tout ce que je disais n'avait pas été préparé, où du moins, pas répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Je souhaitais conserver un esprit spontané.

\- 10 minutes! Cria de nouveau la jeune fille, sans prendre la peine de s'avancer vers fois cette fois-ci.  
Mon regard se crispa soudain, dernière cette dernière venait d'apparaître Pansy Parkinson.  
\- Drago! Me lança-t-elle alors dès qu'elle m'aperçu.  
Je ne lui répondis pas et attendis qu'elle soit à ma hauteur.  
\- Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ? Me demanda-t-elle en me fixant d'un air inquiet.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Répondis-je alors d'une voix froide.  
\- Il faut que je te parle Drago ...  
\- Pour la énième fois Pansy, pourrais-tu cesser d'agir comme si tu étais ma femme, ou même ma petite amie! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre, et cela ne changera pas. Cette pièce est réservée au personnel au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué donc j'aimerais que tu sortes et que tu rejoignes les invités, on verra ce que tu as à me dire plus tard!  
Pansy sembla faire un effort surhumain pour rester de marbre face à mes paroles, et tourna les talons.  
Une fois qu'elle eu disparu je m'avançais vers l'entrée de la petite salle.  
\- Qui l'a laissé entrer? Demandais-je à l'homme qui était censé surveiller les entrées.  
\- Moi. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
\- Elle n'avait en effet rien à faire là, elle n'a même pas d'invitation.  
\- Elle s'est présentée comme étant de la famille. Argumenta-t-il.  
\- PFFF ! M'exclamais-je. Ce n'est qu'une emmerdeuse de première, et tout le monde est d'ailleurs bien au courant de ce qu'il est arrivé à ma famille et donc qu'elle n'en fait pas parti. Crachais-je en m'éloignant.

\- Cinq minutes! Entendis-je une nouvelle fois.

Pansy n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris depuis cinq ans, qu'aucun avenir de nous était réservé, et cela m'épuisais. Depuis la 2ème année à Poudlard elle était comme ça, et je me demandais quand elle finirait enfin par entendre raison. Je regardais à nouveau à travers le rideau, du monde étaient encore arrivé.

\- Une minute !

Je refermais le rideau et me plaçais cette fois-ci face aux quelques marches menant en haut de l'estrade. Dans une minute ce serait à moi, dans une minute j'aurais près de 1000 invités face à moi. Dans une minute, je me présenterais officiellement. Je respirais un bon coup et au signal de la jeune blonde, montais les escaliers à allure mesurée.  
Quand j'arrivais enfin en haut, une vague d'applaudissement sembla m'encourager à m'avancer jusqu'au centre. J'appuyais alors ma baguette contre ma gorge pour augmenter le son de ma voix.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, commençais-je, je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici ce soir pour la nouvelle saison de quidditch. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore je suis Drago Malefoy, j'ai joué pendant cinq ans pour l'équipe d'Irlande, équipe qui me manque beaucoup, avant d'accepter la poste que l'on m'a proposé en fin d'année, le poste de directeur du département de quidditch. Même si je regrette quelques merveilleux moments passés avec mon équipe, je suis plus qu'honoré d'avoir été choisi pour ce poste, et j'espère remplir ma mission du mieux possible. J'adorerais vous parler de sport toute la soirée, mais ce soir est soirée d'ouverture, je vous souhaite donc à tous une excellente soirée.

Je m'inclinais légèrement face à une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée que mon coeur battait aussi vite. Etre applaudit par tant de personnes était impressionnant, presque intimidant, mais finalement, tant qu'ils applaudissaient, c'était bon signe.  
Je redescendis alors les marches par lesquels j'étais arrivé et attrapais un nouveau vers d'eau.  
\- Un coup de chaud ? Me lança alors la jolie blonde toujours présente qui m'avait annoncé les minutes.  
\- Vous êtes ?  
\- Oh pardon, Cécile Ford, je suis stagiaire dans le service évènementiel du département de quidditch, vous êtes passés rapidement dans le bureau dans la journée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter.  
\- Pour combien de temps êtes vous parmi nous ? Demandais-je en la détaillant de la taille aux pieds sans essayer d'être discret.  
\- Pour 3 mois. Me répondit-elle d'un charmant sourire.  
\- Et bien, bienvenu parmi nous alors. Répondis-je en m'efforçant de sourire. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du monde à voir.  
\- Je vous en prie.  
Je m'éloignais alors la quittant des yeux seulement quelques secondes avant de passer derrière le rideau.  
En voilà une nouvelle, qui ne mettrait pas trop de temps à arriver dans mon lit, si je lui avais proposé de le faire maintenant, j'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle aurait accepté. Avec l'expérience je parvenais à sentir ce genre de chose, et cette Cécile était toute ouïe aux propositions que je pourrais bien lui faire.

\- Drago!  
Je reçus presque en même temps une grande tape dans le dos.  
\- Blaise ... Toujours aussi délicat. Grognais-je.  
\- Quelle chochotte tu es devenu depuis que tu ne joues plus! S'exclama mon meilleur ami en riant. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas trouvé plus court à faire comme discours ?  
\- Mon discours avait comme seule obligation, celle d'être court justement. Dis-je agacé.  
\- Oh détends-toi un peu Drago, je plaisantais. On est au fond la bas près du buffet avec l'équipe tu nous rejoins?  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser Blaise.  
Mon ami afficha un sourire moqueur.  
\- Allez dis moi, comment elle s'appelle ?  
\- Je suis sérieux Blaise, je ne suis plus un simple joueur, je suis directeur du département de quidditch, et ce soir je dois en profiter pour essayer de voir un maximum de personne. Mais si cela t'intéresse vraiment, la prochaine s'appelle Cécile Ford, c'est une nouvelle stagiaire. Ajoutais-je fière de moi. Blonde, mince, un nez un peu trop pointu à mon goût et des poteaux à la place des jambes, mais tout le reste colle.  
\- Quelle chance elle a ! Ironisa Blaise. Tient Potter est là ! Moi qui espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre! Quelqu'un t'a demandé d'aller lui parler ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je lui dois cinquante écus.  
\- Pourquoi tu lui dois de l'argent ?  
\- On s'est retrouvé chez un même ami samedi soir, on a fait un jeux de carte, j'ai perdu. Bref, je t'épargne les détails.  
\- Quel ami ? Insistais-je cependant.  
Depuis quand Blaise et Potter avaient des amis en commun ?  
\- Merde il vient, et en plus il a bien vu que je le regardais. Reste avec moi !  
Je me tournais rapidement. En effet Potter venait à notre rencontre mais il n'était pas seule, deux filles le suivaient de près. Une rousse, certainement la fille Weasley.  
\- Non, débrouilles-toi, j'ai autre chose à ...  
Je m'arrêtais aussitôt. Je voyais à présent la deuxième personne qui accompagnait le jeune couple, et je l'a voyais suffisamment pour me rendre compte que c'était l'une des plus belles jeunes femmes qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Elle était grande, mince, avec de longs cheveux châtains foncés légèrement ondulés. Elle avait le teins clair et une démarche gracieuse.  
\- C'est qui? Me demanda précipitamment Blaise.  
\- J'allais te poser la même question figure-toi.  
Nous attendîmes qu'ils nous aient rejoint avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.  
\- Potter. Le saluais-je, plus pour donner une bonne image de moi, face à la nouvelle créature, que par courtoisie.  
Je saluais également la fille Weasley d'un signe de tête avant de me tourner vers l'inconnue. J'entendis vaguement Potter et Weasley s'adresser à Blaise, me laissant le champ libre.  
\- Nous n'avons pas encore été présenté il me semble? Je suis Drago Malefoy. Déclarais-je alors en lui tendant ma main.  
Cette dernière me regarda fixement et sembla hésiter.  
\- On se vouvoie maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas au courant.  
Sa voix était froide mais mes yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Nous nous connaissions? C'était impossible, jamais je n'aurais pu oublier un tel visage. Ses traits étaient fins, sa peau était parfaite et semblait infiniment douce, elle avait de grands yeux noisettes qui lui donnaient un regard profond, un nez également parfait ce qui était très rare et enfin des lèvres qui représentaient à elles seules une invitation divine.

\- Ah ! S'exclama soudain un homme assez âgé posant un main sur l'épaule de la belle inconnue. Je croyais t'avoir déjà perdu.  
\- J'étais avec des amis. Répondit-elle en désignant Potter et la fille Weasley qui rejoignait le conversation à l'instant.  
\- Bonjour. Dirent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix.  
L'homme leur serra rapidement la main et reporta son attention sur la belle jeune fille, puis tourna d'un coup la tête vers moi.  
\- Mr Malefoy! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'avais pas fait attention, comment allez-vous? Me demanda-t-il en me serrant chaleureusement la main.  
Son identité me revint soudain en mémoire, il était d'ailleurs dans la liste des 150 personnes les plus importantes. C'était le créateur de haute couture Cavala.  
\- Mr Cavala. Répondis-je alors en souriant. Je vais bien merci et vous ? Pour quand est la nouvelle collection ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez nous présenter cette année.  
En réalité j'avais plutôt hâte de pouvoir reprendre ma conversation avec l'inconnue restée en face de moi.  
Mr Cavala créait et avait toujours crée les modèles de robes préférés de ma mère. J'avais été habitué depuis tout petit, à attendre avec impatience la nouvelle collection.  
\- Et bien comme toutes les années. Me répondit le concerné en souriant. C'est pour janvier, vous êtes d'ailleurs déjà sur la liste des invités. En ce qui concerne le reste, continua-t-il en adoptant un visage étrangement sérieux, je connais votre réputation Mr Malefoy et je vous interdis de toucher à mon égérie.  
\- Votre égérie ? Répétais-je.  
\- Oui, elle va représenter la marque Cavala pendant une année complète.  
\- J'avais bien compris merci. Et qui est-ce ?  
\- Mais enfin ! S'exclama-il visiblement scandalisé que je ne connaisse pas déjà la réponse. Elle est là devant vous! Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas vu!  
\- Comment pourrait-on ne pas la remarquer en effet. Murmurais-je en la fixant profondément. Cependant je remarquais qu'elle n'avait certainement pas suivit un mot de notre conversation étant donné qu'elle s'était tournée sur le côté afin de discuter avec la fille Weasley.  
\- Et bien maintenant vous le savez, donc gardez vos mains loin d'elle. Ajouta-t-il d'un sourire encourageant. Nous allons par contre devoir vous laisser, je dois encore présenter Hermione à quelques personnes. Annonça-t-il en posant pour la deuxième fois une main sur l'épaule de l'égérie.  
\- Pardon ? L'arrêtais-je alors soudain. Comment vous l'avez appelé ?  
\- Hermione. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a un problème?  
\- Hermione comment ? Insistais-je.  
\- Mais enfin Hermione Grange r! Répondit-il agacé alors que cette dernière venait de nous rejoindre.  
\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu. Me lança-t-elle alors sans aucun sourire.  
Je restais cloué sur place, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait jeté un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Je les avais regardé s'éloigner sans avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement, et je la fixais toujours. Comment avait-elle fait pour devenir aussi belle ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle mannequin ? Miss-je-sais-tout qui exerçait un métier qui portait uniquement sur l'apparence ? Il y avait deux-trois explications que j'accepterais avec joie.  
Blaise venait de me rejoindre, il me regarda quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Tu sais ? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Que c'est Hermione Granger ?  
\- Tu sais. Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme tous les samedi midi depuis que j'avais ce nouvel emploi, j'allais chercher Blaise au terrain de quidditch après son entrainement du matin. J'en profitais pour revoir un peu tous le monde, discuter sport. C'était une chose qui me manquait beaucoup, car être derrière un bureau m'éloignais de tout ça.  
\- On mange au même restaurant que d'habitude ? Me lança Blaise en passant autour de son cou la bandoulière de son sac de sport.  
\- Oui.  
Nous transplanâmes presque en même temps.  
Une fois face à l'entrée Blaise ouvrit la porte et alla s'installer à notre table habituelle pour commander un plat du jour.  
\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il en attendant que nos plats arrivent.  
\- Je ne pense pas sortir. Et toi?  
\- Je vais à une soirée chez des joueurs de quidditch ? Tu veux venir ?  
\- Non j'ai envi de me reposer. Répondis-je d'une voix assurée.  
\- Ce n'est pas une soirée entre mecs, il y aura des filles.  
\- Je suis fatiguée.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tard. Ajouta-il tout de même.  
\- Je ne viendrais pas. Dis-je d'une voix ferme.  
Blaise me regarda étonné mais n'insista pas plus.  
\- De toute façon, il va certainement y avoir Potter comme la dernière fois, donc il ne vaut mieux pas que tu viennes, mais je ne vais pas me laisser avoir deux fois de suite, je vais le plumer aux cartes! Dit Blaise en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
\- C'est chez qui exactement cette soirée ? Je vais venir.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi ?  
\- J'ai changé d'avis.  
\- Je vois ça. Donc tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as envi de voir Potter.  
\- C'est si dur à deviner ? Demandais-je en soupirant.  
\- Pfff ... Je pensais que ce genre d'idiotie t'avait passé Drago. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux encore à Potter ? C'était marrant de se moquer de lui en cours, mais maintenant sérieusement, ce n'est plus de notre âge ...  
\- T'es bête ou quoi? Le coupais-je alors.  
Blaise me fixa en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est pour Granger. Je veux en parler avec lui.  
Blaise ne répondit rien, il semblait attendre que je continu.  
\- Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir hier soir, son visage n'arrêtait pas de défiler dans ma tête, et cette dernière phrase, "Je me doutais bien que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu". Sa voix était si ... indifférente.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire là ?  
\- Je la veux.  
Blaise se mit à rire.  
\- Oh arrête Drago! Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'elle devenu super canon, mais c'est Granger, c'est toujours la même insupportable miss-je-sais-tout ! On l'a toujours détesté. Vient ce soir ! Des belles filles il y en aura ! Et couchez avec nous, elles ne demandent que ça ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller trouver Granger pour tirer ton coup !  
\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! M'exclamais-je. Je ne veux pas de Granger pour une seule nuit.  
\- C'est à dire ? Me demanda Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je suis sur que ... Que c'est celle qu'il me faut.  
Un silence s'installa entre nous deux, un silence pendant lequel Blaise me regarda ahuri, espérant visiblement que je me mettes à rire.  
\- Tu rigoles hein ?  
\- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est elle.  
\- Non mais tu as pris un potion de filtre d'amour ou quoi ?! S'exclama Blaise en me posant la main sur l'épaule pour me redresser.  
\- Mais lâche-moi! Dis-je en le repoussant de mauvaise humeur. Ne soit pas stupide ! Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais ...  
\- A bas oui ! Me coupa Blaise. En effet, ça me parait très étrange ! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu t'intéresse à Granger ! Et pas seulement pour coucher avec elle, mais à t'entendre parler, ce serait presque pour en faire ta femme. Mais réveille-toi Drago ! Tu l'as vu cinq minutes hier soir, alors qu'elle ne t'avait pas manqué depuis Poudlard ! Tout ça parce qu'elle est belle, rappelle toi que vous vous détestez et que vous ne vous entendez absolument pas! Et de plus, tu as peut-être perdu la tête, mais j'espère pas la mémoire, elle n'a pas le même sang que nous.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? Lui lançais-je d'une voix glaciale. Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute que ses parents soient des moldus ? Les miens sont des sans-pures et pourtant ils sont mort ! Granger au moins à encore ses parents ! De plus, depuis 5 ans il me semble que le statut du sang n'a plus aucune importance, et puis Granger en est bien la preuve, c'était la meilleure élève de Poudlard.  
\- Mais vous vous détestez ! Insista Blaise.  
\- On se détestait, la phrase est à mettre au passé ! Cela fait 7 ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé et 5 ans que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, j'ai changé, je suis sur qu'elle m'appréciera. Nous ne pouvons que bien nous entendre, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
\- Mais Drago ... Qu'est ce que tu racontes... On dirait que tu es ensorcelé je te jure.  
\- Mais arrête ! M'exclamais-je en me levant de ma chaise. Tu m'agaces ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'éprouve ce soudain intérêt pour Granger, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est comme ça, et elle m'aimera, j'en suis certain.  
\- Si tu le dis. Marmonna Blaise dans sa barbe. On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?  
\- Oui ! Il faudrait mieux en effet.  
\- Tu viens donc ce soir ?  
\- Evidemment.  
Nos plats arrivèrent coupant définitivement court à cette conversation, mais mon esprit ne cessait de penser à Granger, et ce depuis hier soir. Non pas Granger, Hermione.  
\- Tu as de ses nouvelles ?  
\- Mais bien sur que non ! M'exclamais-je. Si j'en avais tu crois bien que je ne prendrais pas la peine de me déplacer ce soir pour me farcir l'autre crétin de Potter !  
Blaise me regarda pendant quelques secondes étonné.  
\- Je parle de Pansy. Lâcha-t-il.  
\- Ah. Je l'ai vu hier je te l'avais dis, elle est encore venu me casser les pieds avant que je fasse mon discours.  
\- A oui c'est vrai je m'en souviens. Et tu as lu sa lettre ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
\- Moi j'ai lu la mienne.  
\- Et ?  
\- Elle va se marier.  
Je recrachais aussitôt ce que j'avais dans le bouche.  
\- T'es immonde Drago. Se contenta de dire Blaise.  
\- Avec qui ? Non mais attend, tu m'annonces ça comme ça ? Là d'un coup? Comment tu le sais ? C'est Potter qui te l'a dit ? Avec qui elle va se marier ? Il faut que je t'intervienne !  
\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses d'un coup à son sort ? Me demanda Blaise étonné. Si ça vie t'intéressait à ce point tu aurais au moins lu sa lettre.  
\- Mais de qui tu parles ?  
\- Tu me fatigues Drago. Je parlais toujours de Pansy et non de Granger. Tu es ridicule.  
J'étais ridicule. Il avait raison. Je savais très bien qu'il me parlait de Pansy, mais je ne cessais de penser à Hermione, ce qui m'empêchait de suivre convenablement la conversation. Il fallait que je demande à Potter si elle était célibataire. Mon esprit ne parvenait ni à la voir en couple ni à la voir célibataire. Dans un sens une fille aussi belle ne pouvait pas rester seule, dans l'autre, aucun ne méritait de l'avoir, aucun sauf moi.  
\- A ton avis pourquoi elle est mannequin ?  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on parle d'autre chose qu'elle ? Me lança Blaise sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Réponds! Insistais-je.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache. Répondit-il en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe.  
\- Mais avoues que c'est étrange ! Insistais-je en me rapprochant de la table. C'était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, elle aurait put faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais non ! Elle choisit le seul métier que ne lui demande aucune compétence magique ou mental ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi?  
\- Mais si ! S'exclama Blaise. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
Il s'en fichait.  
\- C'est chez qui ce soir en faite ?  
\- John.  
\- John qui ?  
\- Granger.  
Je le regardais les yeux ronds.  
\- Crétin! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. John Carmen, il est dans l'équipe de Potter, tu l'as vu déjà je ne sais pas combien de fois.  
Je ne répondais pas, je pensais juste au fait que je m'entendais bien avec ce John et que je passerais même peut-être en avance chez lui, pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu tous les deux. Mais ma motivation principale restait bien sur de voir Potter.

L'après-midi était passée trop lentement à mon goût. Après le déjeuné, chacun était rentré chez soi. J'avais enfin ouvert la lettre de Pansy qui m'annonçait en effet son mariage arrangé. Elle me suppliait d'intervenir, si je l'aimais ne serait-ce qu'un peu. J'avais presque de la peine pour elle, je ne l'avais jamais aimé, et avec l'arrivée d'Hermione cela ne s'arrangerait pas. Mais si elle avait besoin de soutient pour le jour J, je serais là pour elle, même si elle en espérait beaucoup plus que ce j'étais prêt à lui offrir, juste mon amitié.  
Il était 19h quand je sonnais à l'appartement de John. Ce dernier m'ouvrit étonné.  
\- Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre je suppose ? Lui lançais-je.  
\- Ce dernier tourna la tête sur la droite pour voir si son gardien avait fait suivre une quel qu'on-que lettre jusqu'à chez lui.  
\- C'est la première. Dis-je en reconnaissant l'enveloppe que j'avais utilisé.  
Il l'a lu rapidement et reporta son attention sur moi.  
\- Tu es bien sur le bienvenu! Déclara-t-il en me donnant une poignée de main ferme. Mais je ne suis pas tout seul ...  
\- Excuse-moi dans ce cas, je repasserais plus tard, comme les autres.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Me demanda-t-il en riant. Je ne suis pas avec une fille, mais j'ai quelques amis qui ont eux aussi eu l'idée de venir plus tôt, donc on ne sera pas en tête à tête. Ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'oeil.  
\- Ah, si ce n'est que ça ! M'exclamais-je en entrant alors enfin dans son appartement.  
Je connaissais très bien les lieux, pour avoir fait de nombreuses soirées ici, je pris alors la direction de la terrasse. Par ce temps-là ils ne pouvaient être installés que dehors. Cependant je restais bloqué une fois face aux baies vitrées. Elle était là, c'était à peine croyable. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Hermione était assise à quelques mètres de moi un verre de vin à la main. Elle riait à gorge déployée, ce qui dévoilait ses dents parfaitement blanches. Elle était merveilleuse.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas Drago ? Me demanda John.  
Non, tout allait bien au contraire, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant.


	4. Chapter 4

Je venais d'entrer sur la terrasse et les quelques invités se tournèrent vers moi, mais je ne les vis pas vraiment, la seule que j'observais avec attention était Hermione. Cette dernière me fixa aussi quelques secondes avant d'attraper son verre de vin sur la table. Elle était complètement indifférente à ma présence et allait certainement se comporter comme si nous ne nous étions jamais connu.  
\- Je vous présente Drago Malefoy, c'est le nouveau directeur du département de quidditch, mais avant il était joueur, comme moi. Ajouta John d' un clin d'oeil.  
Je m'avançais alors pour serrer la main des deux hommes présent, et enfin, j'approchais ma main d'Hermione. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent, allait-elle prendre ma main pour la serrer ? Contre toute attente elle me donna une poignée de main franche.  
\- C'est Hermione Granger, cru bon de signaler notre ami commun, elle est ...  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire les présentations. Le coupa celle-ci. Nous nous connaissons très bien.  
Non, elle n'allait visiblement pas faire comme si nous étions des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Mais ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans sa voix, mais elle n'était pas pour autant amicale envers moi. Pas, que je m'y étais attendu, mais son comportement neutre m'étonnait. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, elle était éblouissante, parfaite.  
\- A oui ? Vous vous connaissez d'où ? Demanda John curieux.  
\- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, nous sommes de la même année. Répondit Hermione sur ce même ton indifférent.  
\- Nous sommes aussi de la même année que Potter. Lançais-je. Je sais que c'est un de tes amis.  
Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Si je n'avais pas été sous le charme du son mélodieux qui était sortit de sa gorge je me serais immédiatement braqué, car ce rire m'était adressé directement.  
\- Hermione ? Lança Victor Krum étonné par son attitude.  
C'est en posant mes yeux sur lui une seconde fois que je le reconnu. Oui, c'était Victor Krum avec qui était sortit Hermione en 4ème année. Que faisait-il là ? Était-ce possible qu'ils soient ensemble Hermione et lui ?  
\- Excusez-moi. Répondit Hermione. C'est juste que Malefoy s'exprime comme si Harry était son ami. Alors qu'en fait ils se détestent.  
\- Je ne le déteste pas moi en tout cas. Me défendis-je. Il est vrai que nous ne nous entendions pas à Poudlard, mais c'était i ans, j'ai dépassé tout ça. Dis-je en insistant bien sur le nombre d'année.  
Hermione me fixa intensément, mais ce n'était toujours pas le regard que je rêvais qu'elle me lance, c'était plus un regard de défis. Je pouvais presque l'entendre parler " la prochaine fois je t'écrase". C'était comme si je lui avais lancé le défis de prouver à tout le monde que j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça, ce n'était pas du tout ce qui avait été prévu.  
La conversation reprit sans moi. J'avais déjà pris un mauvais départ, et en fait, je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre que nous étions fait pour nous entendre, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder sans qu'elle se braque, je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre avec elle. J'avais trop peur de gâcher mes maigres chances.  
\- Alors ? Me lança John. Raconte ! Comment c'est d'avoir si jeune un post comme le tien?  
\- C'est beaucoup de travail. Répondis-je d'une voix sérieuse. Mais je tiens le coup, le quidditch est un merveilleux sport, je ne peux donc qu'apprécier ce que je fais. Et je suis bien conscient que j'ai eu énormément de chance d'avoir ce travail, je fais donc du mieux que je peux.  
\- Le terrain ne te manque pas ? Me demanda John. T'élever dans les airs, la vitesse ... Pour te dire je suis terrifié de devoir un jour abandonner cette passion.  
\- Qui t'oblige à l'abandonner ? Lança Hermione en souriant.  
\- L'âge. Répondit-il en riant. Dans 10 ans je ne pense pas que je serais aussi bon.  
\- N'y pense pas. Déclara Hermione. Profite de l'instant présent, profite de ce que tu as sans te soucier du futur. Car tout peut s'arrêter, du jour au lendemain.  
\- C'est vrai. Quelle sagesse Hermione !  
\- Oui, quelle sagesse. Ajouta Henry. Surtout venant d'un simple top modèle.  
Je me retournés effaré vers ce dernier. Hermione se contenta de sourire. Était-ce une blague que j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir comprit ? Comment Hermione pouvait-elle se laisser insulter de la sorte sans intervenir ? C'était improbable, l'Hermione que je connaissais ne se serait jamais laissé faire.  
\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Dis-je d'une voix glaciale.  
Henry me regarda étonné, et se désigna de son doigt pour demander si c'état bien à lui que je m'adressais.  
\- Tu crois que Granger est stupide ? Ajoutais-je en me levant de ma chaise pour le dominer de toute ma hauteur.  
\- Mince je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! S'exclama John voyant que la situation virait au vinaigre. Mes autres invités vont bientôt arriver j'ai besoin de m'occuper du rangement et de la cuisine. Drago tu m'accompagnes ?  
C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition. Alors que j'entreprenais de suivre John, mon regard rencontra celui d'Hermione. J'avais espéré marquer un point en prenant sa défense, mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle puisse me détester encore plus. Elle me lançais un regard noir que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle. J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui demander quel était le problème, pourquoi elle s'était laissé faire, mais au lieu de ça je rentrais dans l'appartement.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit toi! S'exclama John en me tirant pas la manche de la chemise pour me traîner dans le couloir?  
Je me dégageais de son entreprise et le défiais du regard.  
\- Quel est le problème ? Demandais-je alors d'un ton menaçant. Tu as vu comme il a parlé à Granger ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi personne n'a réagit avant moi.  
\- Mais tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Me demanda-t-il alors hésitant.  
Face à mon silence il continua à voix basse.  
\- C'est Henry Hormac.  
\- Oui c'est vrai que ce nom me dit quelque chose. Dis-je en réfléchissant.  
\- Il y a eu un article sur lui récemment dans le gazette, il s'en est encore bien tiré !  
Je fis soudain la connexion dans ma tête. Henry Hormac était le spécialiste de détournement d'argent. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le coincer, voilà pourquoi il était relâché à chaque fois, faute de preuves. Il était aussi suspecté d'avoir participer et commit lui même plusieurs meurtres. Mais encore fois, rien n'avait put être prouvé.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait chez toi ! M'exclamais-je alors effrayé qu'Hermione soit en sa compagnie.  
\- C'était un ami de mon père ... Murmura-t-il. Il s'est en quelque sorte invité tout seul en fait. Il voulait voir Victor, ils se sont parlés dans mon bureau tout à l'heure pendant près d'une demie-heure et sont venus ensuite se joindre à nous. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait rester. Tu comprends donc que je ne peux pas le mettre dehors, et qu'il faut encore moins le contredire.  
\- Oui je comprends. Mais c'est inadmissible que des personnes tels que lui soient encore en liberté. Il doit connaitre beaucoup de gens au ministère. Déclarais-je.  
\- Où alors il a d'énormes moyens de pression.  
\- C'est plus plausible en effet. Dis-je en réfléchissant. Il est quel heure ?  
John se tourna et m'indiqua l'horloge en haut de la porte d'entrée.  
\- Je pense que les autres invités ne vont pas tarder.

J'étais resté avec John qui donnait des ordres à son elfe de maison dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que les invités arrivent. J'avais cependant lancé plusieurs coup d'oeil discret à Hermione, pour être certain que tout se passait bien sur la terrasse.

La soirée battait à présent son plein. Blaise m'avait réquisitionné dès son arrivée pour une partie de jeux de carte.  
\- Drago c'est à toi ! S'exclama-t-il agacé. Si tu n'es pas dans le jeux, arrête de jouer et ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps.  
J'étais en effet trop occupé à chercher Hermione du regard, j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partit. Je posais alors mes cartes à plat sur la table et me levais.  
\- Je vais allé boire un verre continuez sans moi.  
Blaise soupira.  
Je me dirigeais vers le buffet et me servit un verre de whisky pur feux. Je vis que Potter venait d'arriver, mais en fait il n'était plus nécessaire que je lui parle. Hermione était là, et tout ce que je devais faire c'était la retrouver pour aller lui parler. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je la voyais et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance. Je me déplaçais alors dans le salon à sa recherche. Enfin je la vis, par chance la cuisine était ouverte sur le salon, et elle discutait avec Henry Hormac. , Je restais planté sur place à les regarder, je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Au bout de quelques secondes ce dernier s'éloigna, et rejoignit le hall d'entrée. J'espérais vivement qu'il avait décidé de partir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine où Hermione se remplissait un verre d'eau fraîche.  
\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix la plus amicale possible.  
Elle se tourna vers moi.  
\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Qu'est ce qui ta pris tout à l'heure ? Hein ? Pour qui tu te prends à prendre ma défense comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
J'avalais difficilement ma salive.  
\- Un dîner.  
C'était sortit tout seul, et je devais surement avoir l'air aussi étonné qu'elle.  
\- Comment ça un dîner? Répéta-t-elle.  
\- Oui, voudrais-tu dîner avec moi dans la semaine ?  
Elle se mit à rire.  
\- C'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ?  
\- Un dîner, juste ça. Répétais-je une nouvelle fois.  
\- J'ai bien comprit comprit Malefoy, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air!  
\- Je ne te trouve absolument pas stupide.  
\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu veux dîner avec moi.  
\- Pour te connaitre.  
\- On se connait déjà Malefoy. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai autre chose à faire.  
Elle me contourna et rejoignit la foule de personnes débout au milieu du salon.  
\- GRANGER! L'appelais-je alors.  
Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers moi. Je vis Blaise arrêter de jouer aux cartes et m'observer avec attention. Etant donné qu'il bloquait le jeux, tous les autres joueurs me fixèrent à leur tour. Mais je m'en fichais, je me fichais complètement de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir penser de moi. La seule qui comptait était Hermione.  
\- GRANGER ! Criais-je une nouvelle fois.  
Elle se retourna et s'avança dans ma direction pour me faire face.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.  
\- Rien qu'un dîner, qu'est ce que ça te coûte ?  
Je savais qu'un grand nombre de personne nous écoutait, en espérant que ce ne soit pas la totalité des invités.  
\- Je t'ai dis non !  
\- Mais enfin Granger, ça fait 7 ans qu'on ne sait pas vu, nous avons tous changé, je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien, et si après notre ça tu ne changes pas d'avis à mon sujet je te laisserais tranquille.

\- Par Merlin! Il est ridicule. Laissa échapper Blaise à la table en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui veut ? Lui demanda Potter ahuri face à la situation.  
\- Un dîner visiblement. Dit-il en soupirant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend.

\- Je te le répète une dernière fois Malefoy, c'est non.  
Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une chance comme celle-là je n'avais pas le droit. Je m'approchais alors d'avantage d'elle et posais une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea du contact immédiatement.  
\- Non mais sur combien de ton il faut te le dire! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Accepte et je te laisserais tranquille. Insistais-je.  
Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes s'apercevant que la plus part des invités nous fixaient avec attention. Elle me tira alors par la manche de la chemise jusqu'au hall d'entrée.  
\- C'est bon d'accord! Cracha-t-elle. Mais arrête de nous donner en spectacle de cette manière, et je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée.  
Un sourire rayonnant étira mes lèvres. J'avais un rendez-vous avec elle.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'en vais. Tu sais, ajoutais-je la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, j'étais venu pour parler de toi à Potter, mais comme je t'ai vu et que tu as accepté mon dîné je peux rentrer chez moi. Que dirais-tu de lundi soir ?  
\- Je suis prise ce soir là, jeudi prochain.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est dans cinq jours!  
\- C'est à prendre où à laisser.  
\- A 20h devant le Royale, et je t'invite bien sur.  
\- Encore heureux! Lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner sans un au-revoir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Drago,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis samedi soir, tu te souviens de samedi soir ? Là où tu t'es tourné volontairement en ridicule? Je t'ai envoyé deux lettres depuis, aux quelles tu n'as pas pris la peine de répondre.J'aimerais vraiment qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse à propos de Granger. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, mais si tu pouvais trouver ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit moment dans cette fin de semaine pour ton meilleur ami, ce serait bien._

 _Blaise Zabini_

Je soupirais et déchirais la lettre en plusieurs morceaux avant de mettre ce qui en restait dans la poubelle. J'avais passé tout le dimanche précédant à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour mettre Hermione dans de bonnes conditions jeudi soir, pour lui donner envie de me voir, pour lui prouver que j'avais changé, pour qu'elle ne vienne pas dîner avec moi en traînant les pied.  
J'avais d'abord eu l'idée de lui envoyer une invitation pour le premier match de quidditch de la saison en Angleterre dans la loge du ministère, mais je n'avais bien entendu reçu aucune réponse de sa part.  
Mais je savais ce qui faisait plaisir plus que tout à une femme, des cadeaux. J'étais allé choisir un beau collier hier en fin d'après-midi dans la célèbre bijouterie qu'avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer ma mère. Ma mère ... Le collier était merveilleux et semblait aussi irréel qu'Hermione, la première fois que je l'avais revu, il y avait moins d'une semaine. Il était simple. Quelques fils d'or entrelacés retenaient un diamant d'un blanc éclatant. J'espérais qu'elle le mette ce soir, ce serait déjà un bon signe. Je regardais l'horloge du bureau. Moi qui adorait travailler, et qui restait souvent tard, n'avais jamais eu autant envie de quitter cet endroit oppressant. Mais à quoi bon partir en avance si je devais tourner en rond chez moi attendant l'heure fatidique où je la reverrais enfin.  
Soudain ma porte s'ouvrit à la volé me faisant sursauter.  
\- On rêve Malefoy? Me lança MacNair de mauvaise humeur.  
Je me retenais de lui lancer un regard glacial.  
\- Tiens.  
Il posa sur mon bureau plusieurs parchemins, je lui lançais un regard interrogatif.  
\- Ce sont les budgets prévu pour les prochains match.  
Je ne répondis rien et attendis qu'il sorte de mon bureau. Ce qu'il ne fit cependant pas.  
\- Un problème ? Demandais-je en le défiant du regard.  
\- Vous avez offert une place de quidditch. Me lança-t-il.  
\- Je crois que j'y ais le droit. Répondis-je d'une voix tranchante. Je ne vois donc pas où est le problème.  
\- A Hermione Granger.  
\- Comment le savez-vous? M'étonnais-je.  
\- Elle a confirmé.  
J'aurais voulu hurlé de joie, mais je me retins, je ne voulais surtout pas lui montrer qu'elles étaient mes priorités actuelles, il se serait fait un plaisir de les briser.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je suis juste étonné que vous connaissiez Mlle Granger. Continua-t-il.  
Était-il possible qu'elle lui plaise aussi ? Après réflexion, Hermione devait plaire à tout le monde, je regrettais immédiatement de ne pas avoir eu l intelligence de la garder pour moi. Au lieu de ça, je l'invitais dans la loge ministériel où tout le monde lui sauterait presque dessus. Sauf que tous n'avaient pas mes intentions, la plus part ne s'intéresserait qu'à coucher avec elle. J espérais alors qu'elle était restée l'Hermione de Poudlard, car de cette manière je n'aurais aucunes inquiétudes à avoir. Mais il y aurait surement des personnes plus intéressés que le simple rapport physique. J'allais devoir être sur mes gardes.  
Il me lança un regard insistant voyant que je ne répondais pas.  
\- Nous avons étudié en même temps à Poudlard.  
\- Oh elle vient de Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-il comme si cette information était d'une importance capitale.  
Était-il en train de perdre de sa contenance? Oui. Cela allait peut-être la première et la dernière fois, je décidais alors d'en profiter.  
\- Bref. Dis-je sur un ton sec. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, donc si vous pouviez me laisser.  
MacNair me fixa et sembla se ressaisir. Cependant il ne fit aucun réflexion quant au ton que j'employais avec lui et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Quel revirement de situation, le simple nom d'Hermione Granger avait suffit à me donner ce pouvoir. Pour la première fois j'avais pu lui parler comme j'en avais envie.  
Décidément cette Hermione me comblait de bonheur, même sans être à mes côtés.

J'étais rentré pour la première fois à l'heure chez moi depuis que j'avais ce nouveau poste.J'avais mis un temps fou à choisir le costume que je porterais ce soir. Moi qui avait toujours pensé avoir des costumes parfaitement identiques, remarquais pour la première fois, qu'ils étaient étonnamment tous différents m'empêchant d'opérer le meilleur choix possible pendant une bonne demie-heure. J'avais finalement opté pour un complet noir, et cintré. Hermione était mannequin elle devait sans aucun doute s'intéresser donc à la mode et ce costume était de la dernière collection et donc à la mode.  
A présent j'étais devant le fameux restaurant. J'entrais alors et annonçais mon nom. On me plaça à une table dans un coin, j'avais demandé le plus d'intimité possible. Je m'essayais alors et tentais de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour lui plaire et surtout tous ce qu'il ne fallait pas que que je fasse au contraire.  
Après quelques minutes on tira une chaise face à moi. Hermione était arrivée, je regardais discrètement ma montre, elle était parfaitement à l'heure. Je me levais alors précipitamment attendant qu'elle prenne place sur la chaise, après quoi je me rassis enfin.  
\- Bonjour. Murmurais-je alors.  
\- Salut. Lança-t-elle.  
"Salut". Je répétais ce mot plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Hermione venait d'annoncer le ton. "Salut" était ce qu'on disait à ses amis, ses proches. C'était un très bon signe. Je l'observais alors discrètement. Elle avait revêtu une robe bleu marine en soie sans manche. Elle était merveilleusement belle.  
\- Tu es très élégante. Lui dis-je alors.  
Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire qu'elle était belle, car ça elle le savait, mais lui dire qu'elle était élégante soulignait son bon choix vestimentaire, sa beauté en même temps, tout quoi.  
\- Merci.  
Je m'arrêtais soudain à son cou. Le collier que je lui avais fait parvenir lui allait divinement bien, mieux que je l'avais imaginé. Je vis qu'elle portais la main à son cou, je détournais alors mon regard.  
\- Merci. Dit-elle de nouveau.  
\- Il te plait! Ajoutais-je ravi.  
\- Evidemment. Tu as beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne pourrais jamais nier ton bon goût.  
On nous apporta alors les cartes et je commandais deux coupes de champagne.  
\- Alors? Qu'est ce qu'il te ferait plaisir? Demandais-je en relevant les yeux de la carte.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- A bon?  
Mon ton avait semblé complètement désespéré, mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir.  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas faire autre chose, sortir, je ne sais pas ...  
\- Si tu le désires. Répondis-je alors en me levant.  
Hermione imita mon geste visiblement ravie.  
C'est ce moment là que choisis le serveur pour nous rejoindre avec les coupes.  
\- Nous ne mangeons pas finalement. Lui dit Hermione. Montez plutôt une bouteille de champagne dans ma chambre.  
Ce dernier acquiesça et disparu.  
\- Tu as pris une chambre? Lançais-je à Hermione hésitant.  
\- J'ai tout le temps des chambres. Répondit-elle alors. Je n'ai pas de maison, ni d'appartement. Je voyage tout le temps. Je t'aurais bien invité chez moi, mais je n'ais, comme tu l'as compris, aucun chez moi. Donc cette chambre, c'est là où je vais dormir les nuits prochaines jusqu'à ce que je décide de changer d'endroit.  
\- Je ne comprend pas ... Pourquoi ? Insistais-je.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à décider de l'endroit où je veux vivre pour le restant des mes jours, je ne veux pas non plus être obligé de rester à cette endroit parce que toutes mes affaires y sont.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Et comme je n'ai aucune affaire à part un dressing bien rempli et des produits de beauté, cela ne pose aucun problème. Donc on peut monter, si tu ne trouves pas ça gênant ?  
J'acceptais. J'aurais tout accepté pour elle, mais je croyais comprendre ses intentions. Elle préférait surement qu'on ne me voit pas en sa compagnie, et j'acceptais. J'acceptais volontier si elle avait besoin de ça au début.  
Nous montâmes alors jusqu'à sa chambre, où plutôt sa petite suite.  
\- Mets-toi à l'aise. Je reviens tout de suite.  
Hermione disparu par une petite porte sur le côté, pendant que je m'avançais dans le salon. Le décoration était très moderne tout l'inverse de chez moi en fait. Je restais debout, n'osant pas m asseoir. Je voulais éviter le moindre faux pas. J'étais déjà dans sa suite, et je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour le mériter. Je m'avançais vers les grandes baies vitrées. Je n'avais pas réalisé que étions montés aussi haut, je voyais la ville d'en haut et c'était superbe.  
\- Le champagne est arrivé.  
Je me retournais et vis Hermione une bouteille dans une mains et deux coupes dans l'autre. Elle me proposa de m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir d'un signe de tête. Je m'exécutais sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle me servit mon verre, puis le sien.  
\- A quoi pourrions nous trinquer ? Murmura-t-elle.  
C'était la question piège à laquelle j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à répondre.  
\- A nos retrouvailles. Lâcha-t-elle alors.  
Nous coupes s'entrechoquèrent et nous portâmes le verre à notre bouche dans un même mouvement.  
\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es dans la mode ? Demandais-je alors.  
\- La réponse t'intéresse vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle alors en se levant pour se placer face à moi.  
Je m'appuyais le dos contre le canapé pour me reculer de quelques centimètres.  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Moi je pense que nous devrions arrêter nos bêtises tout de suite et passer aux choses sérieuses. Murmura Hermione.  
Elle s'avança, releva quelque peu sa robe en haut de ses cuisses et s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Elle posa une main sur mon torse tandis que je la regardais complètement abasourdis .Elle approcha alors sa bouche de mon cou et y déposa un baiser sensuel me procurant une décharge électrique. Cependant je l'a reculais, la forçais à se relever, et me mis debout à mon tour.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais! Lui demandais-je d'un ton sérieux.  
\- Et toi? Je ne t'attire pas?  
\- Ce n'est pas la question. Qu'est ce que tu fais? Répétais-je.  
\- Oh arrête Drago, nous savons tout les deux que c'était l'aboutissement recherché du dîner. J'accélère les choses tout simplement.  
\- Tu te trompes je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dans ce cas là? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Toi. Je te veux toi, je veux que nous apprenions à nous connaitre  
\- Je te connais suffisamment Malefoy, je t'ai connu pendant sept ans. Me coupa-t-elle.  
\- Et cela fait aussi sept ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Je veux connaitre ta vie, je veux que tu connaisses la mienne, je veux discuter avec toi, rire ...  
\- Oh arrête Malefoy. Tu veux coucher avec moi, et c'est d'accord. Je suis d'accord. On couche ensemble et après je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.  
Je m'éloignais jusqu'à la baie vitrée.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.  
\- Tout le monde connait ta réputation Malefoy, et moi je l'a connais depuis Poudlard. Je t'offre ce que tu veux, pourquoi résister? C'est un jeux c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix coquine en me rejoignant.  
Elle prit délicatement ma nuque entre ses mains. Je me dégageais de ce contacte.  
\- Arrête ! Tu as changé ... Où est l'Hermione que je connaissais?  
\- Tu m'appelles par mon prénom? Siffla-t-elle. Je ne pense pas t'y avoir autorisé.  
Cela m'avait échappé.  
\- Et on ne se connaissait pas. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix froide. Si tu connais la sang de bourbe c'est tout, celle qui avait le nez dans ses livres, la bonne élève. C'est tout. Tu ne connaissais rien d'autre.  
\- C'est ce que je veux justement, je veux te connaitre.  
\- Coucher avec moi est la seule chose que je suis en mesure de t'offrir, dans tut les cas je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. C'est à prendre où à laisser.  
Je ne répondis pas et sortais de la suite d'Hermione.

Comment la soirée avait-elle pu finir de la sorte? J'avais attendu ce moment depuis presque une semaine, comment Hermione avait put devenir ce genre de fille? Une fille qui acceptait de coucher avec moi pour que je la laisse définitivement tranquille. J'étais désespéré, son corps était-il vraiment tout ce que je pourrais obtenir d'elle ? Il n'en était pas question ! Je savais que j'allais la revoir pour le premier match de quidditch, j'avais intérêt à bien réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Mais je l'aurais, j'aurais Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

La porte à laquelle j'avais sonné s'ouvrit enfin sur un Blaise, visiblement mal réveillé.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Il se passe que tu m'as envoyé trois lettres, et que je passe donc te voir. Répondis-je.  
\- A cette heure-ci ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Il jeta un oeil à sa montre.  
\- Ah mais il est déjà 15 heures!  
\- Oui. Je peux rentrer ?  
Blaise me fit signe du bras de passer la porte, avant de la refermer derrière moi.  
\- Tu es rentré tard hier ? Demandais-je.  
\- A 7 heures du matin, je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps. J'ai loupé l'entrainement, je vais avoir le droit à 10 minutes de réprimande à coup sur.  
\- Ce qui est compréhensible étant donné que le match est dans 3h. Lui reprochais-je. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire perdre l'équipe.  
\- Oh ça va hein ! Tu n'es plus dans l'équipe de toute façon.  
\- Bon de quoi voulais-tu me parler exactement ?  
Je m'essayais sur une des chaises de la cuisine tandis que Blaise se servait un verre d'eau.  
\- De Granger évidemment ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit samedi ! Tu te rends compte que tu t'es donné en spectacle devant tout le monde. Tout ça pour un dîner qu'elle n'allait jamais t'accorder !  
\- Je l'ai eu.  
Blaise posa son verre et me regarda interdit.  
\- Et alors ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Alors c'était une véritable catastrophe.  
Blaise m'incita du regard à continuer. Je lui expliquais alors tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi.  
\- Et tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? C'est que j'ai reçu ce matin son collier dans un lettre. Elle m'a rendu le collier !  
\- Attend, attend, me coupa Blaise. Elle a voulu couché avec toi ? Granger ?  
\- Oui... Je te promet, elle était méconnaissable.  
\- Par contre toi, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as refusé ?  
\- Mais tu n'as toujours rien compris ! M'exclamais-je en me levant subitement de la chaise. Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle, je ne veux pas que ça d'elle. Je veux tout le reste !  
\- Bon, supposons que tu sois vraiment fou d'elle, et pas que pour coucher avec elle. Comment peux-tu envisager qu'il en soit de même pour elle ! Non mais réfléchis Drago, vous vous détestez de puis toujours. Par contre c'est étrange qu'elle ait voulu couché avec toi, tu es sur que tu n'as pas fait de sous entendu ?  
\- Mais bien sur que non! Je ne comprends pas comment on en ait arrivé à ce moment, comment elle a pu croire que je voulais ça d'elle.  
\- Oh bas oui! S'exclama Blaise en riant. Comment pourrait-on croire que Drago ne s'intéresse qu'à conclure avec les filles, pour vite passer à la suivante!  
\- C'était avant.  
\- C'était vrai il y a encore une semaine. Corrigea Blaise. Et d'ailleurs ça te passera.  
\- Je ne veux pas que ça passe. Me faire venir ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas enclin à la conversation. Tu restes buté sur ton avis, et moi sur le mien, notre échange est totalement inutile, je te remercie de ta compréhension. Dis-je d'une voix amère en me dirigeant vers la sortie.  
\- Drago Drago Drago, m'appela Blaise en me courant après. C'est juste difficile à encaisser.  
Il parvint à me faire rasseoir et prit place à mes côtés.  
\- Bon, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu laisses tomber ?  
\- Jamais. Déclarais-je. Ce soir elle sera dans la loge ministériel pour ton premier match.  
\- Et si elle ne veut pas te parler, tu comptes te rendre ridicule comme la semaine dernière.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
\- Tu vas perdre de ton influence Drago si tu agis de la sorte devant tous le monde. Tu es jeune, et ton poste au ministère est toujours contesté, je ne ferais pas d'erreur à ta place.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas stupide.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu samedi dernier.  
\- Et arrête de tout ramener à cette soirée chez John, je vais tenter une nouvelle approche pour Hermione.  
\- A oui ? Et quelle est-elle ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore.  
Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je te conseille de l'ignorer, si elle tient à toi, c'est elle qui viendra.  
\- Je te souhaite bonne chance en amour Blaise, parce que tu es pitoyable. Ce que tu viens de me dire, il faut le faire à une fille qui tient déjà un minimum à toi ! Si je fais ça à Hermione elle sera enchanté que je l'a laisse tranquille. Non mais au secours !  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire d'autre, sans te tourner en ridicule, et même cette fois, je ne suis pas sur que Granger cède à tes caprices. Elle t'a fait une proposition que tu as refusé, tu n'auras rien de plus.  
\- Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? Hein ? Qu'elle veuille coucher avec moi comme ça ? Même si c'était pour avoir la paix, l'Hermione qu'on connaissait n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdu.  
\- Ecoute Drago, je vais te donner mon conseil une dernière fois, ignore-là toute la soirée. Maintenant, je vais devoir allez prendre ma douche, me préparer ... J'ai intérêt à arriver en avance au terrain si je ne veux pas qu'on me passe le savon de ma vie.  
J'acquiesçais et suivais Blaise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, au moment ou je passais dans le couloir je me retournais dans sa direction.  
\- Et je ne suivrais pas ton conseil, il est nul.  
A ces mots je transplanais.

J'étais arrivée au grand terrain de quidditch en même temps que les jours, je devais me présenter officiellement face à eux avant leur premier match. Blaise avait l'air en forme, ce qui me rassurait, car même si je n'étais plus dans l'équipe, elle restait ma favorite.  
Alors que j'étais allé me servir un verre dans la loge ministérielle Blaise vint me rejoindre.  
\- C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Me lança-t-il.  
\- C'est juste que j'ai été stupide d'inviter Hermione ici, je ne serais pas le seul homme à qui elle plairait.  
\- Je te le répète ignore là.  
Je le regardais sérieusement, après tout pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? Mais je gâcherais peut-être ma dernière chance de revoir Hermione. Je regardais l'heure à ma montre.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'échauffer toi? Les gradins vont ouvrir, et les spectateurs seront bientôt tous là.  
\- Oui j'y vais, tu as raison. Allez ne t'inquiète pas Drago. Déclara-t-il en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Souhaite moi bonne chance!  
\- Il n'y a pas le moindre "bonne chance" à souhaiter, soit tu es bon et tu permet à ton équipe de gagner le match, soit tu es mauvais.  
Blase leva les yeux au ciel mais partit souriant.

Une demie-heure après, les gradins étaient presque totalement plein, et la loge du ministère était dans le même état. J'avais vu Hermione arriver seule, à mon plus grand bonheur et s'asseoir à la place la plus proche du terrain, j'avais fais semblant de ne pas la voir. J'avais espéré qu'elle vienne elle même me voir, au moins pour me remercier, mais non, elle n'en avait pas prit la peine.  
Cependant mon regard ne cessait de se poser continuellement sur elle, même lorsque je me servais un verre, lorsque des collègues venaient me parler, que des journalistes m'avaient interviewver. Non il y avait forcément un moment où je posais, même si c'était brièvement, mon regard sur elle.  
J'avais remarqué que plusieurs personnes étaient allés la saluer sans qu'elle les autorise pour autant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'en étais enchanté. Enchanté, jusqu'à ce que je la vois sortir. Je l'avais suivis discrètement pour voir où elle se rendait, qui elle allait rejoindre. Quand je vis enfin l'homme face à elle, j'aurais préféré être rester cloué à mon siège. C'était Henry Hormac, la personne qui avait osé s'adresser à Hermione d'une manière plus que rabaissante chez John. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, et riait même à gorge déployée, mais que lui trouvait-elle ! Je la pensais pourtant dans le camps des gentils, encore aujourd'hui, surtout aujourd'hui.  
J'étais dégoûté, j'avais envie de vomir. Peut-être que Blaise avait raison, peut-être qu'il fallait que je me détourne d'elle, peut-être qu'il fallait tout simplement que je l'oublie.  
Je retournais alors dans la loge avec cette idée en tête : faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais revu la semaine dernière.

Le match commença. MacNair, mon chef, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je soupirais intérieurement. Qu'allait-il encore me reprocher.  
\- Tu es pour qui? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Pour mon ancienne équipe évidemment, et vous? Lui lançais-je le plus courtoisement possible, bien que sa réponse ne m'intéressait absolument pas.  
\- Pour la même également, nous sommes tous pour cette équipe dans le pays de toute façon.  
\- Il y a toujours des exceptions.  
Je n'avais pas quitté le match des yeux jusqu'à maintenant mais je me retournais malgré moi vers mon supérieur. Il semblait ne pas avoir terminé la conversation, je le questionnais alors du regard.  
\- Vous ne connaissez pas réellement Mlle Granger en fait ?  
Il avait du remarqué que je n'étais évidemment pas allé la saluer, ou il avait du m'espionner, les termes étaient plus juste.  
\- C'est juste qu'elle préfère regarder les matchs sans être dérangé habituellement. Répondis-je constatant avec bonheur qu'elle était toujours assise seule devant, sans Hormac.  
\- Vous n'allez même pas la saluer ? Insista-t-il.  
Était-ce un test? Pensait-il que je m'étais tout simplement vanté ? Ça n'avait nullement été le cas, quand je lui avais parlé d'elle, j'avais uniquement mentionné que nous nous connaissions depuis Poudlard étant donné que nous avions étudiés ensemble. Rien de plus. Pourtant il semblait me mettre à l'épreuve pour prouver le contraire.  
\- Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas très poli de ma part.  
Je me levais alors à contre coeur pour aller la rejoindre. Dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais été ravie, mais plus maintenant, plus maintenant que je l'avais revu avec cet homme.  
Une fois ça sa hauteur, je la saluais brièvement. Elle se retourna vers moi et me lança un bref "bonjour". Nous étions loin du "salut" de jeudi soir.  
\- Je ne voulais pas venir te voir, et encore moins t'importuner, mais est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi s'il te plait.  
\- Si ce n'est pas pour m'agacer qu'elle en est la raison alors? Me lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
\- C'est mon chef, il croit que je ne te connais absolument alors que je t'ai envoyé une invitation, alors tu comprends .. Je ne voudrais pas me ridiculiser complètement devant lui. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu as saisis ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer mais...  
\- Assied-toi. Déclara-t-elle alors. Mais je te fais une fleur, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me parler pendant le match.  
Je lui lançais un regard reconnaissant et pris place à côté d'elle. Même si j'avais eu l'interdiction de parler je lui lançais un rapide "merci".

Pendant les quinze minutes suivants j'eu du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait durant le match, sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression d'être un pauvre à qui on avait donné de l'argent que je ne méritais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être à la place d'un mendiant en fait.  
\- Mais NON! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.  
Je me retournais alarmé vers elle.  
\- Que se passe-t-il? Lui demandais-je les sourcils froncés.  
\- Tu n'es pas pour l'équipe d'Angleterre? Me demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.  
\- Bien sur que si pourquoi?  
\- Tu ne suis pas le jeux alors ?  
Je regardais le terrain et voyais en effet un des joueurs de mon ancienne équipe au sol. Il était visiblement tombé de son balais, comment avais-je pu louper une action pareille! Je vérifiais rapidement si c'était Blaise avant de répondre à Hermione.  
\- C'est juste que j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai du avoir un moment d'inattention.  
\- Et ce mal de tête tu l'as depuis quand? Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse.  
\- Je ne sais pas dix minutes. Mentis-je.  
\- Ça va peut-être passer dans ce cas. Mais si dans 10 minutes tu as encore mal utilise ce sort "nomalus".  
\- Oui. Merci.  
Je n'en aurais évidemment pas besoin étant donné que je n'avais nullement mal à la tête, c'étai sa simple présence qui m'avait déconcentré. Je ne quittais cependant pas mes yeux de son visage.  
\- Granger, me forçais-je à l'appeler, tu ne voulais pas faire des études de médicomage toi?  
Cette dernière sembla troublée par ma question.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- En cours à Poudlard, quand MacGonnagal nous avait demandé ce que nous comptions faire après, c'est ce que tu avais répondu non ?  
\- Et tu t'en souviens ? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Comme tu vois. Alors ?  
\- Alors j'ai fais quatre ans d'étude, mais ça ne m'intéressait plus.  
Je le regardais ébahi.  
\- Tu ne t'es rendu compte qu'au bout de quatre ans que ce ne te plaisait pas ?  
\- Il faut croire. Répondit-elle sur la défensive.  
\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, au contraire, il valait mieux que tu arrêtes plutôt que de faire ça toute ta vie.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le referma. Elle me regarda intensément dans les yeux, comme si elle avait voulu lire dans mes pensées, mais ça lui aurait été impossible, je fermais trop bien mon esprit, puis elle se reporta son attention sur le match.

Nous ne reparlâmes qu'au bout d'une heure de jeux, lorsque je me levais.  
\- Tu vas chercher un verre ? Prend moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
En réalité, je m'étais levé pour reprendre une place loin d'elle, mais acquiesçais. Après tout, être avec elle avait été le but de l'invitation même si la voir avec Hormac m'avait énormément déplu.  
Je demandais donc à la serveuse deux wisky pure feux.  
Quand je tendis son verre à Hermione elle me regarda étonné.  
\- Du wisky pur feux!  
\- Ton travail est fatiguant, je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un remontant.  
Elle parut encore plus étonnée, si c'était possible.  
\- Quoi? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Non, tu as tout à faire raison. Mais tu es bien la seule personne à te rendre compte que mon travail ne se résume pas juste à se faire pouponner toute la journée.  
\- Je suis peut-être quelqu'un de différent justement.  
\- Quelqu'un de différent mais qui tente tout de même de me draguer, comme tous ses idiots qui n'ont que ça en tête toute la journée.  
Les idiots devaient être ses nombreux admirateurs dont je faisais évidemment parti.  
\- Mais dans un sens, étant donné que tu as refusé de coucher avec moi, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de très bizarre Malefoy.  
\- Non pas bizarre, différent.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu coucher avec moi dans ce cas? Tu me trouves trop grosse ? Me demanda-t-elle attifement en se regardant.  
\- Bas, c'est vrai que depuis le dernier défilé que tu as fais, tu as un peu pris des hanches ... Répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
Son regard devint blanc, je crus qu'elle avait vu un fantôme.  
\- Je plaisantais Granger. Lui dis-je effaré qu'elle ait pu me croire aussi facilement. Tu es ... Parfaite s'y je puis me permettre.  
Elle explosa de rire.  
Elle était folle.  
\- Si tu voyais ta tête. Me lança-t-elle en souriant. Tu as voulu faire le malin, mais je suis la dernière à avoir fait la maline. Je sais que je suis bien foutu, j'y travaille continuellement. Par contre, toi tu as vraiment cru que je prenais mal ce que tu disais.  
Je regardais Hermione toujours aussi étonné. Elle avait fait expert de s'offusquer, et tout ça pour rire de la bonne blague.  
Elle me lança un dernier sourire avant d'attraper son verre que j'avais toujours et de se replonger dans le match. Quant à moi, je ne pus plus rien suivre du tout, je ne cessais de me passer en boucle, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que je lui avais dit bonjour.  
Elle avait rit.


	7. Chapter 7

J'avais rejoins les joueurs dans le vestiaire, pour fêter avec eux la première victoire de l'année et j'avais terminé mon petit discours de félicitation en leur offrant quelques bouteilles de champagne.  
\- Bien joué Blaise! Lançais-je alors à mon meilleur ami en lui serrant fermement la main.  
\- Tu vois! S'exclama-t-il euphorique. Toujours au top de ma forme! Et maintenant on sort et tu viens!  
\- Et comment ! Où est-ce qu'on va?  
En effet j'étais plus que de bonne humeur, nous avions réussi à échanger quelques mots avec Hermione, et c'était ce que j'avais espéré depuis le début, juste qu'elle accepte de me parler et ça avait été en plus sans se forcer. J'en avais presque oublié Henry Hormac. Et pour finir, mon équipe avait gagné.  
\- A ton avis? Où va-t-on toujours après un match gagné ?  
\- Au Club, évidemment. Lâchais-je en souriant.

Nous étions arrivé dans la boite la plus sélecte de Londres, là où j'avais passé de supers moments. Ici tous le monde était connu, je n'aurais donc pas droit au continuel "bonjour Mr le directeur" qui m'agaçait de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu un adulte trop rapidement. Je les avais jalousé tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires, tous ces joueurs se tapant dans la main. Je n'étais plus avec eux, j'étais au dessus d'eux, j'avais pris 20 ans en quelques mois. J'avais 45 ans.  
\- Oh bonjour Mr Malefoy ! Me salua une jeune mannequin que j'avais déjà vu, alors que je me dirigeais vers le carré VIP habituel des joueurs.  
Voilà où était le problème, étant joueur je m'appelais Drago, juste Drago. Et maintenant, au mieux, on m'appelait Mr Malefoy. Décidément même ici j'étais devenu vieux.  
\- C'est quoi cette tête ?! Me lança John.  
\- Tiens, tu es venu, c'est cool. Lui lançais-je en souriant sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.  
\- Quand il est question de soirée je suis toujours là! Répondit-il d'un clin d'oeil. D'ailleurs j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.  
Il tira une jeune fille par le bras, elle était d'une beauté rafraîchissante. J'adorais.  
\- Drago, je te présente Arianne.  
\- Mr le directeur. Dit-elle en me tendant sa main.  
Je soupirais intérieurement.  
\- C'est Drago. Me forçais-je à répondre en souriant, tout en répondant à sa poignée de main.  
\- C'est que d'honneur. Répondit-elle ravie que je l'autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom.  
\- Tous le monde m'appelle comme ça. Déclarais-je alors presque de mauvaise humeur malgré moi.  
Quelqu'un me tira à nouveau en arrière, m'écartant ainsi d'Arianne et John.  
\- Et bien! On ne se laisse pas abattre Drago! Me lança Blaise. Je suis content que tes histoires avec Hermione soient derrière toi! Profite de ta soirée, ce soir c'est open bar pour nous!  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une main se glissa dans mon coup pendant Blaise disparaissait.  
\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu n'est-ce pas? Tu as trop de travail au ministère ? Tu veux te détendre ? Me chuchota dans l'oreille une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.  
\- Cassandre, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je alors en lui retirant délicatement la main.  
\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une moue irrésistible.  
Elle s'approcha alors d'avantage de moi et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à mon cou. J'allais l'écarter mais me laissais finalement faire, après tout, à quoi bon résister ? Elle était canon, et je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle valait au lit. Tandis que ses baisés de faisaient de plus en plus sensuels mon regard tomba sur le dernier regard que j'aurais imaginé croiser pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Hermione.  
Non après tout, elle faisait partie de ce même monde à présent. Il y a sept ans, la voir aussi aurait paru complètement décalé, mais plus maintenant. Je m'étonnais cependant de ne jamais l'y avoir vu avant. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle ne me fit aucun sourire ou même le moindre signe amicale, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais elle me fixa tout de même quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner.  
\- Ne bouge pas, je vais me servir un verre. Dis-je à Cassandre m'éloignant d'elle.  
Je rejoignis de quelques pas le centre de notre carré et pris l'une des bouteilles dans le bac à glaçon posé sur la table. Je me servis un verre de wisky pure feux et m'approchait de la rambarde qui encerclait notre carré. Il y avait du monde beaucoup de monde, c'était les soirs de match, comme ce soir là, que la boite était le plus remplis.  
\- On se connait à peine que tu me fuis déjà?  
Je tournais la tête vers Arianne qui s'accoudait sur la barrière.  
\- Je suis nouvelle en ville, je ne connais pas grand monde. Je suis mannequin. Cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter.  
\- Des mannequins j'en ai autant que je veux, ce n'est pas ça qui te fera sortir du lot. Répondis-je d'une voix désagréable malgré moi.  
\- John m'avait prévenu. Dit-elle en souriant. Il m'avait dit que tu aimais te faire désirer.  
\- Tu ne m'intéresses pas laisser tomber. Ce n'est pas méchant, mais ne perd pas ton temps avec moi.  
J'avais essayé d'adopter le ton le plus gentil possible.  
\- C'est moi que tu préfères hein? Demanda Cassandre se joignant à nous faisant de cette manière fuir Arianne.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?  
\- La même chose que toi. Répondis-je.  
\- Dois-je comprendre que c'est moi qui gagne étant donné que tu ne m'as pas encore rejeté ?  
Je ne répondais pas, au lieu de ça l'écartais négligemment de ma route d'un geste hautain de la main et marchais en direction de la sortie de notre carré, de la sortie tout court. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
Une fois dehors je m'essayais sur le premier fauteuil seul que je trouvais, posais mon verre sur la table basse en face et me pris ma tête entre mes mains.  
\- Drago !  
Je levais la tête exaspéré, je voulais être seul en faite. Je ne pouvais pas m'amuser comme je l'avais prévu avec Hermione dans la salle, je ne pouvais pas.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous? Insista Blaise. Tu as déjà trop bu? Dit-il en riant.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
\- C'est parce que Granger est là avec Hormac ? Ajouta-t-il hésitant. Allez quoi ! Tu as dit que tu venais pour t'amuser.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles de Hormac ? Demandais-je en le fixant.  
\- Ah tu n'avais pas vu qu'elle était là? Paye ta bourde Blaise.. Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même.  
\- Si j'avais vu qu'elle était là. Mais pas avec lui! Insistais-je. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou avec lui!  
\- Ecoute Drago, laisse tomber ça te concerne plus maintenant.  
\- Ce type est un malade tous le monde le sait, Hermione est intelligente, elle devrait le savoir! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Je ne comprends pas.  
Blaise soupira.  
\- J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée moi, donc sois tu me rejoins, soit tu restes à te morfondre dans ton coin, mais je ne reste pas ici avec déprimé! S'exclama Blaise.  
\- Salut les mecs ...  
Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux étonnés de voir Pansy ici.  
\- Pansy! S'exclama Blaise. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu venais!  
\- Je voulais vous faire une surprise. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air triste.  
\- C'est quoi ce regard? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre?  
Bien sur que si, je n'avais cependant pas prit la peine d'y répondre, et à l'intérieur Pansy m'annonçait qu'elle allait se marier.  
\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail.  
Après tout ce n'était pas mon problème, si elle n'était toujours pas capable de dire non à ses parents pour se mariage, ce n'était plus de mon ressort.  
\- Le mariage est toujours d'actualité? Demanda Blaise hésitant. Mais enfin Pansy ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne refuses pas!  
\- A ton avis! Cracha-t-elle. Parce que je n'ai pas de métier, que tout ce que j'ai c'est mes parents qui me le paye, et que j'ai besoin d'avoir un mari pour s'occuper de moi. Je suis une idiote qui sera dépendante de son mari! Voilà pourquoi!  
\- Excuse-moi. Murmura Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Tu sais qui c'est au moins? Demandais-je.  
\- Vous ne devez pas connaitre? Henry Hormac.  
Blaise la lâcha aussitôt, tandis que je l'a regardais effaré.  
\- Quoi ? Vous le connaissez ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas te marier avec lui Pansy ! Lança Blaise alarmé. Mais est-ce que tu connais seulement sa réputation ? Comme tes parents peuvent-ils vouloir t'unir à une personne de la sorte ! Enfuie toi ! Je t'hébergerais chez moi le temps qu'il faudra, je te payerais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne te marie pas avec lui !  
Je regardais Blaise de travers, il était prêt à faire ça pour Pansy ? Mais le pire était qu'il se fichait éperdument que ce soit Hermione qui soit en compagnie de cet homme, alors que pour Pansy il devenait le pire homme du monde. Mais après tout, il se fichait complètement d'Hermione. Mais malheureusement, je me réjouissais un peu de cette nouvelle, même si je m'en voulais intérieurement pour Pansy. Hermione ne sortait pas avec lui étant donné que c'est Pansy qu'il allait épouser, et j'en étais heureux.  
\- Pansy, je ne plaisantes pas. Insista Blaise. Vient chez moi.  
\- Blaise... S'il te plait... C'est gentil ce que tu me proposes, mais ma condition de sera pas temporaire, j'étais nul en cours, j'ai eu des résultats plus que médiocre aux aspics, je ne peux rien faire de ma vie.  
\- Reste quand même chez moi en attendant de trouver quelqu'un de mieux.  
\- Personne ne voudra de moi! Insista-t-elle. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Je dois rester avec Hormac.  
Blaise soupira, et même si la réponse ne lui convenait pas, fit semblant de laisser tomber.  
\- Tu l'as déjà vu au moins ?  
\- Bien sur, je le vois souvent, quand il n'est pas avec l'autre salope.  
\- Quel salope? Demandais-je en riant malgré moi.  
Pansy me lança un regard noir me forçant à reprendre mon sérieux.  
\- Vous n'allez pas me croire. Répondit-elle. Je parle de Granger.  
Nouveau blanc, Blaise et moi restâmes silencieux pour encaisser la réponse. Puis ce fut moi qu'il réagit le premier.  
\- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Dis-je d'une voix froide.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre à toi! Tu l'as déteste. Mais Hormac lui par contre, passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, je suis sur qu'elle essaye de me le piquer !  
\- Au moins ce serait une bonne chose! Lâcha Blaise.  
\- Ferme-là toi! Lui lançais-je. Et Hermione vaut beaucoup mieux que ça. Ajoutais-je. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à cet homme ignoble.  
\- Mais à ton avis pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici! Lança Pansy mauvaise.  
\- Ce n'était pas pour nous faire une surprise ? Demande Blaise hésitant.  
\- Il est là, et avec Hermione. Répondit-elle. Et j'en ai marre de me faire prendre pour idiote, surtout avant même que je sois marié, je veux les prendre sur le fait, comme ça mes parents annuleront leur arrangement et je pourrais rester chez eux, jusqu'à trouver un nouveau prétendant.  
\- Ils ne sont pas ensemble Pansy, il n'y aura donc aucune prise sur le fait, ni preuve.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais toi! Moi je sais qu'ils se voient tout le temps, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve à cette sang de bourbe!  
Cette fois c'était trop je me levais de ma chaise et empoignait Pansy par l'épaule.  
\- Tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça, et ça va très mal se passer !  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as toi! Cracha-t-elle en se dégageant de mon entreprise.  
\- Il est fou d'elle. Balança alors Blaise.  
Je lui lançais un regard glacial. Comment avait-il oser raconter ça à Pansy la commère.  
\- Mais tout le monde est au courant après ta comédie chez John! Se défendit-il.  
\- Attendez là ! Tu t'intéresses à Hermione? Me demanda-t-elle lentement, pour être sur que je comprenne bien sa question.  
\- Plus que ça. Répondit Blaise à ma place. Il est complètement fou d'elle.  
Elle me regarda dégoûté avant de tourner les talons. Blaise me regarda en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je vais la chercher. Dit-il en soupirant et s'éloignant.

Je n'en revenais pas, il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis le début de la soirée, Hermione qui discute avec moi pendant le match et qui rie, plus qui m'ignore dans la boîte, Pansy qui va se marier avec Hormac, et qui traite Hermione de salope.  
Mais quelle histoire! Si on me l'avait raconté je n'y aurais jamais cru sans preuves. Mais alors là je restais abasourdis sans pouvoir bouger. Le pire était que lui et Hermione se voyait visiblement souvent, cela m'écoeurait. Elle préférait passer son temps avec cette ordure plutôt qu'avec moi! Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Point de vu de Pansy**

Je détestais Drago, je le détestais d'aimer celle qui faisait de ma vie un enfer. Mais je haïssais encore plus Granger elle m'avait piqué Henry Hormac, mon seul mari potentiel, et maintenant Drago. Le seul que j'avais jamais aimé.  
En quittant Blaise et Drago j'avais juste eu le temps de la voir sortir de la boîte. Rentrait-elle déjà ? Ça m'aurait étonné, Henry était toujours au bar. Je me précipitais dehors à mon tour. Elle était là, cherchant quelque chose dans son sac.  
\- Tu as perdu quelque chose Granger? Lui lançais-je d'une voix sèche.  
Cette dernière se retourna vers moi mais ne paru pas étonné en me voyant.  
\- Je te rends service. Déclara-t-elle alors. Il se contre fiche de toi tu sais.  
\- Il ne se fiche pas de moi! Crachais-je. Nous allons nous marier.  
Elle ne répondit pas, leva les yeux au ciel, sorti sa baguette et à l'aide d'un "accio" récupéra le miroir qu'elle cherchait. Le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de répondre m'énervait encore plus. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Et en plus tu me piques Drago ! Criais-je.  
Elle se retourna étonnée vers moi.  
\- Malefoy ?  
\- De quel autre Drago pourrais-je parler ? Tu en connais beaucoup des Drago qui t'aiment ?  
\- Malefoy ne m'aime pas. Lança-t-elle.  
\- Quand Blaise m'en en parlé tout à l'heure, Drago ne l'a pas contredit! Pourquoi m'en prendre deux! Fais ton choix!  
\- Le choix est tout fait. Je me contrefiche de Malefoy ! Sa tête de fouine ne m'a jamais intéressé.  
\- De toute façon tu ne le mérites pas ! Espèce de traîné !  
\- Toi non plus visiblement, puisque il n'a jamais daigné sortir avec toi. Me lança-t-elle d'un air moqueur. Et ne me traite plus jamais de traîné. Ajouta-t-elle d'un regard menaçant.  
\- SI tu crois que j'ai peur d'une sang de bourbe! Crachais-je. Et c'est pareil pour Henry ! Une fois qu'il aura couché avec toi et ainsi eu ce qu'il voulait il ne t'accordera même plus un regard.  
Cette fois Granger se tourna vers moi avec un regard menaçant. Elle leva même sa baguette.  
\- La force est le mot du faible qui ne sait pas se défendre en parlant. Dis-je espérant qu'elle n'en vienne pas utiliser sa baguette.  
Je savais pertinemment que je ne ferais malheureusement pas le poids contre elle.  
\- Non, c'est plus rapide quand la personne en face de nous nous agace. Je te laisse trente secondes pour disparaître de ma vue. Ordonna-t-elle.  
Par fierté, je ne bougeais pas.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Pansy!  
Je me retournais vers Drago.  
\- Moi rien, mais l'autre folle me menace.  
\- Rentre chez toi Pansy. Insista-t-il.  
Je n'y croyais pas.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es de son côté! C'est elle qui me prend ce qui m'appartient ! M'exclamais-je. Comment peux-tu lui donner raison.  
\- Je ne donne raison à personne. Répondit-il. Cependant le sorcier est un être libre, donc personne ne peut t'appartenir Pansy. Maintenant rentre chez toi.  
Je n'avais pas le choix, après tout j'étais contente dans un sens qu'il intervienne. Je n'avais ainsi pas à sortir ma baguette et me ridiculiser lors d'un combat. En fait il me sauvait la mise. Peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès ? Peut-être avait-il suivit la scène de loin ? Peut-être était-ce pour mon bien ? Peut-être tenait-il finalement un peu à moi après toutes ses années. Je me mis à sourire malgré moi. Drago me regarda bizarrement. Je repris alors mon sérieux.  
\- Tu as raison, je suis fatiguée, et elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

 **  
Point de vu de Drago  
**

Pansy transplana enfin, après que je lui ais promis que je passerais la voir dans la semaine.  
Quand je voulu me tourner vers Hermione, elle avait déjà disparu de là où elle avait été quelques secondes auparavant. Je l'a voyais juste à l'entrée de la grande porte s'apprêtant à nouveau à rentrer dans la boite. Je me précipitais alors juste derrière elle.  
\- Granger! L'appelais-je alors prenant soin de pas être trop près pour qu'elle ne se sente pas oppressée.  
Elle se retourna nonchalamment vers moi. Un brin de vent passa dans ses cheveux, elle était si belle, si naturelle, si ...  
\- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Qu'est ce que tu veux encore hein ? Quoi ? Je suis occupé je suis avec des amis je te ferais remarquer. Je ne suis pas venu seule, et je ne suis certainement pas venu pour te voir, donc laisse moi!  
Sa voix était si froide, pourquoi ? Nous nous étions pourtant bien entendu dans l'après-midi. Hermione était un mystère entier à elle seule. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Je t'entais d'y rentrer. Fermé, évidemment.  
\- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer! Lâcha-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour me la pointer sous le menton.  
\- Excuse moi. Consentis-je à dire ce qui paru la déstabiliser.  
Elle n'étais visiblement toujours pas habitué au nouveau Drago Malefoy, à celui qui était différent de Poudlard, celui qui était poli.  
\- Je veux juste comprendre... Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à Hormac ? Demandais-je.  
\- Cela ne te regarde aucunement. Nous sommes loin d'être ami. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu m'adressais la parole!  
J'allais répliquer quand, Hormac apparu à côté de nous. Nous nous écartâmes alors tous les trois de l'entrée.  
\- Mr Malefoy. Dit-il en me serrant la main.  
\- Mr Hormac. Me forçais-je à le saluer le plus poliment possible.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Il avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à partager.  
\- Il cherche son ami Blaise Zabini. Il me demandait si je l'avais vu, et je lui ais répondu que non. Tu veux partir ?  
Elle le tutoyait! Un cap était visiblement passé entre eux. C'était pire que ce que je m'étais imaginé, ils rentraient en plus ensemble d'après ce que venait de dire Hermione.  
Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu. Je m'adossais au mur et fit mine de réfléchir. En réalité j'avais discrètement lancé un sort, de manière à ce que leurs voix soient amplifiés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

 _\- Je suis contente. Murmura Hermione en passant sensuellement son doigt sur le torse de Hormac. Nous allons nous retrouver seuls chez toi pour la première fois.  
\- Nous sommes toujours seuls. Répondit-il.  
\- Pas chez toi. Insista-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Répondit-il en daignant sourire pour la première fois. Si tu savais la chance que tu as d'y être invité.  
\- Oh je le sais. Dit Hermione en se collant à lui d'une manière plus qu'insistante. Je saurais te remercier convenablement._

Mais quelle horreur ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Blaise venait soudain de sortir! C'était la chance de ma vie.  
\- Mlle Granger! Appelais-je alors, arrêtant par la même occasion le sort que j'avais lancé pour l'entendre distinctement de loi.  
Hormac et elle se retournèrent lentement vers moi.  
\- Reste à côté de moi, suis moi, et ferme là. Lui chuchotais-je.  
Blaise n'eu pas le temps de répondre que je l'entraînais déjà dans leur direction.  
\- Blaise Zabini est là. Je me suis dis que vous pouviez peut-être rapidement le voir avant que vous ne partiez.  
Ils me regardèrent tous les deux étonné, et ce fut Hormac qui rompit le silence.  
\- Je croyais que c'était vous qui cherchiez Mr Zabini.  
\- Moi ? Fis-je faussement étonné. Bien sûr que non, c'est Mlle Granger qui a insisté tout à l'heure.  
Il se retourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.  
\- Je pense que Mr Malefoy a un peu abusé de l'alcool, il dit n'importe quoi. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
\- J'ai pourtant bien entendu parler d'un Zabini tout à l'heure. Insista Hormac.  
Ça marchait !  
\- Mais enfin, c'est lui qui le cherchait! S'exclama-t-elle. Que pourrais-je bien avoir à faire d'un joueur de quidditch !  
\- C'est qui qui cherchait qui ? Répéta Hormac.  
\- Mlle Granger cherchait Mr Zabini. Dis-je alors.  
\- Mais n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-elle en semblant pour la première fois perdre réellement le contrôle. Cette conversation est ridicule! Partons maintenant. Dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras d'Hormac pour l'inciter à transplaner.  
Cependant il ne bougea pas.  
\- Je n'aime pas partager. Dit-il. Je pensais que tu le savais Hermione.  
\- Non mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que moi et ...  
\- Ecoutez, calmez-vous... Tenta Blaise qui sentait que la situation pouvait virer au vinaigre pour lui.  
Je lui marchais cependant fort sur le pied pour l'obliger à se taire. La situation se déroulait comme prévu, il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche tout.  
Hormac lança un regard noir en direction de mon meilleur ami, sortit sa baguette, pour la ranger cependant à peine une seconde après. Il se dégagea de son contact avec Hermione et transplana alors. Seul.

Le regard d'Hermione vira au rouge et elle sauta à ma gorge.  
\- Je vais te tuer! Cracha-t-elle.  
Sous la force dont elle avait fait preuve, nous tombâmes tous les deux au sol. Elle sur moi.  
\- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse ? Proposa Blaise mis amusé, mi impatient de partir.  
Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait transplaner. Hermione quant à elle se releva immédiatement et inspecta l'état de sa robe. Une grosse trace noir sur le bas attira mon attention.  
\- Fais-moi parvenir ta robe. Dis-je en me relevant à mon tour. Je le ferais nettoyer par mon elfe de maison.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour nettoyer mes affaires. Je vais te tuer je te jure que je vais te tuer! Hurla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.  
Je sortis alors aussitôt la mienne.  
\- C'était pour ton bien. Essayais-je de me défendre. Tu ne te rends pas compte du risque que tu cours avec lui!  
Mais Hermione ne semblait pas écouter ce que je disais, elle était dans une rage folle.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans cet état ! Insistais-je.  
Elle m'attrapa de nouveau à la gorge sans cette fois ce jeter sur moi. Elle commença à serrer quand un "plop" se fit entendre juste à côté de nous. Elle s'écarta aussitôt de moi.  
\- Henry! S'exclama-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
\- Je me suis emporté, rentrons maintenant, nous discuterons de tous ça au calme.  
Hermione s'était soudainement radouci et s'approcha de Hormac pour attraper son bras. Ils transplanèrent. Mais un mouvement que je n'avais pas prévu changea tout, je m'accrochais moi aussi au bras d'Hermione.  
Nous atterrîmes tous les trois sur une route de campagne déserte, face à un grand portail sombre.  
Ils me fixèrent quelques secondes en silence.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale en sortant sa baguette. Savez-vous au moins où vous êtes ? Comment avez-vous osé ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ce geste va vous coûter !  
Il était tout bonnement effrayant.  
\- Je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi. Lâchais-je alors en attrapant le bras d'Hermione pour transplaner.

J'étais devenue fou, complètement fou, et en plus j'avais ramené Hermione directement en plein milieu de mon salon. Elle se tenait là droite comme un "i". Cette fois-ci elle allait vraiment me tuer, je me tournais vers elle lentement, jugeant sa réaction. Elle se mit à hurler et se jeta sur moi en me frappant. J'avais mal mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, après tout, je le méritais cette fois. Et savoir Hermione loin de Hormac était le plus important. Soudain ses coups se firent moins fort, elle sembla même ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Et enfin elle se laissa tomber à genoux par terre. Elle pleurait.  
\- JE TE DÉTESTE MALEFOY! JE TE HAIS ! TU VIENS DE FAIRE DU RESTE DE MA VIE UN ENFER ! MA VIE N'EST PLUS RIEN MAINTENANT! TU AS TOUT GÂCHÉ !  
Elle hurlait tout en pleurant. Je restais sans voix face à l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.  
\- Granger calme-toi ... Murmurais-je. C'est pour ton bien, tu ne sais pas quel genre d'homme il est.  
Elle leva la tête vers moi, ces yeux étaient rouge et ruisselant de larmes.  
\- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE SI ! JE SAIS QUI IL EST !  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'agenouillais à mon tour face à elle et posais une main sur son épaule.  
\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle. TU VIENS DE RÉDUIRE A NÉANT DEUX ANS DE MA VIE !


	9. Chapter 9

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te donner un vêtement ! Crachais-je pour la énième fois de la soirée à mon elfe de maison.  
\- Parce que grâce à moi Mlle Granger est couchée dans un lit de votre manoir. Répondit-il d'une voix timide.  
\- Tu l'as assommé ! M'exclamais-je. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire maintenant ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire quand elle se réveillera !  
\- Maître, vous direz que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous étiez devant elle, elle ne se doutera pas que c'est moi. Vous direz qu'elle s'est évanouie.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils stupides ! S'exclama Drago. Hermione n'est pas idiote ! Sors maintenant ! C'est un ordre !  
Chouka sortit. Je me retrouvais alors seul avec Hermione dans la chambre d'ami où je l'avais installée.  
\- Mon elfe est stupide, excuse-le. Dis-je alors sachant bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre.  
Je sortis alors à mon tour de la chambre, afin de rejoindre le jardin. Je sortis ma baguette et lançais les sorts de protection les plus puissants que je connaissais pour protéger l'enceinte de mon manoir. Hormac n'était pas un tendre et je craignais de lourdes représailles. De plus, cela ne m'avait strictement servis à rien, Hermione me détestait encore plus.  
Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt, que je venais de gâcher plusieurs années de sa vie, qu'elle me haïssait. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à Hormac ? Pourquoi lui ? Mais surtout, pourquoi l'appréciait-elle plus que moi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire une fois qu'elle se réveillerait ?  
Je retournais alors jusqu'à sa chambre et lui lançais un sort. Dès lors, serais immédiatement prévenu de son réveil, et à présent je devais trouver une solution pour me sortir de cette situation. Hormac, et Hermione également à présent, allaient vouloir ma mort.  
Je trouvais alors enfin la solution au problème d'Hormac, même si c'était particulièrement culotté. Je sortais alors de mon manoir, malgré l'heure tardive et transplanais jusqu'à chez Blaise, en espérant qu'il soit rentré de la soirée.

Je frappais trois coup à la porte. Aucune réponse, je frappais une nouvelle fois. Ce fut Pansy qui m'ouvrit.  
\- Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Je la regardais étonné.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Blaise est venu me chercher en rentrant, il ne voulait pas que je reste seule chez moi.  
Je la regardais avec suspicion, elle n'était pas seule il y avait ses parents. Mais après tout je m'en fichais royalement.  
\- Donc je suppose que Blaise est là ?  
\- Oui, il dort sur le canapé. Répondit-elle.  
\- Il dort ? Répétais-je étonné.  
\- Il est quatre heures du matin Drago, donc oui il dort !  
Je rentrais alors sans y avoir été invité, après tout ce n'était pas chez Pansy, et je n'avais donc pas besoin de son autorisation.  
\- Drago ... Soupira-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- C'est juste que j'ai eu un problème chez moi avec mon elfe à la fin du match, je n'ai donc pas eu l'occasion de féliciter Blaise directement.  
Pansy me lança un regard ahuri.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as été avec Blaise tout le long de la soirée ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !  
\- Tu as bu combien de verre au juste ce soir Pansy ? Lui demandais-je en riant.  
\- Je te retournes la question ! S'exclama-t-elle agacée.  
\- Moins fort ... Marmonna soudain Blaise en se redressant lentement du canapé du salon.  
Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. J'attendis patiemment qu'il me demande ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione et Hormac.  
J'avais besoin de lui pour que mon mensonge tienne la route et fasse même les gros titres.  
Alors qu'il était resté silencieux depuis quelque minutes, Blaise posa soudain son verre sur un meuble de cuisine et se retourna lentement vers moi.  
\- Mais t'es un grand malade toi hein ! Tu le savais ça ? Hormac allait me tuer !  
\- Hormac ? Répétais-je. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il m'a vu discuter avec Hermione dans la loge durant le match ? Il s'en ait pris à toi ? Demandais-je en parfait comédien.  
\- Quoi ? Non mais tu rigoles Drago j'espère ! Ton petit cinéma avec Hermione à la sortie de la boite ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !  
\- Je crois que vous avez tous les deux abusés de l'alcool ce soir. Dis-je en le désignant en même temps que Pansy. Je n'étais pas là, arrêtez maintenant, vous êtes fatiguants. C'est pour ça que je viens d'ailleurs, je voulais te féliciter Blaise tu as très bien joué. Je m'excuse de mon absence, mais mon elfe à mis le feu au manoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de renvoyer cet idiot !  
\- Stop stop stop. Tu ne te souviens pas de ta soirée ? Insista Blaise.  
\- C'est lui qui avait apparemment trop bu. Lâcha Pansy moqueuse.  
\- Mais arrêtez maintenant ! Je n'ai pas bu j'étais chez moi !  
\- Oh arrête Drago, tu nous as dit que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione ! Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
\- Tais-toi Pansy ! S'exclama Blaise.  
Enfin, il semblait se rendre compte du problème de la situation.  
\- Tu l'as dit à Pansy ? M'exclamais-je ahuri.  
\- Là n'est pas le problème, tout le monde sait que tu es à fond sur elle. Mais explique-moi en détail ce que tu as fait après le match.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ! Je vous l'ai déjà dis ! Mon elfe est venu à ma rencontre alors que je me dirigeais en direction des vestiaires pour m'annoncer qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre le feux démon qu'il avait déclancher par inadvertance. Je suis donc rentré chez moi m'en occuper. Ensuite j'ai pris une douche, parce que si tu veux savoir je puais le feux de bois, j'ai arrangé le manoir et je suis venu ici. Ah non, je me suis également brossé les dents, j'ai aussi menacer mon elfe de maison qui ...  
\- C'est bon Drago. Me coupa Blaise.  
\- Bon à votre tour, vous m'expliquez votre délire là !  
\- Drago ... Maronna Blaise en me posant une main sur l'épaule. Je crois que quelqu'un a prit ton apparence grâce à une potion de polynéctare. Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.  
Mon regard se bloqua sur lui quelque instant, je devais agir comme si je le pensais fou.  
\- Ecoutez ... Je vais vous laisser, et je repasserais demain quand tout sera clair dans vos têtes ... Dis-je en m'éloignant en direction de la porte d'entrée.  
\- Arrête Drago ! Je suis sérieux ! Quelqu'un à pris ton apparence depuis le moment où tu es rentré chez toi apparemment. Assieds-toi.  
Je consentis à obéir et pris place sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine. Blaise me raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé en détail, en Pany vint compléta le récit en me racontant ce qu'il c'était passé lorsque nous nous étions retrouvez dehors avec Hermione et elle.  
\- Dans un sens ça me rassure. Déclara Blaise à la fin. Cela me rassure de savoir que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a mit intentionnellement en danger devant Hormac.  
J'avalais douloureusement ma salive. Bien sûr que si, ça avait clairement été moi. Étais-je devenu à ce point fou d'Hermione, au point de mettre mon meilleur ami en danger ?  
\- La problème est que Hormac va vouloir te tuer. Continua Blaise. Je t'ai vu de loin avec Hermione. Elle te serrait par la gorge et Hormac a réapparu, ils comptaient transplaner tous les deux mais tu t'es accroché à eux. Ça se trouve Hormac te croit mort ! Ajouta-t-il soudain.  
Je le regardais comme s'il était stupide.  
\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Il a dut te tuer en voyant que tu avais transplaner avec eux, enfin que celui qui avait prit ta place avait transplaner avec eux. Bref, il faut faire une annonce presse, disant que quelqu'un a prit ta place durant toute la soirée d'hier !  
Nous y étions, tout était parfait. Blaise et Pansy avaient marché. Ils témoigneraient du comportement étrange du faux Drago Malefoy et tout serait réglé. Du moins, il restait Hermione.. Mais un danger était déjà écarté.  
\- Oui, c'est certain, nous nous en occuperons demain.  
\- Et donc, tu n'es pas amoureux d'Hermione ? Lança Pansy souriante.  
Blaise et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel.  
\- Si Pansy. Cracha-t-il. Il est bien amoureux d'elle !  
\- Mais ce doit être un proche alors ! M'exclamais-je soudain. S'il savait pour Hermione ...  
\- Drago ... Me coupa Blaise. Tout le monde sait pour toi et Hermione. Bon rentre chez toi, et on se retrouve demain, ils auront besoin de nos témoignages sur ton étrangeté pour faire l'annonce.

J'acquiesçais et rentrais chez moi. Une fois arrivé j'appelais mon elfe de maison.  
\- Ecoute-moi, et c'est l'ordre le plus important de toute ta vie. Hier soir, si on te pose des questions, tu es venu me voir dans la soirée à la fin du match de quidditch car tu avais allumé par inadvertance un feux démon au manoir. Je suis donc rentré avec toi, et j'ai mis un temps fou à éteindre le feux, et tout remettre en état. J'ai tout terminé vers 3h du matin. D'accord ? Il n'y a donc pas de Granger, rien. Rien, à part ce que je viens de te dire. En après ça, je suis sortis du manoir.  
\- D'accord maître.  
Je soupirais de soulagement. Une bonne chose de faire, de régler, de classer. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'occuper d'Hermione.  
Mais en fait, j'avais déjà la solution, et c'était encore plus culotté. Je me ruais à nouveau hors du manoir pour transplaner.  
J'étais idiot, surement très idiot, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde à cette heure-ci dans la rue, il fallait que je rejoigne les boîtes de nuit moldu. J'en trouvais rapidement une, alerté par le bruit. les derniers fêtards étaient en train de quitter le lieu. Je les observais de loin et en choisit un. Il semblait assez beau mais pas autant que moi, mais il convenait. Je ne voulais pas non plus paraître hideux aux yeux d'Hermione. Je m'approchais alors de leur groupe simulant quelqu'un de bourré.  
\- C'est par où pour rentrez chez moi ? Leur demandais-je en titubant.  
Ils me regardèrent tous amusé.  
\- Tu as de l'argent toi non ? Me lança un des mecs présents.  
\- Oh arrêtez ! Comment si vous n'en aviez déjà pas assez ! S'exclama la seule fille présente.  
Je fis en sorte de m'approcher du brin que j'avais repéré et posais une main sur son épaule.  
\- Oh dégage ! Les mecs on y va ! Lança-t-il en me repoussant.  
Je lui arrachais alors une mèche de cheveux.  
\- Aie ! S'exclama-t-il en se tenant la tête.  
\- Excuse-moi. Dis-je en simulant toujours quelqu'un ayant trop bu.  
\- Ton porte-feuille ! Donne-le nous ! Lança le premier qui m'avait parlé.  
Je n'avais plus besoin de perdre de temps, mais je voulais rire encore un peu. Je me redressais alors et reprit mon sérieux.  
\- Finis de jouer. Lançais-je alors. J'y vais.  
\- Tu ne vas nul part ! Lança le blond qui en avait après mon argent.  
\- Tu crois ça ? Demandais-je d'un sourire moqueur. Je disparaissais et réapparaissais alors quelques mètres plus loin.  
\- Vous avez vu ! S'exclama le blond.  
\- Oui. Répondis-je la jeune fille visiblement effrayé.  
\- Comment as-tu fais ça ? Me demanda le brun à qui j'avais pris une mèche de cheveux.

Je ne répondis rien et transplanais alors définitivement jusqu'à mon manoir pour me ruer dans ma salle des potions. J'avais bien fait d'avoir des stocks de polynéctare déjà près. Je mettais un des cheveux à l'intérieur et attendais le moment opportun pour boire la potion. Moment qui ne se fit pas attendre, une sifflement aigu retenti dans mon oreille droite. J'avalais alors la potion et montais rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione.

Je frappais alors à la porte et attendis sa permission pour entrer.  
Quand je me retrouvais enfin face à elle, elle semblait troublée.  
\- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Vous êtes en sécurité Mlle. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?  
\- Où suis-je répéta-t-elle ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
\- Je ... Vous êtes chez moi, je vous ais trouvé sur une route par loin, étendue par terre. Excusez-moi mais j'ai cru bien faire en vous emmenant avec moi, vous n'aviez pas de carte d'identité sur vous ...  
Bien sûr qu'elle n'en avait pas, c'était la baguette magique qui faisait office de carte d'identité chez les sorciers.  
\- Non non merci.. Marmonna Hermione.  
Elle me vexait, elle était si douce, si gentille avec les autres. Pourquoi était-elle un vrai monstre avec moi !  
\- Alors ? Que faisiez-vous étendue par terre ? Il vous ait arrivé quelque chose ? Insistais-je.  
Je devais m'assurer qu'elle ne se posait pas trop de question.  
\- Je ne m'en souviens plus ... Le dernière chose dont je me rappelle est que j'étais à une soirée et que je me disputais avec quelqu'un. Une fille.  
J'étais tellement chanceux ! J'avais envie d'exploser de joie. Elle ne se souvenait que de sa dispute avec Pansy et plus rien après. C'était merveilleux, inespéré ! Mais Chouka avait dû frapper fort ...  
\- Et ... vous vous appelez comment ? Me demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu plus.  
\- Zac.  
\- Merci Zac, moi c'est Hermione. Répondit-elle alors.  
\- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Vous travaillez ?  
C'était la question clef, dès lors elle saurait à qui elle avait à faire, à un moldu ou un sorcier. Le plus simple était de me faire passer pour un moldu. Maintenant le choix du métier allait être ardu, Hermione connaissait par coeur le monde moldu. Je choisis alors un métier identique -prèsque- aux deux mondes.  
\- Je suis journaliste. Mentis-je alors.  
Elle me répondit par un sourire. La réponse avait du lui plaire, elle devait se sentir en sécurité, elle avec sa baguette magique, et moi rien pour lui faire du mal.

Je lui proposais de se dormir car c'était la nuit et que nous nous révérions le lendemain. Elle acquiesça et je sortis de la chambre. Je restais quelques minutes dans le couloir dos à la porte. Mais qu'avais-je fais. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'aller, comme j'en avais eu l'idée, l'abandonner sur le bord d'une route. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, ça aurait été parfait, mais elle aurait pu être en danger...  
Hors, là, je venais de m'enfoncer dans des mensonges trop gros. Hermione devait partir dès le lendemain.


	10. Chapter 10

Après ma brève entrevu avec Hermione j'étais retourné voir Chouka pour m'assurer que cette dernière ne serait jamais amené à le voir étant donné que j'étais censé être un moldu. J'avais de plus pris soin de fermer à clef toutes les portes qui renfermaient des livres de magie ou même ma selle des potions. Cependant étant un simple moldu je n'avais pu les fermer qu'avec un vrai clef, et Hermione, si elle voulait entrer n'aurait en réalité aucun mal à le faire.  
Mais elle partirait dès le lendemain. Je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter surtout que le sort me prévenant de son réveil était toujours en place.

Ma nuit fut courte, trop courte, alors que je mourrais d'envie de rester couché toute la journée. Cependant le devoir m'appelait. Je devais rejoindre Blaise et Pansy pour faire ma déposition, mais le plus urgent était le sifflement désagréable qui me signalait qu'Hermione s'était réveillée. Je pris alors une gorge de polynéctar, enfilait un peignoir et descendait rapidement en bas. Il fallait que je lui monte vite son petit déjeuné pour qu'elle ne sorte pas seule de la chambre.  
Cependant quand j'arrivais en bas, cette dernière était déjà là. Chouka avait disparu, comme je lui avais demandé, elle ne l'avait donc pas vu.  
\- Bonjour. Me lança-t-elle. Vous êtes un lève tôt ?  
\- Non pas spécialement pourquoi ? Répondis-je étonné par sa remarque.  
\- Le petit déjeuné est déjà prêt. Répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- Oh oui. Et vous alors, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger plus longtemps cette nuit.  
\- Oh rien d'intéressant comme vous. Je ne suis que mannequin.  
\- Pourquoi dénigrez-vous à ce point votre métier ? Dis-je étonné. C'est un métier fatiguant.  
Elle me regarda abasourdi.  
\- Vous êtes la deuxième personne en deux jours à me faire cette remarque.  
La première personne était en fait moi, lors du match de quidditch, du moins j'espérais secrètement qu'elle fasse référence à moi.  
\- Et vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça ? Insistais-je.  
\- Je passe pour une idiote la plus part du temps. Vous savez le cliché, belle mais bête. Soupira-t-elle.  
\- Il n'y a que les idiots qui croient aux clichés.  
\- Vous êtes adorable.  
Elle attrapa le jus de fruit que je lui tendais tandis que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.  
J'étais heureux, même si ce n'était pas complètement. Je pouvais discuter avec elle sans qu'elle soit constamment sur l'offensive. Cependant j'étais un imposteur. Si elle savait ...  
Elle posa soudainement son verre sur la table.  
\- Mais j'y pense, vous êtes peut-être pressé, je suppose que vous travaillez ce matin. Je sais que les journalistes ont un emploi du temps chargé, alors même le samedi j'imagine que ...  
\- Oui en effet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Prenez le temps de prendre votre petit déjeuné.

A peine une demie-heure après nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux sur le péron.  
\- C'est vraiment beau chez vous ... Et votre jardin. Somptueux. Vous devez avoir un jardinier presque permanent je suppose, pour entretenir tout ça ?  
\- Oui en effet. Répondis-je en souriant.  
\- Et bien merci beaucoup. Annonça alors Hermione. Merci pour tous. J'espère que nous serons amené à nous revoir, ça me ferait plaisir.  
Je lui répondais d'un sourire et fermais la porte derrière elle.

Je consultais l'heure 12h15. Chouka apparu d'un coup devant moi avec le courrier qu'il me tendit. J'avais déjà cinq lettres, dont deux de Blaise que j'ouvris aussitôt.  
\- Vous remarquerez que j'ai été assez intelligent pour ne pas servir du jus de citrouille à Mlle Granger. Trouva-t-il bon de signaler.  
\- Mais heureusement ! Crachais-je presque.

La première lettre de Blaise me disait qu'il voulait que le rejoigne au plus tôt chez lui pour discuter de la veille. La deuxième disait qu'il fallait qu'on se trouve directement au ministère étant donné que j'avais du mal à me lever. Je sentais presque son ton plein de reproche à travers la lettre. Je n'aimais pas dormir tard, même lorsque je sortais, j'avais l'impression de gâcher ma journée, mais là, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille j'avais eu besoin de repos, et encore ... je n'en avais pas eut suffisamment à mon goût.  
J'annonçais à mon elfe que je partais quand celui-ci me demande de ne pas partir.  
\- Pourquoi ? Répondis-je agacé.  
Quand il arriva face à moi il me toisa puis m'annonça que c'était bon. Je le regardais comme s'il était stupide.  
\- Je vérifiais que l'effet du polynéctar s'était dissipé.  
Je ne répondis rien, il m'exaspérait à toujours tout faire parfaitement et à me le signaler d'une manière plus ou moins discrète. C'était normal qu'il fasse du bon travail, c'était mon elfe de maison !  
Cependant je devais bien avouer que j'aurais eu l'air malin en arrivant au ministère sous une autre apparence que la mienne.

Quand je posais enfin les pieds sur le carrelage étincelant de l'immense hall je fus éblouie par des flashs photo. Quelqu'un me tira par le bras, c'était MacNair, mon supérieur.  
\- Même quand ce n'est pas directement de votre faute, vous arrivez à attirer l'attention sur vous ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de se ruer un passage à travers les journalistes et photographes qui nous assaillaient de tous les côtés. C'est à croire que vous le faite expert !  
\- Oui évidemment ! Soupirais-je d'exaspération. Tous les lundis je donne de mes mèches de cheveux pour qui aimerait sans servir. Vous ne le saviez pas ?  
\- Il n'y a rien de drôle. Déclara-t-il en rentrant dans l'ascenseur et en me lâchant enfin.  
J'avais l'impression d'être traité comme l'éternel gamin ! Est-ce qu'on aurait prit mon père par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne fis aucune remarque, je pouvais bien supporter ce traitement face à l'énorme mensonge que j'avais fais.  
\- Vos amis Zabini et Parkinson ont déjà donné leur témoignage depuis longtemps, vous n'avez plus qu'à donner le votre, signez et ce sera bon.  
\- C'est tout ? M'étonnais-je.  
\- Contrairement à ce que vous espérez oui. On essaye d'éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire. Répondit MacNair en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Je ne répondis rien, après tout, je n'aurais jamais pu espérer mieux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la jalousie de mon supérieur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était définitivement réglé. Mais en plus du témoignage de mes deux amis, Hormac avait également signalé mon comportement étrange et agressif. Il ne me semblait avoir été dans aucun cas agressif, mais le principale était qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Avant de sortir du ministère, je voulais rapidement passer à mon bureau. J'appuyais alors sur le bouton de l'assenceur et attendais. Quand les portes s'ouvrir, je vis Hermione en sortir avec deux hommes.  
\- Bonjour Mlle Granger. Lui lançais-je alors poliment.  
Elle me regarda d'un air indifférent et poursuivis son chemin. Elle m'exaspérait, j'avais envie de lui cracher que à peine une heure avant elle était chez moi, mais me retins évidemment.  
Je montais alors à mon tour dans l'assenceur.

Quand je sortais enfin du ministère, encore une heure après, les photographes étaient toujours dans le grand hall et se jetèrent sur moi.  
\- A votre avis, quelqu'un vous en veut-il ?  
\- Avez-vous des rapports conflictuels avec certains de vos proches ?  
Je n'écoutais par leur autres questions et me dirigeais vers la cheminé la plus près pour rentrer chez moi. Cependant je parvins à discerner parmi le brouhaha la voix de mon meilleur ami. Il me faisait signe depuis la grande statut au centre du hall.  
\- Chez moi ! Lui criais-je avant de disparaître dans la cheminé.

Chouka nous avait servit du whisky pu feux et Blaise continuait de me raconter en détail la soirée que j'avais loupé, et le moindre de mes faits et gestes. C'était assez amusant d'ailleurs de voir comme il déformait la réalité sans le faire expert.  
\- En tout cas, continua-t-il, si tu veux mon avis, celui qui a prit ta place, en voulait à Hormac, et il cherchait à l'atteindre à travers Granger.  
\- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche à vrai dire. Dis-je en soupirant.  
\- Tu te fiches de ce qu'il peut arriver à Granger ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais étant donné que la supercherie à vite été découverte, le coupable va essayer d'être plus discret possible.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Au fait, qu'est ce que Pansy foutait chez toi cette nuit ?  
\- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien à cause du départ d'Hormac et Granger sous ses yeux, enfin avec le faux toi aussi. Du coup je lui ai proposer de rentrer dormir chez moi.  
\- Renvoie-la vite chez elle, sinon elle va vraiment s'installer et elle sera impossible à faire partir. Conseillais-je à mon meilleur ami.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Sinon qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ?  
Je ne répondis pas, en réalité j'étais déprimé. Hermione avait refusé de m'accorder la moindre importance au ministère, et quelle soirée pourrait m'intéresser sans elle ...  
\- Oh Drago ! Insista Blaise.  
\- Je vais rester chez moi je pense, je vais réfléchir à un plan d'action pour Hermione.  
Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mais arrête Drago ! Arrête ! Je croyais t'avoir dis de l'ignorer!  
\- Je l'aime ! Insistais-je. Comment veux-tu que je l'ignore.  
\- Arrête ton cirque, tu n'aimes personne, surtout que tu n'as jamais vraiment discuter avec elle.  
\- Si, hier au match ! Insistais-je.  
\- Vous avez échangé trois phrases c'est ça ?  
Je ne répondais pas.  
\- Voilà ! Donc tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Mais va te reposer oui, ça te fera du bien, et si j'avais tu veux sortir ce soir, retrouve-moi chez moi avant 23H.  
Alors que Blaise se levait, Choucka m'apporta une lettre. Quand je regardais au dos qui me l'envoyais mes yeux s'agrandirent en grand.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Blaise intrigué par ma réaction.  
\- C'est Hermione.  
\- Granger ? Insista-t-il. Et bien ouvre !  
Je n'avais pas envie de le faire devant lui, et si elle venait de se rappeler de tous, et si elle me menaçait de tout révéler, et si ... Cependant Blaise allait trouver ça louche que je veuille garder le contenu secret. Je misais alors le tout pour le tout et ouvrit l'enveloppe les mains tremblantes.  
Je restais alors scotché face à son contenu.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? Insista Blaise.  
Ce dernier, voyant que je n'étais pas assez rapide m'arracha le contenu de la l'enveloppe.  
\- Elle t'invite à son défilé de ce soir ! S'exclama Blaise. Au premier rang en plus !  
Il paraissait vraiment effaré ce qui me vexa considérablement.  
\- Je te remercie ! Dis-je d'une voix cassante.  
\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est juste que c'est étrange venant de sa part, avoue-le. Insista Blaise.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
\- C'est elle qui ne veut pas s'avouer que je lui plais, d'où l'invitation.  
\- Tu vas y aller ?  
\- Evidemment ! M'exclamais-je.

C'était ce qu'il me fallait. Cette invitation d'Hermione me réjouissait, me remplissait presque de bonheur. J'avais l'impression que c'était comme à Poudlard, en 4ème année, lorsque cette fille de Serpentard avait accepté de coucher avec moi pour la première fois. J'étais fière qu'elle m'ait envoyé cette invitation. De plus la presse serait là, et j'attendais avec impatience que MacNair voit une photo de moi au premier rang.  
Je retournais alors l'invitation. Une fine écriture était visible.

 _Je déteste avoir des dettes. Un match = un défilé. Je ne te dois rien. HG_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'entrée du bâtiment, beaucoup de beau monde à vrai dire.  
\- Mr Malefoy ! Me lança-t-on soudain.  
Je me retournais lentement vers Henry Hormac qui montait les marches jusqu'à moi.  
\- Bonjour Mr Hormac. Le saluais-je alors le plus poliment possible.  
\- L'affaire d'hier soir n'a pas fait beaucoup de vague. Déclara-t-il.  
Il faisait évidemment référence à l'énorme mensonge que j'avais mis en place.  
\- Oui, en effet, j'y ai veillé. Mentis-je sachant parfaitement que Mac Nair s'en était occupé pour moi avec grand plaisir.  
\- J'Y ais veillé. Corrigea cependant Hormac. Je n'aime pas être mêlé à ce genre d'histoire qui ne ferait qu'en rajouter à la fausse réputation qu'on me donne.  
Le grinçais des dents. Fausse ? Nous pensait-il tous si naïfs ?  
\- Qui vous a invité ? Continua-t-il en m'accompagnant dans le hall d'entrée.  
\- Un collègue du ministère et vous ?  
\- Hermione Granger. Vous êtes à quel rang ?  
\- Premier. Répondis-je agacé par ce faux copinage.  
\- Moi également, j'espère que nos sièges seront à côté. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois passer dire bonjour à quelques personnes avant de rejoindre la salle.  
Je le saluais en espérant au contraire, être placé le plus loin possible de lui, mais Hermione en avait certainement pris soin. Je m'avançais alors vers le couloir rempli de photographes.  
\- Mr Malefoy ! Une photo s'il vous plait !  
\- Mr Malefoy par ici !  
Je me pliais de bon coeur à cette corvée qui n'en était pas réellement une quand je pensais à la tête que ferait mon supérieur en les voyant, en voyant que j'avais été invité au défilé de haute couture où Hermione serait présente. J'affichais alors mon plus beau sourire, restais planté debout quelques secondes et rejoignais la salle déjà bien rempli.  
Beaucoup de gens me reconnaissant, et beaucoup de gens étant des personnalités importantes, je dû fair un petit tour rapide afin de serrer quelques mains. C'était ce qui m'ennuyait le plus dans ce nouveau poste, être obligé de faire constamment bonne figure, être aimable et courtois avec tous le monde. Alors que lorsqu'on était joueur, même si le salaire n'était pas aussi élevé, et qu'à part gagner le match il n'y avait aucune réelle responsabilité, nous avions une complète liberté. Une photographie publiant une soirée trop arrosé n'était pas un problème, autant que notre mauvais caractère ou tout autre caprice. Nous étions vraiment libre d'agir, tant que notre niveau sportif restait excellent. Alors que là, je jouais constamment un rôle.  
Après presque une demi-heure, je pris enfin place sur le siège qui m'était attribué. Et comme je l'avais imaginé, Hermione avait pris soin de faire placer Hormac à l'autre bout du podium.  
Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent alors pour laisser une lumière presque aveuglante sur la piste, et une musique fut lancé. Une musique que je connaissais bien et que j'adorais.

Des jeunes filles, plus belles les unes que les autres défilaient à présent devant moi. Mais le visage que j'avais le plus envie de voir n'était pas parmi elles. Après tout elle n'avait pas précisé qu'elle y défilerait, comme moi je n'avais pas jouer durant le match. Sauf qu'elle c'était son métier. Je jetais un coup d'oeil du côté d'Hormac, elle n'était pas non plus assise à côté de lui. Elle devait donc défiler, cependant pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?  
Mes interrogations s'arrêtèrent la.  
Plus personne ne défilait sur la longue piste blanche quand soudain de nombreux flash de lumière laissèrent apparaître Hermione lui donnant des aspects de robot. La musique s'était également coupée. La salle fut plongé dans le noir, et une nouvelle musique retentit, une musique qui avait un rythme de dingue, un rythme qui vous empêchait de rester assis sur votre chaise. Tout le monde du ressentir la même chose, car petit à petit, tous les invités se levèrent, moi également. La piste se ralluma alors sur une Hermione qui se mit soudain à marcher une baguette magique à la main. Elle changeait toutes les quatre secondes -et j'avais compté- la couleur de sa robe pour qu'on puisse l'admirer qu'importe nos goûts. C'était merveilleux, j'eu des frissons, mais pas seulement parce que c'était Hermione qui défilait mais tout simplement parce que sa beauté combinée à toute cette magie, cette lumière et cette musique, rendait sa marche irréelle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un défilé de mode pouvait être aussi fabuleux.  
A plusieurs niveau de la piste, Hermione s'arrêtait face à un côté, puis repartait. Là, elle venait de s'arrêter pile en face à moi, et je croisais son regard. Elle ne s'en détacha cependant pas comme je m'y étais attendu, non elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de poursuivre sa parade. Car oui, on pouvait appeler ça une parade au milieu d'un public débout et qui applaudissait déjà la merveilleuse création que portait Hermione.  
Arrivée au bout de la piste Hermione ne se retourna pas pour faire demi-tour. Au lieu de ça elle resta face au public en changeant de pause toutes les quatre secondes encore, c'est à ce moment là que le créateur de haute couture Cavala fit son entrée. C'était d'ailleurs avec lui que j'avais re-recontré Hermione pour la première fois, lors du lancement de la saison de quidditch. C'est là qu'il m'avait dit qui elle était alors que je ne l'avais même pas reconnu.  
Hermione fit alors demi-tour pour le rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, le créateur passa un bras autour de sa taille et salua l'ensemble des invités en se courbant légèrement. J'applaudissais aussi fort que je pouvais. Hermione et le défilé avaient été magnifique.

J'étais allé félicité M Cavala en personne durant la petit cocktail d'après le défilé. Il avait visiblement ravie de ma présence.  
\- Alors quelle tenue avez-vous le plus apprécié ? Je sais que votre mère aurait adoré être là, mais comme promis je vous fais passer une place. Dit-il souriant.  
Il m'avait fait passer une place ? Alors Hermione n'en avait pas pris elle-même l'initiative ? Elle avait juste été l'intermédiaire entre le créateur et moi. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, il était un bon ami de ma mère et m'avait rappelé ce défilé lors de la soirée de lancement du quidditch quand je l'avais croisé. Je tentais de dissimuler ma déception.  
\- Oui merci beaucoup pour la place, et au premier rang en plus. En tout cas, ce défilé était superbe, et puis la dernière robe, l'imagination de la mise en scène. Tout était bleffant, vraiment vous avez une superbe collection.  
\- C'est alors bien dommage que vous ne soyez pas une femme pour pouvoir porter mes créations, mais peut-être un jour, la nouvelle Mme Malefoy. Lança-t-il d'un grand sourire.  
La seule Mme Malefoy que j'envisageais portait déjà ses créations. Cela me fit sourire. Nous continuâmes à discuter quand j'aperçu Hermione et une autre mannequin juste à côté de nous. Elle n'avait pas du me voir, sinon c'était clair qu'elle aurait tout fait pour s'éloigner de moi. Cependant le prénom de Zac entre les deux jeunes filles retint mon attention.  
\- Mais c'est un moldu ? Insista celle que je ne connaissais pas.  
\- Et alors ? Lui demanda Hermione d'une voix pincée. Il est journaliste et c'est un très bon métier chez ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, et il était si ... Il paraissait si gentil.  
J'étais stupéfait, si elles parlaient du Zac que j'avais inventé, elles parlaient en réalité de moi. Alors maintenant j'étais gentil ! Cela me dégoûtait presque qu'Hermione s'en rende compte à travers un inconnu alors qu'elle ne m'avait pas réellement laissé l'occasion de s'en rendre compte chez le vrai moi.  
\- Tu vas le revoir ? Insista l'inconnue.  
Je tendais l'avantage l'oreille.  
\- Mr Malefoy tout va bien ? Demanda Cavala que j'avais oublié pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Oui oui très bien pardon, je suis un peu fatigué.  
\- Oui dure journée, je suis au courant. Dit-il en me posant la main sur l'épaule. De toute façon j'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait interdire l'usage et surtout réglementer la production de polynéctar.

Je frappais de toutes mes forces à la porte de l'appartement de Blaise. Pourquoi ne m'ouvrait-il pas ? Je regardais ma montre, 23h, il ne devait pas encore être sorti. Je tambourinais une nouvelle fois à la porte quand enfin elle s'ouvrit.  
\- Bonjour Drago, me lança Blaise agacé, mais je t'en pris entre, fais comme chez toi, fais autant de bruit que tu veux aussi. Dit-il d'un signe de main m'invitant à entrer.  
Je riais malgré moi, après tout j'étais heureux et complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Me demanda Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et toi ? Tu ne sors pas ? Dis-je en constant qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pantalon. Merde ! M'exclamais-je soudain comprenant pourquoi il était torse nu. Je te dérange ? Je vais repasser demain !  
\- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, je discutais sur la terrasse avec Pansy, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas tout de suite entendu.  
\- Avec Pansy ? Insistais-je. Elle est encore là ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis, elle restera le temps qu'elle voudra. Mais de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais aussitôt. J'avais faillit faire la plus grosse bourde de ma vie.  
\- Rien, je passais te voir c'est tout.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Insista Blaise voyant bien mon changement radical de comportement.  
\- Ecoute, je suis fatigué, je repasserais demain te voir avec Pansy. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Drago ... Soupira-t-il en tentant de me rattraper.  
Je fis volte face dans sa direction.  
\- Tu l'aimes ? Lui lançais-je alors.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Celle qui est sur ta terrasse, en ce moment même !

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?  
\- Parce que c'est toi que Pansy aime. Je pense même qu'elle t'aimera toujours, alors pourquoi tout gâcher en lui avouant tout.  
\- Blaise...  
\- Je ne suis pas égoïste moi ! Me coupa-t-il. Je l'aime, mais je n'attend rien d'elle en retour. C'est égoïste de vouloir que quelqu'un t'aime. L'aimer devrait être suffisant, et ça l'est pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle m'aime, je l'aime assez pour deux.  
Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est à dire l'exact inverse de moi qui suppliait de manière plus ou moins poussé Hermione ne m'adresser de l'attention. Dans un sens c'était beau ce qu'il disait, il n'attendait rien de Pansy.  
Je lui répondis alors par un sourire en ajoutant que je repasserais vraiment demain. Nous nous tapâmes dans la main, puis je me retrouvais seul dans le couloir.

J'avais faillit tout gâcher, tout avouer. J'avais faillit dire à Blaise que j'avait enfin embrassé Hermione et que j'étais aussi triste qu'heureux. Ces deux sentiments opposés, je les ressentais en même temps. C'était une prouesse de la nature que peu de personne devait pouvoir ressentir, mais dans ma situation je n'avais pas le choix.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

FLASH BACK

Après le défilé et ma courte discussion avec Cavala j'étais rentré chez moi. Chouka m'avait immédiatement servi un verre de jus de citrouille et j'étais monté dans mon bureau à l'étage.  
Mes yeux s'étaient presque immédiatement posés sur le flacon de polynéctar sur une de mes étagères. Et si j'en buvais de nouveau? Et si je faisais mine de croiser Hermione par hasard dans la rue quand elle sortirait de la grande salle de défilé ? Non c'était stupide. Je ne devais plus jamais me resservir de ce moldu, plus jamais.

Je m'essayais à mon bureau et attrapais le courrier que Chouka avait déposé. Que des lettres sans grand intérêt, évidemment.  
\- Mlle Granger est devant le portail et semble chercher une sonnette inexistante.  
Je levais les yeux en direction de Chouka qui venait d'entrer dans mon bureau, sans frapper. Cependant je n'avais pas le temps de lui faire la moindre réflexion. Hermione était devant chez moi.  
Je me levais alors et courant dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tente d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour rentrer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rende compte que de nombreux sorts, comme ceux empêchant le transplanage, avaient été mis en place. Avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, je pris une gorgé de polynécar, et une fois transformé je sortais enfin à l'extérieur pour rejoindre le grand portail.  
Hermione était bien derrière et cessa de s'agiter lorsqu'elle me vit approcher.

\- Bonjour... dis-je hésitant une fois face à elle.  
Il faisait déjà nuit mais la beauté d'Hermione n'en était pas pour autant dissimulé.  
\- Je...je ne sais pas ce que je fais là à vrai dire. Il n'y a pas de sonnette ? Ajouta-t-elle étonnée.  
\- Non, c'est pour éviter d'être dérangé par n'importe quoi, et les amis qui passent chez moi m'ont préalablement prévenu.  
\- Je vous dérange donc. Dit Hermione en reculant d'un pas.  
\- Non, bien sur que non. Je vous ouvre.  
Je m'éloignais du portail jusqu'à me dissimuler derrière la haie, et une fois hors de sa vue, je lançais un sort silencieux qui ouvrit la porte.  
\- Je vous en prie, entrez. Lui proposais-je.  
\- On ne se tutoie plus ? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Si. Répondis-je souriant.  
Hermione s'avança jusqu'à moi sans me regarder.  
\- Que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je alors.  
Car il était vrai que c'était la question à poser. Que faisait-elle ici ? Chez un moldu qu'elle connaissait à peine !  
\- Je ne sais pas pour dire vrai. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ce soir, et je me suis dis que peut-être tu ne faisais rien non plus.  
\- Tu as de la chance, je suis rentré chez moi i peine quelques minutes. Tu veux entrer ?  
Elle me fit un sourire en guise de réponse et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à chez moi. Je l'a fis asseoir dans le salon et allais chercher à boire.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Lançais-je à mon elfe alarmé qu'il se balade dans la cuisine l'air de rien.  
\- Je viens de faire disparaître tous les objets sorciers et ce qui pourrait vous trahir. Comme je suis un bon elfe de maison. Cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.  
Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel, car à vrai dire il avait très bien agit comme toujours, mais le ton qu'il employait était plus qu'agaçant.  
Je retournais alors dans le salon avec deux verres de jus d'orange à la main. J'en tendit un à Hermione.  
\- Du jus de fruit ? Tu n'as que ça à boire à cette heure-ci ? Insista-t-elle.  
Ce que je pouvais être stupide ! Il devait surement exister des alcools moldu.  
Je retournais donc précipitamment dans la cuisine. J'appelais Chouka en chuchotant pour qu'il apparaisse.  
\- Va chercher une bouteille d'alcool moldu !  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Je m'en fiche ! M'exclamais-je, cependant toujours à voix basse. Va en prendre une dans un magasin moldu, enfin débrouille-toi ! Tu as 20 secondes !  
Mon elfe disparu aussitôt et réapparu moins de 20 secondes après.  
\- C'est du Gin.  
\- Du quoi ? Répétais-je en attrapant la bouteille qu'il me tendait.  
\- Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est ce qui était marqué sur une petite étiquette blanche en bas.  
\- Mais ça se boit comme ça, directement dans le verre ? Insistais-je.  
\- Je ne suis pas un moldu ! S'agaça Chouka. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
\- Et bien renseigne-toi mieux la prochaine fois ! Crachais-je toujours à voix basse.  
Je pris de nouveaux verres et la bouteille d'alcool moldu avant de rejoindre le salon.  
\- J'adore le Gin ! S'exclama Hermione en jetant un oeil à la bouteille.  
\- Moi aussi. Répondis-je soulagé que ça lui plaise.  
Je servis alors nos deux verres à moitié et m'apprêtais à porter le mien à mes lèvres pour goûter, mais le regard d'Hermione m'arrêta.  
\- Tu n'as pas de soft ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De diluant ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
J'étais très mal à l'aise. Étaient-ce des mots spécifiques au langage moldu ? Allait-elle découvrir que j'étais un sorcier ?  
\- Tu bois le Gin sans rien avec ? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Oh, excuse-moi, tu veux manger quelque chose, je peux allez voir ce que j'ai.  
\- Tu es vraiment bizarre. Dit-elle en riant. Tu as l'air de boire ton alcool pur, mais moi j'aime bien lorsqu'il y a du jus de fruit avec par exemple, là en l'occurrence du citron.  
Je la regardais abasourdis. Elle mélangeait l'alcool avec autre chose ? Les moldus faisaient ça ?  
J'allais alors lui chercher du citron. Elle en pressa deux entier dans son verre pour le remplir. Elle bu une gorgée.  
Je portais à mon tour mon verre à mes lèvres, et avalais le liquide. Je reposais aussitôt le verre sur la table basse. J'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaître sur mon visage, mais le liquide était immonde, m'arrachait tout l'intérieur de la bouche et était amère. Pour résumer c'était infecte et le pire c'était que Hermione adorait ça !  
\- Je vais goûter avec le citron. Dis-je alors en tendant le bras pour qu'elle m'en passe.  
Je portais de nouveau le verre à ma bouche. C'était beaucoup mieux, vraiment mieux. Ces moldus étaient vraiment fou, pourquoi ne mettaient-il pas directement le citron à l'intérieur de la bouteille. Ils aimaient vraiment se compliquer la tâche.  
\- Oui c'est pas mal, on sent moins le goût amère.  
Hermione me sourit.  
Je le regardais. Elle était si belle, si gentille, si souriante. J'aurais voulu lui dire qui j'étais réellement, qu'elle pouvait bien s'entendre avec moi. Mais en réalité, que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle venu me rendre visite ?  
A y penser, j'avais eu beaucoup de chance, elle était arrivé chez moi quand j'étais présent, et n'avais donc pas eu le temps d'essayer de lancer un sort sur le portail, et surtout, j'avais été seul. Je ne sais pas comment cela se serait passé si j'étais avec Blaise par exemple. Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer la présence d'Hermione, et surtout comment aurais-je pu le forcer à rentrer chez lui sans qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit, et lui demander d'oublier cet instant. S'il avait été là, ça aurait été la catastrophe et il aurait comprit que je m'étais laissé embarquer dans un énorme mensonge.  
\- Nous devrions faire un jeux pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Lança alors Hermione me sortant de mes pensées.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux me connaitre ?  
J'avais employé un ton agacé malgré moi. Mais oui ! Pourquoi voulait-elle connaitre le moldu alors qu'elle refusait d'accorder la moindre importance à Drago Malefoy. Non, elle préférait Zac. Après tous, peut-être que Blaise avait raison, peut-être que j'étais juste obsédé par Hermione et que dès que je la connaîtrais un peu, elle n'aurait plus autant d'importance pour moi, peut-être que je me rendrais compte qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas tant que ça.  
Cependant je venais de m'adresser à Hermione d'une manière un peu trop froide.  
\- Désolé, ajoutais-je, je trouve juste ça étrange qu'une fille comme toi vienne me voir.  
\- Comment ça une fille comme moi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Une fille aussi belle. Dis-je avec franchise.  
\- Alors on joue ? Insista-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Si tu veux, explique moi les règles.  
\- Je vais dire quelque chose me concernant, absolument ce que je veux, même si ce n'est pas très intéressant. Si toi aussi tu aurais pu dire cette même chose tu dois boire. Par exemple si je dis, j'ai déjà bu du Gin, tu dois boire.  
J'acquiesçais d'un signe du menton.  
\- Bien ! Je commence. J'ai 25 ans.  
Je bus. Elle me regarda étonné mais ravie que nous ayons le même âge.  
C'était à moi à présent. Que pourrais-je bien dire ? Il ne fallait pas que je mente, mais sans pour autant dévoiler que j'étais Drago Malefoy, et encore moins que j'étais un sorcier.  
\- C'est la première fois que je bois du Gin avec quelque chose.  
Hermione me regarda surprise par ma phrase et ne bu pas. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu trouver mieux et plus intéressant.  
\- Je suis fille unique.  
Je bus, elle me regarda une nouvelle fois ravie pour ces deux points commun.  
\- Je ne suis plus du tout celui que j'étais quand j'allais en cours, j'ai beaucoup changé au niveau du caractère. Dis-je alors à mon tour.  
Elle bu. Au moins elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'Hermione Granger de Poudlard, celle qui avait constamment le nez dans ses livres et qui se fichait royalement de son apparence.  
\- Mes parents étaient dentistes.  
Je ne bus pas cette fois-ci. En effet, les miens étaient loin d'avoir le même métier.  
\- Mes parents sont morts. Lâchais-je.  
Hermione me regarda fixement sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Il est vrai qu'on ne balançait pas au premier rendez-vous et d'autant plus dans un jeux, qu'on n'avait plus ses parents. J'étais si stupide ! Et si elle me posait des questions sur le pourquoi du comment, que pourrais-je bien raconter ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Cependant le geste d'Hermione coupa court à mes pensées, elle me fixait toujours tout en attrapant son verre pour boire une gorgée. Là je su que je n'avais vraiment pas eu une bonne idée, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je suis désolée. M'excusais-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne me suis offerte qu'à un seul homme dans toute ma vie. Continua-t-elle soucieuse de ne pas stopper le jeux.  
Je ne buvais pas mais je grinçais des dents. Était-ce Hormac ? Je devais m'assurer du contraire. Je trouvais triste aussi qu'elle se débarrasse de cette manière du sujet visiblement douloureux de ses parents.  
\- J'ai couché avec quelqu'un durant cette année. Dis-je alors.  
Elle ne bu pas, mais souriait.  
\- Si tu veux savoir de quand date ma première et unique fois je peux répondre à cette question. Dit-elle d'un sourire timide. C'était i ans.  
Je l'a regardais bouche-bé. Six ans ? Elle n'avait couchée avec personne depuis six ans ? C'était impossible elle mentait. La première raison qui me faisait penser qu'elle n'était pas sincère, c'était que après avoir goûté à ça, il était totalement impossible de s'en abstenir aussi longtemps. La deuxième raison était que lorsque Hermione m'avait proposé un dîné pour se débarrasser de moi, elle m'avait littéralement sauté dessus, et très facilement. Sa dernière relation de ce genre de devait donc certainement pas dater d'aussi longtemps. Six ans...  
Hermione me fixait et devait comprendre à quoi je pensais. Ma pensée fut confirmée à son affirmation suivante.  
\- Je n'ai pas menti pendant le jeux. Annonça-t-elle.  
Je bu, car je n'avais en aucun mentit non plus. Jusqu'à quand allait continuer ce jeux ? A quoi cela allait-il me mener, je ne cessais d'y penser. Hermione était chez moi et on se dévoilait quelque peu l'un à l'autre. Cependant je devais profiter de ce moment, je devais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle, sur sa vie, sur ce changement si soudain de personnalité.  
\- Je n'aime pas le métier que je fais.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Certes je n'étais en aucun cas journaliste, mais je ne voudrais jamais exercé ce métier. Donc ce que je disais n'étais pas tout à fait faux. Je regardais Hermione attendant qu'elle bouge, ce qu'elle fit. Elle bu un gorgé de son verre.  
\- Un homme me plait beaucoup en ce moment. Evidemment tu transformes le mot homme en fille. Cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter.  
Je ne sais pas si cette question qui n'avait rien à voir avec la premier avait pour but de changer de sujet une nouvelle fois, mais je buvais. C'était elle qui me plaisait, tandis que elle, elle devait surement penser à Hormac. J'étais à cours de question, à cours de question intéressante, car elle prenait soin de ne pas s'étendre sur le genre de question qui pouvait m'intéresser.  
\- J'aime beaucoup ta robe. Lâchais-je alors.  
Elle portait en effet une robe bustier noir, assez près du corps, qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.  
Elle bu.  
\- J'ai envie d'embrasser la personne en face de moi. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton si neutre, que j'eu peur d'avoir mal compris.  
Cependant, voyant que je continuais de la fixer étonné elle me désigna mon verre d'un signe de tête.  
Je bu.  
Nous étions assis chacun sur un fauteuil différent et elle se leva pour se mettre face à moi. Elle me tendit une mains que j'attrapais pour me relever. Allait-elle vraiment m'embrasser ? Ou peut-être que j'avais vraiment mal compris. J'eu vite la réponse.  
Elle posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule, qu'elle remonta jusqu'à attraper ma nuque et une autre sur mon torse. Elle m'incita alors, d'une légère pression sur ma nuque à approcher ma bouche de la sienne. Je me laissais facilement faire. Nos lèvres se touchèrent, où plutôt se frôlèrent. Elle déposa un légé baisé, puis un deuxième et enfin nous nous embrassâmes réellement C'était magique mais en même temps désagréable. Ce n'était pas ma bouche, ce n'était pas mes lèvres, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle embrassait, non ce n'était pas moi. Et ce n'était pas moi non plus qui l'embrassait. Je m'écartais alors aussitôt, rompant le contact. Elle me regarda étonné.  
\- Tu devrais partir. Dis-je alors d'une voix froide malgré moi.  
Elle ne répondit rien.

Je ne m'étais pas tourné pour la regarder s'en aller. J'étais cependant certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Je m'étais laissé prendre au personnage, mais je n'étais pas Drago Malefoy ce soir, j'étais Zac. Zac sans nom de famille, sans vie. Je n'étais personne ce soir. J'étais profondément triste de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione en avait embrassé un autre que moi, un autre avec qui elle s'était bien entendu alors que c'était moi. Mais en même temps j'étais heureux de l'avoir senti poser ses mains sur moi, d'avoir goûté ses lèvres. Heureux, car je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'elle.  
J'étais triste et heureux à la fois. Quel sentiment insupportable !

FIN FLASH BACK


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Je détestais le lundi, revoir MacNair était au dessus de mes forces ce jour là, même si après, l'envie de le tuer s'estompait.  
Quand je m'asseyais enfin à mon bureau je constatais que le journal du jour y était déposé, je le feuilletais furtivement quand on frappa à ma porte. MacNair entra.  
\- Bonjour M Malefoy, vous avez passé un bon week-end ?  
\- Oui, très reposant.  
Très reposant sans lui continuellement sur mon dos était la réponse exacte.  
\- Je n'aurais pas choisi le mot reposant à votre place. Me contredit-il.  
Je me retins de soupirer. Où voulait-il en venir encore une fois ? Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif.  
\- C'est à la page 3.  
Je rouvrais le journal et jetais un oeil à la page que j'avais visiblement loupé, un article sur une page entière concernant le défilé de mode Cavala. Mais mes yeux furent automatiquement attirés par une photo de moi avec un rapide commentaire en dessous "M Malefoy, toujours là où il faut".  
Je me retins de sourire, ce commentaire, plus que la photo, devait particulièrement agacer mon supérieur.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon week end n'était pas reposant. Dis-je. J'ai assisté au défilé parce que j'y étais invité et je suis rentrer chez moi me coucher.  
MacNair me fixa quelques instants en silence avant de me tendre un dossier.  
\- Que ce soit fait avant ce soir.  
\- Ne vous en faite pas. Répondis-je. Je sais en quoi consiste mon travail.

Quand il sortit enfin de mon bureau je jetais le journal à travers la pièce. En quoi assister à un défilé de haute couture était un problème ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si MacNair n'avait pas de vie en dehors de son travail.

Alors que j'ouvrais le fameux dossier, que je devais avoir finis avant ce soir, je repensais à Blaise, à ce qu'il m'avait dit au sujet de Pansy. Et si il avait raison après tout ? Et si le vrai amour c'était ça, ne pas avoir besoin de l'amour de l'autre pour être heureux. Je devais être trop égoïste parce que je ne me sentais pas capable. Hermione ... J'avais fais la plus belle erreur de ma vie avec ce mensonge, elle préférait Zac, alors que nous étions une même et unique personne. Il fallait que je me change les idées, et la seule manière de ma changer les idées était de trouver une autre fille. Cécile Ford ! La nouvelle stagiaire de mon service que j'avais rencontré le soir de mon premier discours allait tout à fait convenir. J'envoyais alors une note de service lui demandant de venir me voir.  
Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, blonde, mince, un nez un peu trop pointu à mon goût et des poteaux à la place des jambes, mais tout le reste collait.

Quand elle entra enfin timidement dans mon bureau, je me confirmais à moi-même mon choix. Je coucherais avec elle, et ce, dès aujourd'hui. J'en avais besoin

\- Vous m'avez fait demander ? Dit-elle doucement en s'avançant quelque peu face à moi.  
\- Vous êtes occupé là ?  
\- Eh bien oui, nous sommes en train de préparer les planning des matchs de l'année.  
\- Vous êtes indispensables à l'équipe chargée de cette mission ? Insistais-je en la fixant.  
\- A moins de prouver que j'ai quelque chose de mieux à faire, oui je vais être obligé d'y retourner. Répondit-elle d'un petit sourire.  
Je me levais alors.  
\- Je viens de recevoir ce dossier de la part du directeur, il doit être terminé avant ce soir, je pense qu'il serait intéressant pour vous de sortir du service évènementiel dans lequel vous êtes depuis un mois, et de voir ce à quoi je travaille. Je transmettrais bien entendu l'information à votre service, je ne vous retiendrais qu'une journée.  
\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème.  
J'écrivis de nouveau une note qui s'envola jusqu'au service en question pour transmettre l'information.  
\- Prenez une chaise et mettez-vous à coté de moi, vous verrez mieux de cette manière. Dis-je en ouvrant le fameux dossier.

Je travaillais sur le dossier depuis deux bonnes heures, quand Cécile se montra moins attentive. En effet, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma cuisse. Une main qui commença à remonter lentement vers mon entre jambe.  
\- Qui as dit que tu m'intéressais ? Dis-je en me levant subitement.  
Son regard se crispa quand elle se leva également pour s'écarter.  
\- Excusez-moi M Malefoy. Parvint-elle à prononcer. Je pensais que...  
Je m'approchais alors d'elle de manière à la forcer à se reculer jusqu'au bureau. Et quand ses fesses butèrent contre, je l'empoignai par le cou et la forçais à s'allonger sur le grand bureau en marbre.  
\- Tu as bien pensé. Dis-je en empoignant fermement ses poignets pour les maintenir au dessus de sa jolie tête blonde, alors que je me couchais à moitié sur elle.  
De mon autre main libre je déboutonnais le haut de son chemisier le plus rapidement possible.  
J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un, depuis que j'avais revu Hermione à vrai dire. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas aujourd'hui que j'allais remédier à cette oubli. Car bientôt j'entendis tambouriner à ma porte. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle s'ouvrit. J'eu juste le temps de me dire que si c'était MacNair j'étais mort.  
Cependant, ce fus avec soulagement que je vis Blaise entrer. Il me lança un regard moqueur.  
\- Eh bien je vois que tu t'es remis de ces dernières semaines ! Lança-t-il en riant.  
Il faisait bien sûr référence à l'influence d'Hermione sur mes pratiques sexuelles devenues inexistantes.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis-je en faisant signe à la stagiaire, qui était entrain de reboutonner son chemisier, de sortir.  
Il reprit soudain son sérieux, et même un air grave.  
\- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.  
\- J'ai découvert qui avait tué ta mère. Murmura-t-il. Mais promets-moi de ne pas être imprudent, et même de ne rien faire.  
\- Dis-moi !  
\- Drago écoute, je sais que tu voulais te venger, mais là il y va de ton intérêt, tu ne dois vraiment rien faire.  
\- DIS-MOI ! Hurlais-je.  
\- Henry Hormac.  
Je m'empêchais de tomber à la renverse en prenant appui sur mon bureau. Cet homme me prenait tout, Hermione et maintenant ma mère.  
\- Ne fais rien Drago, si je suis venu te le dire, c'est juste pour honorer ma promesse. Mais ce serait trop dangereux de tenter quoi que ce soit, tu sais qui il est!  
\- Et toi tu sais ce qu'il a fait non ? Crachais-je. Je le tuerais et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.  
\- Tu as un haut poste Drago maintenant, pense à tout ce que tu perdras ...  
J'eu un rire nerveux.  
\- Mais je n'ai rien Blaise ! Je n'ai rien à part ton amitié !  
\- Ne perds pas cette dernière chose en te mettant en danger alors.

Je n'avais plus touché au dossier depuis l'arrivée de Blaise, j'étais resté complètement planté face à mon bureau dans une rage folle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, même pas Hermione, surtout pas Hermione qui sortait avec l'homme qui avait tué celle que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je sortis en trombe de mon bureau pour rejoindre le service évènementiel. Quand j'entrais en ouvrant la porte du pied tout le monde s'arrêta.  
\- Vous avez oublié de revenir ? Lançais-je de mauvaise humeur à la stagiaire.  
\- Comme vous étiez occupé j'ai cru bon de vous ...  
\- Vous ne croyez pas bien ! Crachais-je. Approchez-vous.  
Cette dernière se dépêcha de me rejoindre pendant que tout le monde se remettait au travail. Je lui tendis le dossier.  
\- J'espère que vous avez été attentive, je veux que ce soit finis avant ce soir, sinon ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ici.  
\- Mais je n'ai surement pas les qualifications pour... Tenta-t-elle de dire.  
\- Oh arrêtez, ce dossier est d'une facilité enfantine, c'est juste un problème de disponibilité de terrain de quidditch à régler. Si c'est hors de votre portée c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Au travail maintenant ! Dis-je en lui balançant presque le dossier entre les mains.

Je venais de sortir du ministère, il pleuvait ce qui n'arrangea rien à ma colère. Il fallait que je trouve Hormac et ça malheureusement, je n'y arriverais qu'avec l'aide d'Hermione. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je pourrais bien la trouver, le seule endroit où je savais qu'elle allait, au moins de temps en temps était l'atelier Cavala. J'y transplanais aussitôt.

Quand on annonça ma présence le créateur Cavala vint m'accueillir en personne.  
\- M Malefoy! S'exclama-t-il ravi. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
\- Une robe, je viens choisir une robe.  
\- Mais bien entendu! S'extasia-t-il en m'entraînant dans une autre pièce. Avais-je raison durant le défilé ? Y-a-t-il déjà une future Mme Malefoy ?  
Nous venions d'arriver dans un sorte d'immense atelier où de nombreux couturiers travaillaient sur des morceaux de tissu ou directement sur des mannequins droites comme des piquets. Mais bien entendu, Hermione n'était pas là.  
\- Vous avez repéré un modèle en particulier ? Ajouta-t-il voyant que je ne répondais pas à sa précédente question.  
\- Le modèle finale oui, celui avec lequel votre égérie à défilé.  
\- C'est un excellent choix, vous avez de la chance, Hermione est ici aujourd'hui, je vais lui faire passer la robe pour que puissiez l'admirer une nouvelle fois.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Dis-je.  
En effet, je savais où était Hermione et à vrai dire, je me fichais totalement de la robe.  
\- J'insiste. Hermione l'a porte divinement bien, il faut que vous l'a voyiez sur elle, une nouvelle fois.  
C'était peine perdu, Cavala avait déjà passé une nouvelle porte m'y entraînant de force. Je venais d'arriver dans un petit salon très épuré. Hermione était assise un verre à la main, discutant avec une autre mannequin.  
\- Hermione chérie, court vite passer ta robe du défilé, M Malefoy s'y intéresse ! Il faut qu'il l'a revoit sur toi.  
Cette dernière me fixa mais consentit cependant à se lever pour disparaître derrière la porte par laquelle nous étions arrivé.  
\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas, Mlle Granger avait l'air occupé.  
\- Oh ne vous en faites pas M Malefoy, Hermione passe son temps à essayer, et réessayer cette robe, elle en est totalement tombée amoureuse, et c'est en bleu qu'elle l'a trouve la mieux. Ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'oeil.  
Je le regardais étonné.  
\- C'est à croire que toutes les femmes d'exception ont du goût.  
Cette dernière phrase me pinça le coeur. Le bleu était la couleur préféré de ma mère et Cavala semblait parfaitement s'en souvenir. La moitié de ses robes étaient bleu, bien sûr avec des variantes de bleu, des bleus claires, foncés, roi, mais bleu. Je répondis au créateur par un sourire forcé.  
Hermione apparu seulement quelques minutes plus tard. La robe était merveilleuse, ma mère l'aurait adoré et acheté sans la moindre hésitation.  
\- Je la prends. Lâchais-je soudain à mon propre étonnement.

Je n'étais évidemment pas venu dans l'idée de faire le moindre achat, mais voir cette robe, qui aurait tant plus à ma mère... Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'acheter à ma place. Elle serait pour ma mère.

Cavala m'avait autorisé à faire un petit tour de l'atelier pendant qu'il allait vérifier certains modèles , petit tour qui me servirait à parler à Hermione. Je fis cependant, tout de même mine de regarder les nouvelles robes en début de conception, quand un raclement de gorge me fit tourner la tête.  
\- C'est pour qui la robe ? Me lança Hermione d'une voix froide.  
\- Parce que ça te regarde ?  
Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être méchant et agressif avec elle. Elle sortait avec un homme ignoble et qui de surcroît avait tué ma mère. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. Blaise allait être ravie de l'apprendre.  
\- Oh arrête! J'ai entendu Cavala dire que c'était ma préféré et que c'était en bleu que je l'appréciais le plus ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu l'achètes en bleu. Je ne veux pas de cadeau de ta part.  
\- Elle n'est certainement pas pour toi ! M'exclamais-je en riant. Une fille dans ton genre ne mérite pas ce genre de cadeau.  
\- Comment ça une fille dans mon genre ?  
Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve contre elle, je devais obtenir des informations et ce n'était certainement pas comme ça que ça allait fonctionner.  
\- Excuse-moi j'ai passé une mauvaise journée.  
M'excuser m'écoeurais, mais j'étais obligé, pour ma mère.  
\- Je te le répète dans ce cas, je ne veux pas de cette robe.  
\- Et je te répète qu'elle n'est pas pour toi, tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne !  
Elle m'agaçait profondément.  
\- Oh arrête! Je sais que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je sorte avec Hormac!  
\- Si tu savais comme je m'en contrefiche à présent. Mais en parlant de lui, es-tu sur qu'il tienne à toi ? Parce que finalement, en dehors des soirées mondaines, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous passez tant de temps ensemble! Et n'est-ce pas Pansy Parkinson qui va l'épouser ? Peut-être qu'il est avec elle en ce moment hein ?  
\- Certainement pas. Me coupa-t-elle. Il reste chez lui toute la semaine, pour cause de blessure.  
Je ne répondais rien, Hermione venait de me dire tout ce que javais besoin de savoir, une blessure qui le forçait à rester chez lui devait être assez grave. Je savais donc où le trouver et en plus il était affaiblit.  
\- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai d'autres elfes à fouetter vois-tu. Dis-je dans un soupir en consultant ma montre.

Sur ce je tournais les talons, attrapais la nouvelle robe de ma mère à l'accueil et transplanais jusqu'à chez moi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté dans la chambre de mes parents, très longtemps. Tout était impeccablement bien rangé et propre comme si mon père et ma mère n'étaient jamais partis. Mon elfe prenait plus soin de cet endroit que du reste de la maison, et je l'en remerciais pour ça.  
Ma mère avait toujours eu, près de son miroir, une sorte de mannequin, sans bras ni jambe pour y déposer les robes qu'elles retouchaient de temps à autre, j'y installais alors la robe bleu. Elle était vraiment magnifique et ma mère aurait été divine dedans.  
J'entendis mon elfe m'appeler mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, si ça avait été une urgence il aurait transplané jusqu'ici.  
J'ouvris alors la boite à bijoux de ma mère pour en sortir un fabuleux collier de diamant que j'accrochais au cou sans tête du mannequin. Je me reculais pour mieux voir. C'était parfait.  
\- Drago ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ... Murmura soudain une voix.  
Je me retournais interdit vers Blaise qui avait osé me déranger et mettre un pied dans cette chambre sacrée.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la chambre de mes parents ? Sifflais-je entre mes dents.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu et ton elfe m'a dit de monter.  
\- Il t'a dit d'entrer dans cette chambre ?  
Je vis que Blaise fit d'énormes efforts pour reculer jusqu'au couloir sans rien répondre, cependant il fixait le mannequin que je venais d'habiller.  
\- Tu te fais du mal Drago. Déclara-t-il. Descend donc boire un verre.  
\- Voilà qu'on m'invite à boire un verre chez moi. Quelle drôle ça ! M'exclamais-je.  
Je vis mon meilleur ami lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je vais aller me coucher Blaise, je travaille tôt demain, et je suis fatigué.  
\- Je repasse demain alors.  
\- Si je suis toujours vivant. Dis-je en soupirant.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- C'est une plaisanterie, MacNair rend ma vie impossible au ministère. Mentis-je. Mais va pour demain ! Attend ! M'exclamais-je alors que Blaise disparaissait dans le couloir.  
Il se retourna pour me faire face.  
\- Comment as-tu su pour Hormac ? Demandais-je.  
\- Une fille avec qui je suis sortie hier soir ... Elle est langue de plond, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.  
\- Elle ne peut pas te le dire, tu connais leurs lois ! Insistais-je.  
\- Elle n'a pas eu à ouvrir la bouche, le lendemain je l'ai accompagné au ministère, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à me montrer, elle est entrée dans son service et est revenu me voir dans le couloir près de l'assenceur avec un parchemin à la main. Tout était écrit noir sur blanc. Après me l'avoir fait lire elle est tout de suite allée le remettre en place, avant qu'une alarme se déclenche. Normalement les éléments de leur service n'ont pas le droit de franchir la fameuse porte derrière la quelle nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller.

J'acquiesçais et laisse Blaise partir. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de dormir comme je lui avais dis, j'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir : Hormac. Je réfléchissais à mon plan qui se devait infaillible. Il ne serait pas aisé, voir impossible de rentrer chez cet homme, sa maison devait être rudement bien protégé, mais j'avais mon elfe de maison. Et ce dernier m'y emmènerait. Personne ne prenait au sérieux leur pouvoir, ainsi aucune barrière de sécurité n'étaient dirigé à leur encontre, il me serait donc d'une facilité enfantine de rentrer chez lui. Et il me serait encore plus facile de la tuer d'après ce que m'avait dit Hermione. Un homme souffrant est moins vif, bien moins vif. Il n'aurait pas le temps de riposter, j'étais bien trop motivé à le voir mourir.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Annonçais-je à mon elfe qui était occupé à nettoyer le four de la cuisine.  
\- Tout ce que vous voulez maître. Répondit-il en s'arrêter pour rester debout face à moi.  
\- Tu vas transplaner avec moi jusqu'à un endroit bien précis. Chez Henry Hormac.  
L'elfe grimaça au nom du sorcier, Hormac était connu même chez les autres créatures magiques.  
\- Et qui va me donner des ordres si jamais vous ne revenez pas ? Me dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Que vais-je faire tout seul ?  
\- Je reviendrais ne t'en fais pas. C'est lui qui a tué ma mère. Ajoutais-je.  
\- Mme Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Je sentis son regard changer, il avait été très attaché à ma mère, et sa disparition l'avait beaucoup affecté.  
\- Que devons-nous partir ? Demanda-t-il alors.  
\- Maintenant.  
\- Vous avez un plan ?  
\- Je suis le maître, tu es l'elfe de maison, arrête maintenant ! Sifflais-je.  
J'attrapais la main que me tendit mon elfe et nous transplanâmes juste derrière le portail.  
\- Si jamais le maître à un problème, qu'il m'appelle, je viendrais tout de suite.

***

Hermione venait d'arriver chez John et espérait de tout coeur que Drago n'y soit pas. Après tout elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois chez lui, elle avait donc bon espoir. Son regard balaya le grand salon, Blaise était là entrain de jouer aux cartes avec trois autres personnes, mais aucune tête blonde à l'horizon. Elle aperçu Ginny non loin de là, sur un canapé juste à côté en fait, elle discutait avec Harry. Elle s'empressa de les rejoindre ravie de les voir.

\- Blaise c'est à toi ! Lança un des joueurs de la table.  
Ce dernier balança une carte au centre et attendit que son voisin joue à son tour.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda son voisin de droite. Tu as l'air tendu...  
\- C'est Drago ... Il ... J'ai peur qu'il fasse un bêtise, du genre se faire tuer. Avoua Blaise.  
Ces trois amis arrêtèrent aussitôt de jouer et s'approchèrent de leur coéquipier de quidditch.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là Blaise ? Si Drago a des problèmes il faut qu'on intervienne. Drago est en danger ?  
\- Il sait qui a tué sa mère et il entend bien se venger.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Insista l'un des trois joueurs.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire évidemment. Mentit Blaise.  
\- C'est pour ce soir ? Insistèrent les autres.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne pense pas, c'est trop tôt, il n'a apprit la nouvelle que ce matin, et il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué quand je suis passé chez lui en début de soirée.

\- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! S'exclama Ginny dont l'amie venait de subitement se lever.  
Harry et cette dernière regardèrent leur amie courir en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ginny se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie, mais quand elle atteignit le couloir, Hermione n'était plus là, elle avait transplané.

***

La grande maison, n'avait pas été aussi protégé que je me l'étais imaginé, bien sûr j'avais dû vaincre de nombreux enchantement, mais rien de bien sérieux. En même temps, quelle personne saine d'esprit oserait s'aventurer chez Henry Hormac ? Personne et le maître des lieux devait parfaitement le savoir.  
J'arrivais enfin devant un grand escalier que j'empruntais en marchant le plus silencieusement possible, mais quand j'arrivais dans le couloir toutes les portes étaient fermés. Comment savoir dans laquelle de ces pièces Homarc était-il enfermé ? Si je les ouvrais une par une j'annonçais aussitôt ma présence. Il fallait que je transplane directement à l'intérieur, me mettant dos à la fenêtre de la pièce et que je sois prêt à lancer un sort d'immobilisation. C'était un plan un peu bancale, mais je n'avais que ça. Mon elfe avait raison, j'aurais eu besoin de plus de préparation, mais je ne reculerais pas si proche du but.  
Alors que je fixais la première porte derrière laquelle je devais arriver, j'entendis un bruit. Presque inaudible, mais je l'entendis tout de même. Ça venait d'en bas. Peut-être était-ce son elfe de maison, que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer, mais il fallait que j'en ais le coeur nette. Je fis alors marche arrière, et levais ma baguette pour être prêt à m'en servir. Je fis le tour du rez-de-chaussez comme je l'avais fait en arrivant, mais rien. Il n'y avait rien, ce qui commença à m'inquiéter. J'étais persuadé d'avoir entendu du bruit.  
Soudain, on se jeta sur moi, ce qui me fit tomber à terre. Une baguette était pointé sur moi, mais j'eu dû mal à réaliser qui se tenait face à moi. Hermione Granger. Elle ne semblait cependant prête à me tuer, je récupérais alors ma baguette qui avait glissé à quelques centimètres de moi et me relevais pour lui faire face.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Cracha-t-elle à voix basse. Dégage !  
\- Et toi ? Demandais-je à mon tour.  
\- Moi je sors avec Henry, je te ferais remarquer ! J'ai tout les droits d'être ici !  
Ça ne collait pas.  
\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes dans ce cas là ? Demandais-je aussi étonné que content de l'avoir coincé.  
\- Je ne veux pas le réveiller. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.  
\- Tu mens. Lâchais-je en transplanant jusqu'au premier étage.  
J'étais à peine arrivé, qu'Hermione m'avait déjà rejoint pour me pousser contre le mur le plus proche.  
\- Sors d'ici ! Cracha-t-elle cette fois-ci à voix haute. Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer !  
Cependant je ne l'écoutais plus, je venais de transplaner dans la première pièce, suivit évidemment aussitôt d'Hermione. J'avais été prêt à tuer toute personne vivant dans la pièce mais Hormac n'y était pas.  
\- Arrête ! Se mit à crier Hermione. Ce n'est pas à toi de le tuer ! Ça fait deux ans que j'y travaille ! Sort d'ici tu vas juste réussir à te faire tuer !  
Je l'a regardais complètement abasourdit. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit la fois où je l'avais ramené chez moi prenait un sens.

 _JE TE DÉTESTE MALEFOY! JE TE HAIS ! TU VIENS DE FAIRE DU RESTE DE MA VIE UN ENFER ! MA VIE N'EST PLUS RIEN MAINTENANT ! TU AS TOUT GÂCHÉ !_

 _MAIS BIEN SUR QUE SI ! JE SAIS QUI IL EST !_

 _TU VIENS DE RÉDUIRE A NÉANT DEUX ANS DE MA VIE !_

Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce soir là résonnait comme un écho dans ma tête. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Même les bruits dans le reste de la maison ne me firent pas bouger, je me contentais de fixer Hermione. Les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus, c'est là qu'Hermione m'attrapa le bras pour transplaner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

J'étais chez moi avec Hermione Granger. Elle venait de transplaner chez moi. Je l'a regardais ahuri. Comment savait-elle où j'habitais ?  
\- Comment ...  
\- Alors Zac, me coupa-t-elle, aurais-tu d'autres mensonges à confesser ?  
Je me contentais de la fixer silencieusement.  
\- Tu me croyais assez stupide pour ne pas te reconnaître ?  
\- J'espérais en fait oui.  
Elle me lança un regard noir.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais servis de mon personnage pour te voir ! M'exclamais-je agacé. C'était juste pour me sortir d'une situation délicate et c'est toi qui est revenu la deuxième fois je te ferais remarquer ! Mais comment as-tu su ?  
\- Le jeux d'alcool ! J'étais presque certaine que c'était toi déjà, le jeux me l'a confirmé. Répondit Hermione en prenant place sur le canapé. Tu avais 25 ans comme moi, plus de parents, tu étais fils unique,tu ne connaissais pas les alcool moldu, mais la preuve ultime a été quand tu m'as repoussé pour la seconde fois.  
\- Alors c'était juste un piège ? Tu voulais m'embrasser pour que je me trahisse ?  
\- Oui. Répondit Hermione satisfaite. Et dit à ton elfe qu'il peut se détendre et se montrer. Ajouta-t-elle.  
Chouka apparu immédiatement.  
\- Tu nous écoutais ! Lui lançais-je agacé.  
\- Mlle Granger veut-elle boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il ignorant ma question.  
\- Non merci, lui répondit la concernée. A moins qu'il reste du Gin, je suis sur que Drago se fera un plaisir d'en boire.  
Hermione semblait trouver la plaisanterie très drôle.  
\- Bon tu m'expliques !  
\- Quoi donc ?  
Elle m'agaçait considérablement.  
\- Pourquoi vouloir tuer Hormac ! Insistais-je.  
\- Mais pour la même raison que toi. Dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse en se dressant face à moi. Il a tué mes parents.  
\- Tes parents étaient des moldus, je ne vois pas quel aurait pu être son intérêt.  
\- Là est bien la source du problème. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, mes parents se sont juste trouvés sur son chemin au mauvais moment, il ne leur a laissé aucune chance.  
\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué depuis tout ce temps !  
Hermione laissa échapper un rire.  
\- Il est très difficile de l'approcher, d'autant plus d'être seule avec lui, je veux régler ça dans la discrétion. Je ne suis parvenu qu'une seule fois à être chez lui, mais son elfe restait constamment dans la même pièce que nous.  
\- Mais quand vous dormiez ensemble ! Quand vous couchiez ensemble ! Insistais-je.  
\- Je n'ai jamais coucher avec lui. Cracha-t-elle. Pour qui me prends-tu ! Crois-tu vraiment que je m'offrirais à un homme comme lui ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il le mérite !  
\- Tu allais bien t'offrir à moi, dans ta chambre d'hôtel ! Tu te souviens ? Et chez moi aussi lorsque j'avais l'apparence d'un moldu.  
\- Je savais que tu me rejetterais vite sous l'apparence de Zac.  
\- Et la première fois dans ta chambre ?  
\- Je ferais tout pour arriver à mes fins, même coucher avec toi, si c'est pour que tu me laisses tranquille.  
\- En quoi étais-je gênant ?  
\- J'ai dû fréquenter Hormac durant 3 ans avant d'avoir la possibilité de mettre un pied chez lui ! Il est très jaloux, je ne veux pas prendre aucun risque, je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait lui faire perdre confiance en moi. Te rends-tu compte du sacrifice ! J'ai tout abandonné, mes études, mes amis, tout !  
\- Tu vois toujours la fille Weasley et Potter ! Insistais-je.  
\- Pfff ce ne sont plus mes amis. Ricana Hermione. Je leur mens continuellement, je reste évasive sur tout. Tu as faillit tout gâcher ce soir. Je ne veux plus que tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour tuer Hormac. C'est à moi que revient cette tâche !  
\- Il a aussi tué mes parents, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais la priorité !  
\- Mes parents n'avaient rien demandé ! S'écria-t-elle.  
\- Tu veux dire que les miens méritaient leur mort c'est ça ? Dis-le clairement, au moins on saura de quoi on parle.  
\- Je dis juste que tes parents n'ont pas toujours été blanc comme neige. Tempéra-t-elle.  
\- Le soir où Potter a tué Voldemort, nous sommes partis tous les 3, mes parents et moi, nous avons quitté Voldemort avant même que Harry en finissent avec lui. Nous l'avons quitté au moment où Hagrid tenait Potter que tout le monde croyait mort entre ses bras.  
\- Je sais. Murmura-t-elle. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que mes parents n'étaient même pas des sorciers, que Hormac ne les connaissaient même pas.  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous deux, chacun de nous comprenait la haine que l'autre pouvait avoir envers Hormac, mais chacun voulait lui-même le tuer et venger sa famille.  
\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle.  
Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, avant ce soir oui, bien sur que je l'aimais, mais maintenant, maintenant qu'elle voulait tuer Hormac à ma place ... Si, bien sur que si je l'aimais.  
\- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, continua-t-elle, tu me laisseras le tuer.  
Je grimaçais. C'était hors de question, ce serait une trahison envers mes parents, envers ma mère. Mais ne serait-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour que je pouvais donner à Hermione ?  
\- Épouse-moi.  
Elle rit.  
\- Je suis sérieux. Épouse-moi.  
\- Arrête tes idioties. Soupira-t-elle.  
\- Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? Insistais-je.  
\- On s'est connu pendant 7 ans, quel coup de foudre pourrait-il y avoir après tout ce temps ?  
\- Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer non plus. Avouais-je.  
\- Moi je sais, je suis juste devenu très belle, et comme avant, tu n'aimes pas qu'une jolie fille te résiste. Tu es une sorte de chasseur qui a trouvé sa nouvelle proie.  
\- Pas avec toi, pas cette fois. Épouse-moi et je te laisserais tuer Hormac.  
\- C'est du chantage ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Non. C'est juste que j'aimais ma mère plus que tout, et te laisser tuer Hormac serait une trahison envers elle, à part si c'est pour celle que j'aime. Ma mère me l'aurait pardonné.  
Et c'était vrai, j'avais tellement entendu ma mère rêver à sa future belle-fille, parler de mon mariage. Depuis toujours elle avait semblé y tenir plus que tout.  
\- Si c'est ma femme qui l'a tue, cela restera dans la famille. Ajoutais-je.  
\- Le maître veut-il boire quelque chose ? Me coupa Chouka.  
\- Je crois en effet, que ton maître à besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. Lança Hermione.  
Ce dernier se tourna vers Hermione étonné.  
\- Absolument pas, je veux juste que mon maître soit au meilleur de sa forme lorsque vous lui aurez dit oui.  
Hermione retint un rire.  
\- Je ne lui dirais jamais oui.  
\- Si, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Déclara-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
Hermione se retourna vivement vers moi.  
\- Il me semble que ton elfe prend beaucoup de liberté à s'exprimer ainsi !  
\- Il me semble que durant ta scolarité, c'est ce que tu prônais : la liberté des elfes. Répondis-je.  
Elle me fusilla du regard.  
\- Pourquoi me détestes-tu tant ? Nous avons 25 ans, tu as changé, accepte qu'il en soit de même pour moi.  
\- Je sais que tu as changé.  
\- Essaye-moi. Insistais-je. Je te rendrais heureuse.  
Je m'approchais d'elle et massait délicatement sa nuque à l'aide de ma main. Elle ne répondit pas, mais ne se dégagea pas de mon contact non plus. Elle baissa le regard alors que je fixais ses yeux avec détermination.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi hein ?  
Hermione s'écarta vivement et nous nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Blaise.  
\- Non mais expliquez-vous là ! J'ai loupé un épisode ? Je croyais que tu étais fatigué Drago ! Et toi Hermione tu étais chez John il y a tout juste une heure !  
\- On va se marier. Déclarais-je en souriant.  
Hermione soupira d'exaspération.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Hermione n'a pas encore dit oui. Lâcha l'elfe qui venait se joindre au petit groupe. Je vous avais dis M Zabini que vous n'arriviez pas au bon moment.  
\- Il arrive au contraire au moment opportun. Contredit Hermione.  
\- Hermione est d'accord pour que tu sois le témoin. Déclara Drago en souriant.  
\- Bon on va tout de suite arrêter les bêtises, je m'en vais, Blaise si tu pouvais redescendre Drago sur terre se serait bien. Et oubliez définitivement que vous m'avez vu ici. Lâcha Hermione avant de transplaner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

J'avais mentis à Blaise, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, si je faisais tout ça c'était pour Hermione, pour protéger son secret. Et si je le faisais c'est parce que je l'aimais.  
La version officielle serait et resterait que j'avais demandé à Hermione de passer pour parler affaire, alors qu'en fait j'avais essayer de la séduire une fois de plus et de lui demander sa main au passage.  
Tout ce qu'avait répondu Blaise était " tu es malade".  
Je me fichais de passer pour un fou, je n'étais plus à ça près. Hermione et moi avions un secret en commun, et qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela nous avait considérablement rapproché et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Cependant j'avais beaucoup repensé à notre petite discussion, à plein de points que je voulais éclaircir avec elle, comment avait-elle fait pour approcher Hormac la première fois, comme un homme comme lui n'avait pas encore couché avec Hermione, surtout depuis 3 ans, quelle était sa relation exacte avec la fille Weasley et Potter ? Et Ron Weasley que devenait-il lui ?

J'étais au bureau ce matin lorsque je fis venir la stagiaire, Cécile Ford. Cette dernière était arrivée avec un sourire en coin, pensant surement que j'allais me montrer plus entreprenant cette fois-ci, mais il n'en serait rien. Ce n'était pas pour ça que je voulais la voir.  
\- J'ai un travail pour vous. Lui lançais-je. Une recherche tout au moins.  
\- Je vous écoute. Dit-elle en s'approchant de mon bureau.  
\- Je veux que vous retrouviez un certain Ronald Weasley, enfin je veux savoir ce qu'il est devenu après Poudard, il était de la même année que moi.  
Cécile me regarda stupéfaite.  
\- Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je agacé par son manque de réactivité.  
\- Ronald Weasley travaille au ministère. Expliqua-t-elle. Il est dans le même bureau que son père.  
\- Il s'occupe des moldus ? M'étonnais-je.  
\- Oui.  
Je lui fis signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. En tout cas Wealey était bien vivant. J'avais émis l'hypothèse qu'Hermione ait pu me mentir, que ce soit lui qu'Hormac avait tué et non ses parents. Mais cet idiot était bel et bien vivant.  
\- Attendez ! M'exclamais-je avant que la porte de mon bureau ne se referme derrière elle.  
\- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda cette dernière avec un sourire coquin.  
Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et la fixais. Elle s'approchait de moi d'une démarche féline et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me levais alors immédiatement.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire là ! Crachais-je. Si j'avais voulu couché avec vous ce serait arrivé la fois dernière fois ! Donc ranger vos mains.  
Cécile recula d'un pas et son visage se referma aussitôt.  
\- Bien, j'aimerais que vous fassiez de nouvelles recherches, qui seront beaucoup plus longues longue et compliqué. Ce que je vais vous dire relève du secret professionnel, donc rien de ce qui se dira ici n'en sortira. C'est bien clair ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient ensemble lors de leur dernières année à Poudlard, enfin l'année de la chute de Voldemort. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Je veux tout savoir.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas censé travailler sur le quidditch ?  
\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ! Crachais-je. Je vous demande de faire quelque chose, vous exécutez point ! Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas en rapport avec mon travail !  
\- Bien M Malefoy.

Je m'en voulais presque de faire tout ça derrière le dos d'Hermione, mais j'étais certain que si je lui avais moi même posé la question elle ne m'aurait pas répondu. De plus, j'avais d'autres choses à voir avec elle ce midi.  
Je regardais une dernière fois l'heure avant de prendre ma veste pour transplaner jusqu'à chez moi.  
C'est là que nous avions convenu du rendez-vous, Hermione tenait à rester discrète sur ses fréquentations.

Quand j'arrivais, elle était déjà là, assise sur un des canapés du salon. Elle lisait le journal.  
Je gravais cette image dans mon esprit. Si une photo avait été prise à cet instant je savais ce que tout le monde aurait cru. Que c'était ma femme, qu'elle était chez elle, dans son salon à lire le journal. Le spectacle était magnifique, mais je doutais fortement que ce soit le cas un jour.  
De toute manière je m'estimais déjà suffisamment chanceux, i peine quelques jours, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Hermione assise dans mon salon me faisant face.  
\- Salut. Me lança-t-elle quand elle m'aperçu enfin.  
\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- J'ai fais des photos, donc rien de bien intéressant, comme depuis 3 ans. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
\- Passons à table, je t'expliquerais tout.  
\- Si c'est pour me demander d'être ta femme, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix cassante en se levant.  
Je ne pu réprimer un rire.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas pour ça. Quoi que cette idée ne m'est toujours pas sorti de la tête.  
Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et nous passâmes à table.

\- Bien, alors j'aimerais comprendre ... Tu sors avec Hormac ou pas ?  
Elle soupira.  
\- Tu vas arrêter avec ça.  
\- C'est une question très sérieuse. Insistais-je. Je ne comprends pas bien, tu le vois depuis 3 ans d'après ce que tu m'as dit, mais tu n'as pas couché avec lui. Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas qu'un homme dans ce genre ... Tu peux me le dire, tu as couché avec lui ?  
\- J'utilise une projection.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne connaisses pas ce sortilège.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Sifflais-je.  
\- Je dis juste que très peu de personne connaissent cette pratique, elle n'est plus vraiment dans les meurs depuis au moins 300 ans. En fait elle est interdite plus exactement.  
\- En quoi cela consiste ?  
\- J'agis sur l'esprit. Hormac est persuadé d'avoir déjà couché avec moi, je parvins à me dédoubler psychologiquement.  
\- Je ne comprends rien. Dis-je agacé.  
\- Je peux te montrer ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
J'acceptais.  
Hermione se leva alors et s'approcha de moi. Je la regardais hésitant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-elle se dédoubler ? Ou disparaître pour réapparaître plus loin. Non. Au lieu de ça elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Laisse-toi faire. Me souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.  
Elle me déposa alors un baisé dans le cou, j'en eu des frissons, sa bouche était chaude et ferme à la fois.  
\- Hermione, je ... Je ne comprends pas bien là, qu'est ce que tu ...  
Elle se volatilisa subitement. Mais non, elle était assise en face de moi.  
\- Tu n'as pas pu transplaner aussi vite et pourquoi m'avoir embrasser dans le cou, à quoi tu joues!  
\- Je te montrais ma projection Déclara satisfaite.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ! Je t'ai bien vu te lever pour venir t'asseoir sur moi !  
\- Non, c'est ce que tu as cru voir Drago. En réalité je suis restée assise sur cette chaise tout ce temps.  
Je restais silencieux quelques secondes, je n'avais pas vu la différence entre elle et sa projection. Ce sortilège était tout bonnement prodigieux, mais également terriblement dangereux.  
\- Tu comprends pourquoi il est interdit ? Me lança-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr. Mais ça se trouve beaucoup de personne l'utilisent ! M'exclamais-je.  
Je pensais à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire en sachant utiliser ce sortilège, j'eu soudain une montée d'angoisse, et si on y avait déjà eu recours avec moi auparavant ?  
\- Personne ne l'utilise. Corrigeais-je.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais !  
\- C'est contrôlé par le ministère. Si le ministère perçoit ce sortilège je peux t'assurer qu'il rapplique immédiatement.  
\- Et dans ton cas ?! Insistais-je. Je ne vois personne du ministère chez moi ! Je ne comprends rien explique moi !  
\- Sais-tu qui est directeur du département des sortilèges ? Me demanda-t-elle en me fixant.  
J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'en souvenir. Victor Krum !  
\- Tu sors avec lui ? Tu es avec lui c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas essayer avec moi !  
\- Calme toi ! Je ne sors avec personne. Victor est le seul à être au courant pour ma condition, enfin ce que je fais depuis 3 ans. Le seul avec toi. C'est lui qui a levé le sort de détection sur moi. C'est aussi lui qui m'a présenté Hormac la première fois.  
J'avalais beaucoup d'information en peu de temps, ça m'en faisait ma à la tête.  
\- Donc toi, Krum et moi, sommes les seuls au courant.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et comment connait-il Hormac lui ?  
\- Un ami de ses parents. Lors d'un grand bal organisé par ses parents il m'a fait venir. C'est là que j'ai pu rencontré Hormac, j'avais juste une soirée pour faire un sans faute, une soirée pour marquer des points, pour faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne de moi, qu'il veuille me revoir. C'était il y a un peu plus de trois ans maintenant.  
\- Mais c'est si simple Hermione ! M'exclamais-je. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser cette projection pour le tuer !  
\- Pour la même raison que je ne le fais pas moi même. Je ne veux être accusé de rien. C'est pour ça que j'attends le moment où je me retrouverais seule avec lui, véritablement seule, où il n'y aura aucune preuve de ma visite. Même chez lui, son elfe est toujours là. Nous sommes toujours à la vue de quelqu'un.  
\- Cette projection risque quelque chose ? Enfin par exemple si je tue ta projection ..  
\- Je meure aussi. Me coupa-t-elle.  
\- A oui ce n'est pas facile. Grognais-je. Cela va être difficile de régler le problème, je ne sais pas quoi faire !  
\- Mais tu ne vas rien faire toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout.

Je prenais enfin réellement conscience du problème avec Hormac, il était très difficile de s'en prendre à lui discrètement et impossible de le faire emprisonner où juger. Il n'y avait aucunes preuves contre lui, aucunes. Tout ses meurtres avaient été bien dissimulé sans beaucoup de témoins.

\- En plus les choses n'avancent pas depuis quelques mois avec lui. Je ne sais plus comment faire, je ne serais jamais seule avec Hormac. Marmonna Hermione qui depuis la première fois laissa disparaître son masque.  
Elle semblait à bout.  
\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Dis-je alors.  
\- Hors de question ! C'est moi qui le tue !  
\- Tu le tueras.  
Elle me lança un regard interrogatif.  
\- Rendons-le jaloux. Sortons ensemble.  
\- Tu veux griller mes chances où quoi ! Cracha-t-elle. Et tout ça pour passer du temps avec moi ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi !  
\- Sors avec moi Hermione, c'est quitte ou double. Mais si c'est double, il sera jaloux, il te demandera pourquoi tu ne le vois plus, tu lui diras que c'est le manque d'intimé avec lui qui ne te va pas, que ça c'est possible avec moi.  
\- Et si c'est quitte ? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Eh bien, il ne voudra plus entendre parler de toi j'imagine.  
\- C'est hors de question je ne prendrais pas un tel risque.  
\- Tu préfères patauger encore trois ans ? Insistais-je.  
\- Oui. Surtout que c'est Pansy Parkinson qu'il doit épouser. Il ne m'aime pas, cet homme n'aime personne. Il ne prendra pas le risque de se retrouver seul avec moi juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air ! Il ne prévoit pas de me prendre pour femme !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Comme tous les samedis midi, je déjeunais avec Blaise, cependant je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me racontait, je ne pensais qu'à Hermione, pour changer. Je savais que mon plan serait parfait mais je savais aussi que jamais elle n'accepterait de faire semblant de sortir avec moi, rien que le fait de me faire à moitié plaisir était hors de question.  
\- Je me suis fais virer de l'équipe de quidditch ...  
Pour la première fois je prenais alors conscience qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose, qu'Hermione ne changerait jamais d'opinion sur moi, qu'elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi, qu'on ne serait jamais ensemble. Même si par moment j'avais eu l'impression du contraire... La manière dont on s'était bien entendu lorsque je me faisais passer pour un moldu, même si elle se doutait déjà de qui j'étais vraiment, et la fois lors du match de quidditch, où nous avions échangé quelques paroles amicales. Je devais tout arrêter avant de devenir complètement fou.  
\- Et puis Pansy va bientôt être promu ministre de la magie ...  
Je ne pouvais cependant pas laisser Hermione tuer Hormac, je devais le faire moi-même pour mes parents, donc comment l'oublier et résoudre ce problème en même temps, il fallait dire qu'elle avait beaucoup d'avance sur moi, et qu'il m'était difficile d'approcher d'Hormac sans être soupçonner de quoi que ce soit.  
\- Hermione a eut le bras coupé par l'accident de transplanage ...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Evidemment ! S'exclama Blaise excédé.  
\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ? Insistais-je.  
\- Depuis tout à l'heure je te raconte n'importe quoi, des choses les plus improbables les unes que les autres pour vérifier que tu m'écoutes, mais il était évident qu'à la mention du nom d'Hermione tu réagirais.  
\- Je suis désolé Blaise, mais j'ai pris la décision de l'oublier ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Oui bien sûr, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme les nombreuses autres fois, ta bonne résolution va durer tout au plus une demi-journée.  
\- Je t'assure que cette fois c'est la bonne.  
\- C'est son refus à ta demande en mariage qui t'a fait redescendre sur terre ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
\- C'est un tout. Répondis-je. Au fait comment va Pansy ?  
\- Elle vit toujours chez moi, et ne voit plus cet idiot d'Hor..  
\- Tu peux prononcer son nom. Dis-je en voyant que Blaise s'était stoppé. Et depuis quand elle ne voit plus Hormac ?  
\- Trois semaines.  
\- Tant que ça ! M'exclamais-je. Que compte-t-elle faire alors ?  
\- On est ensemble Drago.  
Je regardais mon ami abasourdi.  
\- Et quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? Crachais-je.  
\- Quand tu aurais du temps à m'accorder sombre crétin ! Ça fait une semaine que j'essaye de trouver le bon moment pour te le dire, mais entre les histoires d'Hormac et d'Hermione, ma vie ne doit pas te sembler très intéressante à côté.  
\- Je suis désolé Blaise, désolé. Mais ne t'en fais pas tout va redevenir comme avant.  
Et c'était vrai, mis à part que j'allais essayer d'organiser la mort du meurtrier de mes parents.

Une semaine passa. Une longue semaine qui me paru durer une éternité. Je n'avais évidemment pas eut de nouvelles d'Hermione et je n'avais pas non plus essayé de la contacter. C'était mieux comme ça, je finirais par l'oublier. Il fallait que je me laisse du temps.

Le match de vendredi soir avait été remporté avec brio par notre équipe nationale, nous fêtions donc ça dans l'immense hall du ministère de la magie avec toutes les personnalités importantes. Et en bon directeur du département de quidditch j'avais un petit discours à faire. J'étais donc monté sur une estrade aménagée pour l'occasion afin féliciter la super équipe que nous avions cette année et tout ceux qui aidait à organiser ces rencontres sportives. C'était bien évidemment Mac Nair qui avait insisté pour que je parle de la meilleure équipe que le pays ait connu jusqu'alors, selon lui, maintenant que je n'y étais plus.  
Mais je m'en fichais j'avais l'impression que depuis une semaine, j'avais pris 50 ans d'un coup, tout me passait au dessus de la tête, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà vieux, d'avoir déjà ma vie derrière moi.  
Je m'inclinais respectueusement sous les applaudissements de la foule quand une main délicate se posa sur mon épaule. J'étais toujours face à la foule et ne voulant pas paraître désarçonné par ce qui était en train de se passer, je tournais discrètement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Hermione Granger s'approcha pour me déposer un baisé sur la joue avant de sourire à la foule et de me prendre par le bras pour redescendre de l'estrade.

Je n'avais pas bronché, mais attendais d'être à l'abris des regards pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, cependant je n'en eu pas l'occasion tout de suite, des journalistes se jetaient aussitôt sur nous.

\- Depuis quand êtes vous ensembles ?  
\- Mlle Granger, les hommes de pouvoir ont-ils plus de chance avec vous ?  
\- Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ?  
\- Avez-vous déjà des projets d'avenir ?  
\- Est-il vrai que M Malefoy vous a fait des avances longtemps avant que vous n'acceptiez d'être à son bras ?

\- Si vous me laissiez le temps de répondre je le ferais avec joie. Répondit Hermione qui semblait rayonner de bonheur.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? A quoi tu joues ! Lui soufflais-je agacé à l'oreille.  
Elle ne me répondit pas et s'adressa directement aux journalistes.  
\- Nous sommes ensemble depuis seulement quelques jours, c'est tout frais, mais nous nous connaissons depuis notre première année à Poudlard. De plus, il est vrai que je n'ai pas tout de suite accepté que Drago fasse partie de ma vie mais c'était juste pour être sur que c'était le bon.  
\- Et c'est le bon ? Demanda aussitôt un journaliste qui semblait presque baver d'impatience.  
\- Il l'est oui. Répondit Hermione d'un sourire éblouissant, d'un sourire que j'aimais tant.  
\- Maintenant nous aimerions profiter de la soirée s'il vous plait. Lançais-je de mauvaise humeur malgré moi.

Ces derniers nous laissèrent passer à mon grand étonnement et j'attirais Hermione dans une salle à l'arrière de l'estrade pour que nous soyons complètement seul.  
\- J'espère que tu apprécies le fait que je n'ai fait aucun commentaire devant qui que ce soit, pour te laisser faire tes gamineries dont je ne suis même pas au courant. A quoi tu joues ?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?  
\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Faire semblant de sortir avec moi ?  
\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Dis-je abasourdis.  
\- C'est la seule solution pour faire avancer les choses avec Hormac, je tente le tout pour le tout. Avec toi.

Mon coeur se souleva. Que faire des résolutions que j'avais prises la semaine dernière à son encontre, de ce que j'avais dis à Blaise... Hermione avait un pouvoir plus que certain sur moi, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

\- Et moi qui avait commencé à t'oublier...  
\- C'est juste pour de faux Drago. Me mit en grade Hermione. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais cela veut dire que nous allons être amené à nous voir, j'espère juste arriver à faire la part des choses.  
\- Tu y arriveras, je te l'ordonne.

Je venais de retrouver mes 25 ans, et toute l'excitation que ma vie n'avait pas eut depuis une semaine était réapparu.

\- Tu aurais pu me tenir au courant quand même, j'aurais pu avoir un comportement plus que distant lorsque tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule tout à l'heure.  
\- Je sais, nous avons tout les deux de la chance que tu ais bien réagit, mais je l'ai décidé à l'instant, quand je t'ai vu sur cette estrade. Je n'avais rien prévu. Par contre il faut qu'on se dépêche de clarifier les choses avant qu'on vienne nous poser des questions.  
Je l'écoutais attentivement sans répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
\- Nous sommes ensemble depuis que nous avons dîner ensemble chez toi mardi s...  
\- Impossible. La coupais-je. J'avais une réunion qui a finit très tard ce soir là.  
\- Mercredi soir alors ?  
\- C'est parfait. Répondis-je. Quel est la suite du plan ? Parce que je suppose que tu en as un ?  
\- Je n'y ais pas vraiment réfléchit, car comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai décidé ça il y a quelques minutes. Mais je pense qu'il serait bon que nous emménagions ensemble ce week-end.  
Je la regardais quelques instants silencieux, comme si j'avais peur d'avoir mal compris.  
\- Ce sera plus réaliste. Jugea-t-elle bon d'ajouter.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! M'exclamais-je même si l'idée qu'Hermione vienne habiter chez moi n'aurait pu voir le jour même dans mes rêves les plus fou. Personne n'habite ensemble avant même une semaine de relation !  
\- A part si ces deux personnes se connaissent depuis toujours.  
\- Personne n'y croira ! C'est trop gros.  
\- Tout le monde y croira justement parce que c'est trop gros ! Insista Hermione.  
\- Tu es sur de toi Hermione ? Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance, TU n'auras pas deuxième chance.  
\- Je suis sûr de moi Drago.  
\- Tu veux vraiment habiter chez moi où faire semblant ?  
\- Il s'agit d'Henry Hormac ! Henry Hormac ! Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque, aucun, même tes amis, nos amis devront y croire.  
\- Je ne peux pas mentir à Blaise... Il me connait pas coeur, il saura que ce n'est pas vrai. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière je lui ais dis que j'avais pris la décision de t'oublier définitivement.  
\- Tu as dis ça ? S'étonna Hermione.  
\- Tu es déçu ? Dis-je en souriant.  
\- Ne soit pas idiot, mais je suis ravie de ton choix. En attendant, il faudra bien que Blaise te croit, comme tout le monde. Maintenant retournons à la fête, il faut que tout le monde nous voit mais pas trop longtemps non plus, sinon ils vont croire qu'on cherche à se donner en spectacle.  
\- Hermione, si je puis me permettre tu as tord là.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, il vrai que c'était rare de la voir avoir tord, mais pour une fois c'était vrai.  
\- Il faut se comporter comme un couple normal, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble donc ça va être dur, mais il faut essayer de penser et d'agir comme si nous étions un couple qui s'aime vraiment.  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Nous rentrerons quand nous aurons envie de rentrer. Quand avais-tu prévu de partir avant d'arriver à cette soirée ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais ...  
\- Exactement ! Donc tu agis comme d'habitude, tu pars quand tu en as envie. Il faut que nous agissions comme nous le ferions en temps normal, sauf qu'à partir de maintenant nous sommes deux.  
\- Oui si tu préfères. Maronna Hermione.  
\- Tu ne veux pas avouer que j'ai raison ? Je rêve .. Laissais-je échapper.  
\- Tu n'as pas forcément raison, ça dépend de quel point de vu on se place. Répondit Hermione.  
\- Hermione, tu as toujours été la meilleure en cours, je l'admet, tu as souvent eu raison sur beaucoup de chose, mais avoue que pour une fois, c'est mon tour ! M'exclamais-je.  
\- Mais tu es vraiment ...  
\- C'est votre première dispute de couple où j'en ais déjà loupé ?  
Nous nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Blaise qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
\- Non mais comme je t'étais au courant de rien je ne peux pas en être certain, étant donné que MON meilleur ami ne m'a rien dit et c'est bien foutu de ma gueule. Alors c'est votre première dispute ? Insista-t-il.  
Hermione et moi nous fixâmes avant d'échanger un regard complice.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Ils sont toujours devant ? Demandais-je.  
\- Oui maître, vous voulez que j'agisse ?  
Chouka semblait mourir d'impatience.  
\- Non ça ne sert à rien, ils reviendraient, laisse-les, ils se lasseront assez vite.

\- Drago tu peux monter s'il te plait ?  
Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'entendre une voix féminine dans cette maison, c'était très étrange. Je rejoignais donc Hermione à l'étage et la trouvait dans ma chambre.  
\- Il faudra racheter une penderie. Me signala-t-elle.  
\- Il te faut aussi une penderie dans ma chambre ? Tu n'as trouvé aucune chambre d'ami avec une penderie assez grande ?  
Je soupirais.  
Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite et ferma la porte de ma chambre.  
\- Mais enfin ! Il faut qu'on dorme ensemble Drago !  
Je haussais les sourcils d'étonnement.  
\- Nous mentons à ton efle de maison je te rappelle. Insista Hermione.  
\- Et c'est inutile, Chouka ne dira rien, je suis son maître.  
\- Comme Doby ? Cet elfe vous a bien trahi ta famille et toi non ? Rappela-t-elle  
\- C'était un cas à part, cet elfe était fou !  
\- Nous ne prenons aucun risque. Insista Hermione. Soit on y va à fond soit ça ne sert à rien. Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu dis m'aimer, vouloir te marier avec moi, et tu es contre le fait que nous partagions une chambre ?!  
\- C'est dérangeant pour moi, faire semblant devant les autres d'accord, mais partager mon lit sans rien avoir de plus...  
\- Si ce n'est que ça, on peut coucher ensemble une fois et ce sera réglé ?  
\- Hermione ne soit pas ridicule... C'est juste que c'est troublant pour moi de partager mon lit avec toi sans vraiment être avec toi, c'est gênant, j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi, d'abuser de toi, de te violer !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis consentante, surtout que l'idée vient de moi donc détends-toi ! Tu veux te venger d'Hormac non ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors arrête maintenant. Par contre le problème de la penderie est toujours d'actualité.  
Je ne répondais pas et m'approchais de la fenêtre, elle donnait sur mon portail. Elle vint me rejoindre.  
\- Les journalistes sont toujours là, c'est parfait. Déclara-t-elle souriante en leur jetant un bref coup d'oeil. Sinon je propose que l'on utilise une des pièces à côté de ta chambre pour en faire un immense dressing. Qu'y a-t-il à côté ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le mur en face de moi lit.  
\- La chambre de ma mère. Dis-je d'une voix froide malgré moi.  
\- Et de l'autre côté ? Ajouta-t-elle mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais aménager tout mon manoir pour toi ! M'exclamais-je.  
\- Et toi qui voulais te marier avec moi ! Lâcha-t-elle d'un rire suffisant.  
\- Justement ! Tu ne vas pas peut-être pas rester plus de deux semaines chez moi ! Dès qu'Hormac se sera manifesté tu t'en iras, alors excuse moi de ne pas être enthousiaste pour transformer tout mon manoir !

Faire semblant de sortir avec elle, avait été la plus stupide de toutes mes idées. Comment arriverais-je à la laisser partir après tout ça, comment arriverais-je à me passer d'elle ? Je n'avais qu'un mince espoir, celui de finir par la détester à cause de cette soudaine proximité. Mais cela pourrait aussi être pire, je pourrais l'aimer encore plus.

\- Je suis désolée. Murmura alors Hermione. Bon du coup, je vais devoir laisser de côté près de la moitié de mes vêtements ...  
\- La moitié ? Répétais-je. Mais tu es un magasin ambulant ou quoi ?!  
\- Je suis mannequin Drago, tu n'imagines pas tous les vêtements qu'on m'offre.  
\- C'est bon je m'occuperais de te faire installer quelque chose dans la chambre d'ami d'à côté. Consentis-je à dire.

J'étais redescendu m'installer dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse du parc pendant qu'Hermione terminait de ranger ses affaires. Je pensais soudain à Cécile et au travail dont je l'avais chargé. N'avait-elle encore rien trouvé sur la relation d'Hermione et Ron ? C'était vraiment une incapable, il faudrait que je m'en charge moi-même.

\- Votre courrier maître.  
J'attrapais l'unique enveloppe que me tendait Chouka et l'ouvrit. Cela venait de MacNair qui me disait qu'il était indigné de voir que je faisais passer ma vie privée avant mon travail et qu'il l'avait ressentit depuis une semaine. Je soupirais intérieurement devant tant de mauvaise foie de sa part, j'avais été un bourreau de travail durant ces derniers jours pour m'empêcher de penser à Hermione. De toute façon il avait beau me répéter que j'étais un incompétent, que je n'avais rien à faire à ce post, je ne risquais rien, car si il avait vraiment eu les moyens de me faire virer, ce serait déjà chose faite. Or, cela faisait bientôt deux mois que j'étais directeur du département de quidditch et il ne pourrait définitivement rien y faire.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Je n'avais pas entendu Hermione arriver. Je rangeais l'enveloppe dans l'intérieur de ma veste en disant que ça concernait mon travail. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil libre à côté de moi, fauteuil sur lequel tout le monde savait qu'il était interdit de s'asseoir, ça avait été celui de ma mère. Cependant je ne fis aucun commentaire.  
\- Où est-ce que tu vis alors ? Enfin d'habitude. Demandais-je.  
\- Je te l'ais déjà dis, au restaurant où tu m'avais invité, tu ne te souviens pas ?  
\- Tu m'avais dis que tu n'avais pas d'appartement, pas de maison, et que tu allais d'hôtel en hôtel. Mais je suppose que tu as mentis ?  
\- Non, c'est la vérité. Assura-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me vois plus vivre dans la maison de mes parents, et j'ai l'impression que je ne trouverais aucun endroit où je pourrais un jour me sentir véritablement chez moi en fait.  
J'allais répliquer quand je vis Blaise marcher dans l'herbe dans notre direction. Hermione se retourna aussitôt vers moi.  
\- Tu n'oublies pas! On est ensemble depuis mercredi soir, et je me suis manifestée voyant que tu ne m'accordais plus d'importance ! D'accord ?  
\- Oui Hermione, je sais, on répète ça depuis vendredi soir. Soupirais-je en me levant.  
Je déposais un baisé sur le front d'Hermione pour que notre relation face plus vrai et marchais à la rencontre de mon meilleur ami pour lui donner les explications qu'il était certainement venu chercher.

\- J'espère que vous tenez réellement au maître.  
Hermione se retourna stupéfaite vers l'elfe de maison.  
\- Il ne s'en remettra pas si vous repartez. Ajouta-t-il.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Hermione souriante. Je ne serais jamais venu m'installer ici si je n'étais pas sur de mon choix.  
\- Vous savez sur quoi vous êtes assise ?  
Hermione se leva pour regarder le fauteuil et haussa les sourcils en se ré-asseyant.  
\- Le fauteuil de Mme Malefoy. Le maître n'a jamais autorisé qui qu'on-que à s'y asseoir depuis ... Continua l'elfe devant le manque de réaction d'Hermione.  
\- Je ne savais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit ! S'exclama Hermione en se relevant subitement.  
\- Vous avez vous aussi perdu vos parents ?  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Suivez-moi !  
Hermione consentit à coller au pas de l'elfe de maison qui montait les grands escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant la chambre de Drago. C'était la chambre de ses parents. Chouka poussa lentement la porte et désigna le mannequin vêtu d'une superbe robe. Hermione la reconnu aussitôt, c'était une création Cavala qu'elle avait accusé Drago d'avoir acheté pour elle. Il n'en était rien, c'était pour sa mère...  
\- Etes-vous aussi dans le même état ou mon maître a plus de mal à s'y faire ? Demanda l'elfe.  
\- Je pense que Drago a plus de mal à s'y faire en effet. Murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise tout en fixant l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
\- J'espère qu'il ira mieux grâce à vous. Déclara l'elfe avant de s'en aller et de laisser Hermione face à cette porte qu'elle referma aussitôt.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaise n'avait pas vraiment ajouté quoi que ce soit à mon explication concernant ma soudaine relation amoureuse avec Hermione, mis à part qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il s'inquiétait des sentiments d'Hermione à mon encontre. Ce qui était à la fois vexant et touchant. Il n'avait pas voulu rester dîner parce que Pansy l'attendait chez lui et JE me retrouvais donc seul avec Hermione. Quand je revins dans lE salon, elle avait changé de place. Elle n'était plus assise sur le fauteuil de ma mère mais sur l'un des canapés.  
Je compris au regard satisfait de mon elfe qu'il y était pour quelque chose, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.  
\- Tu commences à quelle heure demain matin ? Me demanda Hermione en reposant le magazine qu'elle lisait sur la table basse en fasse d'elle.  
\- Neuf heures, comme tous les matins. Et toi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment un emploi du temps régulier, soit on m'appelle, soit on ne m'appelle pas. Mais étant l'égérie de la marque Cavala, je suis souvent à l'atelier.  
\- Excuse-moi Hermione mais je ne comprends pas le lien entre ton métier de mannequin que tu te forces à exercer et Hormac.  
\- Il s'intéressait aux jolies filles et à celles qui ne posent pas trop de questions. Pour lui les mannequins sont ce genre de filles. J'ai donc arrêté mes études de médicomage pour le mannequinat.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Pas moi. Insista Hermione. Je ne regrette en rien mes choix.  
Je la fixais silencieusement et prenais alors conscience de tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait du faire depuis déjà 3 ans. C'était à elle de tuer Hormac, pas à moi.  
\- Tu as faim ? Demandais-je alors.  
\- Ça fait trois ans que j'ai faim.  
\- Excuse-moi.  
\- Je plaisantais ! S'exclama Hermione en riant. J'ai la chance d'avoir une morphologie qui fait que je ne grossis pas facilement. Donc le métier de mannequin ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts.  
\- Je m'en doutais. Tu es naturellement belle quoi. Répliquais-je. Et donc ? Tu as faim ?  
\- Oui Drago. Je suis une personne normale qui fait trois repas pas jour, et je dîne le soir comme tout le monde. Lâcha-t-elle en se levant avec enthousiaste.

Je le regardais rejoindre la cuisine d'une démarche élancée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir connu trois Hermione. Celle de Poudlard, l'Hermione froide qui refusait presque de m'adresser la parole, et la nouvelle Hermione qui habitait chez moi.  
\- Hermione ! L'appelais-je alors.  
Cette dernière passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.  
\- En fait, tu m'aimais bien depuis le début ? Enfin quand on s'est revu, tu te forçais à être froide avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je moqueur.  
Elle me rejoignit dans le couloir pour me faire face.  
\- Non, tu m'agaçais véritablement. Avoua-t-elle. Là je m'efforce juste d'être agréable et gentille pour que notre cohabitation se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Et n'oublies pas que nous mentons aussi à ton elfe.  
\- Nous mentions. Corrigeais-je.  
\- Quoi ?

\- De toute façon tout le monde pense toujours que Chouka est stupide, mais Chouka avait bien compris ce que Mlle Granger faisait ici, Chouka avait bien comprit que Mlle Granger n'avait pas changé d'avis en une semaine sur le maître. Chouka n'est pas bête. Marmonna l'elfe en descendant les escaliers d'un pas traînant.

\- De toute façon Chouka ne dira rien. Assurais-je. Il est véritablement digne de confiance.  
\- Puis-je te rappeler une seconde fois, ton ancien elfe ? Dobby ! Me lança Hermione.  
\- Dobby était la honte des elfes ! S'exclama Chouka. Il nous a tous humilié !  
\- Mais non ! S'exclama Hermione. Dobby était un elfe incroyablement courageux, et tout travail mérite salaire, toi aussi tu mérites d'être récompensé. Insista-t-elle.  
Chouka se contenta de la regarder d'un air grave.  
\- Arrête tu vas lui faire peur. Lançais-je en riant. Il va croire que je vais lui donner un vêtement.  
\- Donc le maître y a pensé ! Marmonna l'elfe terrorisé.  
\- Mais non je n'y ais pas pensé ! Tant que tu ne révèles rien sur la relation quHermione et moi avons.  
\- Chouka est un bon elfe de maison, il ne dira rien. Insista l'elfe.  
\- Tu vois ! M'exclamais-je à l'intention d'Hermione.  
Cette dernière soupira et suivit l'elfe dans la cuisine.

Je fis de même, mais mon coeur s'était alourdi. Hermione ne me supportait pas plus qu'avant, comme elle me l'avait dit. Elle faisait juste semblant devant Chouka et pour la bonne réussite de notre mission.  
Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil au repas qu'avait préparé Chouka j'allais m'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger, un journal à la main en attendant que le repas soit servit. Hermione s'était joint à moi.  
\- Tu n'es plus obligé de faire semblant de me supporter, Chouka est au courant maintenant je te rappelle.  
\- J'ai quand même faim.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus complet, et j'avais donné à Hermione la plus grande des chambres d'amis pour qu'elle s'y installe. Il n'était plus question qu'on dorme ensemble à présent. D'un parce que Chouka était désormais au courant que c'était pour de vrai, et de deux, parce que Hermione comme elle l'avait si bien dit ne me supportait toujours pas.  
Je n'en comprenais d'ailleurs pas la raison, j'étais toujours agréable avec elle, serviable, j'étais parfait. Qu'attendait-elle de plus ? Je ne voyais vraiment pas.

Quand j'arrivais au bureau le lendemain matin, je m'étais attendu à ce que MacNair vienne me faire une nouvelle réflexion sur ma relation avec Hermione, où encore notre emménagement ensemble, emménagement qui avait fait les gros titres. Pourtant, il était bientôt midi et il n'était pas encore passé me voir, pas que j'attendais avec empressement sa visite, mais je trouvais cela très étrange.  
Ce ne fut qu'à 15h qu'on frappa enfin à ma porte qui s'ouvrit à la volé une demie seconde après sur une Hermione visiblement énervée.  
\- Tu te fou de moi hein ? Me lança-t-elle me fusillant du regard.  
\- Quoi ? Demandais-je réellement étonné.  
\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot Drago ! Insista-t-elle en claquant sa main sur le bureau.  
\- Hermione, vraiment je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répondis-je en me levant lentement de ma chaise pour être à sa hauteur.  
\- C'est quoi ces recherches sur ma relation avec Ron ? Hein ? Tu espionnes ?  
\- Hermione ... Marmonnais-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me répondre hein ? Je ne vois pas quelle excuse valable tu pourrais bien me donner ! Donc je te préviens que si tu fais de nouvelles recherches à mon sujet cela va très mal se passer pour toi ! Cracha-t-elle. Et j'attends évidemment que tu renvoies cette idiote de stagiaire !  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione était aussitôt sortit tout en prenant soin de claquer ma porte de bureau.  
Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de souffler, que quelqu'un entra de nouveau.  
\- Un problème M Malefoy ? Me lança MacNair qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa bonne humeur. Il me semble que c'est Mlle Granger qui est sortit de votre bureau énervée. Une dispute peut-être ?  
\- Rien qui vous regarde en tout cas. Répondis-je d'un ton sec.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? Savez-vous à qui vous parlez ? Je suis votre supérieur je vous rappelle. Déclara MacNair d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Et moi le vôtre ! S'exclama soudain une nouvelle personne.  
Nous fixâmes tous les deux étonnés le ministre de la magie qui s'était arrêté devant ma porte.  
\- M le ministre ! Salua alors MacNair en se redressant.  
\- J'avais déjà eu des échos de votre comportement abusif envers M Malefoy, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Déclara-t-il. En quoi la relation de M Malefoy et Mlle Granger vous regarde-t-elle ?  
\- C'est juste que je ne veux pas que M Malefoy soit déconcentré dans son travail. Bafouilla MacNair.  
\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! M Malefoy fait un meilleur travail que vous, donc se serait peut-être à vous de vous reconcentrer sur ce que vous avez à faire !  
\- Bien M le ministre. Répondit-il en quittant attivement mon bureau.  
\- Vous faites du très bon travail M Malefoy. Ajouta alors le ministre avant de refermer la porte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire ravie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant je me rendis compte que c'était à Hermione que j'avais envie de raconter tout ça, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, il était certain à présent que ça ne l'intéresserait pas, que rien venant de moi ne l'intéresserait d'ailleurs. Mon sourire s'éclipsa alors aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Je n'avais personne avec qui partager ce qu'il venait de se passer. Personne. J'étais seul.

Quand je rentrai chez moi le soir, je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier si Hermione était là, et montais aussitôt pour prendre une douche. En passant par ma chambre je remarquais cependant qu'une nouvelle penderie identique à la mienne avait été rajouté à côté. Je l'ouvris alors et constatait que c'était de vêtement de femme. Comment avait-elle osé, après notre entrevu de cette après-midi rajouter des vêtements dans ma propre chambre ! N'avait-elle pas assez de la place dans la chambre que je lui avais si gracieusement prêté ! Je sortais alors rageusement de ma chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Hermione au bout du couloir. J'ouvris la prote à la volée et restait alors figé. Habituellement cette chambre était composée d'un lit deux places, d'une penderie déjà très grande, d'un fauteuil et d'une commode et d'une table basse. Là il n'y avait plus qu'un lit et quatre placards. Oui. Quatre. Ils étaient collés les uns aux autres sur les deux murs disponibles, sans fenêtres et sans lits. Mais comment pouvait-elle avoir autant besoin de rangement ! Je m'approchais alors d'un pas rapide pour ouvrir celui qui était le plus prêt.  
\- Mais ne te dérange pas surtout ! S'exclama Hermione. Je me retournais alors effaré vers elle qui était dans l'encadrement de la prote de sa salle de bain, en sous vêtements.  
\- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?! M'exclamais-je. Qui est-ce qui a viré tous les meubles de cette chambre pour rajouter trois armoire ? Hein ? Et qui en plus, on a fait mettre une quatrième dans ma propre chambre ! HEIN ?!  
\- Oh détends-toi Drago ! S'exclama Hermione en s'approchant.  
Je pris alors conscience de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait face à moi.  
\- Et va t'habiller ! Crachais-je presque.  
Hermione enfila un peignoir silencieusement tandis que je continuais de fixer ses immenses penderies. Je les ouvrait alors une à une et constatais qu'elles étaient remplis. Complètement remplis.  
\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu vires celle de ma chambre! Et si tu n'as plus de place ici, tu n'as qu'à enlever ton lit et dormir dans ta baignoire !  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
\- Il a un problème ? Demandais-je d'un ton agressif.  
\- Aucun. Répondit Hermione d'un calme étonnant.  
A ces mots elle sortit de sa chambre, et marcha jusqu'à ma chambre, tandis que je le suivais de près. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur l'armoire qui lui appartenait et celle-ci disparu instantanément.

\- C'est vous qui hurlé comme ça ?  
Nous nous retournâmes tout deux vers un Blaise hésitant.  
\- C'est Drago. Corrigea Hermione. Comme vas-tu ? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Heu bien ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.  
\- Une histoire de nombre de penderies trop élevé selon Drago. Répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.  
\- Mais parce que ça te fait rire ? M'énervais-je à nouveau, bien que je sois parfaitement conscient que Blaise nous écoutait attentivement.  
Après tout, tous les couples avaient le droit de se disputer.  
\- Drago, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas un problème qu'on pourrait qualifier de grave, donc oui je préfère en rire.  
Je me contentais de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle me faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'insupportable devant Blaise, alors que c'était tout le contraire et que c'était elle qui se prenait pour je ne sais pas qui à s'installer chez moi, comme si elle était chez elle.


	20. Chapter 20

Ce matin là j'avais convoqué Cécile dans mon bureau, et l'attendais de pieds ferme. Je n'avais pas besoin de la virer comme Hermione me l'avait demandé étant donné que son stage se terminait cette semaine, cependant je voulais savoir si elle avait réussi à découvrir quelque chose sur l'ancienne relation de Weasley et Hermione. Et surtout pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus ensemble.  
Grâce à l'intervention du Ministre de la magie lui-même, Mac Nair n'était pas venu me revoir une seule fois en 1 semaine, ce qui était très agréable. Entre lui et Hermione je n'aurais plus su où donner de la tête et serais certainement devenu fou.  
Ma relation avec Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise en effet. Même à Poudlard nous nous adressions au moins la parole, même si ce n'était pas pour discuter gentillement. A présent, nous ne nous adressions plus la parole, ce qui rendait l'ambiance chez moi assez glaciale.  
On frappa soudain à ma porte et Cécile entra.  
\- Alors ? Vous avez fait des découvertes sur la recherche que je vous avais confié ? Demandais-je sans la regarder.  
\- Je croyais que vous étiez au courant... Marmonna-t-elle. Mlle Granger a découvert l'objet de mes recherches.  
\- Et alors ? Dis-je en la fixant d'un regard noir. C'est elle qui te donne un salaire ? C'est elle qui t'emploie ?  
\- Non mais ...  
\- Donc as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? La coupais-je.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu as de la chance que ton stage se termine la semaine prochaine, sinon je t'aurais viré.  
\- Mr Malefoy, je suis...  
\- Sortez ! Crachais-je.  
Même quand je n'étais pas chez moi, Hermione gâchait ma vie ! Elle venait d'entrer dans mon bureau avant que Cécile ait pu sortir.  
\- Que fait-elle encore là ? Me lança-t-elle.  
Cécile se dépêcha de sortir.  
\- Je t'avais demandé de la virer ! Insista Hermione en s'approchant de moi.  
\- Je me contre fiche de ce que tu veux. Elle fait du bon travail, je le garde. Mentis-je.  
En réalité je n'avais aucune idée de la qualité de son travail, étant donné que ce n'était à moi qu'elle avait à rendre des comptes directement.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?  
Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil face à mon bureau et me tendit un parchemin.

C'était une liste. Une liste de personnes. Je lu répidement et en reconnu un grand nombre de noms. Le ministre de la magie lui-même, mais également Ginny Weasley, ou encore Blaise. Que faisaient-il tous sur un même parchemin.  
\- Je dois attendre combien de temps avant que tu m'expliques ? Lui lançais de mauvaise humeur.  
\- C'est une liste d'invitée.  
\- Merci encore ?  
\- Pour ce soir.  
\- Je n'y suis pas ! Répliquais-je. Je ne vois donc pas en quoi l'évènement me concerne.  
\- C'est nous qui recevons.  
J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds, et mon estomac se contracta. Il était fou à ce stade notre relation, que ces réactions physiques aient encore lieu chez moi. Elle avait dit "nous". Je savais ce que voulais dire ce "nous". C'était juste que c'était chez moi, et que comme elle était censée être ma fiancé, nous recevrions les invités ensemble.  
Je rejetais un oeil à la liste d'invités.  
\- Henry Hormac n'est pas invité ! Quel est l'intérêt ?  
\- Non mais franchement ! S'exclama Hermione. Ce serait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'inviter ! C'est sensé être chez nous à tous les deux, je te rappelle. Mais il y aura Arianne.  
\- Et qui Arianne ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Une mannequin a qui tu plaisais.  
Je me souvenais alors vaguement qu'on me l'avait présenté à une soirée après un match en début d'année. Je ne me souvenais plus de son visage, car c'était aussi le soir où j'y avais vu Hermione avec Hormac. Le soir où j'avais transplané avec Hermione jusqu'à chez moi.  
\- Et elle sort avec Hormac. Ajouta Hermione.  
\- Et alors ? Insistais-je.  
\- Alors tu dois la séduire ! C'est évident !  
\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ! M'énervais-je. JE TE SUPPORTE DEPUIS UNE SEMAINE CHEZ MOI, ET CE SERAIT POUR TOUT GÂCHER ET ME TAPER JE NE SAIS PAS QUI ?!

L'explication d'Hermione avait été bref et concise. Cependant je ne lui avais pas avoué, que son plan était très intelligent comme d'habitude.  
Hormac sortait depuis peu avec Arianne, et n'avait pas essayé de contacter une seule fois Hermione. C'était donc très mal parti pour notre plan. Le but était donc que j'arrive à séduire Arianne tout en lui demandant de garder le secret pour que je puisse rompre avec Hermione en douceur. Ainsi Arianne tournerait le dos à Hormac sans raison, et peut-être que celui-ci reviendrait à la charge vis à vis Hermione. Du moins c'était ce que nous espérions. Cependant Hermione avait insisté sur le fait que personne ne devait être au courant pour Arianne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite de cocu et que cela nuise à sa réputation. J'avais accepté en faisait semblant de trouver le plan complètement idiot.  
Cependant, les choses n'avançaient pas et il fallait bien faire quelque chose. J'avais donc pour mission, ce soir même, de séduire Arianne qui était invitée.

Il était bientôt 20h et les invitées commenceraient à arriver dans moins d'une heure, mais j'étais déjà fin prêt.  
\- CHOUKA !  
Mon elfe de maison arriva aussitôt.  
\- Va demander à Hermione si elle est prête !  
\- La chambre de Mlle Granger est juste en face de la vôtre. Fit remarquer l'elfe.  
\- Fais ce qu'on te dit crétin ! Crachais-je.  
L'elfe sortit par la porte et je le soupçonnais de l'avoir laissé ouverte expert, pour que je vois Hermione. Je me retournais alors aussitôt face au miroir pour m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Je devais être irrésistible ce soir pour parvenir à séduire Arianne. J'entendis Hermione dire à l'elfe qu'elle était prête, puis un silence s'installa. Il fallait absolument que je réussisse ce soir, il fallait qu'Hormac tente de récupérer Hermione, qu'il lui demande de venir chez elle, qu'elle le tue. Et toute cette histoire serait définitivement réglée, Hermione ne vivrait plus chez moi, et mon esprit serait enfin apaisé.  
Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir une dernière fois et m'apprêtais à sortir de ma chambre. Je m'arrêtais cependant, Hermione me fixait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Tu es très élégant. Me fit-elle remarquer.  
Je n'avais pas envie de lui retourner le moindre compliment bien qu'elle fut plus que splendide dans la robe verte foncée qu'elle portait. Mais là robe n'y était pour rien, Hermione était naturellement lumineuse.  
Je sortais de ma chambre et entreprenais de descendre les escaliers, Hermione sur mes talons.  
\- Il faut qu'on s'entraîne une fois Drago.  
\- S'entraîner pour quoi ? Demandais-je en vérifiant que le grand salon était correctement agencé.  
Hermione me posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule et s'approcha de mon oreille.  
Sous souffle chaud m'agaçait autant qu'il m'attirait.  
\- Maintenant arrête de faire l'idiot Drago. Les musiciens sont aussi des personnes à convaincre, et elles sont déjà dans le salon avec nous, alors arrête de faire la gueule. Je te rappelle que nous devrons ouvrir le bal et j'aimerais que nous nous entraînions juste une fois avant de le faire devant les autres.  
\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas danser ? Demandais-je d'une voix basse mais glaciale.  
\- A toi de me convaincre, comme tu devras tous les convaincre ici ce soir, d'autant plus Arianne.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait vouloir de moi, si je me montre amoureux de toi.  
\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris aux filles. Laissa échapper Hermione dans un rire. Si tu t'intéresses à elle et que tu lui fais des avances, elle n'en sera que plus flattée et intéressée.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment folles. Dis-je en m'éloignant d'Hermione.  
Cette dernière donna le titre d'un morceau que je ne connaissais pas à l'orchestre, puis elle plaça sa main droite derrière mon épaule et me tendis son autre main. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation je l'attrapais et plaçais moi-même ma main droite au niveau de ses reins.

C'était la première fois que je dansais avec elle, et elle était très douée, fluide, gracieuse. Tout ce que j'aurais pu espéré d'elle si nous avions vraiment été ensemble. Elle était simplement parfaite, et cela me rongeait. J'avais beau la détester pour son comportement, je ne l'en aimais pas moins, et je ne comprenais pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Ces moldus avaient raison, la haine était un sentiment très proche de l'amour.  
Nous dansions en silence dans une valse parfaitement exécutée, mais j'aurais rêvé danser avec elle dans d'autres conditions.  
\- Je suis navrée que cela se passe ainsi entre nous. Dit Hermione.  
\- Je te rappelle que c'est uniquement à cause de toi. C'est toi qui ne me supporte pas.  
Après quelques secondes de silence Hermione ajouta qu'elle était désolée, et qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on s'entende bien. Je la lâchais alors.  
\- Les invités vont bientôt arriver, il faut vérifier que tout le reste soit prêt. Elle acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes tout deux vers la cuisine. Hermione avait demandé à d'autres elfes de venir aider Chouka pour le buffet. Initiative qui m'avait assez étonné étant donné qu'Hermione n'appréciait toujours pas d'avoir une elfe à son service. Sa réponse avait été "c'est pour la bonne cause".

A peine une heure après, beaucoup de monde était déjà là et j'avais été ravie de voir arriver Blaise et mes amis de l'équipe de quidditch. Je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi Hermione avait prit soin de les inviter. Surement pour que ça fasse plus vrai. Après tout, si j'avais réellement organisé une soirée, je ne les aurais pas oublié en rédigeant la liste des invités.

\- Alors ça se passe toujours bien avec Hermione ? Me lança Blaise alors qu'un elfe de maison lui servait un verre.  
\- Toujours très bien. Me forçais-je à dire dans un sourire le plus convainquant possible.  
Le plus dur était de mentir à Blaise, de lui mentir sur tout. Lorsqu'il le saurait, je ne savais pas si il me pardonnerait aisément. Je pouvais juste l'espérer.  
\- Je me demandais ... On déjeune toujours ensemble demain à midi ?  
\- Evidemment. Répondis-je étonné qu'il puisse me poser cette question. On déjeune ensemble tous les samedis.  
\- Oui mais maintenant que tu vis avec Hermione, tu aurais pu préférer passer du temps avec elle.  
\- Oui mais je suis quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Lança une voix chantonnante.  
\- Bonjour Hermione. Répondit Blaise souriant.  
Cette dernière posa une main sur mon épaule tout en me déposant un baisé dans le cou. Je fus pris de frissons.  
\- Je peux te piquer Drago quelques secondes ?  
\- Mais je t'en pries. Je ne vais pas t'en priver Drago. Ajouta-t-il à mon encontre en riant. Depuis le temps que tu la voulais !  
Hermione m'entraîna alors au milieu du salon, et donc de la piste de danse.  
\- C'est a nous. Déclara-t-elle souriante.  
La première musique de la soirée démarra alors en même temps que notre valse.  
J'aurais aimé que tout cela soit vrai, que tout le monde soit en train de regarder le couple amoureux que nous aurions pu être, mais ce n'était pas le cas et ce ne le serait jamais. Hermione resserra nos deux corps, afin de pouvoir me parler à voix basse.  
\- Après cette danse tu dois t'occuper d'Arianne. Mais discrètement bien sur, personne ne doit s'en rendre compte. Pour nous trois. Arianne vivrait également très mal d'être mise à nue. Tu dois vraiment être discret Drago.  
\- Je sais Hermione. Répliquais-je d'une voix sèche. Je sais. Pourrais-tu me faire confiance au moins une fois dans ta vie !  
\- Mais je te fais confiance Drago. Murmura-t-elle sincère. Que ferais-je là sinon ? Je sais que tu veux la mort de Hormac autant que moi et je sais que tu feras tout pour y parvenir. Je veux juste que tu ne fasses pas d'erreur. C'est peut-être notre seule chance.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hormac sera bientôt un lointain souvenir lorsque tu t'en seras chargée, et nous pourrons tous les deux retourner à nos vies, chacun de notre côté.  
\- Lorsque je m'en serais chargée ? Répéta Hermione.  
\- Oui.  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens silencieusement.  
\- Tu souffres visiblement plus que moi. Tu mérites de le tuer de ta baguette.  
\- Embrasse-moi.  
Je la regardais étonné.  
\- La musique se termine dans quelques secondes. Embrasse-moi je te dis !  
Evidemment. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé de l'embrasser parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle m'était reconnaissante de la laisser tuer Hormac. Mais juste pour clôturer notre danse du mieux possible face aux autres invités.  
J'arrêtais alors aussitôt de danser tout en gardant ma main droite fermement accrochée à ses reins, mon autre main en revanche, vint attraper la nuque d'Hermione pour l'approcher de mon visage. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Cependant ce ne fut pas comme d'habitude. Nos lèvres ne se touchèrent pas brièvement avant de s'éloigner de nouveau comme nous le faisions habituellement.  
Cette fois, alors que j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, Hermione avait entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser une des mes lèvres y entrer légèrement. Ce que je fis alors. Je suçotais alors sa lèvre inférieure tendit que je sentis les bras d'Hermione se poser que mon torse. Elle répondit également à mon baisé, j'avais l'impression que nous embrassions presque réellement. Le seul bémol était que je me retenais d'y mettre l'entrain que je souhaitais. J'aurais voulu la porter, la sentir enrouler ses jambes autour de mon bassin, et l'emmener jusqu'au meuble à notre hauteur le plus proche, pour lui faire l'amour comme j'en rêvais depuis si longtemps. J'aurais tout donné si ça avait été possible.  
Mais j'arrêtais de penser à ce que je n'avais pas et décidais de profiter de ce baisé que m'offrait Hermione. Peut-être était-ce finalement sa façon de me remercier. Je mis alors fin lentement à ce baiser sous son étonnement qu'elle dissimula cependant très rapidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'embrasse pour me remercier, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se force. Je me positionnais à côté d'Hermione et passait un bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- Bonsoir, je suis vraiment ravie de tous vous avoir ici. Nous tenions à nous présenter officiellement en tant que couple face à vous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore très bien, je suis Drago Malefoy, et je vous présente à mon tour Hermione Granger que je connais depuis ma première année à l'école Poudlard. Ceux qui nous connaissent depuis cette époque, savent pertinemment que nous ne nous entendions pas vraiment bien durant cette période. Cependant toute personne mûrit et grandit, et je suis ravie qu'Hermione m'ait laissé la chance de lui montrer celui que j'étais réellement. J'espère que je serais celui qui la rendra heureuse ! A Hermione ! Dis-je en levant le verre que Chouka venait de m'apporter.  
Tous les invités levèrent également leurs verres en direction d'Hermione.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le plus dur restait à faire, et j'avais conscience de tout ce qui pesait sur mes épaules. La mort d'Hormac dépendant de ma réussite, d'à quel point je plairais à Arianne.  
Après notre danse, d'autres couples avaient rejoins le centre du salon à leur tour. J'invitais alors Pansy à danser, elle accepta. Pendant que je dansais je cherchais Arianne du regard. Il ne fallait dans tout les cas pas que je l'invite tout de suite ça aurait paru trop étrange. Je jetais également de temps en temps à oeil à Hermione. Elle dansait actuellement avec Potter. Je constatais une fois de plus que Ron Weasley n'avait pas été invité, ce qui provoquait de nouveaux questionnement en moi. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'il ne s'adressent à ce point plus la parole.  
\- Hermione ... Murmura alors Pansy. Si on m'avait dit ça à Poudlard !  
\- Et si on me l'avait dit à moi aussi. Dis-je en riant. Elle a changé tu sais.  
\- Comme nous tous. Nous arrivons à rester dans la même pièce sans nous entre-tuer. Je la déteste toujours, mais si je fais un effort c'est pour toi. Insista-t-elle.  
\- De toute façon je me contre fiche de ton avis Pansy.  
Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être désagréable avec elle, je ne supportais pas le fait qu'on ne puisse pas apprécier Hermione. Sa vie n'était pas facile depuis toutes ces années. Elle avait tout abandonné pour venger la mort de ses parents. Pansy me lâcha soudain.  
\- J'essaye d'être agréable tu sais ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Eh bien tu dois encore t'améliorer visiblement ! Lançais-je de mauvaise humeur en rejoignant le buffet où j'avais vu Arianne s'y rendre.  
Je m'avançais alors jusqu'à elle.  
\- Tu passes une bonne soirée Arianne ? Lui demandais-je le plus poliment possible.  
\- Tu te souviens de mon prénom ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un air de défit.  
\- Evidemment, tu as toujours été la plus belle. Dis-je l'air de rien en prenant un toast.  
Cependant je sentais son regard posé sur moi.  
\- Quoi ? Demandai-je en me tournant faussement étonné vers elle. Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà !  
\- Ce n'est pas Hermione Granger ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
Cela allait être beaucoup plus facile que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Elle me mangeait déjà presque dans la main.  
\- Hermione est belle, mais pas autant que toi. Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?  
Je tentais le tout pour le tout.  
\- Oui. Répliqua-t-elle ravie. C'est ...  
\- Peu importe qui c'est, quitte le.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Lâcha-t-elle en riant.  
\- Il ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi.  
\- Et qui pourrait être assez bien pour moi selon toi ?  
Je me contentais de sourire.  
\- Ça ne se passe pas bien avec Hermione ? Continua-t-elle  
\- Ce se passerait mieux avec toi. Mais il ne faut pas en parler ici.  
Elle acquiesça. J'avais piqué son intérêt, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je regardais alors rapidement autour de moi, pour voir si quelqu'un nous regardait.  
\- Retrouve-moi dans la cuisine dans deux minutes si tu veux qu'on en parle. Essaye d'être discrète Hermione est assez. jalouse.

A ces mots je partais du buffet pour rejoindre la dite cuisine où seuls les elfes étaient autorisés à entrer. Quelques minutes après, Arianne m'avait rejoint. Ce qui était un bon point dans l'avancement de mon plan.  
\- Donc tu préférais être avec moi c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle ravie.  
\- Qui ne le voudrait pas.  
\- Arrête de faire le beau parleur ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. La fois où on s'est vu à cette soirée, tu ne m'as pas accordé la moindre importance !  
\- Parce qu'on ne veut pas les mêmes choses ! On aurait couché ensemble si je t'avais porté de l'intérêt, et ça se serait terminé là. Ce n'est cependant pas ce que je veux.  
Arianne me regardait abasourdit.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?  
\- Toi. Une fille comme toi c'est rare. Je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi, je veux être avec toi. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien tenté. Je sais que je suis assez bien pour toi, mais tu n'en as pas encore consciente.  
Je me servais de ce que je ressentais pour Hermione, ce que j'avais ressentis pour Hermione depuis que je l'avais revu. Ça n'avait pas marché sur elle, mais peut-être que cela fonctionnerait sur Arianne. Arianne a qui je savais que je plaisais.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant alors ? Demanda-t-elle septique.  
\- Parce que j'ai fais mon deuil. J'ai juste a espérer qu'un jour tu te rendes compte qu'on serait bien ensemble. Et ce jour là je serais là.  
Alors qu'Arianne allait répondre Chouka entra en hurlant des ordres aux autres elfes de maison. Je crus que j'allais le tuer car elle referma la bouche.  
\- Arrête de faire tout ce bruit Chouka ! Crachais-je. Sinon je te donne un vêtement ! Où est-ce que tu t'e crois là !  
\- Pardon maître ! S'exclama l'elfe en s'inclinant. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Et en plus avec Mlle Arianne Lombe... Marmonna-t-il en s'inclinant encore plus bas. Chouka ne voulait vraiment pas vous dérangez alors que vous pouviez enfin revoir Mlle Lombe... Maitre ... Chouka est désolé. Chouka ne recommencera plus...  
Je regardais mon elfe ahuri. Mais que racontait-il ?!  
\- NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU ...  
Cependant Arianne m'attrapa le bras avec tendresse.  
\- Il n'a rien fait de mal. Murmura-t-elle en me lançant un sourire radieux.  
Je compris soudain que j'avais l'elfe le plus intelligent, mais aussi du coup le plus agaçant du monde des sorciers. Il venait d'apporter le preuve à Arianne de l'attachement que je lui avais soit disant toujours porté, alors qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille discuter dans un endroit plus calme ? Me proposa-t-elle devant mon manque de réaction.  
Je hochais la tête, et nous sortîmes par la porte à l'arrière de la cuisine nous évitant ainsi de recroiser qui que ce soit.  
Je l'entraînais à l'étage, jusqu'à la bibliothèque, là au moins, nous serions tranquille. Une fois assis sur un canapé en velours Arianne prit la parole.  
\- Alors, comme ça tu parles de moi à ton elfe ?  
\- Mais non ... Lâchais-je faussement agacé. C'est cet idiot qui doit écouter aux portes !  
\- Tu en parles avec qui alors ? Demanda-telle en jubilant presque.  
J'eu un sourire gêné.  
\- Bas dit moi. Insista-t-elle souriante.  
\- En fait je n'en parle pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'on se dispute souvent avec Hermione à propos de toi.  
\- Tu lui parles de moi ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
\- Ecoute Arianne. C'est conversation devient vraiment personnelle et gênante pour moi. Tu as quelqu'un je te ferais remarquer et je ne tiens pas à m'embarrasser plus que je ne lui suis déjà.  
J'avais presque honte de ce que j'étais en train de dire, de me rabaisser à ce point. J'avais l'impression d'être Weasley.  
Mais cela semblait avoir l'effet escompté. Arianne se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, tout en attrapant ma main.  
\- Continue Drago. N'ais pas honte  
\- C'est juste que je parle dans mon sommeil et que je dis souvent ton prénom. Hermione me le reproche. Avouais-je.  
Je sentis la main d'Arianne se resserrer autour de la mienne. J'avais ainsi la réponse en directe. Le plan marchait !  
\- Si j'avais su que le grand Drago Malefoy pouvait être si romantique. Murmura-t-elle dans un soupire de bien être.  
Je m'écartais alors soudainement d'elle, et me levais.  
\- Ecoute, tu as quelqu'un, je ne veux pas souffrir Arianne. Laisse-moi.  
\- Tu es largement mieux que lui ! Insista celle-ci en se levant à son tour pour me rejoindre. Quitte Hermione et je suis à toi ! Déclara-t-elle alors.  
\- Non pas cette fois. C'est à toi de me prouver que tu tiens à moi, c'est moi qui t'ai attendu. Tu sais quels sont mes sentiments, je te veux, et pas seulement pour coucher avec toi. A toi maintenant de me prouver ta sincérité.  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Quitte cet homme !  
\- Mais bien entendu ! Dit-elle en riant.  
Je la prenais alors dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Et j'eu encore plus honte en constatant que j'étais visiblement crédible dans le rôle puisqu'Arianne me croyait.  
\- Préviens moi aussitôt que tu ne seras plus avec lui .Dis-je en lui déposant un bisous dans les cheveux.  
\- Ce sera vite réglé, et je t'enverrais un hiboux.  
Cette dernière s'approcha alors de mon visage, certainement pour m'embrasser. Je l'arrêtais cependant.  
\- Non. Je veux faire les choses bien. Rien de plus n'arrivera entre nous tant que tu seras toujours avec lui.  
Son regard s'illumina davantage, si c'était possible.  
\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Drago. Nous serons vraiment heureux tous les deux.  
Je lui répondis par un sourire que j'essayais de rendre le plus sincère possible.  
\- Il faut qu'on redescende discrètement maintenant, vas-y la première je rejoindrais la salle plus tard. Mais ne fait rien devant les autres hein. J'attendrais de pouvoir te faire confiance pour le dire à Hermione. J'attendrais ta lettre avec impatience Arianne.  
Cette dernière me déposa un baisé sur la joue avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Mission réussi. J'avais hâte de le dire à Hermione, véritablement hâte. Peut-être me sauterait-t-elle à son tour dans les bras. C'était les seuls bras que je voulais autour de moi, les seuls. Et je savais pertinemment que même si je mariais un jour, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Hermione aurait malheureusement toujours une place dans mon coeur. Je me surpris à penser à Arianne. Je savais que je n'aimerais jamais personne à part Hermione, alors pourquoi ne pas me marier avec quelqu'un qui semblait vraiment tenir à moi. Je chassais cependant cette idée de ma tête aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je préférais vivre seul que de me marier à une femme en lui faisant croire que je l'aimais. Je n'étais pas assez affreux pour ça.

Quand je retournais enfin dans la salle de réception je vis Hermione qui dansait avec Cavala, le créateur pour qui elle était l'égérie, quand elle me vit, elle me lança un regard interrogateur. Je hochais la tête discrètement. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage.

Tous le monde était enfin partis à mon grand soulagement, j'étais épuisé, j'avais aussi presque trop bu et avais donc hâte d'aller me coucher. Hermione avait raccompagné les musiciens à la porte après les avoir payé et remercié une fois de plus.  
\- Drago ! Cria-t-elle alors après avoir fermé la porte et en courant me rejoindre.  
J'explosais cependant de rire. Hermione venait de s'étaler de tout son long sur le dos. Elle n'avait pas vu que les elfes avaient commencé à nettoyer l'entrée, et avait glissé sur le sol.  
\- Ne viens surtout pas m'aider à me relever. Gronda-t-elle en se relevant douloureusement.  
\- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais supporter mon contact. Répliquais-je d'un sourire sarcastique.  
\- Ce que tu peux être bête ! Alors raconte, comment ça s'est passé avec Arianne ? Ajouta-t-elle une fois à ma hauteur.  
\- On peut en parler en montant ? Je suis exténué.  
Hermione me suivit alors dans les escaliers pendant que je lui racontais comment c'était passé mon tête à tête avec Arianne.  
\- Elle t'a cru quand tu lui as dit qu'elle était plus belle que moi ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement choquée.  
Je lui lançais un regard agacé.  
\- Je plaisantais. Fit remarquer Hermione en riant. Comment s'est conclu la conversation alors ?  
\- Elle va dire à Hormac qu'elle ne veut plus être avec lui et elle m'envoie un hiboux dès que c'est fait.  
\- Merveilleux !  
Je ne l'avais jamais aussi heureuse, du moins depuis cette année, et dans un élan visiblement incontrôlable elle vint se serrer dans mes bras.  
\- Merci Drago, merci. Murmura-t-elle.  
\- De rien.  
Ma réponse n'avait rien de sec, au contraire, je n'avais jamais répondu un "de rien" aussi sincère. Et pour la première fois Hermione m'avait prise dans ses bras, pour la première fois elle avait eu un geste vers moi qui n'était pas forcée. Mon estomac se contracta.  
\- Non merci vraiment ! Sans toi je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Et ton elfe ! Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi. Il faut que je le félicite également ! Où est-il ?! Hermione entreprit de prendre le couloir en chemin inverse en courant pour redescendre les escaliers.  
\- Tu le feras demain Hermione ! Ils ont beaucoup de travail, et je pense qu'ils aimeraient dormir aussitôt le travail terminé.  
\- Oui tu as raison. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant en plein élan ce qui la fit glisser de nouveau au sol.  
Cette fois je ne riais pas.  
\- Tu as trop bu ou quoi ?  
Ce qui pourrait expliquer bien des comportements ! Le fait qu'elle m'ait prise dans ses bras, qu'elle tombe par terre pour la deuxième fois, qu'elle soit si enchanté de tout.  
\- Oui j'ai bu, comme tout le monde ce soir. Mais contrairement aux autres je sais me tenir moi.  
\- Oui tu te tiens assez bien en effet mais tes comportements trahissent tout de même ton état d'ébriété.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est la deuxième fois que je tombe. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu t'ais jeté dans mes bras ? Excuse-moi, mais la Hermione sobre que je connais aurait plutôt ressentit du dégoût que du soulagement à mon contact.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne te déteste pas Drago, je m'entends même plutôt bien avec toi dans le fond.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis le week-end dernier. Insistais-je amère. Tu m'as clairement expliqué que tu ne me supportais toujours pas et que tu faisais juste semblant !  
\- Mais que voulais-tu que je te dises d'autre ?! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant retomber ses bras le long de ses jambes dans un claquement. Il fallait bien que je fasse en sorte que tu arrêtes d'avoir de faux espoirs ! Je ne voulais pas que tu espères quoi que ce soit de moi, et le fit de penser que je te déteste était la meilleure solution ! Tu devrais m'en remercier !  
\- Tu as rendu ma vie chez moi insupportable pendant une semaine ! Dis-je en la fusillant du regard.  
Je crus que les yeux d'Hermione allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Elle m'empoigna alors fermement par le bras et me força à la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.  
\- Regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
J'observais sa chambre sur toutes les coutures sans comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler.  
\- Eh bien ? Qui-y-a-t-il ?  
\- Mes vêtements sont complètement comprimés ! Ils sont serrés les uns contres les autres parce que je n'ais pas assez de place pour les ranger ! Lâcha-t-elle véritablement furieuse. Donc ne vas pas dire que c'est moi qui rend ta vie insupportable ! Mes vêtements sont tous froissés à cause de toi !  
\- Tes placards sont fermés Hermione...  
Cette dernière ouvrit avec violence chaque porte pour que je puisse constater par moi même le "désastre".  
\- TU VOIS !  
Elle se foutait de moi ? Elle comparait une cohabitation avec elle, qui ne m'adressait pas la parole, à l'intérieur de ses placards ? Elle n'avait pas qu'à avoir autant de vêtement !  
\- TU ES RIDICULE !  
Je fermais férocement chacune des portes dans un claquement faisant trembler les placards. Cependant ma remarque ne sembla pas plaire à Hermione qui s'avança en me tapant l'épaule.  
\- Je te ferais remarquer que mes vêtements C'EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI ! JE N'AI PAS D'AUTRES AFFAIRES, ET PLUS VRAIMENT D'AMIS ! Cria-t-elle en me bousculant contre le placard.  
\- Et moi je te ferais remarquer QUE SI TU ÉTAIS PLUS AGRÉABLE TU EN AURAIS PEUT-ETRE PLUS ! Fis-je le dos toujours appuyé contre le placard en poussant Hermione pour l'écarter de devant moi.  
\- J'ESSAYE D'ETRE AGRÉABLE ! TU T'ES ÉLOIGNÉ TOUT A L'HEURE ALORS QU'ON S'EMBRASSAIT !  
\- MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA CHARITÉ GRANGER ! UN SIMPLE BISOU HABITUEL AURAIT CONVENU !  
\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? GRANGER ? Tu te crois de nouveau trop bien pour moi ? Siffla-t-elle méchamment.  
Le son de sa voix était descendu mais elle n'en était pas moins effrayante, au contraire.  
\- OUI GRANGER ! Tu ne vaux pas grand chose au final en effet ! Dis-je sur le même ton.  
Je sortais alors de sa chambre dans un grand claquement porte et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Chouka.  
\- TU N'AS RIEN DE MIEUX A FAIRE TOI ?  
La porte que je venais de fermer s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée.  
\- ET NE T'EN PRENDS PAS A TON ELFE QUI FAIT PARFAITEMENT BIEN SON TRAVAIL ! Hurla Hermione avant de re-claquer la porte de sa chambre.  
Chouka se dépêcha alors de disparaître me laissant seul dans le couloir, j'ouvris alors une nouvelle fois la porte.  
\- ET JE PARLE COMME JE VEUX A MON ELFE JE SUIS CHEZ MOI ! SI TU N'ES PAS CONTENTE, RIEN NE TE RETIENT ! DÉGAGE, JE ME PORTAIS BIEN MIEUX SANS TOI !  
Un nouveau claquement de porte retentit dans le manoir et j'entrais dans ma chambre juste en face en laissant tomber ma baguette sur mon lit.  
J'entendis cependant avec un agacement profond la porte d'Hermione se ré-ouvrir avant même que j'ai pu fermer la mienne. Je fis volte face et la vis se ruer sur moi. Son poids me fit tomber en arrière sur le lit. Elle était à présent couchée sur moi et je sentis ses mains se saisir de mon cou pour le serrer avec haine. J'attrapais alors le sien, mais pour l'approcher de mon visage. Je l'a forçais alors à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle desserra l'étreinte autour de mon cou et tenta de se dégager de mon contact. Cependant j'étais plus fort qu'elle et je maintenait des mes mains sa tête contre la mienne. J'ouvris à alors la bouche et à mon grand étonnement Hermione fit de même. Elle attrapa même mes cheveux de sa main droite, et posa l'autre sur mon torse. Son baisé se fit alors intense, plus qu'intense, j'avais l'impression qu'elle y jouait sa vie et je suivis son engouement avec fougue. Je lâchais enfin sa tête qui n'avait plus besoin d'être contrainte par la force et la serrais le plus possible contre moi. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un, autant envie d'Hermione qu'à cet instant précis. Hermione était visiblement du même avis que moi, car elle déchira littéralement ma chemise au lieu de la déboutonner lentement. Elle n'avait pas cessé de m'embrasser au contraire, et me mordit à l'instant la lèvre inférieur en faisant glisser ses mains contre la peau brûlante de mon torse, tout en laissant échapper un gémissement. Je passais alors mes bras autour de son dos afin de faire glisser la fermeture de sa robe, puis je la retournais presque avec brutalité sur le dos, afin d'être au dessus d'elle, et je fis glisser à une vitesse impressionnante la robe au sol. Et tandis que je lui arrachais le soutient gorge, Hermione enleva ce qu'il me restait de vêtement en une seule fois. Un seul morceau de tissu était encore entre nous. Je lui retirais alors sa culotte tout en lui mordant le cou avec envie.  
Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement incontrôlable et planta ses ongles dans mon dos quand j'entrais enfin en elle. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller doucement, je voulais y aller fort, être rapide, aller profondément en elle ! Je fis alors les vas et viens les plus rapides et les plus profonds de ma vie. Hermione ne pouvait plus retenir le moindre de ses gémissement, même en plantant ses dents dans mon épaule pour étouffer les bruits. Je lui faisais du bien et étais moi-même presque au comble de la jouissance. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir auparavant, et Merlin savait que j'aimais ça pourtant, mais là c'était autre chose, nous étions parfaitement fusionnels, ses gémissements qui se transformaient presque en cris étaient en parfait accord avec mes mouvements de bassins. Je serrais fort sa nuque d'une main et m'appuyais sur le lit de l'autre bas. J'avais l'impression que plus je serrais sa nuque et ses cheveux, plus Hermione semblait ressentir un plaisir intense. Et il en était de même pour moi, sentir ses ongles se planter de plaisir dans mon dos, me firent plus de bien que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je la sentais vraiment ! Je la sentais contre moi, autour de moi, en moi, de partout. Plus elle plantait ses ongles plus mon plaisir était intense, plus j'y allais fort et plus elle criait. Si jamais la nature humaine me l'avait permis j'aurais fait durer cet instant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais bientôt, à l'unisson avec Hermione, je laissais échapper un grondement de plaisir et donnais un dernier puissant coup de bassin, avant de me laisser retomber à moitié sur elle, encore gémissante de plaisir.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

 ****Nous n'avions pas parlé de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous, non. Elle n'avait peut-être même pas osée me regarder. Mais elle était tout de même restée dans ma chambre sur le lit et s'était endormi seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Je l'avais su en entendant sa respiration redevenir calme et profonde.

Quand à moi, je n'avais pas pu trouver le sommeil aussi rapidement, j'étais plongé dans de profonds questionnements qui n'auraient de réponse qu'à son réveil. Car oui, je comptais bien lui parler ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous. Elle ne pouvait plus nier son attirance à mon encontre.

J'avais tiré la couverture pour recouvrir Hermione, aussitôt qu'elle s'était endormi, mais je continuais à l'observer avec attention.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa tête ses derniers temps ? J'espérais qu'elle se soit rendu compte que je l'intéressais, j'espérais vraiment que ce qui venait de se passer avait de l'importance pour elle.

Je retenais soudain un rire jaune. J'avais l'impression d'être une des nombreuses filles, où même toutes, avec qui j'avais couché à Poudlard. Hermione étant à ma place. Peut-être que comme moi à l'époque, ça avait été juste une histoire d'un soir, un coup d'un soir, pour parler vulgairement. Et je sentis les entrailles de mon ventre se resserer, je n'infligerais plus jamais ça à qui que ce soit, je ne laisserais plus planer le doute d'une éventuelle relation par la suite. La prochaine fille avec qui je coucherais serait au courant qu'il ne fallait rien qu'elle attendre de moi, je lui dirais de vive voix. Même si j'espérais profondément que la prochaine serait Hermione, de nouveau. En fait j'espérais même que ce serait la dernière.

Hermione remua dans son sommeil, et je reportais toute mon attention sur elle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un murmure.

\- Ginny sait.

Était-elle en train de me parler ou de rêver ? Ginny savait quoi ? Et comme si elle avait entendu ma question intérieur, Hermione continua.

\- Ginny sait la vérité, la vérité sur nous deux.

Elle me parlait et avouai ! J'hésitais à lui foutre une gifle magistrale, mais c'était le meilleur moyen de la perdre. Donc je ne répondais pas, mais Hermione ne semblait pas attendre de réponse.

\- Hermione ? Appelais-je alors.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Dépêches-toi de me répondre, où je te fais léviter nue au milieu de mon jardin ! La menaçais-je d'une voix forte.

Toujours aucune réponse, elle dormait vraiment. Ce qui au final était encore pire. Elle ne m'avait pas avoué sa trahison de son plein gré ! Non, son sommeil s'en était chargé.

Je me levais alors aussitôt du lit, enfilais un caleçon et sortais de ma chambre pour rejoindre mon bureau au pas de course. Il n'était pas question qu'Hermione ait dit la vérité à Ginny, et que je n'ai pas eu le droit d'en faire de même avec Blaise !

Je ne pris pas la peine de m'asseoir face à mon bureau, mais empoignais tout de même un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il n'était pas trop tard pour prévenir Blaise, pas trop tard pour le tenir au courant de la supercherie. Faute avouée à demi-pardonnée ? Je l'espérais !

 _Blaise,_

 _Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer tout ça par lettre, mais il faut que tu sois au courant du principal. Je ne sors pas avec Hermione, elle me déteste toujours et me MENS constamment ! Donc nous faisons semblant d'être ensemble et d'être heureux. Bien entendu, pour paraître crédible, elle vit chez moi, mais dort dans une des chambres d'amis. Et je ne suis pas masochiste si c'est ce que tu es en train de te dire, nous avons une très bonne raison de mettre en scène un faux couple._

 _Je t'expliquerais mieux ça demain à midi, lors de notre déjeuné._

 _Ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai en théorie par le droit de te tenir au courant._

 _Bonne soirée._

 _Drago Malefoy_

Lettre écrite en à peine 10 secondes que j'enroulais à la pâte de mon hiboux grand duc, qui s'envola aussitôt.

Et puis quoi encore ? Ginny avait le droit d'être au courant et pas Blaise ?

En revenant dans la chambre, j'hésitais une fois de plus à réveiller Hermione de manière brutale, mais me retenais. Si il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'on soit plus que de simples "colocataires" demain, il ne fallait pas que je ruine tout en quelques secondes.

Je pris donc sur moi et me recouchais à côté d'elle l'air de rien. Je tirais cependant un peu plus la couverture de mon côté. Piètre vengeance, qui me satisfit cependant.

Après quelques minutes de nouvelles ruminations silencieuses sur le mensonge d'Hermione, je m'endormi enfin.

Ce fut des frappements à ma porte de chambre qui me réveillèrent en sursaut le lendemain. Depuis quand mon elfe prenait-il plaisir à me déranger ainsi ? Surement depuis qu'il était certain d'avoir été parfait hier avec Arianne. Je grognais tout en m'étirant et constatant avec surprise qu'Hermione était toujours à côté de moi.

J'étais cependant ravie qu'elle n'ait pas rejoins sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais peut-être était seulement parce qu'elle avait dormi d'une traite, sans s'être réveillée une seule fois, je chassais cependant cette idée de ma tête. Et me rendis compte que les frappements de plus en plus fort à ma porte ne s'était pas arrêter.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA BIEN OUI ! Criais-je agacé.

\- Maître il faut venir toute de suite ! Couina mon elfe. Chouka a essayé de vous prévenir depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant mais ...

Cependant la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Et pas sur Chouka, mais sur Blaise.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? M'exclamais-je étonné en me levant du lit pour le rejoindre.

Cependant Blaise mit quelques secondes avant de me répondre, il me fixait alternativement avec ce qu'il y avait derrière moi. Puis il entra dans la chambre.

\- ET ÇA C'EST QUOI ?! Nous mais tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin finis ?! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du lit et me désignant Hermione du doigt.

Je me rappelais soudain la lettre que je lui avais écris juste avant de me coucher, c'est à dire au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, tout ce que je t'ai écris est vrai. Dis-je en consultant l'heure sur l'horloge. Mais il est neuf heures ! Dis-je surpris. Depuis quand on déjeune à neuf heures ? Et depuis quand tu viens me chercher chez moi ?

\- A ton avis ! La lettre ! Insista-t-il en secouant le parchemin sous mon nez.

\- Ecoute Blaise, je sais que ça à l'air bizarre, mais comme je te le répète tout ce qui est dit dans la lettre est vrai. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione hier.. D'ailleurs je t'expliquerais à midi, vite sort ! Dis-je en baissant le ton. J'aimerais qu'elle se réveille avant moi, pour voir ce qu'elle va me dire.

Je poussais Blaise vers la porte avec force. Ce crétin allait tout gâcher ! Je voulais qu'Hermione croit se lever avant moi, pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu es devenu fou ... Murmura Blaise d'un ton réellement désolé.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, j'entendis Hermione grogner et bouger dans le lit.

\- Sort vite ! Chuchotais-je paniqué.

Mais il était trop tard, Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux et nous fixait étonnée. Elle se redressa quelqu'un peu avant de prendre enfin conscience de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et surtout en quelle tenue. C'est à dire complètement nue dans ma chambre. Son regard paru paniqué quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne de nouveau le regard dans notre direction. Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot en caleçon en tenant Blaise fermement par le bras. Bras que je relâchais d'ailleurs aussitôt.

\- Drago, tu peux me prêter ton peignoir s'il te plait. Me lança-t-elle d'un sourire affectueux.

\- Tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule ! S'exclama Blaise agacé.

\- Mais non Blaise je te jure ! Elle fait semblant là ! Elle ne sait pas que tu es au courant! Insistais-je.

\- Heu Drago ... Me lança Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille dire bonjour à Blaise toute nue ? Le peignoir est derrière la porte je crois, enfin si tu ne l'as pas changé de place depuis hier matin.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ! Et de quel peignoir elle parlait ?

Je tirais ma porte et constatait en effet qu'un peignoir y était accroché.

\- Bon tu peux dire à Blaise qu'on fait semblant d'être ensemble s'il te plait ! Et après ça je te donnerais de quoi te vêtir. Dis-je en croisant les bras, le peignoir serré contre moi.

\- Tu n'as pas finit de jouer à l'idiot Drago ? Grogna Blaise. C'est bon d'accord ? Je suis content que tu sois avec Hermione, je suis vraiment content pour vous deux ! Ajouta-t-il en la regardant. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de paniquer, tu es ridicule !

\- Drago s'il te plait. Insista Hermione d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

\- NON ! Dis-lui et là tu auras le peignoir ! Crachais-je agacé.

\- Bon !

Hermione se redressa et se leva. Cependant Blaise n'eu surement pas le temps de voir grand chose étant donné que je m'étais littéralement jetée devant elle, pour la cacher.

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisous ce matin ? Décidément tu as vraiment mal dormir cette nuit !

\- Arrête de jouer à la maligne ça ne me fait pas rire !

\- Bon écoutez, je vais vous laisser, heureux de t'avoir vu Hermione. Drago, on se voit à midi !

Sur ces pots Blaise ferma la porte de la chambre et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Hermione profita de mon instant d'inattention pour m'arracher le peignoir et le mettre.

\- Tu te pousses ? Me lança-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Blaise avait tout gâché ! Non seulement Hermione ne s'était pas réveillé auprès de moi, mais en plus elle semblait énervée.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit alors qu'Hermione venait de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reste Drago !

Même si elle n'avait pas utilisé mon nom de famille, l'emploi qu'elle faisait de mon prénom restait d'une froideur impressionnante.

\- Eh bien parler du fait que Ginny est au courant pour nous deux, mais que je n'ai visiblement pas le droit de le dire à Blaise. Dis-je tout en me retenant d'avoir un ton trop agressif.

Elle avait vraiment de la chance que je prenne autant de pincettes avec elle. Nul n'aurait pu bénéficier d'un tel traitement de faveur.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas besoin de nier tu l'as dit dans ton sommeil cette nuit.

\- J'ai dû rêver.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Hermione ôta lentement la main de la poignée et vint se planter face à moi.

\- Alors écoute-moi bien ! Tu as faillit nous griller avec tes idioties ! Ginny n'est au courant de rien, et Blaise n'a pas à l'être non plus ! Tu n'as rien compris où quoi ?! Personne, et quand je dis personne, c'est personne, ne doit être au courant. Pourquoi s'emmerder à cohabiter ensemble sinon ? Hein ?! Idiot !

Hermione ne m'avait laissé aucune occasion de répondre et étais sortie de la chambre comme une furie.

M'étais-je trompée ? Ginny ignorait-elle tout ? Pourtant je l'avais bien entendu dire " Ginny sait la vérité, la vérité sur nous deux". Hermione mentait tout simplement, et elle mentait d'ailleurs extrêmement bien. Sur quoi d'autre m'avait-elle menti ?

La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- Et je viens déjeuner avec vous à midi. Déclara Hermione.

\- Le samedi je déjeune seul avec Blaise. Corrigeais-je.

\- Non certainement aujourd'hui. Tu vas dire à Blaise que tu as fait un cauchemar auquel tu as eu du mal à sortir c'est tout. Et je serais là pour vérifier ce que tu dis de cette manière.

\- Hermione, c'est bon je sais que Ginny est au courant alors pourquoi continuer de mentir ? Je ne t'en veux pas, mentis-je, je veux juste que Blaise soit également informé. C'est mon meilleur ami au même titre que Ginny est ta meilleure amie !

\- GINNY N'EST AU COURANT DE RIEN ! Répondit-elle une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte.

J'étais désespéré ! Non seulement Hermione mentait, mais en plus elle m'en voulait, alors que c'était à moi de lui hurler dessus.  
Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait complètement ignoré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Je n'avais jamais été bon dans un rôle d'acteur, mais cette fois-ci ça avait véritablement été pitoyable. Malgré tout, Blaise avait réussi à croire à l'histoire d'Hermione. L'histoire qui disait que j'avais tout simplement été agité tôt ce matin suite à un mauvaise rêve. Mais le rôle d'Hermione n'avait pas fait tout le travail. Dès le départ, Blaise ne m'avait pas cru. Alors ce déjeuné n'avait été qu'une conclusion à ce que voulait véritablement Hermione.

Nous étions rentré chez moi à peine deux heures après. Et cette fois je voulais lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et ce quelque soit sa réponse. Je voulais être fixé.  
J'avais laissé Hermione monter comme une furie à l'étage tandis que j'étais allée me servir un verre dans le salon.

\- Chouka ne comprend pas bien Maitre.  
Je me tournais négligemment vers mon elfe de maison.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Vous et Mlle Granger êtes ensemble ou pas ? Je demande juste. Etant donné que vous avez dormi ensemble la nuit dernière.  
Je me contentais de lui lancer un regard noir avant de monter à mon tour à l'étage rejoindre Hermione. Mais de quoi se mêlait cet elfe !

Ce fut dans la bibliothèque que je la trouvai. Elle était allongée sur un canapé.  
\- Je dois te parler.  
\- Je suis en train de lire.  
Je lui arrachai l'ouvrage des mains et le lançai à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect, même pour tes propres affaires.  
\- Je veux qu'on parle d'hier soir. Et ne fais pas semblant d'avoir oublié.  
\- Je n'y comptais pas. De quoi veux-tu parler exactement ?  
\- On a couché ensemble !  
\- Oui et alors ? Insista Hermione en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Ça faisait des années que ça ne t'était pas arrivé, donc c'est que tu en avais envie. Donc que je te plais ! Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à agir comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi.  
Hermione prit un air sérieux et se leva pour me faire face.  
\- Oui j'en avais envie. Et je n'ai jamais dis que tu ne me plaisais pas, enfin physiquement je veux dire. Mais je ne ressens rien de plus pour toi Drago.  
\- Tu mens !  
\- Mais pourquoi mentirais-je ! Je ne te supporte pas tu le vois bien enfin !  
Mon regard se fixa quelques secondes dans le sien. Il était vrai que je m'étais accroché à la possibilité qu'on puisse s'aimer, ou ne serait-ce que bien s'entendre. Mais je n'étais plus sur de mes propres sentiments à son égard. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il aimer une personne exécrable comme l'était Hermione. Peut-être Blaise avait-il raison depuis le départ, peut-être que je ne m'étais basée que sur son physique et idéalisant sa personne au complet.  
\- Notre contrat prend fin. Déclarais-je alors.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as très bien compris. Je pense que tu avais raison depuis le début, je t'ai totalement idéalisé, au final nous ne nous entendons pas. Il vaut mieux que chacun reprenne sa route de son côté.  
\- Mais tu oublies Hormac ! S'exclama Hermione.  
\- Et bien ce sera au premier qui arrivera à le tuer c'est tout. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te mettrais pas de bâton dans les roues pour autant.  
\- Et le plan avec Arianne ? Nous n'avons plus que quelques jours à tenir.  
\- Elle va le quitter et me rejoindre. Et si tu pars maintenant le timming sera parfait, tu ne seras pas là quand viendra me rejoindre. Il n'y a donc aucun problème.

\- Mais est-ce que tu te rappelles que nous avons officialisé notre couple il n'y a qu'une semaine! Mais que vont penser les autres ?!  
\- Je m'en fiche Hermione !  
Elle ne me répondit pas et resta silencieuse. Son regard était cependant glacial.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ! M'exclamais-je. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? TU ES INVIVABLES. Si tu voulais rester encore un peu il fallait y penser avant. Maintenant vas-t-en.  
\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Hésita Hermione.  
Je hochai la tête et sortai de la bibliothèque. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. C'était mieux pour nous deux, nous n'aurions plus à nous supporter ainsi toute la journée.

Elle ne m'avait pas dit au-revoir et était partie sans me prévenir pendant que je donnais des instructions de nettoyage à l'elfe. Elle avait remis sa chambre en état et les placards supplémentaires n'y étaient plus. Elle avait été plus que rapide. 

Blaise s'était rendu au stade de quidditch pour reprendre l'entrainement après sa pause de midi et avait été surpris de trouver Harry dans les vestiaires.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui avait-il lancé réellement étonné.  
\- Je vais faire un entrainement avec vous, l'Angleterre veut me recruter.  
Blaise resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
\- Mais oui notre poste d'attrapeur va se libérer !  
\- J'espère pour toi que je ne rejoindrais pas l'équipe, sinon on va vraiment passer toutes nos soirées ensemble, et tu vas finir par devoir me vendre ton appartement !  
\- Pfff ... Tu dis ça comme si tu gagnais à chaque fois !  
\- Mais ce le cas. Railla Harry.  
\- Comme quoi ... Le quidditch ça rapproche vraiment.  
Les deux garçons s'étaient retournés vers une belle jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui souriait. Harry s'était rapidement levé pour la rejoindre. Ils avaient discuté quelques minutes puis Ginny était sortit des vestiaires.  
\- Merde ! S'exclama soudain Blaise faignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose tout en sortant des vestiaires au pas de course pour rejoindre Ginny Weasley.  
\- Wesley ! Lança-t-il alors à la concernée qui avait presque disparu du couloir.  
Elle se retourna étonnée vers lui.  
\- Je voulais te parler...  
La présence d'Hermione durant son déjeuné, et Drago insistant sur le fait qu'il avait eu un réveil difficile lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. C'était trop étrange pour que Drago ait mentit.  
\- Je t'écoute. Lui répondit-elle sur la défensive.  
Bien que son entente ce soit amélioré avec Harry depuis Poudlard, il n'en était malheureusement pas de même avec tous les gryffondors.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas que ce que font Drago et Granger est dangereux ?  
Ginny resta silencieuse attendant visiblement qu'il poursuive.  
\- Je suis au courant pour eux deux, pour Hormac. Insista-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à raisonner Drago, mais peut-être y arriveras-tu toi, avec ta meilleure amie. Le fait qu'ils fassent semblant d'être ensemble est une chose, mais qu'ils prévoient de tuer cet homme... Enfin tout le monde sait qu'il est dangereux ! Et même si ils y parviennent, tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione ne s'en voudra pas avec le temps, d'avoir tué quelqu'un de sang froid ?  
\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?  
\- Pour Hormac, un petit moment. Mais en ce qui concerne la fausse histoire entre Drago et Granger, depuis seulement aujourd'hui, je leur en veux un peux mais bon, le principal est que je sache maintenant. Essaye quelque chose avec Granger, s'il te plait.  
\- Elle ne m'écoutera pas. Ça fait 6 ans qu'elle n'écoute plus personne tu sais. Elle n'est plus vraiment elle même depuis ...  
\- Depuis la fin de la guerre, la mort de ses parents, oui j'imagine... Je dois allé m'entraîner ! Mais essaye quand même. Répondit Blaise en la saluant brièvement.

Blaise avait eu ce qu'il voulait, la confirmation de ce que Drago lui avait dit le matin même, la confirmation de la vérité. Drago et Granger faisant semblant d'être ensemble et la fille Weasley était au courant. Mais dans quoi s'était encore fourré son meilleur ami! 

Blaise venait d'arriver chez moi, me forçant à poser le journal que j'étais en train de lire.  
\- Je te crois ! Me lança-t-il alors.  
\- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre de douche ? Dis-je en le toisant d'un oeil dégoûté.  
\- Je me suis dépêché de venir te rejoindre figure toi ! Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Je te crois.  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
\- Que toi et Granger ne soyez pas vraiment ensemble. J'en ai parlé avec la fille Weasley tout à l'heure, elle me la confirmé.  
\- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je en me levant subitement. Ginny Weasley est réellement au courant ?!  
\- Heu oui pourquoi ?  
\- Sale garce ! Crachais-je alors. J'avais raison depuis le début ! Espèce de menteuse !  
\- Tu peux m'expliquer là ?  
Je racontais alors en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione, depuis son idée de nous mettre ensemble pour de faux, jusqu'à notre nuit ensemble de la veille, son mensonge vis à vis de Ginny Weasley et son départ.  
\- Tu l'as foutu dehors ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Dis-je exaspéré. Elle m'a menti alors que je lui avais dis l'avoir entendu le dire durant la nuit ! J'hallucine ! Espèce de ...  
\- En tout cas je te préfère comme ça, plutôt qu'avec des "j'aime Hermione" où autres délires de ce genre.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle disparaît de ma vie à jamais !

\- La maître à du courrier.  
Chouka s'approcha en me tendant un lettre que j'ouvris aussitôt.  
\- Merde ! Lâchais-je alors. J'avais oublié Arianne.  
Blaise à qui j'avais tout raconté attrapa le parchemin.  
\- C'est que tu as su être persuasif dit donc. Dit-il en riant. Elle arrive !  
Et elle ne se fit pas attendre, à peine vingt minutes plus tard, Chouka l'avait fait entrer.  
Elle me lança un sourire radieux ce qui eu le don de me mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais compatissant et me refusais à la mener en bateau. Toute fois, je décidais de lui laisser une chance, après tout, peut-être m'entendrais-je bien avec elle.  
J'entrepris de la présenter à Blaise qui soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'est moi qui te l'ai présenté en Septembre Drago ! Je la connais. Mais ça tombe bien que tu sois arrivée Arianne, lui lança-t-il, je devais rentrer. Cela fera un peu de compagnie à Drago comme ça. Prends-en soin. Ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'en faire trop !


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Le soir même je me rendis à une soirée où je retrouvai Blaise et d'anciens coéquipiers de quidditch. Arianne était venue avec moi, elle avait certaines de ses amies présentes.  
Après avoir salué un grand nombre de personne nous nous séparâmes, elle alla rejoindre des amis dans la véranda de l'immense maison tandis que je rejoignais Blaise à la table de poker.  
\- Qui gagne ?  
\- A ton avis. Grogna Blaise qui fixait les mornilles de Harry Potter.  
\- Ah oui, maintenant tu fais partie de l'équipe n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je le plus poliment possible.  
\- En effet. Enfin, pas encore officiellement.  
\- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ruiner Blaise ! S'exclama Flint hilare.  
Je sortais un sac de mornilles de ma poche et me lançais dans la partie.  
Potter était fort, très fort, c'en était réellement agaçant ! Ils nous plumaient tous.  
\- Comment ça se passe avec Arianne ? Me lança Blaise en prenant un gorgé de Whisky pur feu.  
\- Elle est chez moi depuis hier soir. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas déjà amoureux ? Demanda Flint moqueur. Tu sais Hermione Granger.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
\- Tu n'es plus avec Hermione ? Demanda Harry étonné.  
\- Non.  
\- Mais depuis quand ? Insista-t-il. Je n'étais pas au courant. Enfin je sais qu'Hermione et moi ne sommes plus amis comme avant mais tout de même ! Et Ginny me l'aurait dit.  
\- Depuis aujourd'hui en fait.  
Toute la table me regarda sous le choc.  
\- Eh bien ! Lâcha un autre joueur en me donnant une grande tape dans l'épaule. Il ne t'a fallut longtemps pour t'en remettre !  
\- En effet. Ajouta Harry.  
\- Eh bien moi j'en suis ravie ! S'exclama Flint. On retrouve enfin le vrai Drago. Non mais franchement qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit avec Granger ?!  
Tout le monde sembla véritablement s'intéresser à ma réponse.  
\- Elle me plaisait vraiment. Dis-je.  
Je ne pouvais pas mentir, ils savaient tous que j'avais tout fait pour avoir Hermione.  
\- Et plus maintenant ? Du jour au lendemain. Insista Flint ?  
\- On ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu, et ça n'avait pas changé. Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble.  
\- Elle était peut-être trop intelligente pour toi ! Lâcha Harry.  
\- Grange intelligente ? Intervient un joueur de la table. Elle est mannequin !  
\- C'était la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! S'exclama Harry. Et tout le monde sera d'accord pour le confirmer.  
J'acquiesçais en même temps que Blaise et Flint.  
\- C'est difficile à croire ! Pourquoi se contente-t-elle d'être mannequin ! Insista le joueur. Enfin franchement mannequin !  
\- Toutes les mannequins ne sont pas stupides. Lança une voix tranchante.  
Je n'avais pas vu Arianne se joindre à nous.  
\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Déclara Harry à l'attention de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs j'arrête de jouer avec ce crétin.  
\- Moi aussi ! Lâchais-je en laissant tomber mes cartes sur la table.  
Blaise fit de même et nous nous levâmes tous les trois.  
\- Je voudrais te parler. Me glissa alors Arianne à l'oreille.  
\- Ça tombe bien moi aussi.  
Je lui fis signe de me suivre jusqu'à une chambre. Je pris soin de refermer la porte derrière nous, pour que nous puissions être tranquille.  
\- Je commence. Déclarais-je alors. Je me suis déjà emballé avec Hermione Granger, et pour rien comme tu as pu le constater. J'aimerais que nous prenions notre temps tous les deux, que nous apprenions à nous connaitre avant d'être vraiment ensemble.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Ecoute je sais tout ce que je t'ai dis à cette fameuse soirée, que c'était avec toi que j'avais envie d'être, mais je ne veux plus jamais me tromper. Je ne veux pas que l'on couche ensemble avant que je sois sur de mes sentiments.  
Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça, elle me souriait. Décidément Arianne était vraiment une personne hors normes.  
\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire. Cependant je ne pense pas que ce soit pour autant une mauvaise idée que nous emménagions ensemble. Nous serons comme deux colocataires qui apprennent réellement à se connaitre. Et si un jour nous en ressentons vraiment l'envie nous nous ré embrasserons, voire plus. Enfin si ça te convient ?  
\- Ça me convient tout à fait. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être tout seul chez moi.  
J'étais ravi que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente. Je ne serais plus seul chez moi, comme je le détestais depuis la mort de ma mère, mais je ne serais pas pour autant obligé de sortir avec elle. Car être avec elle n'avait été que le plan d'Hermione. Mais après tout je voulais laisser une chance au destin, peut-être qu'Arianne serait celle qui ferait que je ne serais plus jamais seul. Et dans le cas contraire, peut-être deviendrait-elle une bonne amie.  
\- Pour ce qui est de ce qu'on dit aux autres ? Demandais-je hésitant. Je suis désolée... Au poker tout à l'heure j'ai dis que nous étions... Enfin je n'ai rien dit mais je pense qu'ils ont cru que nous étions plus que de simples amis.  
\- On ne dit rien. Et si jamais on nous en parle ou qu'on nous pose des questions, nous n'avons qu'à répondre que nous vivons ensemble comme des amis c'est tout. Un peu de mystère ne fait parfois pas de mal aux curieux.  
Je souris et nous sortîmes de la chambre contents d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente. J'observais Arianne rejoindre ses amis dans le grand salon. Elle n'était finalement pas si mal que ça, même si Hermione était largement plus belle qu'elle et puis elle semblait intelligente et cette idée de colocation était parfaite. Tout simplement parfaite. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Depuis maintenant 1 ans, Harry vivant avec Ginny dans un appartement dans le centre de Londres. Il se fichait d'être mélangé aux moldus, il l'avait été toute sa jeunesse.  
Quand il rentra Ginny dormait, il lui parlerait le lendemain au petit déjeuné.

Et en effet le lendemain matin Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Ginny qui prenait son café.  
\- Bien dormi ? Lui lança-t-il.  
\- Surement mieux que toi. Lui répondit-elle en riant.  
Harry la regarda perplexe.  
\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler dans ton sommeil, d'Hermione et Malefoy qui n'étaient plus ensemble. Ils le sont Harry il va falloir t'y faire.  
\- Non ils ne sont plus ensemble Ginny. Je l'ai appris hier soir.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
Harry se contenta de la regarder d'un air sérieux.  
\- Mais comment ça ils ne sont plus ensemble ! Ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Si je te le dis ! Tu devrais être contente, tu n'as jamais aimé Malefoy.  
\- Non mais c'est bizarre, avoue-le.  
\- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'ils aient un jour été ensemble Ginny.  
Celle-ci ravala le flot de mots qu'elle allait déverser. Seule elle et Blaise étaient au courant du plan de Malefoy et Hermione, et cette dernière lui avait interdit d'en parler à qui qu'on-que. Elle ne pouvait donc pas vraiment en parler avec Harry. Mais elle se plongea tout de même dans une grande réflexion. Pourquoi se mettre ensemble pour de faux pour ensuite se séparer. Hormac avait-il déjà été tué ?  
\- Tu as lu le journal ce matin ? Lança-t-elle à Harry.  
\- Je viens de me lever.  
Il lui tendit tout de même la Gazette du sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Insista-t-il étonné. Et puis une séparation de figurera surement pas ici. Il faudrait plutôt lire sorcière hebdo non ?  
Non, il avait tord. Si Hormac avait été tué, on en aurait parlé dans la Gazette.  
\- Le mieux est d'envoyer un hiboux à Hermione si tu veux des explications non ? Demanda-t-il.

A ces mots Ginny se leva, s'empressa de griffonner sur un bout de papier un mot à l'attention d'Hermione avant de l'accrocher à la pâte de son hiboux.

Hermione ne lui avait pas répondu de la journée, et elle ne fait fit pas non plus le lendemain. Hermione n'avait jamais mis autant de temps à lui répondre, où autant de temps à ne pas lui répondre. Ginny n'était pas inquiète, au tout au moins elle essayait de se persuader que tout allait bien. Mais son silence durant tout le lundi eu raison d'elle. Elle décida de se rendre chez Malefoy.

Quand je rentrais chez moi ce soir là, Arianne était déjà là, elle lisait un livre sur l'un des canapés du salon.  
\- On dirait Granger ! M'exclamais-je en riant.  
\- Non. Répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Tu es juste étonnée qu'une deuxième mannequin de ta connaissance s'intéresse à un livre.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ce n'était pas une critique, c'était juste une remarque comme ça. Fis-je remarquer. Je sais que les mannequins ne sont pas forcément des personnes stupides.  
Cependant Arianne se leva pour me rejoindre dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Tu l'aimes encore ? Enfin, tu tiens encore à elle tout au moins ?  
Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je ne pense pas que c'est réellement été de l'amour que tu éprouvais pour elle, juste une grande fascination.  
C'était exactement ça, de la fascination.  
\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas, d'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, et tu as eu le mérite de ne pas coucher avec moi et d'être sincère vis à vis de notre relation peu habituelle. Continua-t-elle en souriant. Tu ne me dois rien, mais si le simple fait que je lise un livre, te fais penser à Hermione c'est que tu peut-être un problème. Ajouta-t-elle en me tapotant la tête de son index. Elle t'obsède hein ?  
\- N'importe quoi ! Dis-je en riant sincèrement.  
Ce qui était vrai, Hermione ne m'obsédait pas, j'avais juste trouvé drôle de voir Arianne allongée sur le canapé pour lire un livre, comme Hermione l'avait fait la dernière fois que je l'avais vu chez moi.

\- Maître ! Mlle Weasley est devant le portail.  
\- Qui ? S'exclama Arianne en fronçant les sourcils en même temps que moi.  
Mais Arianne ne la connaissait surement pas, moi si, et la seule connexion que nous avions tous les deux, Weasley et moi, était Hermione. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? La fille Weasley venait-elle me prévenir ? Y avait-il eu un problème avec Hormac ?  
\- Laisse-lui passer le portail ! Lançais-je alors à mon elfe.  
Je rejoignis la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.  
La rouquine marchait dans ma direction et une fois qu'elle fut fasse à moi elle s'arrêta.  
\- Pourrions nous nous parler en privée ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en toisant d'un air méfiant Arianne juste derrière moi.  
\- Dans le petit salon au fond. Lui lançais-je alors en lui indiquant le fond du couloir.  
Arianne me regarda passer devant-elle tout en me lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire, qu'elle n'était pas contente d'être exclu de la conversation. Je l'ignorais cependant et conduisais Weasley jusqu'à la pièce en question.  
\- Alors que puis-je pour toi ? Si je m'étais un jour attendu à ce que tu me rendes visite. Dis-je en faisant jouer mes sourcils.  
\- Hermione a disparu.  
\- Disparu ? Répétais-je.  
\- Oui. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis hier matin.  
\- Tu te fiches de moi Weasley ? Laisse lui le temps de te répondre !  
\- Ecoute ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous plus ensemble d'ailleurs ? Me lança-t-elle soupçonneuse.  
\- Attends ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je lui ai fait quelque chose ?  
\- Eh bien je ne sais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Ecoute, c'est vrai qu'on s'est un peu disputé sur la fin avec Hermione, enfin pas que sur la fin. Et elle est parti samedi. Notre plan ne fonctionnait pas et ça ne servait à rien de continuer. C'est tout.  
La rouquine me toisa pendant quelques minutes, comme pour essayer de deviner si je lui disais la vérité ou non.  
\- Je déteste être accusé à tord. Lui signalais-je. Et je serais peut-être aussi inquiet que toi, si ça ne faisait pas seulement 2 jours que tu n'avais plus de nouvelles d'elle ! Ajoutais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Envoie-lui une lettre ! Peut-être qu'elle te répondra à toi !  
\- Ça m'étonnerait ! Dis-je d'un rire jaune.  
\- Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer ! Insista-t-elle d'un regard féroce.  
Je soupirai et m'approchai du petit bureau pour rédiger un courte lettre à l'attention d'Hermione.

 _Hermione Granger,_  
 _  
_  
 _Ne crois pas que je m'inquiète de ton sort, mais ton amie, la fille Weasley vient m'emmerder chez moi à je ne sais quelle heure, et m'accuses presque de t'avoir tué ! Donc si tu pouvais daigner lui répondre et lui dire que tu es toujours en vie et que je n'ai rien fait ça m'arrangerais !_  
 _  
_  
 _Drago Malefoy_

\- Ca va comme ça ? Demandais-je en tendant la lettre à la fille Weasley.  
\- Très drôle ! Laissa-t-elle échapper.  
Je ne répondis pas, ouvris la fenêtre, appelai mon hiboux grand duc et lui accrochai le mot autour de la pâte.  
\- Voilà ! M'exclamais-je. Si jamais tu as des nouvelles tiens moi au courant quand même.  
Mais Ginny se contentait de me lancer un regard glacial.  
\- Si le hiboux arrive un jour à destination !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
Je me retournais en directement de la fenêtre pour suivre le regard de Weasley.  
Mon hiboux grand duc était perché sur le bras d'Arianne et semblait manger quelque chose dans sa main tandis qu'elle lui caressait affectueusement le haut de la tête.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui lançais-je alors.  
\- Il avait faim ! Répondit la concernée en souriant.  
\- Eh bien ! D'une grande intelligence ta nouvelle copine ! Fit remarque La rouquine.  
Je soupirai d'agacement face à cette réflexion et demandai à Arianne de relâcher mon hiboux pour qu'il aille livrer la fameuse lettre à Hermione.

Ginny prit aussitôt congé et je retournais dans le salon, finir de lire le journal que je n'avais pas pu terminer le matin même.  
Arianne quand à elle était montée dans sa chambre, celle qui avait d'ailleurs été celle d'Hermione. Mais contrairement à elle, et bien qu'elle soit aussi mannequin, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire installer un nombre irréfléchis de penderies supplémentaires !

Arianne s'était assise face à un petit bureau et avait allumé la bougie qui y était posée, pour éclairer la pièce. Elle sortit alors de sa poche une petit lettre qu'elle ouvrit et qu'elle lu.

 _Hermione Granger_ ,

 _Ne crois pas que je m'inquiète de ton sort, mais ton amie, la fille Weasley vient m'emmerder chez moi à je ne sais quelle heure, et m'accuses presque de t'avoir tué ! Donc si tu pouvais daigner lui répondre et lui dire que tu es toujours en vie et que je n'ai rien fait ça m'arrangerais !_

 __

 _Drago Malefoy_

Elle fit alors brûler le parchemin à l'aide de sa baguette magique tout en souriant. Cependant ce sourire qu'elle vit dans le reflet de la fenêtre la paralysa quelques secondes. Il était presque effrayant.  
Elle souffla alors sur la bougie pour l'éteindre et sortie de la chambre.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Je n'avais pas eu de réponse d'Hermione, mais à vrai dire ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça, elle ne m'avait jamais apprécié, et il aurait été étonnant qu'elle me réponde. De plus n'ayant pas de nouvelle de la fille Weasley également, j'en déduisis qu'elles avaient surement repris contact.

Arianne n'était pas du tout le genre de fille que j'avais imaginé lorsqu'on me l'avait brièvement présenté lors d'une soirée. Elle était douce, polie, intelligente et amusante. C'était fou comme les mannequins pouvaient nous surprendre. J'avais cru qu'Hermione serait l'exception, mais Arianne lui ressemblait finalement beaucoup. Elles n'étaient pas ces filles sans cervelles comme beaucoup le croyait. Comme Hormac le premier le croyait.  
A ce propos, je ne savais plus comment faire sans Hermione. Il était vrai que je n'aurais pu atteindre le meurtrier de ma mère que par son biais, et je me trouvais à présent dans une impasse, alors qu'Hermione était peut-être actuellement en train de toucher au but. D'ailleurs s'était-elle remise officiellement avec Hormac depuis une qu'elle était partie de chez moi la semaine dernière ?  
Mes questionnements prirent fin quand je consultait l'heure affichée au mur en face de mon grand bureau.  
Je me levais alors, attrapais ma veste et sortais rejoindre Arianne pour déjeuner.

Je la rejoignis dans un petit restaurant sorcier qu'elle avait choisit. Quand j'arrivais elle était déjà là à lire un magazine, sorcière hebdo.  
\- Des nouvelles intéressantes ? Demandais-je en m'essayant face à elle.  
\- Rien qui t'intéresse toi. Répondit-elle en souriant. Alors comment était ta matinée ?  
\- Trop courte, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé et toi ?  
\- Ennuyante, comme d'habitude. J'aimerais faire autre chose de ma vie, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Murmura-t-elle ennuyée. Je ne vais pas être mannequin toute ma vie ! Il faut que je commence à réfléchir à plus tard. Tout le monde a déjà son métier, une vie, alors que moi non. Ma carrière s'arrêtera très vite et je n'aurais rien d'autre.  
\- Tu trouveras ne t'en fait pas ! Réfléchis à ce que tu aimes faire, ce que tu aimes tout court !  
\- J'y réfléchirais plus attentivement ce week-end oui. Tu as quelque chose de prévu d'ailleurs ?  
\- A par mon déjeuné avec Blaise demain, comme tous les samedi non. Et toi ?  
\- Rien non plus. Mais c'est étonnant. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air énigmatique. Je pensais que Drago Malefoy était toujours over-booké, avait toujours des centaines de chose à faire.  
\- Mais c'est le cas ! Répondis-je aussitôt. C'est juste qu'on me propose tellement de chose que je n'arrive pas à choisir.  
Arianne retint à rire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, surement pour ne pas me vexer. Elle était vraiment très attentionné avec moi.

\- Comment c'était avec Hermione ? Me lança-t-elle une fois que nos plats furent arrivés.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien de sortir avec elle, je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas vraiment.  
\- C'était ...  
J'eus du mal à terminer ma phrase, qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Qu'on faisait semblant donc que du coup je ne savais pas ? J'étais obligé de lui mentir et je détestais ça ! Comment construire une relation, même si elle n'était que purement amicale pour le moment, sur un mensonge ?  
\- Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler c'est ça ? Continua-t-elle face à mon silence.  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais juste pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis pas resté avec elle très longtemps. Pour te dire la vérité j'ai cru avoir un coup de foudre pour elle, mais en fait non. Nous ne nous étions jamais entendu durant notre scolarité et finalement ça n'avait pas changé. Nous ne nous entendions pas. Mais bon c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on avance n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui en effet. Répondit-elle souriante.  
J'étais content de moi, je n'avais absolument pas menti.

Nous terminâmes de manger et au moment de transplaner pour retourner au ministère, Arianne me retint par le bras.  
\- J'espère qu'un jour tu me feras suffisamment confiance pour tout me dire.  
Je la regardais étonné.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je parle d'Hermione. Vous vous êtes brusquement mis en couple, elle est même venu vivre chez toi, alors que personne ne vous avait jamais vu ensemble auparavant. Et elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans ta vie. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, qu'un jour, j'espère que tu me feras suffisamment confiance pour me raconter. Termina-t-elle. A ce soir !

Elle transplana me laissant seul dans la rue. Elle n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton agacé ou triste, elle souriait au contraire. C'était juste une phrase, une information qu'elle partageait avec moi. Comme quoi, elle n'était pas dupe, et les autres non plus surement. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils s'agissaient, mais ils devaient trouver ma relation avec Hermione aussi louche qu'Arianne.

Le soir arrivé, Arianne n'avait pas voulu m'accompagner chez Blaise, elle avait le lendemain une importante séance photo et ne voulait pas avoir l'air fatigué. C'était donc seul que je m'étais rendu chez mon meilleur ami et attablé à notre fameuse table de poker, où je passais généralement une bonne partie de ma soirée.

Cependant vers 1h du matin Blaise me demanda de le suivre dans le couloir. J'abandonnais donc la partie et le suivais jusqu'à la pièce à côté de sa chambre.  
\- Tu as un bureau toi ? Dis-je en riant. Je me demande bien ce que tu peux y faire ! Dis-je en entrant.  
\- C'est pour répondre à mon courrier et je trouve que ça fait bien d'avoir une pièce-bureau chez soi !  
\- Ça impressionne Pansy ? Demandais-je en faisant jouer mes sourcils. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en cuir face au bureau.  
\- Elle avait une soirée entre fille.  
\- A notre âge ? Encore ! M'exclamais-je étonnée.  
\- Les filles restent des filles. Je pense que ce sera comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop vieilles pour sortir de leurs lits. Dit-il en riant. Et toi Arianne ? Elle n'est pas venu.  
\- Non elle se couchait tôt, elle a une importante séance photo demain, elle ne doit pas avoir l'air fatigué.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu es galant ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu n'es même pas resté avec elle ! On voit que ce n'est pas Hermione Granger.  
Je le regardais étonné.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Hermione.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu faisais semblant de sortir avec elle. C'est donc pire ! Tu étais plus attentionné avec elle qu'avec Arianne alors que vous êtes vraiment ensemble.  
\- Mais Blaise ! M'exclamais-je. Je ne sors pas avec Arianne. Tu le sais très bien !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fou chez toi dans ce cas ?  
\- Bah c'est comme une sorte de collocation, on vit ensemble entre ami. Expliquais-je.  
\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu te rends comptes que ce que tu dis est complètement stupide ? Non mais franchement ! Tu l'as connais à peine et tu vis avec elle en "ami". Non mais Drago vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi !  
Blaise s'approcha du bureau pour me faire face et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la surface en bois.  
\- Il faut que tu redescendes sur terre là ! Depuis que tu as vu Hermione à la soirée de lancement de la saison de quidditch tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu es devenu fou d'elle, tu as fais semblant d'être avec elle pour mettre je ne sais pas quel plan en place pour tuer Hormac, vous vous êtes subitement séparés parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne la supportais pas et maintenant tu vis avec une fille qui n'est non seulement pas ta petite copine, mais même pas une simple amie ! Non mais Drago ! Réveilles-toi là ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!  
\- Rien. Tout va bien.  
\- Alors où est mon meilleur ami ? Celui qui vit seul chez lui ? Qui passe toutes ses soirées avec moi ! Qui sort avec une nouvelle fille au moins une fois toutes les semaines, qui se moque des autres, qui aime par dessus tout le quidditch ! HEIN ? OU EST MON MEILLEUR AMI ?  
Je me levais subitement de ma chaise pour être à sa hauteur.  
\- J'AIME TOUJOURS LE QUIDDITCH BLAISE, MAIS AU CAS OU TU NE L'AURAIS PAS REMARQUE JE NE SUIS PLUS JOUEUR ! J'ai des responsabilités, des comptes à rendre, j'ai beaucoup de travail. C'EST AUSSI POUR CA QUE JE NE SORS PLUS LA SEMAINE ! De plus, si je ne passe plus mes journées à me vanter et me moquer des autres c'est peut-être parce que j'ai grandi non ? ET SI ARIANNE EST CHEZ MOI, C'EST MON PROBLÈME, JE NE VOIS PAS EN QUOI CA TE CONCERNE ! JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE SEUL CHEZ MOI !

Je sortis de son bureau en trombe et claquais la porte derrière moi. Ce qui me mettait dans un telle colère, c'était que je savais pertinemment que Blaise avait raison. Hermione et mon nouveau travail m'avaient considérablement changé.  
Il fallait que je redevienne celui que j'étais avant septembre, celui qui s'amusait, celui qui n'avait que le jeux dans sa vie, qui n'avait le quidditch et les filles d'un soir. Et pour cela, du moins pour commencer, il fallait que je parle à Arianne.

J'étais rentré chez moi en un clin d'œil. Et malgré l'heure tardive je frappais doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Arianne. Bien sur, je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je me risquais alors à entrer.  
Elle dormait à poing fermé. Je fus pris d'hésitation pendant quelques secondes, mais consentis tout de même à m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.  
\- Arianne... Chuchotais-je pour ne pas la réveiller trop brutalement. Arianne ... Arianne !  
Il y eu enfin un mouvement et la concernée se retourna dans ma direction. Elle cligna trois fois des yeux, et se concentra enfin sur mon visage.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.  
Elle devait penser qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important pour que je sois entré dans sa chambre.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas rien de grave ! Lui assurais-je en lui pressant l'épaule pour qu'elle se recouche. J'ai juste besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair avec toi.  
Arianne attrapa sa baguette magique, lança un "lumos" et la pointa en direction de l'horloge mural.  
\- MAINTENANT ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant qu'il était presque deux heures du matin.  
\- Oui maintenant, je suis désolé, mais je ne t'aurais pas réveillé si ce n'était pas important.  
\- Vas-y je t'écoute. Consentit-elle à répondre en reposant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.  
\- Je veux juste que les choses soient claires entre nous. Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous ?  
Arianne fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quel lien avons-nous ? Quelle est notre relation ?  
\- Eh bien nous sommes amis. Je pensais que c'était clair.  
\- Donc, si je vois d'autres filles il n'y a aucun problème ?  
Elle me regarda les yeux ronds.  
\- Bien sur que non.  
\- Pourquoi restes-tu ici dans ce cas là ? Enfin je ne comprends pas. Tu n'attends vraiment rien de moi ?  
\- Je n'aime pas vivre toute seule, et comme tu me l'as dis l'autre jour, c'est également ton cas. Je trouve de plus que nous nous entendons bien, je trouvais donc sympa que nous vivions ensemble. C'est vrai que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on restait ami pour l'instant et que si un jour il devait y avoir plus, il y aurait plus. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, enfin je veux dire, aucun de nous deux ne veux plus pour l'instant, donc je ne vois aucunes objections à ce que tu ailles voir d'autres filles. Continua-t-elle en souriant. Et si un jour nous tombons en contradiction, que l'un de nous veut plus mais pas l'autre, je partirais.  
Je soupirais de soulagement. Nous étions d'accord, tout allait bien.  
\- Merci. Dis-je alors. Merci d'être là et de ne rien attendre en retour. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. D'une amie. Me risquais-je à ajouter.  
Arianne se contenta de me sourire avant de refermer les yeux.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Malgré notre dispute de la veille je m'étais rendu à notre restaurant habituel, mais au bout d'une heure je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Blaise ne viendrait pas. Après avoir demandé au gérant du restaurant si je pouvais lui emprunter un hiboux, j'envoyais rapidement une lettre à Flint, un joueur de mon ancienne équipe pour lui demander ce qui était prévu ce soir.

Arianne rentra en début d'après-midi.  
\- Alors comment c'était ?  
Elle sursauta en m'entendant.  
\- Tu n'es pas avec Blaise ? Demanda-t-elle en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.  
\- Il n'est pas venu.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication.  
\- Et donc ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Répétais-je.  
\- Chiant.  
\- Mais en fait tu détestes vraiment être mannequin ?  
Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
\- Et toi hier soir comment s'était ?  
\- Ennuyeux. Répliquais-je aussitôt.  
Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire en même temps.  
\- Ca doit être trop triste d'écouter notre conversation ! S'exclama Arianne en riant de plus belle.  
\- On dirait un couple de vieux de 80 ans qui ne fait rien de sa journée et qui n'a donc rien à se raconter ! Ajoutais-je en continuant de rire.  
\- Ou de fous tout simplement...  
Nous nous retournâmes vers mon elfe de maison, qui se tenait droit comme un piquet dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il nous lançait un regard peu assuré, comme si il avait peur qu'on se mette à monter sur la table et sautiller dessus. Comme il le disait, comme deux fous.  
Après quelques secondes, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et m'apporta une lettre.  
Je l'ouvris aussitôt, c'était Flint qui me disait qu'ils allaient tous à la boite pour sorcier.  
\- Allez on sort ce soir ! On aura peut-être des trucs à se raconter demain comme ça ! Dis-je en faisant jouer mes sourcils.  
\- On sort où ? Demanda Arianne en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur pour sortir du jus de citrouille.  
\- Tu te souviens de là où on s'est rencontré ?  
\- Ah oui ! J'aime bien aller là-bas ! Super ! On y va ensemble ou tu avais prévu autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je pars d'ici à minuit, tu me rejoindras une demi-heure après.  
\- Ce que tu peux être bête ! Lâcha-t-elle en riant. C'est juste qu'après m'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit hier, j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être quelqu'un.  
\- Oh non pas du tout ! Non mais sincèrement je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !  
\- Encore un mensonge ... Murmura Arianne. Tu sais tu ne me dois rien Drago, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me caches pleins de chose comme ça. Je me fiche que tu ais quelqu'un dans ta vie.  
Elle avait dit ça d'un air réellement triste et s'était levé pour quitter la cuisine.  
Elle avait raison, nous étions amis. Je la rattrapais alors rapidement.  
\- Tu as raison, je vais t'expliquer, mais ce n'est rien de passionnant.  
Cependant Arianne se rassis sur la chaise qu'elle occupait quelque minutes auparavant et attendit visiblement avec impatience que je prenne la parole.  
\- En fait je me suis disputé avec Blaise hier soir, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui. Il m'en veut parce qu'il trouve que j'ai changé à cause de mon travail et cette histoire avec Hermione. Il trouve que je ne sors plus autant qu'avant, que je ne m'amuse plus autant qu'avant. Que je ne suis plus moi-même quoi... Et il a raison dans un sens. Mais je vais redevenir celui que j'étais avant ! Celui qui sortait ! Celui qui s'amusait ! Celui qui voyait plein de filles !  
\- Tu as bien raison ! S'exclama Arianne ! On est encore jeune, il faut en profiter ! Il faut arrêter de penser au travail ou à d'autres choses sérieuses, sur notre temps libre ! Et on va commencer maintenant !  
Je vis Arianne secouer sa baguette magique et bientôt une bouteille de whisky pur feux se posa sur la table entre nous deux.  
\- Il est 14h. Fis-je remarquer.  
Elle me regarda d'un air très sérieux.  
\- Aurais-tu fais ce genre de réflexion à Poudlard ou même un ou deux après ?  
\- Mon dieu ! J'ai pris un vrai coup de vieux. Murmurais-je plus pour moi même.  
J'aurais bientôt 30 ans et mon comportement avait considérablement changé.  
Je fis alors apparaître à mon tour deux verres et je nous servis aussitôt.  
\- A notre jeunesse ! Dis-je en trinquant avec Arianne.  
Je bus mon verre cul sec, comme avant, et quand je tournais mon regard vers la belle blonde son verre était également vide. Elle me lança un regard de défis et nous resservit.  
\- Quel était ton meilleur coup ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as très bien compris ! Allez, c'est pour apprendre à mieux nous connaitre.  
Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.  
\- Une brune ! Dis-je alors. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son prénom. En fait je ne sais rien d'elle.  
\- Nul ! Répondit Arianne déçu en baissant les yeux sur son verre.  
\- A quelle âge ta première fois ? Dis-je en rentrant dans son jeux.  
\- Hum ... Après ma dernière année, 18 ans.  
Je bus une gorgée en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne la croyait pas, belle comme elle était, ça avait dû lui arriver beaucoup plus tôt.  
\- Un objet moldu que tu aimerais avoir, même si tu te refuses à l'avouer à qui qu'on-que !  
Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
\- Un téléphone portable pour pouvoir se joindre instantanément et facilement.  
\- Mais c'est que tu m'as l'air de bien connaitre leur monde ! S'exclama Arianne en me regardant avec de grands yeux ronds.  
\- Nous étions les moldus pendant nos années d'école je te rappelle.  
\- Parle pour toi ! J'étais à Dumstrang moi. Signala-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas de cour de ce genre.  
Toutes ces questions étaient finalement plus stupides les unes que les autres ! Cela ne nous aidait pas à nous connaitre. Je pris alors plus de temps pour la question suivante.  
\- Une personne morte que tu admires ?  
\- Albus Dumbledor.  
\- Étonnant !  
\- Il parait qu'il était un fou par moment, mais quel puissant sorcier ! Insista Arianne. Il a fait tellement de choses ! C'est notamment grâce à lui que Voldemort est mort.  
Je m'étais habitué maintenant à l'entendre se faire appeler ainsi, et plus "le maître", ou "le seigneur des ténèbres".  
\- Tu étais dans quel camp ?  
\- Dans le mauvais. Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.  
Elle posa alors une main sur mon épaule, comme pour me réconforter.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas responsable du choix de nos parents tu sais.  
\- Mais ils sont mort ! M'exclamais-je. Ils sont morts alors qu'il avaient abandonné ! Qu'ils avaient quitté le seigneur des ténèbres ! Je ne sais pas si tu as eu vent de l'histoire en entier étant donné que tu n'étais pas à Poudlard ce soir là, mais à un moment tout le monde a cru que Harry Potter était mort, que notre camps avait gagné, c'est ce moment là que mes parents ont choisir pour le quitter ! C'est au moment ou nous pensions être au sommet que nous sommes partis ! Nous ne sommes pas parti parce que nous perdions ! Est-ce que tu comprends ! Dis-je en le secouant plus fort que je ne l'avais voulu.  
\- Doucement Drago !  
\- Tu comprends Arianne ? Mes parents n'étaient pas mauvais finalement !  
\- Je sais ta mère a été jugée non coupable.  
\- Mais elle est tout de même morte, elle a tout de même été tué alors que le monde magique était en paix. Murmurais-je. Mais tu sais, je la vengerais.  
\- Tu sais qui en est responsable ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air sérieux.  
\- Oui ! Et je compte bien mettre fin à ses jours !  
Mon regard s'arrêta soudain sur le sac d'Arianne posée par terre, et plus exactement sur une page de magazine. Je l'attrapais alors d'un mouvement brusque.  
\- Qui-y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je ne répondais pas et lisais le magazine qui avait été plié sur un article précis. On y voyait la photo d'Hermione Granger et Henry Hormac.  
\- De quand date le magazine ? Demandais-je aussitôt.  
\- D'aujourd'hui pourquoi ?  
\- Bah pour l'article sur eux ! Dis-je en lui désignant la photo.  
\- Je n'avais pas fait attention.  
\- Oh bas voyons ! Hormac est ton ex et le magazine était plié juste à cette page ! Comme si tu n'avais pas vu l'article !  
Mais je me détendis aussitôt. Au moins Hermione Granger allait bien et la fille Weasley ne viendrait pas me rendre une nouvelle fois visite pour m'accuser de meurtre.  
Arianne eu soudain un hoquet qui me fit relever la tête. Elle venait de finir son verre, et s'en réservait un nouveau.  
\- Ah oui ! Re-concentrons nous sur notre super après-midi de jeunes ! Dis-je de bonne humeur.

Arianne et moi avions bu pendant toute l'après-midi, mais à un rythme plus lent. Nous arrivâmes cependant à la soirée en ayant beaucoup trop bu. Quand je vis Blaise dans notre carré habituel je me précipitais pour le rejoindre, tirant Arianne par le bras.  
\- Hé doucement !  
Je ne fis cependant pas attention à ses protestations, et me contentais de la trainer jusqu'à mon groupe d'amis.  
\- Blaise ! M'exclamais-je une fois à sa hauteur. Je suis venue avec Arianne ! Dis-je en montrant son bras que je tenais.  
\- Oui je vois. Me répondit-il.  
Il semblait se retenir de rire.  
\- Tu l'as connais non ? C'est Arianne ...  
\- C'est moi qui te l'ai présenté Drago ! Oui je l'a connais.  
\- Il est déjà bourré où quoi ? Demanda un des joueurs de l'équipe à Blaise.  
\- Je t'entends hein ! Lui fis-je remarquer en lui lançant un regard noir.  
\- Oui il est bourré. Confirma cependant Blaise en me tendant un verre d'alcool.  
Il en tendit un deuxième à Arianne.  
\- Et non Blaise, je ne suis pas bourré...  
\- On a bu toute l'après-midi en fait. Me coupa Arianne.  
\- Absolument pas ! M'exclamais-je en secouant mon verre dans tous les sens.  
Si bien, que la moitié du contenu se retrouva par terre en quelques secondes.  
Cette fois-ci Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Nous nous étions assis tous les trois autour de la table et discutions de chose et d'autre quand j'aperçu Cécile Ford, la stagiaire au ministère.  
\- Tiens regarde ! Lançais-je à Blaise. C'est elle la stagiaire qui m'avait presque sauté dessus dans mon bureau.  
\- Bah voyons ! S'exclama Arianne en riant. Elle t'a effleuré la main en te rendant un dossier c'est ça ?  
Blaise se mit à rire à son tour.  
\- Mais je n'exagère absolument pas ! Je lui plaisais carrément ! C'est juste qu'il y avait Hermione à cette époque donc voilà ...  
\- Oui mais elle n'est plus là ! Fit remarquer Blaise. Donc prouves-nous que tu l'intéressais vraiment.  
Je savais que Blaise me croyait dans le fond, mais que c'était juste pour que je couche avec elle, pour que je redevienne son ami d'avant. Et de toute façon c'était le but de la soirée, c'était mon but pour le plus grands nombres d'années encore possibles.  
\- D'accord ! Dis-je alors en me levant, manquant de donner un coup dans la table.  
\- Tout de suite ? Demanda Arianne visiblement troublée.  
\- Oui tout de suite ! Je vais vous prouver que je lui plaisais vraiment.  
\- Mais on te croit Drago ! Insista-t-elle. C'était juste pour te taquiner. Reprends un verre avec nous tu iras plus tard. Insista-t-elle en essayant de me faire ré-asseoir.  
Je vis Blaise lui lancer un regard glacial, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je fis cependant semblant de ne rien voir et partais en direction de cette Cécile.

Je ne me rappelais plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée, mais Cécile était couchée à côté de moi de mon lit.  
Je consultais l'heure, 11h30, et me levais aussitôt pour prendre une douche.  
Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, mon lit était toujours occupé, je descendais donc dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner.  
Arianne était déjà là, un magazine à la main tout en piochant dans une assiettes de cookies qu'avait du préparer l'elfe.  
\- Salut ! Me lança-t-elle de bonne humeur en me voyant. Bien dormi ?  
\- J'imagine oui. J'ai couché avec elle ?  
J'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur pour me servir à boire. Voyant qu'elle ne me répondait pas, je me tournais vers Arianne. Elle me fixait avec un regard blasé.  
\- Je n'étais pas dans la chambre Drago ! Mais j'imagine, enfin j'espère pour toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ou tu me fais marcher ?  
\- Je crois que j'ai trop bu. Avouais-je. Mais oui, j'ai dû coucher avec elle, je ne vois pas comment le contraire aurait pu arriver.  
Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, Chouka n'était pas si bruyant.  
Cécile apparu enfin et s'avança d'un pas hésitant dans la cuisine.  
\- Bonjour. Déclara Arianne d'une voix froide.  
Une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je la regardais surpris.  
\- Bonjour... Murmura Cécile. Je suis Cécile ..  
\- Je sais qui tu es. La coupa Arianne d'une voix encore plus glaciale si c'était possible. Tu es celle qui ose rentrer avec mon fiancé et dormir à ma place dans ce qui est nôtre lit. Mais étant donné que je suis quelqu'un de patient je suis allée dans la chambre d'ami.  
\- Je ...  
Je vis Cécile se tourner vers moi et me lancer un regard affolé dans l'espoir que je l'aide, mais j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Tu veux peut-être prendre un petit déjeuné ? Utiliser MA salle de bain ? M'emprunter des vêtements propres ?  
\- Non, je ...  
Cécile ne parvint une nouvelle fois pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle réussit cependant à disparaître de l'encadrement de la porte.  
Un silence régna dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque.  
Arianne explosa alors littéralement de rire. J'aperçus même des larmes à la commissure des yeux. Elle pleurait de rire !  
\- MON DIEU QUE C'ÉTAIT DRÔLE ! Hurla-t-elle tout en riant. Mais tu as vu sa tête ! Drago tu as vu sa tête ! Tu ne comptais pas recoucher avec elle au moins ? Ajouta-t-elle soudain visiblement embêtée. Parce que si c'était le cas je pense que maintenant ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser. Dit-il en se remettant à rire.  
\- Mais tu es folle ! Dis-je en riant à mon tour. Tu es véritablement folle !  
Nous rîmes ensemble pendant quelques secondes encore avant que Chouka n'arrive dans la cuisine.  
\- Chouka persiste dans ce qu'il dit depuis que Arianne est ici. Elle est en train de rendre le maître aussi fou qu'elle !  
\- Chouka ! Lui lançais-je alors d'une voix autoritaire ! SI tu veux savoir, je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis qu'Arianne est ici. Donc garde tes commentaires pour toi ! Ils n'intéressent personne.  
\- C'est vrai ? Me demanda alors Arianne sur un ton sérieux, une fois l'elfe sortit.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que tu n'as jamais autant ri depuis que je suis ici ?  
\- Oh que oui !

Je la vis essayer de le dissimuler, mais un sourire s'inscrivit tout de même sur son visage pendant quelques secondes, un sourire sincère, un sourire rempli de bonheur.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Le lundi matin, alors que je rejoignais mon bureau, je trouvais Cécile devant la porte.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais terminé ta période de stage ?  
\- C'est le cas. Répondit-elle.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là dans ce cas ?  
\- Je peux rentrer cinq minutes ? Poursuivit-elle.  
J'acquiesçais et la fis entrer.  
J'eu le temps de lire le titre principal de la Gazette de ce matin, de regarder la provenance des nombreux courriers sur bon bureau, et même d'arranger une tâche de café sur mon grand bureau, alors que Cécile n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.  
\- Je n'ai pas toute la journée. L'avertis-je.  
Elle s'approcha alors et sembla prendre une grande inspiration.  
\- Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ?  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? Dis-je en levant un sourcil.  
\- Ma question est très sérieuse. Insista-t-elle. Je ne me souviens de rien.  
\- Comment ça de rien ? Répliquais-je vexé.  
Certes je ne me souvenais pas moi-même de ma fin de soirée, ni de l'avoir invité chez moi, mais toute de même, mes conquêtes gardaient habituellement un merveilleux souvenirs de nos nuits ensemble.  
\- Je me souviens de t'avoir embrassé durant la soirée, mais je ne me rappelle pas comme j'ai atterri chez toi.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! M'exclamais-je.  
Il était hors de question de lui avouer qu'il en était de même pour moi.  
\- Tu m'as lancé un sort ? Me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.  
\- Comme si j'en avait besoin ! Me vantais-je. Bon tu as finis ? J'ai du travail. Lui fis-je remarquer.  
Elle me contempla pendant quelques secondes comme pour déceler un éventuel mensonge.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec ta femme ? Depuis quand as-tu une femme ? Tu es vraiment un beau con ! Lâcha-t-elle.  
Elle avait comprit la supercherie, et réprimais un rire, ça n'avait absolument pas l'air de l'amuser.  
\- Je te prierais de rester poli ! Le menaçais-je tout de même.  
Il n'était pas question que qui qu'on-que me parle de cette manière, même si j'étais en tord.  
\- Elle était en voyage chez ses parents le temps où tu te tapais Granger ? Renchérit-elle.  
\- Pardon ? Tu parles de Arianne ?  
\- Oui si c'est son prénom ! Où était ta femme pendant que tu te tapais Granger ? Et toutes les autres d'ailleurs ! Parce que je suppose que vous êtes mariés depuis plus de deux mois ! Tu es ignoble ! Et pas seulement avec ta femme, mais avec toutes les autres que tu n'as jamais prévenu pour cette Arianne !  
J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Elle ne marchait pas, elle courrait.  
\- Tais-toi ! M'exclamais-je alors en me levant de mon fauteuil pour être à sa hauteur. Tu me fatigues. Ajoutais-je en me frottant le front.  
\- C'est la meilleur ça ! S'exclama Cécile en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te fatigue !  
\- C'était une blague. Lâchais-je alors d'une voix calme.  
Elle sembla se figer quelques instants, ce qui m'incita à poursuivre.  
\- Arianne est une bonne amie, que j'héberge chez moi actuellement. Elle a juste trouvé drôle de se faire passer pour ma femme.  
Cécile ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre.  
\- Donc j'accepte tes excuses pour le dérangement ! Maintenant si tu voulais bien sortir, j'ai du travail ! Pour...  
\- Je sais que c'est bel et bien ta femme. M'interrompit-elle cependant. Elle nous a lancé un sort !  
Je pris sur moi pour ne pas la foutre dehors d'un coup de pied au fesse. Cela faisait bientôt quinze minutes que j'aurais dû me mettre en travail.  
\- Un sort ? Répétais-je alors d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool hier. Je ne vois donc pas, par quel moyen j'aurais pu perdre la mémoire ! Maintenant avoue que tu ne te souviens de rien toi aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant sa main à plat sur mon bureau. Je te jure quand j'en parle à Ritta Skeater si tu ne me réponds pas !  
\- Je ne me souviens pas de la nuit dernière. Avouais-je alors. Satisfaite ?  
\- Donc c'est ta femme qui nous a ensorcelé pour qu'on y croit juste. Ce que je peux comprendre, elle doit en avoir marre de se faire tromper à tout bout de champs!  
\- Mais ce n'est PAS ma femme ! M'exclamais-je hors de moi. Je ne suis pas marié ! Arianne est juste une amie, tu ne crois quand même pas que je serais allé te draguer à cette soirée en sa présence si elle avait été celle que tu crois !  
\- Donc c'est une amie qui nous a lancé un sort pour que nous ne couchions pas ensemble. Très logique. Fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Ma patience à atteint sa limite ! Dis-je en me levant. Ce n'est pas ma femme, et nous n'avons visiblement pas couché ensemble. Parfait ! Maintenant tu sors.  
J'ouvrais la porte en grand et lui fis signe de rejoindre le couloir. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Mais quel quart d'heure de fou ! Arianne était visiblement très bonne comédienne, si bien que j'étais persuadé que Cécile ne me croyait pas vraiment. Par contre, moi je la croyais en ce qui concernait le sortilège. Il ne m'était jamais arrivé d'avoir des trous noirs, mais j'avais accepté l'idée que ce soit possible, sans me poser trop de question. Cependant, entendre Cécile me dire qu'elle n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool, suffisait à me faire définitivement douter. Non, j'étais plus qu'en train de douter. J'étais persuadé maintenant de ne pas avoir couché avec elle, et que n'avoir plus aucun souvenir de la fin de soirée était intiment lié à un sortilège.

J'eu beau me mettre enfin au travail, mon esprit n'y était pas.  
Il fallait que j'ai une conversation le plus tôt possible avec Arianne. Mais étrangement, une partie de moi espérait que ce soit bien elle qui ait lancé ce sort, et ce par jalousie. Je me souvenais du regard qu'elle m'avait lancé quand je m'étais levé pour aller rejoindre Cécile, et de son insistance pour que je reste avec Blaise et elle.  
Cependant nous avions eu une conversation sur notre relation la veille et le jour même. Nous n'étions que de simples amis et elle avait l'air la première d'accord avec ça. N'était-ce pas elle d'ailleurs qui avais suggéré qu'on reste finalement ami ? Avait-elle changé d'avis sans oser me le dire ?

Je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi sans réponse et quand il fut midi je transplanais jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne rentrais jamais les midis, j'espérais donc que Ariane serait là malgré tout...  
Quand je passais enfin la grande porte en bois de ma maison j'entendis un bruit de vaisselle dans la cuisine, mais ce n'était que mon elfe. Je montais donc à l'étage et frappais à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y eu aucune réponse, cependant j'entendais de l'eau couler. Elle devait prendre sa douche.  
J'attendis patiemment dans le couloir le temps qu'elle termine. Non, patiemment n'était en fait la mot, je n'avais pas arrêté de faire des allez retour le long du couloir, guettant le futur silence devant la porte de sa chambre. Quand enfin il se fit, je frappais de nouveau. Il n'y eu de toujours pas de réponse, mais n'y tenant plus j'entrais tout de même. Elle était de dos la tête penchée en avant se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

\- C'est une heure pour prendre sa douche ! Lui lançais-je amusé pour lui signifier de ma présence.  
Elle se retourna aussitôt vers moi surprise.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Je suis en serviette. S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- TOI qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Rectifiais-je alors les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je suis chez MOI, mais c'est vrai que tu as toujours eu du mal à le saisir ! Alors ? Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ici Granger ?  
Elle sembla se figer quelques instants avant de se reprendre.  
\- Je ne trouve plus certaines de mes affaires. Siffla-t-elle.  
\- Donc tu es allé prendre une douche ? Dis-je sur un faux ton de plaisanterie.  
\- J'ai donc fouillé les affaires de Arianne, en supposant que c'était à elle qui tu les avais gracieusement offert !  
\- Et ne trouvant rien, tu as trouvé judicieux d'aller prendre une douche et te disant que de cette manière tu ne te serais pas déplacé pour rien. Terminais-je d'une voix froide.  
\- Exactement ... Répondit-elle étonnée.  
\- NON MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! CHOUKA ! Hurlais-je de plus belle tout en pointant Hermione de ma baguette.  
Mon elfe arriva en une demi-seconde.  
\- Mlle Granger ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Vous êtes revenu !  
\- Tais-toi où je t'offre le plus beau des vêtements ! Crachais-je.  
L'elfe se plaque les mains sur la bouche et j'aperçu son corps trembler.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit, Chouka, qu'Hermione Granger était de nouveau la bienvenue.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là. Gémit-il.  
\- ALORS DIS-MOI EN QUOI TU PEUX BIEN M'ETRE NÉCESSAIRE ?! Criais-je de plus belle. Quelqu'un se balade chez MOi, et tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Dis-je en levant la main pour le frapper.  
\- Tu avais qu'à changer le mot de passe de ton portail ! Me lança alors Hermione qui était restée silencieuse tout ce temps. C'est toi l'idiot dans l'histoire.  
\- Je te conseille de taire toi aussi sinon vous allez vous retrouver dans le même cachot !  
\- Le cachot. Plaisanta Hermione. On retourne aux bonnes vieilles pratiques ?  
Je la plaquais violemment contre le mur en appuyant mon bras gauche sous sa gorge, tout en la pointant de ma baguette de mon autre main libre.  
\- Maître... Sanglota alors mon elfe. Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter.  
\- Que je pourrais regretter ? Demandais-je en me tournant lentement vers Chouka.  
Je m'étais à peine déconcentré quelques secondes que Hermione en profita pour s'extirper de mon entreprise et se ruer dans le couloir. Je ne la suivis cependant pas, elle n'aurait jamais avouée la vrai raison de sa présence ici, et je n'aurais jamais eu le coeur à la torturer. Mais que pouvait-elle bien chercher ?  
Mais surtout pourquoi avait-elle pris une douche ? C'était tellement illogique ! Une douche ! Qui se rendait secrètement chez quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre une douche ?  
Je consultais l'heure, il me restait largement le temps de manger, j'avais encore une heure et demie devant moi.  
\- Pourrais-tu vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre d'indésirable ici ! Crachais-je à l'encontre de mon elfe. Et si tu pouvais trouver Arianne aussi ce serait pas mal ! Et j'espère pour toi qu'il y a des restes d'hier soir ! J'ai faim ! ET BRÛLE-MOI LES VÊTEMENTS DE GRANGER ! Elle s'est peut-être enfuit en serviette mais je suppose qu'elle n'est pas arrivé nue !

Quand je rentrais chez moi le soir, je me précipitais dans la cuisine. J'avais entendu la voix de Arianne.  
\- Ne lui parle pas ! Sifflais-je. Il ne mérite pas que qui-on-que lui adresse la parole à part pour lui donner des ordres. Ajoutais-je en lançant un regard mauvais à Chouka.  
Arianne me lança un regard étonné.  
\- Mauvaise journée ?  
\- Je dois te parler de deux choses. Dis-je en prenant place en face d'elle.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
Elle referma son magazine et me fixa intensément du regard.  
\- Est-ce que tu nous as lancé un sortilège à Cécile et moi samedi soir ?  
\- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle.  
\- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait. Dis-je en soupirant. Je ne me souviens de rien et elle non plus, alors qu'elle n'avait pas bu une goutte.  
\- Oui je vous ais lancé un sort. Avoua-t-elle alors.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix plus calme.  
Je parvins même à lui accorder un petit sourire. J'avais terriblement envie qu'elle m'avoue qu'elle était jalouse, et ce n'était qu'en la mettant en confiance qu'elle me dirait la vérité.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Admit-elle alors. Mais c'était pour de bonnes raisons. C'était pour ton bien Drago.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Tu te souviens quand on s'est dit qu'on restait ami, la première fois qu'on se l'ait dit... Tu m'as dit qu'après ce qu'Hermione t'avait fait, coucher avec toi sans te donner plus, tu ne voulais plus jamais le faire subir à quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est pour ça que j'ai lancé ce sort, pour que tu ne couches pas avec elle, pour que tu respectes la promesse que tu t'étais faite.  
\- Mais ça revient au même ! M'exclamais-je ahuri. Si je pense qu'on a couché ensemble, et d'autant plus si la fille en question croit qu'on a couché ensemble, ça revient exactement au même !  
\- Pas exactement. Murmura-t-elle. Vous n'avez tout de même rien fait.  
\- Mais si on est persuadé de l'avoir fait ! Insistais-je.  
\- Oui oui je sais. Je comprends ton raisonnement. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas plus poussé la réflexion que ça. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour agir.  
\- Quel sort nous as-tu lancé ? Demandais-je alors en soupirant.  
\- Je vous en ai lancé deux... Répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Un sort de confusion, et le sort oubliette.  
\- Ne recommence plus. Dis-je alors. Je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais si je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus coucher avec une fille sans avoir des sentiments à son encontre, c'est parce que je ne m'étais pas encore remis de Granger. Maintenant c'est passé, je veux redevenir celui que j'étais, même si ça ne plait pas à tous le monde.  
\- Tu l'appelles Granger maintenant ? S'étonna Arianne.  
\- Oui, excellente transition pour la deuxième chose dont je voulais te parler.  
Arianne fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je suis rentrée à midi, et je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Granger.  
\- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle.  
\- Elle s'est enfuit avant que j'ai pu éclaircir le mystère.  
\- Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans ma chambre !  
\- Elle prenait une douche ! M'exclamais-je.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit, mais j'explosais de rire.  
\- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Suggéra Arianne en riant à son tour.  
\- Non non absolument pas. Dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Je me rends juste compte du ridicule de la situation.  
J'expliquais alors à Arianne ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Elle non plus ne trouva pas d'explication logique à la douche.

Avant d'aller me coucher, en passant devant la porte d'Arianne, je me rendis compte, que j'étais déçu. Déçu qu'elle n'ait pas été jalouse que je puisse coucher avec quelqu'un. Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression d'être attiré par elle. Certes, nous nous entendions à merveille, mais rien de plus. Alors pourquoi étais-je si ennuyé que ça ?  
Je repensais alors à Granger. Oui c'était vrai que je m'étais remis à l'appeler Granger, mais nous n'avions plus aucun rapport ensemble, nous ne nous entendions même pas, alors pourquoi l'appeler par son prénom !

La nouvelle amie de Drago se brossait lentement les cheveux face à son miroir. Ses mèches se transformèrent lentement, passant de blond à châtain. Après quoi elle bu une gorge de sa potion qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle la journée, et qui était posée sur le bord de son lavabo une fois le soir venu.  
Elle avait faillit se faire prendre deux fois aujourd'hui. Deux erreurs qui aurait pu lui coûter sa place ici.  
Elle n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre sa dose de polynéctar juste après être sortie de la douche, ce qui était une grave erreur. Mais la plus grosse erreur, celle que Drago avait finalement facilement laissé passé, était le fait qu'elle l'avait empêché de coucher avec Cécile.  
Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, ses cheveux redevinrent blond. Elle avait reprit l'apparence d'Arianne. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Arianne vivait chez moi. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien entendu avec une fille. Jamais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un deuxième Blaise à mes côtés, je lui racontais tous, les soirées qu'elle manquait, mon travail au ministère, tout. Et mon meilleur ami semblait heureux de m'avoir retrouvé comme avant, même si je lui mentais vis à vis des filles. Je n'avais re-couché qu'avec une et cela datait déjà de trois semaines.  
Finalement, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Quant à Hermione Granger, c'était maintenant un lointain, très lointain souvenir. Je l'avais revu deux-trois fois, lors de soirées au bras d'Hormac. Qu'elle reste avec lui ! Elle ne semblait pas bien avancer dans son plan et je m'en voulu presque de me réjouir de son échec, car j'allais bientôt pouvoir la doubler.

Quand je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné ce matin-là Arianne m'adressa un regard chaleureux.  
\- On fait quoi le week end prochain ?  
\- On peut peut-être se préoccuper de **ce** week end avant de penser au prochain non ? Dis-je en réprimant un sourire.  
\- Oui mais le week end prochain c'est ton anniversaire. Et oui, je suis au courant. Dit-elle en faisant jouer ses sourcils.  
\- C'est Blaise qui m'a trahi ? Dis-je en grimaçant.  
\- En effet. Tu n'as pas l'air content...  
\- Je vais avoir 24 ans, pas de quoi se réjouir. J'ai presque un quart de siècle !  
Elle explosa de rire et insista sur le fait que j'étais ridicule. C'était aux filles de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose selon elle.  
\- Très bien ! Déclara-t-elle soudain. Je te ferais une surprise alors !  
\- Je déteste les surprises. La menaçais-je. Et de toute façon ce n'est plus une surprise vu que je suis au courant.  
\- Je sais que tu détestes les surprises, je te faisais une blague. Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise humeur le matin.  
Elle avait dit ça en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que j'attrapais la gazette du sorcier  
\- Tu déjeunes avec moi à midi ? Comme d'habitude ? Demandais-je distrait.  
\- Non, j'allais te le dire. Je vois des amies.  
\- Quelles amies ? Fis-je en relevant les yeux vers elle.  
\- Des amies de Dumstrang, tu ne les connais pas.  
\- Et je vais manger avec qui moi alors ? M'offusquais-je vexé.  
\- Tu faisais comment avant que je sois là ?  
\- Je m'ennuyais justement.  
\- Tu vas survivre ne t'en fais pas! J'ai une vie privée aussi tu sais !  
Elle avait dit ça en attrapant un de ses fameux magazines qui avaient élus domicile sur un des meubles de la cuisine depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez moi. Elle m'avait ensuite salué d'un signe de main et était partie.

Quand je retrouvais Arianne au coin du feux le soir même, elle semblait plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. Je me penchais silencieusement au dessus d'elle pour voir de quoi ça parlait.  
\- Le titre c'est "les sorciers et le sang" si c'est ce que tu cherches.  
Je me laissais alors tomber à côté d'elle sur le canapé.  
\- Et pourquoi un tel livre ? D'ailleurs ton sang à toi ?... Me risquais-je à demander.  
\- Sang mêlé. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je regarde. C'est pour une amie.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Elle veut savoir si l'homme qui l'intéresse actuellement, est de sang pur, de sang mêlé, ou issu de parents moldu. Je cherche donc dans le livre si il y a moyen discret de le découvrir.  
\- Pourquoi elle ne lui demande pas tout simp...  
Je m'arrêtais aussitôt. J'étais certain qu'elle mentait, ce n'était pas pour une de ses amis mais bien pour elle-même. D'abord elle n'était pas venue déjeuner avec moi pour voir des amies dont elle ne m'avait jamais parlé, alors que tous le faisions nous les jeudis et vendredis, et maintenant elle lisait un livre sur l'origine du sang ! C'était elle qui s'intéressait à l'homme en question et elle me le cachait !  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de question qui se pose ! Me répondit-elle sans se rendre compte que je n'avais pas terminée ma phrase.  
\- Tu es au courant que l'origine du sang n'a plus d'importance ?  
\- Et c'est Drago Malefoy qui dit ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. On aura vraiment tout vu.  
Je lui lançais un regard étonné.  
\- Oh ça va ! Je suis d'accord pour dire que ça remonte, mais quand même, tout le monde sait que la famille Malefoy prônait la supériorité du sang pur !  
J'ignorais sa remarque et lui piquais le livre des mains.  
\- Tu ne trouveras rien là dedans. Expliquais-je sous ses protestations. Il faut t'adresser au ministère pour cela. C'est l'unique moyen de savoir. Tu veux que je regarde pour ton amie lundi ?  
C'était ma chance ! Arianne allait me donner le nom de celui qu'elle convoitait.  
\- Non, j'irais moi-même. Répliqua-t-elle cependant. Ne t'embête pas, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, alors que moi j'ai beaucoup de temps libre.  
\- Je t'assure que ça ne m'embête pas. Insistais-je cependant.  
Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes silencieusement.  
Elle devait me trouver bizarre à présent, bizarre d'avoir insisté à ce point. Mais pourquoi me cachait-elle que quelqu'un l'intéressait ? Nous n'étions pas ensemble.  
Mon ventre se contracta à cette réflexion. Nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais l'égoïste que j'étais ne voulait pas qu'elle est quelqu'un pour autant.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille au ministère ?  
Sa voix était soupçonneuse ce qui provoqua mon hilarité. C'était le comble.  
\- Allez passons ! C'était pour t'éviter le dérangement, mais si tu insistes pour y aller, libre à toi.  
Je comptais bien évidemment prévenir la personne chargée des registres des naissances, qui viendrait me répéter le nom de cet homme. Dans tout les cas je saurais.

Chouka me servit mon assiette et attendit patiemment que Arianne retire ses magazines pour pouvoir poser la deuxième.  
\- Oh pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en s'en rendant compte. Je suis désolée !  
Elle fit rapidement de la place et remercia l'elfe.  
\- Vous êtes combien dans le clan de défense des elfes de maison ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu n'es pas la première fille que je vois comme ça avec un elfe ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Ils sont ravis de nous servir tu sais ! C'est Granger qui ta recruté ?  
\- Ne m'associe pas à elle ! Dit-elle d'un air dégoûté.  
\- Tu es jalouse ?  
C'était sortie tout seul. Mais la vrai question était, est ce que moi j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit jalouse ? Je balayais rapidement cette réflexion de mon esprit. Il était hors de question que j'ai de telles pensées envers Arianne, nous nous entendions trop bien pour tout gâcher, tout gâcher juste parce que j'avais des besoins. Besoins que je pouvais de toute façon satisfaire avec n'importe qui si je le voulais.  
Arianne n'avait pas répondu à ma question, elle s'était contentée d'un soupir d'exaspération avant de me demander le programme de la soirée.  
\- Je sors seul. Répondis-je alors d'une voix plus froide que je l'aurais voulu.  
Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, on sort entre garçons en fait ce soir.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Mais non ! M'exclamais-je soudain. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
J'avais été idiot de dire ça, elle allait maintenant croire que j'allais avoir une aventure d'un soir, ce qui était totalement faux. Non, ce soir j'allais mettre mon plan contre Hormac à exécution.  
\- Si ce n'est pas ce que je crois, alors pourquoi rester entre garçons ?  
Et pourquoi ne pas tout lui raconter finalement ? Pourquoi ne pas tous lui dire à propos de Hormac ? C'était certainement ma meilleure amie, nous nous disions tout.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose. Annonçais-je alors.

Je lui racontais alors tout. De la première fois où j'avais revu Granger, du jour où j'avais appris que c'était Hormac qui avait tué ma mère, de la manière dont Granger et moi nous étions associés et avions fait semblant de sortir ensemble pour nous venger de Hormac. Je lui avais tout raconté.  
\- Je suis désolée que tu ais été ainsi inclue dans nos manigances. C'est vrai qu'au départ c'était uniquement pour que Granger puisse de nouveau se rapprocher de Hormac, mais tu sais bien que c'est différent maintenant n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas Drago. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais très bien que si tu l'avais voulu tu m'aurais jeté d'un coup pied aux fesses hors de chez toi. Je suis au contraire heureuse que tu m'ais enfin tout dis de toi.  
\- Et donc, c'est Hormac que je vais voir ce soir. Terminais-je.  
\- Tu vas le voir ? S'exclama Arianne.  
\- Pas exactement en fait. Je vais juste mettre mon plan à exécution.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Je vais kidnapper Granger.  
\- Quoi? S'étrangla-t-elle.  
\- Tu vas voir, mon plan est génial ! Insistais-je. Ce soir, il y a une soirée au ministère, et je sais que Hormac y va. Je sais aussi qu'il ne perdra pas l'occasion d'y emmener Granger pour se pavaner à son bras. Et une fois qu'elle sera seule, je l'enlèverais.  
\- Mais tu veux l'enlever pour quoi faire ?  
Elle semblait effrayée par mon idée.  
\- Je ferais croire à une demande de rançon. Expliquais-je. J'enverrais un courrier à Hormac en lui disant de ne prévenir personne, et que si il ne me donne pas une certaine somme je tuerai Granger. Je lui demanderai bien sur une somme pas trop importante, pour que je sois sur qu'il vienne. Et là je le tuerais.  
\- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Arianne en riant soudain. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se déplacer et payer ! Je connais le genre d'homme qu'il est !  
\- Aie confiance en moi ! Ça marchera.  
\- Je veux t'accompagner alors.  
\- Hors de question.  
C'était trop dangereux et je refusais de mettre la vie de Arianne en danger, pas elle !  
\- Je ne risque rien enfin ! Granger ira forcement aux toilettes à un moment de la soirée, et je serais là à l'y attendre. Je lui lancerais aussitôt un sort. L'effet de surprise ne lui donnera pas le temps de sortir ne serait-ce que sa baguette. Et personne ne me soupçonnera de quoi que ce soit !  
Elle n'avait pas tord, les risques pour elle étaient minimes, et il serait plus facile pour elle de s'en prendre à Granger discrètement.  
\- D'accord. Cédais-je alors.

Ce fut donc ensemble que nous arrivâmes donc dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Je fis glisser ma main dans celle de Arianne. Cependant elle se dégagea aussitôt de mon étreinte.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'ai un service à te demander ... Durant la dernière soirée que j'ai faite ici, Hermione a annoncé à tous le monde que nous étions ensemble, et peu de temps après elle se remettait avec Hormac. Je veux juste ne pas avoir l'air totalement ridicule devant eux. Expliquais-je en désignant la foule.  
\- Je comprend.  
Elle n'avait rien ajouté mais avait repris ma main dans la sienne.  
Même si cela ne signifiait rien pour elle, je ne pus penser à autre chose qu'à nos mains entrelacées.

\- Je ne vois Granger nul part. Elle ne doit pas être là. Fit remarquer Arianne au bout de dix minutes me sortant de mes pensées.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Hormac est là lui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait venu sans elle. Elle est peut-être déjà aux toilettes! Va vérifier je t'attends là !  
Durant l'absence de Arianne, je pris un verre, et continuai de faire le tour du hall cherchant la mystérieuse jeune fille des yeux. Mais bientôt mon regard se posa sur Weasley ! Celui que j'avais le plus envie de voir après Granger, et il était seul.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre, Arianne réapparu.  
\- Elle n'y est pas !  
\- Elle est férocement ici alors !  
\- Tu es têtu hein ! Murmura-t-elle en souriant.  
Son murmure me plu. Sa voix était douce et me rappelait celle de Granger. Cependant je me retins de lui faire remarquer, les filles détestaient être comparées aux ex. Même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment qualifier Granger d'une ex.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Arianne voyant que je m'étais stoppé.  
Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Que j'étais en train de me rendre contre qu'elle me plaisait ? Pourtant elle ne m'avait jamais attiré physiquement, nous nous entendions juste très bien.  
\- Rien. Dis-je alors.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je consentis à me rendre à l'évidence. Hermione n'était pas là et ne viendrait pas. Cependant la soirée n'était peut-être pas complètement gâchée si je parvenais à mettre la main sur Weasley..  
\- Mais qui est-ce que tu cherches maintenant ? Demanda Arianne en soupirant.  
\- Ronald Weasley.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.  
\- J'ai une question à lui poser, ça te pose un problème ? Lui lançais-je un peu trop agressivement à mon goût.  
\- Quelle question ?  
\- Sur Granger !  
\- Comment ça sur Granger ? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Granger m'a caché quelque chose à son propos et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est.  
\- Mais tu n'en as pas marre ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'on a passé la journée à parler d'elle aujourd'hui ! Je croyais que tu étais passé à autre chose.  
\- C'est le cas. C'est par simple curiosité. Me défendis-je.  
\- C'est de la curiosité mal placée.  
Je souris intérieurement, pour une fois je n'en avais réellement rien à faire de Granger, et Arianne s'en serait surement rendu compte si elle n'avait pas été aussi **jalouse**.  
\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Me lança-t-elle sur la défensive.  
\- Pour rien. Allez on rentre !

Nous rejoignîmes la cheminé la plus proche et nous disparûmes chacun notre tour dans les flammes.  
\- Mr Zabini est là. Nous signala Chouka avant de reprendre son travail qui consistait à nettoyer l'escalier.  
Je le trouvai en effet dans la couloir près de la porte d'entrée.  
\- Vous étiez où les amoureux ? Nous lança-t-il en consultant l'heure de l'horloge.  
\- Les quoi ? Demanda Arianne.  
\- Les amoureux !  
J'eu l'impression que Blaise se faisait un plaisir de répéter sa phrase.  
\- Nous étions au ministère, tu sais pour le pot de départ du...  
\- Très intéressant. Me coupa Blaise. Tu sais que ça fait longtemps, très longtemps que tu n'as rien organisé chez toi...  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Je ne vais pas faire ça ce soir !  
\- Je pensais plutôt au week end prochain.  
\- Je ne fêterais pas mon anniversaire ! M'exclamais-je.  
\- Oh que si ! Signala une voix féminine.  
Arianne et moi nous retournâmes stupéfait vers Pansy qui sortait de la cuisine.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je suis vieux.  
\- On a tous le même âge Drago ! Soupira Pansy. Et tu as de la chance d'être de fin d'année ! Tu te rends compte que dans trois mois, j'aurais vingt-cinq ans moi ? Et je ne me plein pas !  
Pansy avait légèrement grimacé en prononçant le mot vingt-cinq, mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Elle détestait vieillir autant que moi.  
\- Au fait, on a une nouvelle à t'annoncer, à vous annoncer. Ajouta Blaise en regardant Arianne.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on est venu au départ. Poursuivit Pansy.  
\- Tu leur montres ? Insista Blaise souriant de bonheur.  
Pansy s'avança alors et me tendit sa main gauche.  
\- Tu t'ais fait les ongles ? Demandais-je en riant.  
Elle secouant cependant sa main et c'est là que je vis une bague accrochée à son annulaire.  
\- C'est une blague ? M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers Blaise.  
\- Non Drago. Répondit Pansy d'une voix cassante.  
Visiblement je l'avais vexé, mais je ne pu détourner mon regard de Blaise. J'étais trop choqué. J'essayais de déceler sur son visage un début d'hilarité, mais rien, ils ne plaisantaient visiblement pas.  
\- Nous allons nous marier. Expliqua Blaise. En juin prochain.  
\- Mais pourquoi si tôt ? Ça doit faire deux mois que vous êtes ensemble !  
\- Et alors ? S'offusqua Pansy que je ne regardais toujours pas. Ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on ressent pour l'autre, pas depuis combien de temps on est ensemble ! Et je connais Blaise depuis toute petite.  
\- Oh après tout, si c'est ce que vous voulez ! Qu'en penses-tu toi ? Demandais-je à Arianne qui était restée silencieuse tout ce temps.  
Je me retournais vers elle. Je la vis penchée sur la main de Pansy en train d'analyser la bague. Cette dernière avait l'air comblée de bonheur. Je les entendis chuchoter quelques phrases et Pansy semblait plus rayonnante à mesure que les secondes passaient.  
\- Arianne ! Insistais-je.  
Elle daigna enfin se retourner vers moi.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu alors ?  
\- La bague est magnifique ! En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai toujours trouvé que Blaise avait bon goût.  
\- Je ne parle pas de la bague. Grognais-je. Je parle du mariage.  
\- Eh bien c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Félicitation Blaise. Ajouta-t-elle d'un clin d'œil.  
\- Non mais je suis vraiment le seul à trouver ça précipité ? Et puis on est jeune ! On est a tout le temps qu'on veut pour se marier !  
\- Arrête Drago c'est bon. Me lança Arianne d'une voix cassante.  
Voulait-elle se marier avec moi ? Ou du moins était-ce dans ses projets futurs ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle prenait si mal le fait que je ne sois pas complètement pour ce mariage ? Pour le mariage si tôt en général.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit tout à l'heure ! M'accusa Arianne alors que nous montions nous coucher.  
Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait et je finis mine de ne pas l'entendre.  
\- Drago ! Ce sont tes meilleurs amis ! Tu devrais être...  
\- Pansy était encore folle amoureuse de moi i peine deux mois ! Donc quand on est pas au courant de tout on s'abstient de tout commentaire ! Lui lançais-je furieux.  
\- Eh bien apparemment elle t'a oublié.  
\- J'ai peur qu'elle se voile la face, j'ai peur qu'elle renonce quelques jours avant le mariage en se rendant compte que c'est toujours moi qu'elle aime.  
\- Tes chevilles vont bien ? Pas trop enflées ?  
\- Non Arianne ! Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter ! Je ne veux que le bonheur de Blaise, voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète, mis à part le fait que je les trouve beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier. J'ai l'impression qu'ils précipitent les choses ! On a encore de belles années devant nous...  
\- Pansy avait l'air vraiment rayonnante de bonheur Drago, je pense que c'est Blaise qu'elle aime. Et puis quand on s'aime pour attendre ? Rien ne les retient ! En fait tu es tout simplement contre le mariage ?  
\- Vraiment pas. Répondis-je d'une voix cassante. Je pense au contraire que le mariage à beaucoup plus d'importance pour moi que pour qui qu'on-que ! J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à prendre ça vraiment au sérieux.  
\- Parce que tu comptes te marier un jour ? Me lança-t-elle en riant.  
Ce fut la phrase la plus douloureuse que j'entendis depuis longtemps.  
\- Oui je compte me marier un jour, du moins j'espère. Mais ce jour là, j'y aurais longuement réfléchis et je sais que ce sera pour la vie ! Dis-je en claquant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi.

Et si c'était encore une tentative minable de la part de Pansy pour essayer de me faire réagir, de me rendre jaloux ? Ça me rendait malade d'avance ! Je ne voulais pas que mon meilleur ami souffre.

Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné avec Hormac, Hermione rejoignit sa meilleure amie sur le chemin de traverse. Arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous, elle chercha la rouquine du regard.  
\- Ici. Lui lança Ginny. On va où ?  
\- A ton avis ?  
Ginny soupira mais consentit à suivre Hermione jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Hermione avait une fois de plus pris soin de réserver une chambre.  
\- Si on nous surprend en train de sortir d'ici un jour, je te tue ! Lui signala Ginny Weasley en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un pense qu'on ... qu'on est ensemble !  
\- Pfff n'importe quoi !  
\- Mais quel idée de venir ici aussi ! Dans une chambre!  
\- On est loin de toute oreille indiscrète. Dit Hermione.  
\- Bon alors ? Qu'est ce que tu avais de si urgent à me dire ?  
\- Je connais enfin le plan de Malefoy. Déclara-t-elle. Et il est complètement stupide.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi intelligent que la fabuleuse Hermione Granger . Se moqua-t-elle.  
\- Quoi que, continua Hermione comme si Ginny ne l'avait pas interrompue, cela ressemble au mien en fin de compte. Mais m'utiliser ! C'est tellement idiot de sa part ! Hormac n'en a rien à faire de moi dans le fond, c'est juste pour passer du bon temps.  
\- Comment ça passer du bon temps ? Répéta Ginny dégoûtée.  
\- J'utilise toujours une projection. Mais le plus important c'est qu...  
\- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire prendre ? La coupa-t-elle. A force de jongler entre Malefoy et Hormac et entre Arianne et toi-même... Tu finiras par commettre une erreur. Et à ton avis ? Lequel t'en voudra le plus ? Lequel sera capable de te tuer ? C'est très dangereux ce que tu fais Hermione.  
\- Rien n'arrivera.  
\- Et où est-ce que Malefoy croit que tu es en ce moment ?  
\- Avec des amies de Dumstrang.  
\- Ce qu'il peut être naïf !  
\- Il n'est pas naïf. Siffla Hermione de mauvaise humeur. Il me fait confiance c'est tout.  
\- Il fait confiance à Arianne. Corrigea son amie.  
\- C'est pareil.  
Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se sourire.  
\- Quel est la suite du plan alors ?  
\- Il ne change pas. Je reste Hermione et Arianne. Et je te conseille de tenir ta langue ! Ne te laisse pas avoir encore une fois par Zabini. Personne n'est au courant de rien à part toi !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Mais tout de même ! Quelle bande de crétin ces deux là, quoi que avec sa ruse de la dernière fois, Zabini est un peu remontée dans mon estime, et il est sympa en soirée.  
\- Malefoy est loin d'être un crétin !  
\- Pourquoi tu le défends ? C'est la deuxième fois depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- Je ne le défends pas.  
\- Si si ! C'est exactement ce que tu fais. Insista Ginny.  
\- Je rentre ! Je suis censée passer l'après-midi avec Malefoy. On se revoit dans la semaine pour le polynéctar.  
\- Renonce Hermione. La supplia son amie.

Mais cela ne servait à rien, Hermione avait pris sa décision et cela depuis deux ans. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

\- Je me rends compte que tu ne parles pratiquement jamais de toi ! M'exclamais-je.  
Arianne qui se mettait du mascara face au grand miroir en face de mon lit s'arrêta aussitôt.  
\- Tu ne parles jamais de Dumstrang, de ta famille, de tes amies, de ta vie quoi. Je te raconte tout moi en fait. Et ça m'embête que ce ne soit pas réciproque.  
\- Oh c'est juste que je ne suis pas une grande bavarde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?  
\- J'en sais rien, mais ça fait un mois que tu es là. J'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux que qui qu'on-que maintenant, alors que moi ... J'ai l'impression de te connaitre mais sans te connaitre.  
\- Je n'ai plus de famille. M'expliqua-t-elle alors. Mes parents sont mort c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas trop en parler, même si ça fait plusieurs années, j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'en être encore remise. Et je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des frères et sœurs. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau un semblant de famille avec toi. Je sais que tu rentreras tous les soirs, que tu me tiendras au courant de ton emploi du temps de la journée. Tu es le point d'ancrage que je n'avais plus depuis longtemps.  
Des frissons me parcouraient le dos, pour la première fois elle se confiait et j'étais apparemment son point d'ancrage. Sa vie semblait si triste. La guerre avait décimé bien des familles. Mais pourquoi avait-elle les yeux aussi perdus dans le vide quand elle en parlait ? Je m'en voulais presque de ne pas autant souffrir qu'elle pour la perte de mes propres parents.  
Je voulais lui demander de continuer, de continuer de me parler d'elle, mais je me retins. Je vis clairement son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux plus exactement. Elle semblait faire un grand travail sur elle pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Je l'admirais pour ça, elle était forte.  
Je ne posais donc aucunes questions supplémentaires et me contentai de l'observer se maquiller. J'aurais pu lui faire installer un aussi grand miroir que celui-ci dans sa chambre, mais non, j'étais trop heureux qu'elle soit ici dans la mienne.  
Je fermai les yeux et m'enfonçai davantage dans le malta de mon lit. J'étais encore plus heureux de l'avoir rencontré à présent que je savais l'importance que ça avait pour elle de vivre ici. Ma réflexion intérieur me surpris. Je n'avais jamais raisonné comme ça auparavant. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit heureuse. Je rouvris les yeux.  
\- Tu te voyais entrain d'être promu ministre de la magie ? Me lança Arianne en riant.  
Je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était assise à côté de moi et qu'elle m'observait avec intérêt.  
\- Pas du tout pourquoi ? Demandais-je en me redressant sur les coudes.  
\- Vu le sourire que tu avais, on aurait dit que tu vivais dans ta tête le plus beau jour de ta vie.  
Elle avait dit ça en penchant sa tête en arrière. Ce geste fit littéralement fondre. Elle était une fille, la fille avec qui je m'entendais le mieux, elle était assez jolie, et surtout, elle était sur mon lit.  
Je me redressais vivement pour rejoindre la salle de bain et me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage.  
\- Ça ne va pas ? Me lança-t-elle de la chambre.  
Je ne répondis pas.

En fin d'après-midi j'avais rejoins Zabini sur le chemin de traverse. Il cherchait un cadeau pour Pansy.  
\- Tu lui as déjà offert une bague. Fis-je remarquer.  
\- Tu ferais mieux d'être sympa si tu veux toi aussi un cadeau le week end prochain.  
\- Mais je n'en veux pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je ne veux même pas que tu me souhaites mon anniversaire ! Je veux que tout le monde m'oublie.  
\- Eh bien j'en connais une qui ne ta pas oublié !  
\- Qui ?  
\- Arianne. Dit-il dans un murmure.  
\- Comment ça. Ne me dit pas qu'elle m'a acheté un truc ! Dis-je en soupirant.  
\- Elle ne l'a pas forcément acheté.  
\- Mais dis moi ce que c'est enfin !  
\- Non certainement pas, je t'en ais déjà trop dis! Et de toute façon tu viens de dire que les cadeaux ne t'intéressaient pas.  
\- Pas le tien c'est sur ! Allez d...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là Drago ? ...  
Je le regardais étonné.  
\- En même temps, c'était prévisible. Vous vivez tous les deux depuis un moment.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de raconter ? Répliquais-je en le stoppant avant qu'il n'entre dans un magasin de vêtements.  
\- Arianne et toi ! Depuis quand elle te plait ?  
\- Mais elle ne me plait pas !  
\- Arrête de mentir crétin !  
Il entra dans la boutique me laissant dehors hébété. A quel moment avais-je dis qu'Arianne m'intéressait ? Jamais ! Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait. C'était certainement cette idée de mariage qui lui faisait penser et dire n'importe quoi. Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre mais je me stoppais nette la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
Hermione Granger était au fond de la rue, et entrait dans le chaudron baveur. Que pouvait-elle bien aller faire dans un endroit pareil ? Et avec Weasley fille ?!  
Je savais qu'il fallait que je rentre rejoindre Blaise, je savais que j'avais autre chose à faire que de suivre Granger, je savais que si Blaise l'apprenait je me prendrais de nouvelles réflexions, mais ce dont j'avais étrangement le plus peur, c'était que Arianne l'apprenne. Mais ma curiosité était trop forte.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais une chambre. Lançais-je à l'aubergiste.  
Il me regarda étonné avant de hausser les épaules et de me tendre une clef.  
\- C'est dans le couloir N° 3, au f...  
\- Je sais où c'est. Le coupais-je.  
En réalité je n'en savais rien et je m'en contrefichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était coller mon oreille à toutes les portes pour savoir dans quelles chambres étaient les deux anciennes gryffondor.  
Une fois montée à l'étage c'est ce que je fis, et bientôt j'entendis deux voix se disputer.  
\- Ne me dit pas qu'il ... Soupira l'une.  
C'était surement Weasley, mais je n'en étais pas sur à cent pour cent.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !  
Cette voix... Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, c'était celle de Arianne. Cette réflexion me stoppa immédiatement. Pourtant ce n'était pas Arianne qui était rentrée avec Weasley c'était Hermione.  
Je me figeais aussitôt. Était-ce possible que ... Ma réflexion me paralysa davantage si c'était possible et mon cerveau analysa tous les moments passés avec Arianne à une vitesse impressionnante. Ces parents qui étaient morts et sa difficulté à s'en remettre comme Hermione Granger, son goût pour les livres, sa réticence quand j'avais voulu aller parler à Ron Weasely, son intérêt pour mon plan bien qu'elle avait eu l'air particulièrement effrayé quand je lui avais raconté que je voulais kidnapper Granger. Quand j'avais vu Granger dans la salle de bain ! C'était Arianne qui avait visiblement oublié de prendre sa dose de polynéctar. Et la lettre ... la lettre que j'avais voulu envoyer à Granger et que j'avais retrouvé avec le hiboux sur le bras de Arianne. C'était les mêmes ! Arianne était Granger ! Mais depuis quand ? Je les avais vu toutes les deux chez moi en même temps. Et où était la vrai Arianne ? Pourquoi Hermione était là ?  
Je me rendis soudain compte que je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il se passait et que c'était pourtant ce qui me renseignerait le plus.  
\- Déjà que je ne te reconnaissais plus, mais alors là ! S'exclama Ginny.  
\- Mais n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est complètement faux !  
\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que cette satané vengeance te faire devenir ? Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il y a quelques années tu n'aurais jamais...  
\- Ferme-là !  
Alors je n'étais pas le seul avec qui Hermione pouvait être sèche, cela me rassurait un peu. Juste un peu.  
\- J'y vais !  
J'eu à peine le temps de me précipiter dans un autre couloir, avant que Granger n'ouvre la porte et ne sorte.  
Pendant un bref instant j'avais espéré que ce soit Arianne et que je me sois trompée, mais non c'était belle et bien Granger, et elle s'était bien foutu de moi.

Après dix bonnes minutes je sortais à mon tour en rendais les clefs à Tom l'aubergiste en lui disant que la chambre était sale que je n'en voulais plus. Je marchai en direction du magasin de vêtement où j'avais abandonné Blaise tout en repensant aux paroles qu'avaient échangé les deux filles. Il n'y avait rien de très concluant, rien qui pouvait m'apprendre grand chose, mis à part que Hermione était Arianne ! Et c'était certainement le nouvelle de l'année !

\- Non mais tu étais où ?!  
Blaise venait de sortir un sac à la main.  
\- J'ai vu quelqu'un du ministère. Mentis-je. Tu as acheté quoi alors ?  
\- Une robe.  
\- Très original. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Attends, c'est Arianne qui t'a dit qu'elle allait m'acheter un cadeau ?  
\- J'ai pas dis acheter forcément. Corrigea-t-il. Mais oui c'est elle qui m'en a parlé.  
Hermione me détestait, et même si elle avait parfaitement bien joué la comédie jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle me faire un cadeau ? Pour rentrer dans le personnage bien sur... Déjà que j'étais vexé... Mais là c'était le coup de grâce. Moi qui avait cru vraiment bien m'entendre avec elle... Elle n'avait fait que jouer la comédie depuis le début, et elle continuait. Je mourrais d'envie une fois en face d'elle de lui dire que je savais et lui demander des explications. Mais j'étais trop blessé pour ça, il fallait que ce soit à moi cette fois de jouer la comédie. Et de cette manière j'apprendrais certainement plus rapidement le but qu'elle cherchait à atteindre.  
Mais bien sur ! Hormac ! C'était ça depuis le début, elle voulait savoir le plan que j'avais prévu contre Hormac ! Et moi je lui avais raconté comme un crétin !

J'avais prétexté avoir du travail urgent à faire pour abandonner Blaise rentrer le plus tôt possible chez moi. J'avais véritablement hâte que Arianne rentre, ou bien Granger. Je ne savais plus vraiment comme l'appeler à vrai dire.

Je dû attendre 18h pour qu'Arianne claque enfin la porte d'entrée, elle avait dû passer le reste de l'après-midi avec Hormac, pour jouer son double jeux correctement. J'étais dans mon bureau quand elle me rejoint enfin et je repensais à la conversation que nous avions eu le matin même, quand elle m'avait dit que j'étais devenu son nouveau "point d'ancrage". Je la haïssais et je me haïssais encore plus de l'avoir tant apprécié et même peut-être un peu désiré, désiré pour de vrai, pas parce que je le trouvais à mon goût mais parce que intérieurement elle me plaisait. Alors que ce n'était que pour de faux pour elle.  
\- Tu travailles ? Me lança-t-elle en venant s'appuyer sur mon bureau.  
\- Oui.  
J'avais été particulièrement sec, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, pourtant il fallait que je fasse comme si de rien était. Il fallait que je joue le jeux aussi bien qu'elle le faisait.  
\- Désolé. Ajoutais-je. Je suis fatigué c'est tout. Tu as fais quoi toute l'après-midi alors ?  
\- Je te l'ai dis. Dit-elle en riant. J'étais avec des amies de Dumstrang.  
Evidemment.  
Comment allais-je pouvoir discuter avec elle normalement sans me demander à chaque fois à quel point elle me mentait ?  
\- Viens boire une bière au beurre en bas, ça te détendra.  
Je ne répondis pas et la suivis jusque dans la cuisine.  
\- Tu n'en as pas marre de passer ta vie ici toi ! Il y a d'autres pièces dans la maison je te signal !  
\- Ne soit pas si dur avec lui ! S'exclama Arianne en regardait l'elfe se précipité dans le couloir.  
Et voilà ! Arianne ne faisait pas parti du clan Granger contre la défense des elfes de maison, C'ÉTAIT GRANGER !  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder méchamment comme ça! S'exclama Arianne. Dis-moi maintenant !  
 _Je sais que tu fais semblant de m'apprécier, je sais que tu fais semblant d'être une autre personne ! Et tout ça pour me doubler vis à vis de Hormac !_  
\- Blaise m'a dit que tu avais prévu de m'offrir quelque chose pour mon anniversaire, de faire un petit geste en tout cas. Je ne veux rien Arianne, et quand je dis rien, c'est rien.  
\- Oh si ce n'est que ça. Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. D'accord Drago, comme tu voudras.  
 _Et arrête de m'appeler Drago._  
Arianne servit deux bières au beurre et m'en tendit une que je pris.  
\- Tu sais que Granger a couché avec moi. Lâchais-je.  
C'était le seul moyen de me décontracter.  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle.  
\- Quand on était encore ensemble pour de faux. Elle a couché avec moi.  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
\- Pour savoir ce que tu en pensais. Elle me détestait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça.  
\- Elle en avait peut-être juste envie sur le moment. Et c'était bien au moins ?  
Elle se foutait de moi là ? Elle allait évaluer ses performances comme ça ?  
\- Bof.  
Je la sentis se tendre.  
\- Menteur !  
\- Tu étais là peut-être pour attester de l'acte ? Lui lançais-je d'une voix de défis.  
\- Vous êtes toujours content de coucher avec une fille, vous trouvez toujours ça bien ! Expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Je suppose que le "vous" s'est pour nous qualifier nous les hommes ?  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
\- Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment elle a trouvé ça elle !  
\- Bien j'imagine.

J'eu soudain une idée, et c'était la meilleure de toute ma vie !  
\- Tu n'as rien prévu encore pour le weekend prochain ? Demandais-je impatient.  
\- Non pas encore pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis pour ton anniversaire ? S'exclama-t-elle ravie.  
\- Non, je veux rester chez moi enfermé tout le weekend, mais si je pouvais éviter d'être seul ça m'arrangerait, ça te dirait ?  
\- Comment ça enfermé tout le weekend ?  
\- Eh bien on ne sort pas de la maison du weekend.  
Je vis qu'elle hésitais. Cela compromettait surement ses "affaires" avec Hormac.  
\- Ca m'aiderai à passer le cap. Insistais-je.  
\- Eh bien c'est d'accord alors.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle accepte si vite, mais tant mieux. C'était parfait, Granger allait être enfermée avec moi tout le weekend et elle le regretterait et avouerait surement. Je lancerais des sorts sur toute la maison de sorte à qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en échapper.  
Je lui ferais croire que je suis complètement amoureux d'elle, j'essayerais de l'embrasser, voir de coucher avec elle. Elle serait obligée de craquer et de s'enfuir. Et comme elle ne pourrait pas le faire, elle avouerait en constatant qu'elle est bloquée chez moi.

Parfait. Mon plan était parfait.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Durant toute la semaine je m'étais forcé à être très agréable avec Granger, très attentionné. Il ne fallait pas que ce weekend paraisse hors de propos, il ne fallait pas que Granger se demande ce qu'il m'arrivait, au contraire il fallait que ça apparaisse comme une suite logique.  
Je m'étais donc appliqué à être particulièrement attentionné, sans cependant en faire trop.

Le jeudi soir, je lui avais même rapporté des fleurs en rentrant du ministère.  
\- Cadeau ! Dis-je en lui tendant le bouquet.  
\- Oh Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle c'est adorable ! On dirait que c'est mon anniversaire qui arrive et pas le tient...  
Arianne plongea son nez dans le bouquet de roses pour en humer le parfum.  
\- Pourquoi jaune ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Tu sais qu'elle signification ça a ?  
Bien sur que je le savais, c'était ma petite vengeance personnelle.  
\- Comment ça quelle signification ? Ça représente la lumière, le soleil, c'est ça ? Feignis-je.  
\- Non, l'infidélité. Dit-elle en riant.  
\- Ah bah désolé, enfin comme nous ne sommes pas ensemble ça ne veut rien dire. Dis-je aussitôt.  
\- Mais oui ne t'en fait pas, je disais ça comme ça.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir... Tout allait se dérouler selon mon plan à moi ! Nous étions vendredi et dès 22h la maison serait scellée et Granger ne pourrait plus en sortir.  
Alors que je discutais avec un collègue dans l'ascenseur du ministère, Ron Weasley entra tandis que l'autre sortit en ma saluant d'un geste de la main.  
\- Weasley.  
\- Malefoy.  
\- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.  
\- Je travaille vec mon père. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Je croyais que le bureau était tout juste grand pour faire rentrer une chaise ! Comment faites-vous à deux ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.  
\- Ça a été agrandi.  
C'était ma chance, j'étais seul dans l'ascenseur avec Weasley, et je ne savais absolument pas comment aborder le sujet de Granger.  
La cabine se stoppa d'un coup et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, je le retins.  
\- On ne te voit jamais aux soirées ! Pourtant il y a Potter.  
\- Il va au soirée du quidditch, je ne suis pas joueur. Répliqua-t-il.  
\- Pourtant il a ta sœur la rouquine.  
Il ne répondit pas, je décidais alors d'attaquer.  
\- Tu étais avec Granger après la chute de Voldemort non ? Vous étiez ensemble ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?  
Après tout, autant y aller franco.  
\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Hermione ?  
\- Je t'ai posé une question Weasley ! Sifflais-je agacé.  
Il ne répondit pas en sortit enfin de l'ascendeur. Je le regardais s'éloigner en hésitant à le poursuivre, lui foutre mon poing dans la figure et le forcer à avouer sous la torture. Cependant, avant que je puisse trouver une meilleure idée, les portes s'étaient refermées.  
Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin à mon étage je vis les portes s'ouvrir sur Blaise.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as pas entrainement ? Demandais-je surpris.  
\- Je ... Rien je passais au département des sports c'est tout.  
Je sortais de l'ascendeur tout en l'empêchant d'y monter, il me cachait quelque chose.  
\- Blaise, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- J'ai refusé ! Insista-t-il. Je ne savais pas qu'on m'avait demandé de venir pour ça, sinon...  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Le coupais-je.  
\- MacNair m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Expliqua-t-il. J'ai cru que c'était à cause de mon mauvais jeux au quidditch ou pour une action promotionnelle en contraire.  
\- Et pour quelle raison c'était ? Insistais-je. Arrête de tourner autour du pot.  
\- C'était pour me proposer le poste de directeur du département de quidditch.  
\- Mais c'est mon poste ça ! M'exclamais-je ahuri.  
\- Oui je sais. S'affola-t-il. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé !  
\- Non mais je ne comprends pas là! Je suis viré ? Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien.  
J'avais la gorge atrocement sèche. Ma vie sentimentale était un désastre avec la trahison d'Arianne, ou plutôt de Hermione. Et ma vie professionnelle n'allait pas s'effondrer à son tour !  
\- Drago...  
Je lui fis signe de se taire et partais à vive allure dans le couloir en direction du bureau de mon supérieur qui n'était autre que MacNair. Après tout il n'avait jamais voulu de moi ici, il avait finalement trouvé un moyen pour que je m'en aille, malgré le fait que le Ministre de la magie lui avait lui-même fait une réflexion.  
Alors que j'allais frapper rageusement à sa porte je me retins. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ce plaisir.  
Je pris alors sur moi et rejoignis mon bureau, juste au bout du couloir.  
Une fois dedans et je me surpris à en admirer les moindres recoins. Mon bureau était d'un très beau bois foncé, les moulures au plafond étaient magnifiques, elles avaient dû demander un travail minutieux. De beaux rideaux encadraient la fausse fenêtre et... Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur MacNair.  
\- Malefoy !  
Il me lança une pile de parchemin à la figure avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je le haïssais.

Quand je rentrais chez moi le soir, Arianne n'était pas là. Il était pourtant vingt heures! C'était-elle défilée ? Il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'elle arrive après vingt-deux heures, tous les sortilèges que j'avais mis en place pour cette-heure précise, m'avaient prit un temps fou.

Cependant je l'entendis rentrer une heure plus tard.  
\- Tu étais où ? Je me suis inquiété !  
\- Oh, il ne fallait pas! S'exclama-t-elle. J'étais avec une amie de Dumstrang.  
 _Avec Ginny Weasley plutôt !_  
\- Prêts pour notre weekend ? Poursuivit-elle d'un ton enjouée.  
\- Plus que prêt.  
\- C'est dommage qu'on ait pas la télé ici, ça aurait été pas mal.  
\- La quoi ? Répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
Arianne se figea une fraction de seconde avant de se reprendre.  
\- C'est un appareil moldu. Tu sais, je suis une sang mêlé, j'en connais donc un bon rayon sur les moldus.  
 _Bah voyons !_  
\- Maître.  
Je me retournais vers Chouka et attrapai le courrier qu'il me tendait. Il y avait une lettre de Blaise. Je l'ouvris en silence.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Arianne. Enfin, si ce n'est pas personnel bien sûr. S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.  
\- Il me dit que si jamais je veux sortir ce soir ils vont chez John et il m'assure qu'il a refusé le poste.  
\- Quel poste ?  
\- Le mien. Dis-je d'un ton particulièrement amère.  
\- Comme ça le tient ? Insista Arianne.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus clair. Mac Nair cherche visiblement quelqu'un pour me remplacer, et il ne m'a pas prévenu !  
\- Mais tu n'es pas allé le voir ?  
\- Pour aller geindre et pleurer sur ses genoux ? Hors de question ! Je démissionnerais avant qu'il puisse me virer ! Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.  
\- Mais pourquoi voudrait-il te virer ? Tu fais du bon travail je crois !  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Je fais même un travail irréprochable ! Le Ministre de la magie l'avait dit lui même. C'est juste que MacNair n'a jamais pu m'encadrer et supporter que je sois promu si jeune à ce poste.  
\- Je voix un jaloux... Je déteste les jaloux ! Ils deviennent petit à petit des personnes détestables.  
\- Oui comme les menteurs ! M'exclamais-je.  
Il fallait que me ressaisisse, que je laisse mes problèmes de travail loin d'ici et que je me concentre sur ma tâche du weekend, qui consistait à être dans un premier temps très agréable avec Arianne, ou plutôt Granger.  
\- Les menteurs ? Répéta Arianne.  
Ce qui m'agaçait le plus, c'est qu'elle n'avait nullement l'impression d'être pointé du doigt.  
\- Oui les menteurs comme Blaise. Dis-je alors. Si je ne l'avais pas croisé devant l'ascenseur je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aurait rien dit !  
Je me servais un verre de whisky pur feu et en proposais un à Arianne.  
J'avais besoin de boire quelque chose de fort, ma journée avait été horrible.

\- Tu sais qui j'ai croisé tout à l'heure au ministère. Dis-je alors. Ron Weasley !  
Cette fois-ci Arianne parvint mieux à ce contenir que la dernière fois, je ne pus pratiquement remarquer aucun changement à son comportement, mis à part le fait qu'elle me fixait intensément du regard, comme si elle voulait lire dans mes pensées.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et rien ! Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était plus avec Hermione et il ne m'a rien répondu ! M'exclamais-je.  
\- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas ré insisté, tu n'as pas essayé de le soumettre à la torture ?  
\- Je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pensé, mais les portes de l'ascenseur se sont refermées avant que je puisse décider.  
\- Ah je te reconnais mieux là. Lâcha-t-elle.  
Elle semblait soulagée, mais surement soulagé du fait que Weaslet n'est rien dit ! Cela rendait le sujet encore plus intéressant pour moi. Pourquoi autant de cachotterie à propos d'un couple ?!  
Elle semblait d'ailleurs plongée dans une profonde réflexion, j'aurais adoré user d'occlumencie pour connaitre ses pensées, mais me retenais. Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse prendre.

\- MacNair ne peut pas te virer comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en tapant du poing sur la table. C'est inadmissible. Il faut que tu lises attentivement ton contrat de travail ! Tu l'as ici ?  
\- Laisse tomber !  
\- Mais non ! S'écria-t-elle de plus belle. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ! Déjà que c'est une personne exécrable !  
\- Parce que tu le connais peut-être ?  
\- Non mais ...  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Il a déjà essayer de me draguer d'une manière détestable.  
Je me demandais sous quelle forme il avait essayer de la draguer. Lorsqu'elle était Hermione ou lorsqu'elle était Arianne ?  
\- J'ai envie de passer un bon weekend. La contredis-je. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.  
\- Mais tu ne vas pas te laisser faire enfin !  
\- Je m'en contrefiche pour l'instant.  
En effet, je n'avais pas envie de passer mon weekend à trouver une solution avec elle, j'avais d'autres projets. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien en avoir à faire de mes problèmes au travail ! Je voulais tout d'abord mettre un terme à la supercherie d'Hermione, ce serait déjà une bonne chose de réglée.  
\- Eh bien comme tu veux. Soupira Arianne.  
Nous nous regardâmes longtemps dans dans les yeux. Je regrettais tellement qu'elle soit Hermione.  
\- Tu es né à quelle heure exactement ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain.  
Elle était parfaite dans son rôle, jusqu'à quand aurait-elle continuer la supercherie je ne l'avais pas entendu avec Weasley ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me mette en course et qu'elle tue Hormac ? Surement. Je l'a détestais de m'avoir faire croire que quelqu'un pouvait m'apprécier à ce point comme elle se plaisait à me le faire croire.  
\- Drago ?  
\- Le matin à 6h. Répondis-je enfin.  
\- Et bien nous allons rester éveille jusqu'à cette heure-ci demain ! J'espère que tu as prévu des occupations sympas !  
 _Oh que oui. Je vais même bien m'amuser._  
J'appelais Chouka pour le faire venir.  
\- Je vais passer le weekend avec Arianne.  
\- Oui Maître comme d'habitude.  
\- Non pas comme d'habitude justement ! On va rester enfermé ici jusqu'à lundi matin.  
\- Très bien maître.  
\- Je veux que tu quittes la maison pendant ce laps de temps.  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangla mon elfe. Mais qu'est ce que Chouka va faire pendant deux jours !  
\- Oh tu trouveras bien !  
\- Le maître ne veut plus de Chouka ? Chouka a fait quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Non et arrête de geindre ! C'est mon anniversaire et je ne veux voir personne à part Arianne. Absolument personne !  
\- Mais où vais-je aller ? Implora-t-il.  
\- Je m'en FICHE ! M'écriais-je agacé. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes avant lundi c'est tout ! Pars dès maintenant.  
Chouka vait les larmes aux yeux mais disparu cependant.  
\- Comment vas-tu faire pour te nourrir ? Me demanda Arianne d'un ton septique.  
\- Je **sais** cuisiner. Enfin un peu.  
\- Je vois... je m'en chargerais, je préfère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'il parte, cette histoire d'anniversaire est vraiment en train de te monter à la tête Drago...ce n'est pas si grave de vieillir.  
\- Ma mère a été tué par Hormac le jour de mon anniversaire.  
Je lui avais répondu plus sèchement que je le voulais, mais elle ne sembla pas en tenir compte. Au lieu de ça, elle vint me prendre dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Je me laissais faire.  
Faisait-elle semblant là aussi ? Faisait-elle semblant d'avoir de la compassion pour moi ? Cela avait pourtant l'air si naturel. Mais après tout elle avait bien été capable de rester à mes côtés depuis plus d'un mois à jouer la comédie. Hermione était capable de tout.  
Je m'écartais alors d'elle et lui fis un sourire.  
\- Tout va bien. Que veux-tu boire ? Dis-je en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur. Tu connais le Gin ?  
C'était bien sur elle qui me l'avait fait découvrir, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier,lorsque je lui avais fait croire que j'étais un moldu. C'était surement pour ça qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me tromper.  
\- Ma mère est une moldue je te rappelle, donc oui je connais. Par contre toi c'est bizarre; Ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
\- C'est le seul souvenir que Granger ait laissé ici.  
Elle ne répondit rien. C'était une erreur de sa part, la vrai Arianne aurait dû poser des questions.  
Je remplaçais alors nos deux verres vides.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas sortir ? Insista Arianne pour la énième fois.  
C'était trop tard, le sort avait été mis en place, et de toute façon je comptais bien rester seule avec elle ici.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me souhaite mon anniversaire !  
\- Je vais te le souhaiter moi.  
\- Oui mais toi je t'y autorise. Répondis-je en souriant.

Arianne avait entreprit de faire le repas, je la regardais faire impressionné. Je devais bien avouer que si elle m'avait laissé m'en occuper nous n'aurions pas eu grand chose de comestible à nous mettre sous la dent. Elle préparait visiblement un gratin de légumes avec du riz. Nous avions déjà perdu une bonne heure à faire ça, et cela m'agaçait. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que de couper des tomates en lamelle, même si c'était à l'aide de ma baguette magique.  
Le gratin était enfin au four et je tendis son verre à Arianne. Je levais ensuite le mien.  
\- Au talent caché d'Arianne pour la cuisine ! Dis-je avant de boire une gorgée.  
Elle bu à son tour souriante. Il me semblait même qu'elle avait presque rougit.  
\- Où as-tu appris à faire à manger ?  
\- Je n'avais pas d'elfe de maison chez mes parents. Expliqua-t-elle. Ma mère cuisinait, elle m'a apprit quelques trucs.  
\- Eh bien, au moins me voila rassuré ! M'exclamais-je. Si j'en venais à virer mon elfe, où si il venait à mourir dans plusieurs années, je sais que je ne mourrais pas de faim au moins.  
J'avais fais expert de dire "dans plusieurs années" je voulais voir sa réaction. Voir si elle allait être mal à l'aise.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Répondit cependant Arianne en souriant. Mais ne t'y habitue pas non plus, je n'aime pas cuisiner habituellement.  
Mais quelle personne horrible ! Elle jouait si bien son jeux ! Cela devait bien la faire rire intérieurement, le grand Drago Malefoy s'intéressant à elle. Mais elle n'allait pas rire encore longtemps !  
\- Alors tu as réfléchis au métier que tu voulais faire après être mannequin ?  
\- Ah non toujours pas... Marmonna-t-elle.  
Cette question semblait l'embêter, réellement l'embêter, comme si elle se posait aussi cette question sous l'apparence d'Hermione Granger. Pourtant elle avait eu les meilleures notes aux ASPIC. Je me demandais même si Poudlard avait connu une aussi bonne élève avant elle. Tom Jedusor l'avait surement surpassé !  
\- Tu aimes les vêtements n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Evidemment !  
\- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas créer ta propre ligne ? Insistais-je content de ma trouvaille.  
\- C'est une idée en effet. Répondit Arianne en fronçant les sourcils. C'est même une très bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Tu pourras installer ton atelier ici, il y a tellement de pièces qui ne servent à rien.  
Là encore, la réaction de Arianne m'étonna. Au lieu de me dire effrayée, qu'elle allait se débrouiller, elle me lança un regard emplit de reconnaissance.  
\- Merci. Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Merci.  
Et si c'était son but après tout ?! Si son but était de faire en sorte que je tombe amoureux d'elle, comme j'étais en train d'essayer de lui faire croire. Si son plan consistait en ça, tout mon weekend ne servirait à rien. Non ! Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à coucher avec moi !  
Pourtant... elle l'avait déjà fait sous sa vrai apparence, et puis il y avait encore cette projection qu'elle utilisait avec Hormac. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, pendant qu'elle allait vérifier la cuisson en ouvrant le four. Mais qu'allais-je faire !  
Non il fallait que j'aille jusqu'à au bout, que je tente le tout pour le tout.  
\- C'est prêt ! S'exclama Arianne en sortant le plat du four.  
Je ne relevais cependant pas la tête, il fallait que je me reprenne et que j'oublie qu'elle était en train de se foutre de moi. Je sursautais soudain. Elle avait posé ses deux mains sur mes épaules.  
\- Tu m'entends Drago ?  
 _Enlève tes mains ça me torture._  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce geste anodin avait eu un tel effet sur moi. J'avais soudain eu envie de me retourner de la plaquer contre le mur, de l'embrasser, et de la faire définitivement mienne.  
 _Définitivement_. Cela me fit tristement sourire. Je la haïssais d'avoir pris l'apparence d'Arianne, je me haïssais aussi de m'être si bien entendu avec elle, de m'être trop bien entendu avec elle.  
Je me levais alors pour sortir les assiettes et les couverts.

La repas était excellent. Elle était vraiment bonne cuisinière et je l'avais largement félicité pour cela.  
Il était déjà minuit lorsque nous eûmes terminer de manger. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle, je l'en empêchais.  
\- L'elfe le fera quand il rentrera. Signalais-je.  
\- Je me demande bien ce que tu ferais si ton elfe ne revenait jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Je me contentais de lui faire une grimace.  
\- Alors que veux tu faire ? Il nous reste six heures avant ton anniversaire ! Constata-t-elle en faisant jouer ses sourcils.  
\- Je suis sur que tu as une idée. Dis-je d'un ton charmeur.  
Il fallait que je passe à l'attaque, que j'essaye ce pour quoi j'avais décidé de rester enfermé ici pendant deux jours entiers.  
\- Tu as un jeux d'échec version sorcier ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Elle se foutait de moi ? Peut-être avait-elle un peut peur finalement, peur que j'ai d'autres intentions à son égard. Si c'était le cas, c'était super pour moi. J'acquiesçais alors et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

Nous jouions depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà lorsque je lui pris un fou grâce à mon cavalier.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça m'apporte si je gagne ? Lançais-je.  
\- Parce que tu penses que tu vas gagner ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.  
\- Alors ?  
Elle sembla réfléchir.  
\- Tu auras mon admiration éternelle.  
\- C'est nul ! M'exclamais-je.  
Je reconnaissais bien la Granger de Poudlard là.  
\- Je ferais la vaisselle. Déclara-t-elle.  
\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! L'elfe va le faire en rentrant.  
Je la fixais intensément du regard. Comprenait-elle où je voulais en venir ou pas encore ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être assez explicite.  
\- Tu ne gagneras pas de toute façon ! Lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On devrait plutôt parler de ce que j'y gagne moi ! Ajouta-t-elle en faisait avancer une pièce sur l'échiquier.  
\- Eh bien à toi de me dire ce que tu veux Arianne.  
\- Je veux que tu renvoies ton elfe de maison et que tu apprennes à te débrouiller tout seul, comme tout le monde  
\- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.  
Mais ne rendait-elle pas compte qu'à cet instant j'aurais pu deviner qui se cachait derrière ce visage ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que la protection des elfes de maison était sa signature ?  
\- Hors de question ! Poursuivis-je.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais sûr de gagner ?  
\- Evidemment que je vais gagner, et comme tu as décidé pour toi, je décide aussi de ce que je gagnerais.  
\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle septique.  
\- Tu verras. Dis-je d'un sourire taquin.  
Elle soupira et demanda à son fou de se déplacer face à un de mes pions.

\- Échec et mat ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en se levant pour me dominer de sa hauteur. J'ai gagné ! Ajouta-t-elle comme si je n'avais pas saisis.  
\- Tu as triché ! Fis-je remarquer.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je triche ! Toujours aussi mauvais joueur ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- On a jamais joué à un jeux ensemble auparavant.  
\- Même ! Ça se voit dans ton comportement que tu n'aimes pas perdre. Donc, poursuivit-elle, tu expliqueras à Chouka que tu n'as pas besoin de ses services et qu'il peut retrouver sa liberté !  
\- C'est hors de question ! M'exclamais-je alors en me levant subitement pour la plaquer sur le dos, sur le canapé.  
\- Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
J'étais couché au dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de se relever et j'avais de nouveau terriblement envie d'elle, alors que je la haïssais dans le fond. Et d'ailleurs avec qui avais-je envie de coucher à cet instant précis ? Arianne ou Hermione ? Parce que je devais bien avouer que c'était son caractère qui m'avait plus par dessus tout, donc c'était Hermione. Mais si elle avait été moche, je n'aurais jamais eu envie de coucher avec elle. J'avais envie des deux c'était affreux ! Cependant, peut-être que si ça avait été la vrai Arianne, je ne me serais jamais entendu avec elle. Et si ça avait été le physique d'Hermione, j'aurais eu d'avantage envie. En fait c'était Hermione tout court qui me plaisait, avec qui j'avais envie de coucher maintenant, tout de suite. Je me rendis compte que je l'appelais de nouveau Hermione dans mon esprit. J'étais de nouveau fou d'elle, alors qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule depuis le début.  
Je me redressais alors pour m'empêcher de lui foutre une gifle magistrale, mais elle me retint en passant ses bras atour de mon cou. Je lui lançais un regard étonné.  
\- Reste. Dit-elle dans un souffle.  
La pression de ses deux mains derrière ma tête m'obligèrent à m'approcher d'avantage de son visage. Et bientôt elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle embrassait de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait sa véritable apparence, lorsque nous avions couché ensemble, cependant ses lèvres n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes. Je n'embrassais ni l'une ni l'autre au final. Cela me dégoûta et je me dégageai de son étreinte.  
\- Excuse-moi ! Dit-elle soudain en se redressant embêtée. Je suis désolée Drago, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.  
\- C'est pas grave. Grognais-je.  
Je venais de tout gâcher, je venais de gâcher le weekend, où elle était sensée avouer qui elle était.  
\- Je vais me coucher. Ajoutais-je sans un regard pour elle.  
Je montais jusqu'à ma chambre et me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le lit.  
Mais pourquoi m'avait-elle embrassé bon sang ! Pourquoi voulait-elle faire semblant de m'aimer et de s'intéresser à moi alors que depuis le début elle m'avait proposé qu'on soit simplement amis ! Pourquoi ce changement de plan ! Cette situation me dégoûtait littéralement.

Je l'avais entendu monter à l'étage une bonne dizaines de minutes après moi. Je l'avais également entendu s'arrêter devant ma chambre, puis après quelques secondes, rejoindre la sienne et claquer sa porte. J'avais attendu deux bonnes heures. Elle devait dormir à présent. Je descendis alors silencieusement de mon lit, baguette en main. J'allais lui voler ses souvenirs pendant qu'elle dormait, ceux avec Ginny, je voulais connaître définitivement son plan !

Je sortis dans le couloir et ouvrais silencieusement la porte de Hermione, baguette pointée en avant.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Elle était debout dos à la fenêtre. Elle devait surement contempler la jardin avant que je n'entre. Je remarquais qu'elle tenait également fermement sa baguette à la main, bien qu'elle soit baissée.  
\- EXPERLIAMUS ! M'exclamais-je alors.  
La meilleure élève de Poudlard n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que sa baguette atterrit dans ma main.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Drago ?! S'exclama-t-elle réellement effrayée.  
\- Je vais jeter un œil à tes pensées Granger ! Sifflais-je.  
\- Granger ? Répéta-t-elle en tentant de me regarder comme si j'étais fou.  
\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin hein ? M'exclamais-je. Assieds-toi sur la chaise. Ordonnais-je. Dépêche-toi où j'utilise la force !  
Elle s'exécuta.  
\- Ecoute je ne comprends pas ... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait douce.  
\- Bon écoute, je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre que ça. Je sais que tu es Granger et que tu prends du polynéctar pour ressembler à Arianne. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais sélectionner certaines de tes pensées pour comprendre un peu ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête !  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.  
\- Et l'usurpation d'identité ? C'est autorisé selon toi ? Allez rassieds-toi. Dis-je en la pointant de nouveau de ma baguette.  
Comme elle ne bougea pas, je l'y forcis à l'aide ma baguette et fis apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et de la chaise pour la maintenir en place.  
\- Drago ! Je peux tout t'expliquer ! Arrête ça ! S'écria-t-elle affolée.  
\- Mais pourquoi perdre du temps à t'écouter me mentir, alors que je peux tout simplement me servir dans tes pensées ? Dis-je d'un sourire mesquin.  
Je pointai alors ma baguette contre sa tempe et sélectionnai tous les moments avec Ginny Weasley, si quelqu'un était au courant de son plan c'était bien elle. De nombreux filaments blancs transparents sortirent les un après les autres.  
\- Je vais allé visionner tout ça. Déclarais-je alors. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et sortis rapidement de la chambre pour rejoindre mon bureau. J'aurais dû penser à faire usage de la force dès le début, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide et efficace.  
Une fois face à ma pensine je versais tous les filaments à l'intérieur. J'avais véritablement hâte de tout savoir.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Je plongeais enfin ma tête dans la pensine, véritablement impatient de connaitre les raison de Hermione, de tout savoir !  
Je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol, je tombais dans une obscurité tourbillonnante, puis j'arrivais dans une sorte de maison. Si on pouvait appeler ça une maison. J'étais dans une cuisine plus précisément, une cuisine très désordonnée. Chez qui étais-je ? Chez Hermione ?  
\- Je peux peut-être vous aidez Mme Weasley ?  
Je me retournais et vit Hermione assise près d'une femme à la chevelure rousse qui épluchait des pommes de terre à l'aide de sa baguette magique. La mère Weasley ! J'étais chez les Weasley évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter face à ce désordre indécent.  
\- Pas la peine Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny qui entrait dans la cuisine. Tu dois absolument me raconter comme ça se passe !  
 _Comment quoi se passait ?_  
Hermione se leva et suivit Ginny qui l'entraînait dehors.  
\- C'est super. Déclara Hermione en souriant. J'étudie beaucoup évidemment parce que c'est un travail très sérieux. Mais je m'entends bien avec tout le monde pour l'instant.  
\- Médicomage ! S'exclama Ginny. Si un jour je me retrouve un Saint Mangouste je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi !  
\- Je ne suis qu'en première année Ginny ! Répondit Hermione en riant. Je ne sais même pas quelle spécialisation je vais choisir.  
\- Choisit les toutes ! Je suis sur que tu en es capable.  
Je vis Hermione rougir.  
Ainsi nous étions i ans, pendant sa première année d'étude après Poudlard. A cette époque j'étais déjà dans l'équipe de quidditch de Londres.  
\- Ron arrive !  
\- Et alors ? Demanda Hermione en regardant amoureusement le rouquin arriver en direction de la maison.  
\- Je me suis déjà fait réprimander sur le fait que je te voyais plus que lui ! Ça l'agace !  
Hermione se contenta de sourire pendant que Ginny rejoignait la porte d'entrée de la maison biscornue. Lorsque Ron arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione, il lui déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres.

L'obscurité tourbillonnante réapparu me faisant voyager jusqu'à un autre souvenir. La pensine, cet objet magique, avait quelque chose d'intelligent. Parmi tous les souvenirs que Ginny et Hermione avaient en commun, il ne semblait me montrer que les moments qui pouvaient m'intéresser. Et heureusement, sinon j'en aurais eu pour des années.

Lorsque je reposais enfin les pieds au sol, j'étais dans une maison littéralement saccagée. Saccagée par la magie, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cependant je devais être dans une maison moldue, étant donné qu'l y avait beaucoup d'objets et d'appareils que je ne connaissais absolument pas et qui me semblait très étranges.  
Hermione pleurait dans un coin, et Ginny la serrait fermement dans ses bras.  
\- Comment a-t-il pu ! S'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Comment a-t-il pu me mentir, me cacher tout ça ! JE LE HAIS.  
La fille Weasley ne répondait pas et se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.  
\- MES PARENTS SONT MORTS A CAUSE DE LUI ! S'écria-t-elle de plus belle.  
Elle parlait de ses parents ! De Hormac qui les avait tué.  
Soudain la porte d'entrée laissa apparaître Ron Weasley. Il semblait plus mal que jamais. Quand elle le vit, Hermione se leva subitement, mais pas pour se jeter dans ses bras comme je m'y attendais, non, elle le pointait de sa baguette magique.  
\- Ils sont mort ! S'exclama Hermione. Et c'est ta faute ! Comment oses-tu venir ici ?  
\- Hermione ... Marmonna-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix.  
\- PARDON ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Tu avais le choix ! Tu as préféré me mentir !  
\- C'était pour te protéger ! Je devais te protéger...  
\- Et moi je devais protéger mes parents ! Ils n'ont aucuns pouvoirs magiques ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? ILS N'AVAIENT AUCUN MOYEN DE SE DÉFENDRE !  
\- Je...  
\- Tu n'as aucune excuse Ron ! S'exclama Ginny le coupant. Imagine qu'Hermione ait été au courant elle ne te l'aurait jamais caché ! Elle te l'aurait dit pour que tu puisses tenter de sauver nos parents !  
\- Il l'aurait tué. Tenta de se défendre Ron. Je ne voulais pas te perdre... Ajouta-t-il en fixant Hermione.  
\- Tu m'as quand même perdu Ron ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, où même te croiser !  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis presque mal pour le fils Weasley, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Ron avait su pour Hormac, su qu'il voulait s'en prendre aux parents d'Hermione et n'avait rien dit. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Jamais je n'aurais agit de la sorte, mais j'éprouvais tout de même de la compassion à son égard, il semblait aussi dévasté qu'Hermione.  
\- SORT ! S'écria Ginny Weasley.  
Voyant que son frère de bougeait pas, la jeune fille se leva, l'attrapa violemment par le bras et sortit avec lui de la maison.

Une nouveau tourbillon m'emporta. Quand je posais les pieds au sol une foule de personnes m'entouraient, une foule de belles jeunes filles pour la plus part. Mais où étais-je donc ?  
Je vis enfin Hermione et Ginny. Hermione était magnifique. Elle ressemblait à l'Hermione que je connaissais à présent, maquillée, bien coiffée, et vêtue d'une sublime robe. Je m'approchais des deux jeunes filles pour entendre leur conversation.  
\- Tu es si belle. Lui fit remarquer Ginny.  
\- En espérant que Ron sache ce qu'il perd. Grogna Hermione.  
Je remarquais que le visage d'Hermione, avait quelque chose de changé, l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux avait disparu.  
\- Si c'est pour Ron que tu fais ça...  
\- Comme si il avait de l'influence dans la moindre de mes décisions ! S'exclama Hermione d'un rire glaciale.  
\- Je ne comprends pas... Chuchota Ginny. Pourquoi abandonner tes études ? Pourquoi devenir mannequin ?  
\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
\- Va voir dans la salle, cherche une personne assise au premier rang. Ordonna Hermione.  
Ginny fronça les sourcils mais sortit tout de même de la petit salle. Je la suivis. Nous débouchâmes alors sur une vaste salle de réception ou un long podium s'étirait au milieu de rangés de chaises. Nous étions à un défilé ! Ginny scrutait, autant que moi, les visages assis au premier rang. Hormac y était. J'entendis Ginny prononcer dans un murmure son nom.  
Nous y étions, c'était le jour où Hermione avait décidé de se venger d'Hormac, en abandonnant tout le reste.

Après un autre tourbillon de noirceur j'atterris chez John, l'ami que j'avais en commun avec Hermione. C'était chez lui que j'avais vu celle-ci en compagnie de Hormac sur la terrasse de son appartement.  
Il faisait nuit et beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes, comme toutes les soirées chez John.  
Hermione venait d'arriver dans l'entrée lorsqu'une tête rousse lui tomba dessus.  
\- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.  
\- Un peu de tenu s'il te plait ! S'exclama-t-elle agacée.  
Hermione avait tellement changé, ainsi ce n'avait pas seulement été avec moi qu'elle était devenu plus froide que d'habitude, Ginny faisait face à ce même comportement.  
\- Excuse-moi, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
\- Un an oui. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.  
Ginny recula de quelques pas. Effrayée de voir Hormac rejoindre Hermione et poser une main sur son épaule.  
\- Je te présente Henry Hormac. Continua-t-elle. Et Henry, je te présente Ginny Wesley, une vieille amie.  
Ginny le salua le poliment qu'elle pu, mais je vis de la peur s'inscrire sur son visage. Peur qu'elle tenta de camoufler le mieux possible.

Tout disparu à nouveau et je me retrouvais dans un appartement dont j'eu du mal à me rappeler. J'y étais allé une seule fois dans ma vie pour une soirée, lorsque je ne savais pas encore qu'il appartenait à Potter. Je me souvenais bien de cette soirée, du regard menaçant que j'avais lancé à Blaise quand Potter était venu ouvrir la porte d'entrée.  
Ginny et Hermione étaient assise sur un canapé près d'une grande fenêtre.  
\- Alors ça avance ? Demanda la rouquine d'une voix prudente.  
\- Je ne suis jamais seule avec lui ! S'exclama Hermione.  
\- Hermione ... C'est trop dangereux. Supplia la jeune fille. Arrête pendant qu'il est encore temps ! Veux-tu à ce point rejoindre tes parents !  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir.  
\- Je n'irais rejoindre personne ! Du moins pas avant de longues années, c'est lui qui mourra !  
\- Ça fait déjà deux ans Hermione ... Reprends tes études de médicomage, c'est encore temps.  
\- Et tu vas me demander de pardonner à ton frère aussi ?! S'écria Hermione en se levant subitement.  
\- Non, je suis la première à être d'accord, qu'il ne mérite pas ton pardon. Mais abandonne cette folie, Hormac est quelqu'un de dangereux !  
Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et Potter apparu dans l'entrée de l'appartement.  
\- Plus un mot. Lui ordonna Hermione à voix basse.  
\- Oui, comme d'habitude. Répondit Ginny d'une voix lasse.

La scène disparu de nouveau pour laisser place à un lieu que je reconnu immédiatement. C'était le jour où je me présentait officiellement comme directeur du département de quidditch. Le jour où j'avais revu Hermione pour la première fois depuis Poudlard.  
J'étais justement à cet instant, en train de formuler mon discours face à un monde impressionnant. Hermione et Ginny étaient juste à côté et m'observaient.  
\- Non mais j'y crois pas ! S'exclama la rouquine. Nommer la belette à ce poste !  
\- Si ils l'ont nommés c'est qu'il ne doit pas être incompétent. Corrigea Hermione d'une voix lasse. Ca fait cinq ans qu'on est plus à Poudlard. Et je te ferais remarqué que Harry n'a pas dit de mal de lui ces dernières années, alors qu'ils se voient souvent.  
Ginny se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Il restera la même fouine pour moi, même si je dois avouer, qu'il...  
\- Qu'il a un regard très mature. Termina Hermione. En effet.  
\- Et qu'il est vraiment beau ! Oui tout le monde le sait ! S'exclama soudain M Cavala, le grand couturier. ll ne t'intéresse pas ma chérie n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione.  
\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un ne vous en faite pas. Répondit-elle en riant.  
Hermione n'avait pas réellement pris ma défense, comme je l'avais cru dans un premier temps non, c'était pire que de la haine qu'elle avait éprouvé, c'était une totale indifférence. Elle ne m'aimait pas, mais ne me détestait pas pour autant, elle s'en fichait. Mais elle avait tout de même admit que j'avais l'air plus mature. Cela me fit sourire.

Le souvenir suivant m'amena dans une chambre d'hôtel que je reconnu également aussitôt. C'était celle où m'avait emmenée Hermione après avoir acceptée mon invitation à dîner. Le soir où elle avait voulu coucher avec moi.  
La bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait demandé au serveur de monter était toujours là, à peine entamée. Ginny venait d'entrer et rejoignit Hermione sur le canapé.  
\- C'est pour quoi ce champagne ? On fête quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Je ne fêterais jamais rien avant que Hormac soit mort. Déclara Hermione d'une voix cassante. C'était pour moi et Drago.  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Ginny.  
\- Il m'harcelait tellement pour qu'on passe une soirée ensemble que j'ai finis par accepter, pour qu'il arrête définitivement.  
\- Pfff ! Cracha Ginny. Il n'a vraiment pas changé ! C'est dans une chambre qu'il t'a emmené !  
\- Détrompes-toi ! Il voulait juste qu'on dîne ensemble, c'est moi qu'il l'ait fait monter là. Je voulais en finir. Mais je me suis trompée, il ne voulait pas coucher avec moi.  
\- Tu comptais coucher avec lui ? S'écria Ginny.  
\- Pas pour de vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aurais utilisé ma projection !  
 _La garce !_  
\- Il ne voulait pas coucher avec moi si il n'y avait pas de suite après. Expliqua Hermione. Je crois qu'il voulait sortir avec moi, carrément.  
\- Ça ne ressemble pas à Malefoy. Fit remarquer Ginny.  
\- Comme tu dis ! C'est très louche.  
Ainsi Hermione me soupçonnait de quelque chose de louche alors que j'avais juste été fou d'elle, dès le premier regard ! J'hallucinais ! Moi qui n'avait jamais eu de bonnes attentions envers une fille avant ça... J'en était bien remercié !

Le souvenir suivant me fit de nouveau atterrir chez Potter.  
\- Je vis avec Malefoy.  
\- Je te remercie je suis au courant par Sorcière Hebdo. Répliqua Ginny vexée. Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?  
\- Hormac a tué ses parents aussi et il voulait me doubler. Un soir il a faillit y parvenir ! Heureusement que j'étais là ! Si il l'avait tué non seulement mes parents n'auraient pas été vengé de ma main, mais en plus c'est moi qu'on aurait accusé ! S'exclama Hermione hors d'elle.  
\- Il s'est passé tant de chose que ça !  
\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas vu seules. Expliqua Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas t'écrire tout ça dans une lettre, ni prendre le risque de t'en parler à une soirée.  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu sors avec lui.  
\- On fait semblant.  
\- Lui aussi ? Attaqua Ginny.  
\- Lui aussi. Il est bien au courant des termes de notre arrangement ne t'en fait pas. Je lui ais fait croire que nous allions travailler ensemble contre Hormac. Mais c'est juste pour que Hormac soit jaloux, et que je puisse le tuer seule !  
\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Ginny.  
\- Ça marchera.

Je fus à nouveau emporté d'une une obscurité tourbillonnante et je me retrouvai dans une chambre.  
\- Pourquoi on se retrouve là ? Demanda Ginny.  
\- Parce qui c'est ici qu'on se verra à présent. Harry a faillit nous surprendre la dernière fois et...  
\- Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte, qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit c'est pour parler d'Hormac, où de Malefoy parce qu'il a un lien avec Hormac ? Tu ne me demandes jamais si ça va avec Harry. Je pourrais être enceinte que tu ne le saurais même pas ! S'exclama Ginny.  
\- Tu es enceinte ? Se força à demander Hermione.  
\- Non.  
\- Eh bien alors ! Fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais peut-être voudrais-tu échanger nos places ? Avoir tes parents morts et plus personne ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hermione, et tu n'as pas plus personne, tu m'as moi.  
\- Je n'ai plus personne. Insista Hermione. Ma vie n'est rien, n'est plus rien. Je ne vis plus, je ne fais rien pour moi, je me force à cohabiter avec Malefoy qui est complètement fou !  
\- Comment ça fou ?  
\- Mais il est persuadé de m'aimer ! Il ne sait pas ce que c'est ! Il n'a jamais vraiment essayé de bien s'entendre avec moi, il a décrété qu'il m'aimait et voilà. Il est toujours au petit soin avec moi, à vouloir être gentil, me faire plaisir. Il n'est pas naturel, je ne sais même pas qui il est réellement.  
Hermione avait raison dans un sens, je venais d'en prendre conscience.  
\- J'ai couché avec lui cette nuit. Continua Hermione.  
\- Tu as quoi ? Avec ta projection hein ?  
\- Non, pour de vrai.  
Nous devions être l'après-midi suivant le repas que j'avais passé avec Blaise et Hermione, là où elle m'avait forcé à lui mentir, lui dire que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve.  
\- Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Insista Ginny.  
\- J'en avais envie c'est tout. Mais du coup ça va compliquer les choses maintenant. Il va croire que je m'intéresse à lui.  
\- Et c'était bien au moins ? Siffla Ginny.  
\- Oui.  
\- Non mais...  
\- Tu me poses une question, je te réponds. Excuse-moi de te dire que c'était bien, mais c'était le cas !  
\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu avoir envie de coucher avec lui ! Répliqua Ginny.  
\- Il est beau, et parfois je m'entends bien avec lui.  
\- Parfois tu t'entends bien avec lui ? Répéta Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ne te m'éprend pas, je ne l'apprécie pas. Mais il est devenu quelqu'un de bien et d'honnête. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le sale gamin qu'on a connu à Poudlard.

Le sol se déroba à nouveau sous mes pieds et je réapparu dans cette chambre. La seule différence notoire étaient les draps du lit qui avaient été changés. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient également pas les mêmes vêtements.  
\- La situation est ridicule ! Je suis ridicule ! S'exclama Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- NON MAIS EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE J'AI EU LA PEUR DE MA VIE ! Hurla Ginny.  
\- Moins fort ! S'exclama Hermione.  
\- J'ai demandé à Malefoy de t'envoyer une lettre ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Je suis allée jusqu'à chez lui.  
\- Je sais, j'y étais.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis Arianne.  
\- Quoi ? Répéta de nouveau Ginny.  
\- Je prends du polynéctar pour avoir son apparence.  
\- Et où est la vrai Arianne ? Insista la rouquine.  
\- Je lui ai longuement parlé d'Hormac, je lui ais dit que c'était un homme extrêmement dangereux. C'est là qu'elle m'a coupé la parole, il lui faisait peur, il l'empêchait de le quitter. Je lui alors dis de disparaître, en lui demandant de me laisser utiliser son apparence pour Drago. Je lui ais expliqué que Hormac la laisserait partir sans problème s'il me retrouvait en échange. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Arianne est partit pour sa sécurité, et pour que je puisse tuer Hormac. Quand à moi je jongle entre les deux maintenant.  
\- Et comment ça se passe avec Drago ?  
\- Super bien. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour rester amis, pendant ce temps je vais essayer de me rapprocher de lui le plus possible, en simple ami bien sûr, jusqu'au jour où il me fera entièrement confiance pour me dire son plan contre Hormac. Car je sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas.  
\- En fait, tu prends l'apparence d'Arianne pour l'espionner en gros ? Demanda Ginny.  
\- Oui c'est exactement ça.  
 _Mais quelle garce !_

La chambre disparu pour réapparaître encore une fois.  
Hermione venait d'entrer, Ginny quant à elle, était déjà assise sur un fauteuil près d'une grande armoire.  
\- Drago m'a dit qu'il y avait une soirée chez John ce soir, tu viens ?  
\- Drago ? Répéta Ginny.  
\- Il faut que je m'habitue à l'appeler comme ça, on est censé être amis tous les deux.  
\- De très bon amis même non ? L'accusa Ginny.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je vous ai vu l'autre jour dans cette boite pour sorcier !  
\- Et quand était-ce ? Nous y allons souvent...  
\- On s'en fiche de quand c'était ! Vous aviez simplement l'air de bien vous entendre, de bien rire !  
\- Et alors ? Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point Drago est sympa ! Et comme je ne suis plus Hermione, il est naturel avec moi, n'essaye pas sans cesse de m'impression où de me plaire.  
\- C'est la fouine ! S'exclama Ginny.  
\- Mais enfin c'est pour de faux ! S'écria Hermione. C'est pour tuer Hormac et connaitre son plan je te ferais remarquer ! Tu devrais être contente au contraire qu'il y ait un peu de bonheur dans ma vie ! Ça fait des années que cela n'était pas arrivé ! Tu es vraiment égoïste ! Cracha Hermione en sortant de la chambre dans un claquement de porte.

Il y eu encore un tourbillon et je réapparu dans la même chambre. Cette fois-ci Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent en même temps.  
\- Tu te rends compte que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu seule. Dit Ginny d'un ton accusateur.  
\- J'étais très occupé. En plus c'est l'anniversaire de Drago samedi, et ...  
\- Et quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre de l'anniversaire de Malefoy ?  
\- Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Commença Hermione.  
\- Je t'écoute. Répliqua Ginny d'une voix sèche.  
\- Je suis heureuse. Confia-t-elle dans un immense sourire. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.  
\- En effet, et pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ? Demanda Ginny.  
\- L'elfe d'Hormac est mort. Et j'étais avec lui quand il est allé au ministère pour acheter un autre elfe de maison. Il y a trois semaines de délais. D'ici là, il n'y aura personne chez lui. Je pourrais le tuer !  
\- Hermione... Fais attention... Marmonna Ginny. S'il il t'arrive quelque chose...  
\- Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Je vais tuer Hormac, et ma vie reprendra là où elle s'était arrêtée ! J'y suis enfin ! Après tant d'années de patience !  
Ginny sourit à son amie. Elle avait peur, mais le bonheur d'Hermione l'atteignait encore plus.  
\- Je vais retrouver mon amie au moins, et tu ne serais plus obligé de vivre chez Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- A ce propos, justement, je vais rester vivre chez lui. J'ai vu Arianne hier, je garderais son apparence pour toujours, et elle prendra la mienne. Ça l'arrange elle me trouve beaucoup plus belle.  
\- Non mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? S'exclama Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Drago m'apprécie vraiment sous l'apparence d'Arianne. Il s'entend vraiment bien avec moi, et moi aussi. Si il apprend un jour que je suis Hermione, il ne me pardonnera jamais, mais si je reste Arianne...  
\- Non mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire là ? S'exclama Ginny. Que tu l'aimes ? Déjà que je ne te reconnaissais plus mais alors là ! S'exclama Ginny.  
\- Mais n'importe quoi, c'est complètement faux !  
\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que cette satané vengeance te faire devenir ? Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il y a quelques années tu n'aurais jamais...  
\- Ferme-là ! Cracha Hermione.  
Cette conversation tilta dans mon esprit, je l'avais déjà entendu ! C'était hier, lorsque je les avais écouté derrière la porte. Je fixais la porte de la chambre, j'étais juste derrière à ce moment précis.  
\- J'y vais. Ajouta Hermione.  
C'était à ce moment là que j'étais partis me cacher dans un couloir, et j'avais visiblement loupé la fin de la conversation. Hermione c'était en effet arrêté, et s'était retournée vers son amie.  
\- Je te fais confiance Ginny, tu serais à présente la seule à savoir qui je suis réellement, ne me trahit pas.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Tonna Ginny. Tu l'aimes ?  
Hermione ne répondit pas, un simple sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage. Elle tourna la dos à Ginny et ouvrit la porte.  
\- Oui. Répondit-elle alors avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Cette fois-ci lorsque mes pieds retouchèrent le sol, c'était dans mon bureau que j'étais, chez moi.  
Hermione m'aimait. Malgré tout ce que j'avais vu, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais dû lui en vouloir, je ne retenait que ça. Elle m'aimait et avait décidé de garder l'apparence d'Arianne pour toujours, et tout ça pour moi. Mon coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Je sortais alors au pas de course pour rejoindre Hermione qui était toujours attaché dans sa chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris enfin la porte de la pièce elle me lança un regard apeuré. Elle m'aimait.  
Je pointais alors ma baguette sur elle d'un air sérieux et défis les cordes qui la clouaient à la chaise. Lorsqu'elle fut libre Hermione se colla au mur le plus loin de moi. Je lui lançais alors sa baguette magique, qu'elle attrapa au vol. Elle la pointa cependant sur moi. Elle avait visiblement peur d'éventuelles représailles. Mais je n'allais rien lui faire, elle m'aimait et je l'aimais.  
\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Siffla-t-elle en gardant sa baguette pointée sur moi.  
Mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage, elle était en train de reprendre son apparence. Elle reprenait l'apparence d'Hermione Granger. Elle se décala pour observer son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire.  
\- Tu es beaucoup plus belle comme ça. Fis-je remarquer.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Bah je ne sais pas... Murmurais-je. Tu pourrais m'embrasser par exemple.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Mais pourquoi continuait-elle de jouer à l'idiot alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que j'avais vu ses souvenirs ?  
Je m'approchais alors lentement d'elle.  
\- N'avance pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en tenant encore plus fermement sa baguette !  
Je ne l'écoutais pas et fit deux nouveaux pas dans sa direction.  
\- Drago ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Insista-t-elle en menaçant davantage de sa baguette.  
\- Tu ne me feras rien je le sais, tu m'aimes ! M'exclamais-je d'un sourire éclatant.  
\- Absolument pas ! Se défendit-elle.  
\- Oh que si. Dis-je en riant.  
J'étais à présent si proche d'elle que le bout de sa baguette magique entra en contact avec mon torse. J'entrepris de poser une main sur mon épaule mais elle s'écarta d'un mouvement sec.  
\- Ne me touche pas !  
Elle était ridicule ! Pourquoi continuait-elle de nier ?  
J'attrapais sa nuque d'un geste rapide et déposait mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'entendis à ce moment la baguette d'Hermione tomber sur la parquet de la chambre. Le baisé dura à peine une seconde mais il était suffisant pour moi. Après quoi je tournais le dos et sortais en courant de la chambre, comme un enfant prit en faute en train de voler un gâteau dans la cuisine sous les yeux de sa mère.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

Il était dix heures et la cuisine était désespérément vide. Hermione n'était pas encore levée visiblement, mais ça ne me posait aucun problème, elle m'aimait et pouvait donc dormir jusqu'à l'heure qu'elle voulait.  
Je savais qu'elle n'avait su comment réagir hier face à mon comportement, j'avais donc préféré l'embrasser rapidement et lui laisser la nuit lui pour permettre de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce vendredi.  
\- Chouka ! Appelais-je soudain.  
Mon elfe de maison que j'avais congédié la veille arriva aussitôt. J'avais en effet annulé le sortilège autour de ma maison la veille après avoir rapidement embrassé Hermione.  
Il s'inclina respectueusement.  
\- Le maître s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de Chouka n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que vous avez faim ? Etant donné que vous n'avez certainement rien dû avaler hier ?  
\- Mais je n'ai jamais dis que je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! M'exclamais-je agacé. Je voulais juste être tranquille avec Hermione.  
\- Avec Hermione ? Répéta l'elfe.  
\- Oui, tu as manqué plein de chose, Arianne était en fait Hermione comme je m'en doutais, et elle m'aime. Ajoutais-je d'un grand sourire. Et pour ton information j'ai mangé hier soir ! Hermione a préparé le repas Déclarais-je fière.  
\- Mlle Granger est là ?  
\- Puisque je te le dis !  
\- Vous êtes sur qu'elle vous aime ?  
\- Mais pourquoi ais-je le seul elfe de maison qui ne sait pas rester à sa place ! M'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Vous avez aussi le seul elfe intelligent. Marmonna Chouka.  
\- Tais-toi ! Et fais à manger ! Ordonnais-je. Je meurs de faim, toute la soirée d'hier ma creusé l'estomac.  
\- Je pris le maître de m'épargner les détails. Grogna l'elfe.  
\- Mais tais toi ! M'écriais-je. Au lieu de penser à tord et à travers ! Nous n'avons même pas dormi dans la même chambre.  
\- Donc elle ne vous aime...  
\- Si tu ne te tais pas, je te donne un vêtement. Le coupais-je.  
Ma menace sembla fonctionner car Chouka n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'estomac bien rempli que je trouvai l'absence d'Hermione de plus en plus bizarre, elle se levait toujours tôt habituellement et il était bientôt onze heures ! Je décidais de monter, et frappai à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y eu aucune réponse, j'entrais alors. Le lit était vite. Je me ruais dans la salle de bain. Vide aussi.  
Mais où était Hermione ? Visiblement elle était partie il n'y avait nul doute, mais où ? Et pour quoi faire ?  
Mon coeur se resserra malgré moi. Pourtant elle m'aimait, c'est ce que j'avais vu dans ses souvenirs ! Alors pourquoi était-elle partie ?  
Il aurait fallu que je parle à Ginny, mais d'après les souvenirs d'Hermione, elle ne me portait pas particulièrement dans son coeur. Je pensais alors à Blaise, il fallait que j'aille le voir, que je lui raconte enfin tout, même si ça prenait du temps.  
Je retournais rapidement à ma chambre pour m'habiller et c'est là que je vis quelque chose posé sur ma table de nuit, un parchemin plus précisément.

 _Drago,_

 _Je suis attristée que tu ais vu tous mes souvenirs, attristé que tu saches qui je suis réellement. Tu sais pourtant aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je regrette que les choses se soient passées ainsi, mais nous resterons en constante compétition pour la mort de Hormac et celui qui parviendra à le tuer sera haït de l'autre. Je ne veux pas que nous en arrivions à ce stade. Voilà pourquoi prendre l'apparence d'Ariane et la garder comme je l'avais prévu aurait été parfait. Ignorant qu'il j'étais réellement, tu ne m'en aurais jamais voulu pour la mort d'Hormac, puisque tu n'aurais pas su que c'était moi.  
En espérant que nos prochaines rencontres se passent dans la plus belle courtoisie._

 _Bonne anniversaire_

 _Hermione Granger  
_

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre, Hermione me quittait parce que je savais qui elle était, dans un sens je comprenais son raisonnement, mais je savais que c'était à elle de tuer Hormac maintenant. Je savais qu'elle avait plus souffert que moi durant toutes ces années, j'avais vu l'immensité des sacrifices qu'elle avait fait. Je n'avais rien fait de tel, c'est pourquoi je lui offrais le droit de tuer Hormac, je lui offrais mon absence le jour où elle le tuerait. Si elle était restée chez moi j'aurais pu lui dire tout ça ! Mais où était-elle maintenant ?  
La vie était tellement cruelle, hier soir elle était mienne, et aujourd'hui c'était le contraire.  
Peut-être que, plus la fille était difficile à avoir, plus l'amour serait fort. Du moins c'est ce que je me disais pour me rassurer.  
Je relisais une seconde fois la lettre, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais complètement oublié. J'aurais voulu le fêter finalement, mais qu'avec elle, qu'avec Hermione. Je l'aimais encore plus à présent si c'était possible, car je savais qui elle était réellement, je m'étais parfaitement bien entendu avec elle, elle était à la fois ma meilleure amie et celle que j'aimais. C'était celle qu'il me fallait j'en étais plus que sur à présent;

\- Maître ... Mr Zabini est là. Grogna Chouka derrière ma porte.  
Je sortis alors de la chambre et descendis rejoindre mon meilleur ami.  
\- Blaise ! M'exclamais-je en lui tapant dans la main.  
\- Bon anniversaire Drago. Annonça-t-il en guettant ma réaction.  
\- Si tu crains des représailles pourquoi tu prends le risque de me souhaiter mon anniversaire ! Lui lançais-je moqueur.  
\- Arianne est là ? Fit-il en levant les yeux vers l'endroit où disparaissait les escaliers montant à l'étage.  
\- C'est compliqué. Dis-je. Enfin non elle n'est pas là.  
\- Je croyais que vous passiez tout le weekend ensemble ?  
\- Eh bien il faut croire qu'elle a changé d'avis.  
Blaise me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est compliqué. Répétais-je. Hermione a pris l'apparence d'Arianne durant toute la période où elle habitait chez moi.  
Devant le regard ahuri de Blaise j'entreprise de tout lui raconter.  
Une fois fait, il se leva lentement du fauteuil et me fixa.  
\- Vous allez bien ensemble finalement ! S'exclama-t-il. Aussi dérangé l'un que l'autre.  
\- Il faut que je l'a retrouve ! Insistais-je. Je commence à fatiguer de lui courir après depuis septembre, je n'en peux plus ! Surtout que c'est sur un mal entendu ! Je la laisserais tuer Hormac, j'ai juste besoin de sa présence ! Il faut qu'elle le sache ! CHOUKA ! Hurlais-je alors.  
Ce dernier apparu aussitôt en se prosternant.  
\- Maître ?  
\- Va me chercher Hermione !  
\- Arianne ou Hermione ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! M'écriais-je. Et dépêche toi ! Je me fiche d'avec qui elle peut-être, ramène-la moi c'est tout. A par si c'est avec Henry Hormac qu'elle est. Ajoutais-je.  
Mon elfe transplana aussitôt.  
\- Tu ne veux vraiment rien faire pour ton anniversaire ? Insista Blaise.  
\- Non. Sifflais-je. Tout ce que je veux c'est Hermione. Et qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as pas entrainement ?  
Blaise soupira et acquiesça.  
\- Je vais y retourner.  
Alors que Blaise empruntait le chemin de la sortie, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.  
\- Au fait, vendredi prochain, nous fêtons nos fiançailles avec Pansy.  
\- Je serais là. Me contentais-je de répondre.  
Blaise et Hermione, étaient à cette heure les personnes les plus importantes pour moi, et puisque Hermione refusait de se montrer, j'allais m'occuper de Pansy, de vérifier qu'elle aimait réellement Blaise, comme elle se plaisait visiblement à le dire.  
Je transplanais alors jusqu'à l'appartement de mon meilleur ami. A cette heure-ci je savais qu'elle y serait. Je frappais alors et elle m'ouvrit après quelques secondes.  
\- Salut Drago. Blaise n'est pas là tu sais.  
\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas là, c'est toi que je viens voir. Répondis-je d'une voix douce.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là...  
\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je ne vis plus avec Arianne. Dis-je.  
\- Et alors ? Ecoute Drago, vraiment, je ...  
\- Tu comptes vraiment te marier avec Blaise ? La coupais-je une nouvelle fois.  
\- Oui évidemment.  
\- Ne l'épouse pas. La suppliais-je en bon acteur.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Tu n'es pas faite pour lui. Insistais-je. Il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui tu seras heureuse, et je sais que tu le sais Pansy.  
Elle me fixait de ses petits yeux marrons. Elle n'avait plus l'air agacé comme précédemment, elle semblait au contraire captivée par ce que je lui disais, et ça, c'était mauvais signe pour Blaise. Mais il fallait que je poursuive, que j'aille au bout.  
\- Maître...  
Chouka venait visiblement d'apparaître derrière moi, mais je n'y fis pas attention, il ne fallait pas qu'il me déconcentre !  
\- Toutes ces années à Poudlard, tu étais déjà tellement belle et drôle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réalise que maintenant que c'est toi que j'aime. Surement parce que je suis sur le point de te perdre... Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré et traité ainsi Pansy...  
\- Drago ...  
Elle semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Encore plus mauvais signe.  
\- Si tu savais comme tout ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir. Murmura-t-elle. Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends tout ça, tes excuses me vont droit au coeur.  
\- Nous pouvons être ensemble maintenant ! M'exclamais-je. Ne perdons pas plus de temps que nécessaire !  
\- J'ai dis que ce que tu me disais me touchait Drago. Murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai cependant pas dit que c'était réciproque. Précisa-t-elle. Il y a quelques mois encore, je pense que je t'aurais sauté dans les bras, mais maintenant je suis avec Blaise, c'est lui que j'aime.  
\- Maître ...  
J'ignorais une fois de plus royalement mon elfe de maison. Ne voyait-il donc pas que j'étais occupé!  
Pansy s'approcha de moi pour me poser une main sur l'épaule.  
\- Ne m'en veux pas Drago. Continua-t-elle. Je suis certaine que tu rencontreras la fille faite pour toi, et ce jour là je serais très heureuse pour toi.  
Pansy était sincère envers Blaise, elle était sincère, elle l'aimait. Je ne pus, à cet instant, contenir ma joie et l'attrapais pour la serrer contre moi !  
\- Désolé Pansy ! M'exclamais-je en la relâchant enfin. Je ne t'aime pas, c'était juste pour vérifier la véracité de tes sentiments envers Blaise. Mais mes excuses sont belles et bien réelles. M'empressais-je d'ajouter.  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Mais tu es vraiment stupide !  
\- A qui le dites-vous ! S'exclama soudai Chouka que j'avais oublié.  
\- Mais tu n'en as pas marre toi ! A tout le temps être dans mes pattes ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on était occupé. Dis-je en me retournant agacé vers le concerné.  
\- Maître, reprit-il, je suis revenue avec Hermione Granger, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Maronna l'elfe si bas que j'avais du mal à l'attendre. Mais elle a aussitôt retranplané quand elle vous a entendu avec Mlle Parkinson...  
\- Je n'ai vu personne. Fit remarquer Pansy.  
\- Elle se cachait dans l'angle du couloir derrière...  
\- QUOI ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas interrompu espèce de crétin ! Dis-je en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de pied.  
\- Mais Chouka a essayé ! Chouka a essayé de prévenir le maître. Mais le maître n'a pas écouté.  
\- Je rentre au manoir ! Dis-je alors. Et si tu ne reviens pas avec Hermione Granger, je te donne le plus beau vêtement de ta vie et je ne plaisante pas !  
Chouka disparu aussitôt et je me retournais une dernière fois vers Pansy.  
\- Encore désolée Pansy, mais je suis rassuré de cette manière, on se voit vendredi prochain de toute façon, pour tes fiançailles !  
Je lui fis un clin d'œil et transplanais.

Mais ce n'état pas possible d'avoir une malchance comme la mienne ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle entende ma conversation avec Pansy, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle m'entende lui dire que je l'aimais ! Je me pris la tête entre les mains ! Par Merlin ! N'avais-je donc pas assez souffert ? Merlin ne trouvait-il pas que c'était suffisant ? Comptait-il encore m'infliger maintes et maintes tortures ?!  
Je passais réellement le pire anniversaire de ma vie ! Sans compter que j'allais en plus être prochainement virer de mon poste au ministère ! Super ! Ma vie était super!

Quand mon elfe réapparu enfin, ce fut sans Hermione.  
\- Maître attendez ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant que je m'approchais de lui avec une chemise. Elle est avec Henry Hormac à présent, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu la ramener. Mais j'ai réussi à glisser à mot écrit sur un petit parchemin à Mlle Granger.  
\- Qu'il y avait-il d'écrit sur ce mot ? Insistais-je.  
\- Que vous vouliez juste lui parler, à propos de Hormac, que vous la laisseriez faire, mais qu'il fallait que vous lui donniez une information capitale.  
\- C'est d'un compliqué ! M'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus simple !  
\- Elle va venir Maître ! Insista-t-il. J'en suis sur.

J'avais attendu toute la journée, mais aucun signe d'Hermione pourtant il était impossible qu'elle soit restée aussi longtemps avec lui ! Impossible ! Lorsqu'elle partageait son identité avec Arianne, elle n'avait jamais été absente si longtemps ! Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? L'angoisse monta en moi et j'ordonnais une fois de plus à mon elfe de retrouver Hermione et de vérifier ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand il revient c'était enfin avec Hermione. Elle paraissait effrayée et déboussolée.  
\- Il allait me tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mon dieu il allait me tuer ! Et j'allais mourir comme une idiote sans défense ! Ma baguette! IL M'A PRIS MA BAGUETTE ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle en marchant dans tous les sens.  
\- Calme toi Hermione ! Dis-je en l'attrapant pour la serrer contre moi.  
\- Il a vu le parchemin ! Continua-t-elle. Le parchemin de ton elfe !  
Je me retournais aussitôt vers Chouka.  
\- Y avait-il mon prénom on nom d'inscrit sur ce parchemin ? Sifflais-je entre mes dents.  
\- Non, je vous ais appelé maître, comme d'habitude. Couina Chouka.  
Pour la première fois, il ressemblait à tout ces elfes de maison, mort de peur devant leur maître. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur.  
\- Chouka est désolée, Mlle Granger ! Sans Chouka vous n'auriez pas été en danger.  
\- Sort ! Lui ordonnais-je.  
Il s'exécuta et je me retrouvai seul avec Hermione, enfin.  
\- Drago ! Il va me retrouver et sans baguette je...  
\- Tais-toi Hermione. Dis-je dans un souffle. Pour l'instant tu es là avec moi, tu ne crains rien.  
Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle et enfin elle appuya sa tête contre mon torse et enroula ses bras autour de moi.  
\- Je serais morte si tu n'avais pas été là. Dit-elle.  
\- Si je n'avais pas été là, Hormac n'aurait pas vu le mot que Chouka s'est permit d'écrire.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.. Et ni celle de ton elfe ! Ajouta-t-elle aussitôt. Il a voulu bien faire. Mais c'est toi qui lui a ordonné de retourner me chercher une troisième fois, sans toi je serais...  
\- Si tu veux me remercier tu peux toujours m'embrasser tu sais. Fis-je remarquer en souriant.  
\- Drago... Je t'ai entendu avec Pansy, et puis de toute façon...  
\- Je vais éclaircir le sujet. La coupais-je. Pansy et Blaise sont se marier, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne m'aimait plus et qu'elle aimait vraiment et exclusivement Blaise.  
Elle me lança un regard septique.  
\- Non mais franchement ! M'exclamais-je. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à Pansy en je ne sais pas combien d'années, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer ! Mais parlons plutôt de pourquoi j'ai envoyé Chouka te chercher.  
Je fis asseoir Hermione sur l'un des deux canapés du salon, et je m'installais à côté d'elle.  
\- Je t'aime Hermione et j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs tout ce que tu as enduré ces dernières années pour venger la mort de tes parents. Je te laisserais tuer Hormac.  
Elle me regarda abasourdit.  
Tu le mérites beaucoup plus que moi, et je sais que tu ne parviendras à avancer que si tu le tues toi-même. Je veux que tu avances Hermione.  
Des frissons me parcourent soudainement le corps. Hermione faisait glisser ses doigts de la main droite sur mon avant bras. Ce contact était si agréable, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'avait ce simple geste sur moi.  
\- Je suis tellement mature hein ! Dis-je alors.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Hermione en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.  
\- C'est ce que tu as dit à la fille Weasley la première fois que tu ma revus en septembre. C'est vrai que je suis très mature, tu avais raison. Dis-je d'un ton sérieux.  
Elle se redressa légèrement de manière à me regarder et arqua un sourcil d'un air moqueur.  
\- J'ai dis que tu avais l'air mature, nuance. Rectifia-t-elle.  
\- Non, tu as dis que j'étais plus mature. Insistais-je.  
Nous n'allions certainement jamais savoir qui des deux avaient raison, mais je m'en fichais. Je me penchais lentement vers Hermione. Allait-t-elle enfin m'embrasser ? Pour de vrai ? Parce qu'elle le voulait ? Parce qu'elle m'aimait ?  
Oui.  
Ce fut elle qui mit d'ailleurs fin à l'écart entre nos lèvres. Elle pressa sa bouche contre la mienne que j'entrouvris légèrement. Que c'était bon de l'embrasser, de l'embrasser enfin pour de vrai, en sachant qu'elle était enfin mienne à présent.  
Cependant elle mit subitement fin à notre contact et se redressa vivement du canapé.  
\- Mais j'y pense !  
Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et se rua dans la cuisine. Je la suivis en courant et débouchais dans la cuisine.  
\- Non attend ! S'exclama-telle en me forçant à sortir de la pièce. Et passe-moi ta baguette !  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Demandais-je.  
\- Drago je n'ai plus de baguette ! S'il te plait !  
Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non ! Je lui tendis alors la mienne et elle referma la porte derrière.  
Mais que foutait-elle donc en cachette ?!  
Cependant, je n'eu pas le loisir d'y penser bien longtemps. La porte se ré-ouvrit sur Hermione et une étrange luminosité.  
\- Encore bon anniversaire Drago. Claironna-t-elle en tenant un magnifique gâteau couvert de bougie entre ses mains.  
Je lui lançais un regard agacé malgré moi. J'avais dis que je ne voulais pas le fêter ! Mais à Hermione je savais que je pourrais presque tout lui pardonner. Je soufflais alors mes bougies, uniquement pour lui faire plaisir et récompenser ses efforts pour cette petite surprise. Elle semblait avoir oublié le récent épisode avec Hormac et sa baguette à cet instant, et elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de sourire.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillai, Hermione était là, dans mon lit, à côté de moi. C'était si agréable de l'avoir à mes côtés en sachant qu'elle m'aimait. Elle était magnifique. Elle était couchée sur le dos avec un bras au dessus de sa tête, le menton légèrement relevé et les lèvres entrouvertes.  
Personne ne dormait comme ça d'ailleurs!  
\- Arrête de faire semblant de dormir. Lui lançais-je moqueur.  
\- C'était pour que tu me trouves belle au réveil. Répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- Tu es toujours belle.  
\- Qui aurait pu croire que Drago Malefoy pouvait être aussi mielleux ! Fit-elle remarquer d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Personne à par toi, je te signale. Tu devrais être heureuse d'avoir cette chance.  
\- Drago Malefoy. Répéta-t-elle sérieusement. Si j'avais su... Si on m'avait dit que je serais avec toi, là, maintenant !  
Je lui lançais un regard vexé.  
\- Avoue que c'est quand même dingue ! S'exclama-t-elle. Hermione Granger la fille de moldu et le **grand** Drago Malefoy.  
\- C'est ça moque toi ! Dis-je en riant.  
Je déposais un baisé sur ses lèvres et me levais du lit.  
\- Tu n'es pas du matin ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
Je me retournais vers elle.  
\- Si ! Je me lève justement, alors qu'il n'est que dix heures. Les personnes qui ne sont pas du matin dorment jusqu'à point d'heure !  
\- En fait... murmurera Hermione qui fixait sa main en train de faire des cercles invisibles sur les draps, j'espérais qu'on pourrait peut-être ...enfin si tu as envie bien sûr, passer plus de temps au lit.  
Je fondai aussitôt sur elle. Moi qui essayais de me contrôler et de ne pas la brusquer ! C'était plutôt moi visiblement qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer. Je souris intérieurement à cette remarque et me concentrai de nouveau sur Hermione.

Après nous être merveilleusement bien occupé pendant une heure entière, nous descendîmes dans la cuisine prendre notre petit déjeuné.  
Alors que Chouka nous servait, je constatais que l'assiette de Hermione était beaucoup plus remplis que la mienne, que son verre contenait beaucoup plus de jus de citrouille également, et que Chouka lui avait déplié sa serviette pour la poser sur ses genoux.  
\- Pourquoi Hermione en a plus que moi ?! L'accusais-je méchamment.  
\- Non mais enfin Drago ! Tu as quel âge ? S'exclama Hermione.  
\- Oui. Renchérit Chouka. De plus, vous n'avez pas faillit mourir hier vous !  
\- Ah ! Donc j'ai raison ! M'exclamais-je. Je te rappelle que c'est moi ton maître et non Hermione.  
\- Tu arrêtes de faire le gamin ? Me lança Hermione mi-amusée mi-agacée. Et merci Chouka pour ta prévenance, mais ne t'en fait pas tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à l'elfe, et puis tu sais je ne mange pas autant.  
L'elfe s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce.  
D'un geste de baguette je me servis d'avantage et rempli également mon verre comme celui d'Hermione. Elle fixa ma baguette d'un regard triste.  
\- Quoi ? Comme ça on est a égalité !  
\- En effet. Prends mon assiette si tu veux, je n'ai pas faim. Lança-t-elle en repoussant ses œufs brouillés loin d'elle.  
Je reposais la fourchette que j'allais enfourner dans ma bouche et la fixai attentivement. Qu'avait-elle donc ?  
D'un coup de baguette magique je remettais l'assiette à sa place initiale, près d'Hermione.  
\- Ça t'amuse de me torturer ?  
\- Te faire manger est une torture ? Demandais-je agacé.  
\- Te voir te servir de ta baguette est une torture. Corrigea-t-elle.  
\- Mais quel est ...  
Je me stoppais aussitôt. Hermione n'avait plus de baguette depuis hier, Hormac lui avait pris ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ce détail !  
\- Ça m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit Hermione, je suis désolé. Dis-je aussitôt en la rangeant dans ma veste.  
\- Oui, j'ai vu. T'es toujours aussi égoïste qu'à Poudlard finalement. Répliqua-t-elle.  
\- Absolument pas ! Me défendis-je. C'est juste que depuis hier soir j'ai enfin ce que je voulais depuis septembre...  
\- Et tu ne penses qu'à ton petit bonheur. Termina Hermione. Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? Hein ? Si Hormac me retrouve il me tue !  
\- Eh bien tu vas être obligé de rester enfermé ici. Dis-je d'un ton ravi. Enfin c'est pour ta protection. Ajoutais-je devant son regard noir.  
\- Non ! Il faut trouver une solution Drago ! Je ne vais certainement pas rester ici sans baguette, à attendre je ne sais quel miracle ! Ma baguette ne va pas revenir toute seule !  
\- Je vais faire venir Ollivander, il te trouvera une nouvelle baguette. Proposais-je.  
\- NON ! C'est MA baguette que je veux ! AUCUNE AUTRE ! S'écria-t-elle.  
Mais pourquoi avait-il été si simple de vivre avec Arianne, et si compliqué avec Hermione ! C'était pourtant la même et unique personne !  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse Hermione ? Si tu as une idée, vas-y ! Dis moi tout !  
Hermione resta cependant silencieuse, elle ne savait pas plus que moi ce qu'il fallait faire.  
\- Ce que j'aimerais, c'est qu'on passe un bon dimanche, qu'on oublie tout ce qui ne va pas, il n'y a enfin plus aucun secret entre nous ! Déclarais-je. Et je te promets que dès lundi je m'occupe de ta baguette. Et je te propose pour commencer, d'aménager définitivement cette chambre d'ami pour ton dressing.  
\- Oh Drago... Murmura-t-elle.  
Sa voix était si veloutée, si douce à cette instant. Si elle pouvait prononcer mon prénom de cette manière à chaque fois je serais comblé.  
\- C'était pour t'embêter... Continua-t-elle mal à l'aise. En réalité je me fiche d'avoir un dressing.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, même sous l'apparence d'Arianne tu y tenais.  
\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup les vêtements je m'y suis habitué, mais ne t'embête pas pour moi !  
\- Ça ne m'embête absolument pas ! M'exclamais-je.

Ce dressing fut notre grand occupation de la mâtiné, j'avais transformé la chambre d'ami en une merveilleuse pièce, du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre lorsque le regard d'Hermione c'était illuminé quand tout avait été finit.  
\- Depuis quand ? Demandais-je soudain. Depuis quand as-tu changé de point de vu sur moi ?  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Depuis quand tu ne m'as plus considéré comme ton ennemi mais comme une personne que tu pouvais aimer ?  
\- Lorsque j'ai pris la décision de me faire passer pour Arianne.  
\- Quoi ? Si tôt ?  
\- Bien sur ! C'était pour te surveiller, pour voir ce que tu allais tenter contre Hormac, mais j'aurais eu d'autres moyens de le faire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aller vivre chez toi. C'était aussi une manière d'être proche de toi sans que tu le saches, d'apprendre à t'apprécier pour de vrai.  
\- Comment ça pour de vrai ? Insistais-je ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Drago ... Comment pouvions-nous être ensemble alors que tu ne me laissais pas la possibilité d'apprendre à te connaître ?  
\- Mais...  
\- Non Drago. Me coupa-t-elle. Tu essayais sans cesse de me plaire, d'être parfait, gentil et attentionné. Ce n'était pas le vrai Drago. Lorsque j'étais Arianne j'ai vu tes bons côtés comme les mauvais, tu étais toi-même. Et tu as également su m'apprécier pour de vrai, et tu as pu voir plus loin que ma beauté où l'idée que tu te faisais de moi.  
Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle avait raison. Comment avais-je pu attendre d'elle qu'elle m'aime alors que je n'étais pas tout à fait naturel ! Hermione était vraiment une personne très intelligente.  
\- Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que tu as expliqué à la fille Weasley ! Tu lui as dis que c'était uniquement pour me surveiller.  
\- Je ne raconte pas tout à Ginny ! Je sais mentir quand il le faut aussi Drago. Répondit Hermione d'un sourire timide.  
J'avais une autre question qui me brûlait les lèvres, mais je me reteins, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, et je ne voulais pas gâcher cette merveilleuse journée que je passais avec Hermione, cette journée que j'avais attendu depuis plusieurs mois! Et puis après tout ce n'était pas urgent, j'aurais des explications un jour ou l'autre, sur ce qu'avait exactement fait la belette à propos des parents d'Hermione.  
\- Et toi ? Quand as-tu su qui j'étais réellement ? Enfin que je n'étais pas Arianne ? Demanda Hermione.  
Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire la vérité, pas envie de lui dire qu'elle avait réussi à me faire croire à ce mensonge aussi longtemps. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour la personne stupide qui y avait cru jusqu'au bout, même lorsque je l'avais vu sous sa vrai apparence dans la chambre de mon manoir. Et puis après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge, cela ne changerait rien à notre relation !  
\- Lorsque je t'ai vu chez moi sous ta vrai apparence, en serviette de bain dans la chambre d'ami.  
\- J'en étais sur ! S'exclama Hermione. Ce que j'ai pu être bête ce jour là ! Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver, comment j'ai pu être aussi négligente, moi qui faisait toujours si attention... Grogna-t-elle. C'était une erreur stupide !  
\- Oh arrête Hermione ! Au final on est là aujourd'hui, ensemble ! Donc heureusement que tu as fait cette gaffe, sinon je n'aurais peut-être jamais su. Tu penses vraiment que tu aurais pu supporter toute ta vie d'être sous l'apparence d'Arianne et me mentir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... Avoua la belle brune. Je ne sais pas.  
J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais je n'osais pas. C'était étrange, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de problème avec les autres filles, mais là, j'avais trop peur de mal m'y prendre avec Hermione. Et si je l'embrassais et qu'elle n'en avait pas envie à ce moment précis ? Et si elle me trouvait collant ?  
\- Tu penses à quoi ?  
Hermione me fixait d'un regard étrange.  
\- A rien. Répliquais-je aussitôt.  
\- Menteur ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Tu avais l'ai très concentré !  
\- Je réfléchissais à comment me comporter avec toi. Dis-je finalement.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- A comment agir avec toi ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de ...  
Comment devais-je qualifier Hermione ? Était-ce ma copine ? Ma fiancé ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été en couple. Terminais-je.  
\- Tu as des doutes c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione en reculant d'un pas. Maintenant que je suis là, tu te poses la question de ce dont tu as réellement envie c'est ça ? Je craignais que cela arrive en effet ...  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Dis-je d'un ton affolé en prenant ses mains entre les miennes.  
Je les relâchais aussitôt de peur que cela ne l'embête.  
\- Je suis fou de toi Hermione, fou de toi ! Insistais-je.  
Hermione fixait ses mains que je venais de lâcher.  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas...  
\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Demanda Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.  
Je restais silencieux. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer mon malaise sans passer pour un idiot ?  
\- Rien Hermione, tout va bien. Dis-je en tentant de lui sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

Hermione n'avait rien répondu et nous étions sortit du nouveau dressing pour rejoindre le salon.

Cette journée aurait dû être parfaite, parfaite. Et au lieu de ça, un étrange malaise s'était installé entre nous. Et en cette fin d'après-midi nous ne nous parlions même plus. Comment est-ce que la situation avait pu déraper de la sorte ? J'étais installé sur le grand canapé en cuire avec la gazette de la veille entre les mains sans pour autant parvenir à me concentrer sur ma lecture et Hermione semblait s'être plongée dans un profond mutisme. Elle fixait la grande cheminé du salon depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes alors que je l'observais silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle décroisa ses jambes pour les recroiser une énième fois, je me levais pour rejoindre la cuisine.  
Je ne méritais visiblement pas d'être heureux, Hermione ne m'aimait définitivement pas et cela ne changerait jamais.  
Un grand claquement de porte me fis soudain sursauter, c'était la porte d'entrée. Je me ruais alors hors de chez moi. Hermione se dirigeait vers le portail d'une démarche assurée.  
\- Tu vas où ? M'écriais-je.  
Elle se retourna avec une lenteur presque insultante et avait le regard qu'elle avait eu pendant plusieurs mois à mon égard. Ce regard froid et indifférent.  
\- Je m'en vais ça ne se voit pas ?  
Je la rejoignais au pas de course.  
\- Pourquoi ? Insistais-je.  
Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement, je l'aimais tellement.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton plan cul Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se retourner et de poursuivre son avancé vers le portail.  
 _Mon plan cul ?_  
Tant de vulgarité de sa part me choquait.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Insistais-je en la rattrapant. Hermione ! Explique-moi ! Je suis perdu depuis cette après-midi ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas dis-le moi ! Pourquoi tu me parles de plan cul ?  
\- A ton avis ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air féroce. On couche ensemble ce matin et puis plus rien ! Enfin si ! Tu m'as parfaitement bien fait comprendre que tu ne savais pas comment te comporter avec moi et que ce genre de relation, être en couple, n'était finalement peut-être pas pour toi ! Tu prends mes mains dans les tiennes et tu les relâches aussitôt. Je ne suis pas une fille collante, ou qui a besoin qu'on lui dise qu'on l'aime toute la journée, mais tout de même ! Tu n'as pas eu un geste dans ma direction, rien ! J'ai compris Drago !  
J'étais resté silencieux et planté sur place quelques secondes. Et lorsqu'Hermione posa enfin ses mains sur le grand portail, je réagis. Elle n'avait rien comprit, et avais interprété mon malaise pour de l'indifférence.  
\- Mais je t'aime Hermione ! Je suis trop bête ! M'exclamais-je en allant la prendre dans mes bras.  
Je la serrais fort tout en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. Que c'était bon de l'avoir contre moi, que c'était bon de sentir son doux parfum !  
\- Ecoute, je me suis mal exprimé tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas osé te faire par de mon problème... Quand je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi... C'est juste que je ne veux pas te déplaire, je ne sais pas quand il faut que je t'embrasse, quand il faut que je te prenne dans mes bras, quand il faut que je te prenne les mains, ou au contraire lorsqu'il ne faut pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être collant, de t'embêter, je ne sais pas comment faire Hermione...  
\- Et comment font les autres à ton avis ? Me reprocha-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Marmonnais-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Au feeling ! S'écria-t-elle. Au feeling ! Si tu as envie de me prendre dans tes bras fais le ! Si tu as envie de m'embrasser fais-le ! Tu ne vas quand même pas attendre mon feux vert à chaque fois !  
\- Mais si tu n'en as pas envie ! Insistais-je paniqué.  
\- Pourquoi ce serait le cas ?! Je suis là Drago ! On est ensemble maintenant, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas envie d'être proche de toi ! Non mais franchement !  
\- Je suis désolée Hermione ! Tu sais bien pourtant que tu es plus douée que le commun des mortels dans plein de domaines !  
J'attrapais alors son visage dans mes mains et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baisé passionné, et Hermione enroula enfin ses bras autour de moi.  
\- Mais préviens moi lorsque tu en as marre... Laissais-je tout de même échappé entre deux baisés.  
\- Oh tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de me ré-embrasser.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

Ce lundi je n'étais pas allé travailler. C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait, j'avais envoyé un hiboux à MacNair pour lui dire que j'étais malade. En réalité c'est que je n'avais pas envie de redescendre sur terre.

J'étais enfin avec Hermione, et depuis hier soir tout avait été éclaircie entre nous, j'étais enfin heureux, avec celle que j'aimais. J'avais donc repoussé mon retour au ministère au lendemain, je n'avais pas envie de retrouver la réalité des choses. Et la réalité était que MacNair allait me remplacer et j'étais persuadé que dès que j'arriverais au ministère on me l'annoncerait. Hermione avait insisté pour que je ne donne pas ma démission comme j'avais prévu de le faire, pour garder la tête haute, du moins un minimum. Elle m'avait assuré que s'il me virait, il risquait d'y laisser lui aussi sa peau car il n'avait rien contre moi. Je n'en étais pas si sur, si MacNair le faisait, c'est qu'il avait assuré ses arrières. Cependant, je n'avais pas voulu contredire Hermione et je me rendrais au ministère demain pour accepter la douloureuse sentence.

Mais pour l'heure, il fallait que j'arrête de me torturer. J'étais allongé sur le grand canapé du salon, Hermione dans mes bras. Aurais-je pu rêver mieux ?

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir, fit Hermione interrompant le silence.  
\- Et moi donc, dis-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.  
\- Je suis sérieuse Drago, je n'ai plus personne à part toi.  
\- Et la fille Weasley ? Potter ? Insistai-je.  
\- Je n'ai plus d'ami depuis la mort de mes parents, depuis que j'ai tout arrêté pour poursuivre Hormac. Ginny était la seule qu'il me restait plus au moins, mais même, je me suis considérablement éloignée d'elle. Tu es le seul que j'ai Drago et je te remercie d'exister.  
Je fis affectueusement glisser ma main dans ses cheveux. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle voulait simplement que j'écoute.  
\- Mais j'ai besoin d'éclaircir un point Drago, continua-t-elle en relevant la tête de mon torse, on est ensemble, ça je le sais, mais à quelle point ?  
\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- On vit ensemble ?  
Je la regardai comme si elle était stupide.  
\- On a aménagé un dressing rien que pour toi, lui dis-je, il y a intérêt à qu'on vive ensemble Hermione !  
Je la sentis s'apaiser.  
\- Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, pour toujours même.  
Je sentis mon ventre se contracter lorsque je prononçai ces mots. Allait-elle mesurer l'importance de ce que je venais de dire ? Cela allait-il l'effrayer ?  
\- Mais si un jour, tu ne m'aimes plus ou que tu veux partir tout simplement, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je t'aime assez pour faire passer ton bonheur avant le mien, quitte à souffrir, ajoutai-je.  
\- Je ne partirai pas Drago, répondit-elle en me fixant intensément du regard, je ne t'ai pas choisi à la va vite, je pensais même finir ma vie seule, jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses à me rendre heureuse de nouveau. Je ne pensais plus jamais pouvoir l'être mais j'avais tord. Je resterais tant que tu m'aimeras aussi. Termina-t-elle.  
Elle n'aurai pas pu me faire une plus belle déclaration. Je l'embrassai alors avec amour pour ensuite la laisser reposer sa tête contre mon torse.

Dans l'après-midi un sujet plus important que notre amour, ou plutôt plus urgent, arriva sur le tapis : Hormac.  
Hermione ne pouvait plus l'approcher et surtout, elle n'avait plus de baguette. La question la plus urgente cependant concernait notre couple face à lui. Fallait-il rester discret jusqu'à ce que Hormac soit mort pour qu'il ne fasse aucun rapprochement entre Hermione et moi, ou fallait-il au contraire vivre notre amour comme toute personne normale ? La question était ardu. Hermione ne voulait plus se cacher, et voulait vivre une vie normale, vie qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis de nombreuses années, cependant elle insistait sur le fait que ne pas avoir sa baguette était problématique et elle ne voulait pas non plus me mettre en danger en révélant notre couple. Moi je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qui était le plus important. Je voulais avant tout la sécurité d'Hermione, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement chez moi, ce n'était pas une vie.  
\- Il faudrait demander conseil à quelqu'un, murmura Hermione en pleine réflexion.  
\- Moi, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu ailles chez Ollivender pour une nouvelle baguette, une baguette provisoire bien sûr, ajoutai-je.  
\- Eh bien allons-y aujourd'hui ! Ce sera une bonne chose de faite.  
\- Je suis sensé être malade Hermione, lui fis-je remarquer mal à l'aise, et il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule, ajoutai-je aussitôt.  
\- Je prendrai du polynéctar ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Non, nous prendrons tous les deux du polynéctar.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Nous ne sommes plus en tant de guerre depuis de nombreuses années, tu es au courant ? Me lança-t-elle en levant un sourcil.  
\- J'ai pris une journée de congé, c'est pour la passer avec toi.  
Hermione ne trouva rien à redire et je lui lançai un sourire satisfait.

C'est alors qu'à quatorze heures passés, nous sortîmes de chez nous. Oui de chez nous, et je me plaisais réellement à le dire. Hermione et moi étions ensemble, nous vivions ensemble, nous nous aimions.  
Nous marchions enfin dans la grande rue tandis que je fixais mon reflet dans chaque vitrine de magasins. J'avais une tête d'idiot alors qu'Hermione avait l'apparence d'une jolie étudiante de Poudlard. Elle était jeune et moi vieux. Nous avions décidé qu'elle serait ma fille et moi son père, je trouvai ça dégoûtant et stupide vu qu'elle aurait dû être à Poudlard à cette période de l'année. Mais je n'avais pas insisté, je refusais qu'une dispute ait lieux entre nous deux.  
C'est donc de bonne humeur que nous entrâmes chez Ollivender pour demander une baguette. Il nous regarda d'un air septique, et j'expliquai que ma fille avait cassé sa baguette durant un cours de défense contre les forces du mal et qu'il lui en fallait une nouvelle.  
\- Vous êtes au courant mademoiselle, que cette baguette ne sera jamais comme l'autre ? Lança-t-il à ma prétendue fille.  
\- Oui je sais, elle sera également moins puissante.  
\- Pas moins puissante ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Ah ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer, ce qui me valu un regard réprobateur de la part d'Hermione.  
Ollivender nous regarda étrangement avant de poursuivre.  
\- Certaines baguettes sont moins puissantes quand on prend celle de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est parce qu'elle ne nous a pas choisis. Mais, là elle vous choisira, elle pourrait même être mieux que la précédente, elle sera juste différente.  
Hermione acquiesça et attendit qu'Ollivender lui apporte une première baguette.

Trouver une nouvelle baguette à Hermione fut plus long que je l'aurai cru, mais finalement, nous sortîmes de chez lui avec une Hermione plus sereine.  
\- Elle est en quoi au fait ? Demandai-je en la prenant dans mes mains pour l'observer de plus près.  
\- En bois d'érable. Elle mesure 34 centimètres et contient un cheveux de Vélane, récita-t-elle.  
J'eu envie de me moquer et de l'appeler miss je sais tout, mais je me retiens, cela ne l'aurait certainement pas fait rire, surtout dans ces conditions.  
C'était tout de même une bonne chose de faite, Hermione avait une baguette et de quoi se protéger. Cependant cette apparence et cette idée de Polynéctar était vraiment bonne.  
\- Je ne vais pas rester ainsi, si c'est ce que tu insinues Drago, siffla Hermione en rentrant dans le manoir.  
\- Je ne dis pas pour toujours ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de passer ma vie avec une gamine ? Je dis juste, que tant que Hormac sera vivant, tu ne sortiras d'ici que sous cette apparence.  
Je m'attendais à ce que Hermione s'énerve, mais au lieu de ça elle resta totalement silencieuse et immobile.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je hésitant. Avait-elle une nouvelle et merveilleuse idée qui germait à ce moment là dans sa tête ?  
\- Toute ta vie, dit-elle alors, tu as dis toute ta vie, insista-t-elle en me fixant abasourdi.  
\- Je croyais que c'est ce qui était convenu nous en avons parlé ce matin, marmonnai-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu avais dis "pour toujours", c'est plus vague, plus flou, mais là tu prends vraiment conscience de la portée de tes mots, murmura Hermione.  
\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit réciproque tu sais, ajoutai-je mal à l'aise, je veux juste que...  
\- C'est réciproque, me coupa aussitôt Hermione, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que... je ne sais pas. Nous sommes ensemble pour le restant de notre vie quoi.  
Je fis glisser ma main le long de son épaule et je sentis des frissons lui parcourir le corps, comme avait-elle pu encore douter à ce stade, comment avait-elle pu donner autant d'importance à de simples mots... il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention à ceux que j'employai en sa présence. Il fallait qu'elle sache continuellement à quel point je l'aimais.  
J'allais l'embrasser quand elle me devança en me coinçant contre le mur du hall d'entrée, juste avant de capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes. Mon dieu que je l'aimai, mon dieu que je la désirais, je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un autant qu'elle. Je l'attrapai alors juste sous les fesses et la portai jusqu'à notre chambre. Je vis Chouka qui se cacha derrière un rideau du couloir lorsque nous arrivâmes et je l'en félicitais, Hermione aurait été terriblement gênée et se serait aussitôt séparé de moi. Je l'imaginai même tout à fait redescendre sa robe et la défroisser en s'excusant auprès de Chouka.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'elle comprenne qu'un elfe de maison, restait un elfe de maison, rien de plus.

Ce lundi fut court, bien trop court à mon goût. Nous étions déjà mardi matin et je me levai pour aller me préparer pour ma dernière journée de travail au ministère. Mais qu'allai-je donc bien pouvoir faire de ma vie ? J'avais honte, mais honte... Que devait bien pouvoir penser ma mère de moi à un moment pareil ? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que je garde la tête haute.  
Quand je revins dans la chambre après m'être habillé et avoir pris un rapide petite déjeuné, je vis Hermione assise sur le lit. Elle portait des sous vêtements en dentelles sous sa robe de chambre en soie légèrement ouverte. Son regard coquin me tortura. Je ne pouvais pas arriver en retard, pas le jour de mon renvoie !  
\- Je suis sur que tu es peux aussi être rapide quand il le faut, fit-elle en laissant tomber sa robe de chambre le long de son dos.  
\- Hermione...  
\- Tu as raison, attendons ce soir.  
Ce soir ? Je reviendrais certainement dans à peine une heure, le temps de vider mon bureau et de signer les papiers nécessaire à mon renvoi du ministère.  
\- Je crois en toi Drago, je sais qu'il n'arrivera pas à te renvoyer, fit Hermione.  
Elle y croyait tellement que cela me donnait envie de vomir. Elle allait être si déçu de me voir revenir, elle n'aurait certainement plus envie de moi à ce moment là. Peut-être devrais-je en profiter une dernière fois, maintenant que son regard était si confiant, si fière de moi.  
Ce fut à elle cette fois de me repousser lorsque je m'approchai d'elle pour l'allonger sur le lit. Elle referma sa robe de chambre et m'accompagna jusqu'au rez de chaussé, face à la grande cheminé du salon.  
\- Je t'attends avec impatience, et quoi qu'il se passe, je serai là.  
Elle se serra contre moi une dernière fois avant de me laisser entrer dans la cheminé et disparaître. Le trajet jusqu'au ministère fut court, il ne dura même pas une seconde, mais j'eu le temps de visualiser le visage déçu d'Hermione lorsque je rentrerai. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall bondé du ministère, je ne pris pas le temps d'aller saluer les personnes que je connaissais, où celles à qui je devais le respect. A quoi cela aurait-il bien pu servir ? Dans pas longtemps, je ne serais plus personne ici. Mon coeur se mit à battre violemment dans ma poitrine quand je montai dans l'ascenseur, et davantage, si c'était possible, quand je sortis à mon étage.  
Je décidai de me rendre directement au bureau de MacNair, pour lui signaler que je n'étais plus malade et que j'étais revenu travailler. Il m'annoncerait alors aussitôt que j'étais viré et je n'aurais pas à attendre la journée entière qu'il se décide à venir me voir...  
Quand je fus enfin face à sa porte je frappai et attendis qu'il me demande d'entrer. Après son "entrez", j'ouvris la porte. Il était assis face à son bureau.  
\- Oui ? Me demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
\- C'était juste pour vous signaler que j'étais revenu, je vais mieux.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire ! S'exclama-t-il. Allez donc travailler !  
Il était visiblement d'une humeur massacrante...mais qu'attendait-il pour me virer ? Hermione avait-elle raison ? Lui avait-on empêcher de me mettre à la porte car il n'y avais pas de raison valable ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il était de si mauvais poil ? Je sentis mon coeur s'alléger, cependant je restai néanmoins sur mes gardes, je ne voulais pas avoir de faux espoirs. Car après tout, il avait bien entamé des démarches pour me faire remplacer, et par Blaise qui plus est ! Non, il devait être de mauvaise humeur pour autre chose.  
Quand j'arrivai enfin à mon bureau, je constatai que rien n'avait changé de place, toutes mes affaires étaient là, telles que je les avais laissé.  
Je me laissai tomber sur mon fauteuil de bureau dans un long soupir et jetais un œil à mon courrier.  
Blaise m'avait envoyé une lettre. Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi pas directement chez moi ?

 _Drago ,_

 _Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai annoncé que c'était Henry Hormac qui avait tué ta mère ? J'imagine que oui, évidemment. Je l'avais appris par une langue de plomb qui avait trouvé le moyen de quand même me tenir au courant, cependant la fille en question n'avait rien pu me divulguer de plus. Il faut que tu essayes dans savoir plus sur lui, notamment vis à vis de Pansy. Je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise de jalousie ou quoi que ce soit, mais Pansy à beaucoup de lettres de lui, et des récentes ! De plus, ces lettres sont scellées pas la magie noire. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui peut les ouvrir et je ne veux pas non plus lui en parler. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à savoir, je le sens Drago, ne me prend pas pour un fou. Si Hormac n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, pourquoi lui aurait-il envoyé autant de lettres ! Je vais essayer de me renseigner de mon côté, mais étant donné que tu as une bonne place au ministère, tu arriveras certainement plus rapidement que moi à tes fins._

 _Tiens moi au courant,_

 _Blaise_

Je relu la lettre une seconde fois. Mais à quoi pensait Blaise ? Il pensait que Pansy sortait avec Hormac ? Mais ils étaient auparavant sensés se marier ! Evidemment qu'il avait dû lui envoyer de nombreuses lettres ! Elles étaient scellées ? Pas étonnant, cet homme était complètement paranoïaque vis à vis de sa sécurité ! Mais que croyait-il trouver ? Blaise avait beau nier, ce n'était que de la pure jalousie. De plus, je n'allais pas vraiment avoir l'occasion de fouiner, j'allais être renvoyé ! C'était vraiment indélicat de sa part de ne pas s'en souvenir étant donné qu'on lui avait proposer mon poste ! Je me retenais de lui répondre un simple "va te faire foutre" par courrier. J'avais d'autres soucis plus important ! D'autres soucis que de vérifier que Pansy n'était pus avec Hormac actuellement !

Je déchirai la lettre en mille morceaux et jetai ce qu'il en restait dans la poubelle. J'allais ouvrir une autre enveloppe lorsque mon regard se figea, il y en avait une du ministre de la magie lui-même, ma lettre de renvoie. Je n'eu cependant pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'on frappa à ma porte et qu'on entra sans que j'ai pu répondre.  
Le ministre de la magie venait d'entrer dans mon bureau, accompagné de son adjoint. Mais qu'avait inventé MacNair pour que le ministre se déplace lui-même ?  
\- Bonjour M Malefoy.  
Je me levais aussitôt de ma chaise pour lui tendre la main et le saluer à mon tour.  
\- Vous n'avez pas encore prit connaissance de mon courrier à ce que je vois, dit-il en fixant sa lettre encore fermée.  
\- J'allais le faire, répondis-je aussitôt en prenant la lettre entre mes mains.  
\- Oh vous pouvez la garder en souvenir si vous voulez, mais ce n'est plus la peine de la lire, j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de venir vous trouver ce matin, étant donné son contenu.  
En souvenir ? Mais qu'avait raconté MacNair de si terrible pour que le ministre trouve approprié de faire de l'humour ! En tout cas, le moment était venu, j'allais me faire virer... Finalement j'aurais largement préféré que MacNair le fasse, j'aurais largement préféré voir son sourire satisfait que de me l'entendre dire par le ministre de la magie lui-même.  
\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, dis-je alors, je vais ranger mes affaires et laisser le bureau libre dans l'heure.  
\- Vous êtes déjà au courant ? S'étonna le ministre de la magie.  
Avais-je fait une gaffe ?  
\- Et bien, tant mieux, continua-t-il, votre nouveau bureau est libre aussi, vous pouvez vous y installer dès que vous le souhaitez.  
\- Pardon ? Quel nouveau bureau ?  
Le ministre de la magie et son adjoint me regardèrent étrangement.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant en fait ?  
\- Si, je suis viré, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas montrer ma déception.  
\- Mais bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.  
\- Je sais que MacNair cherchait quelqu'un pour me remplacer, insistai-je.  
\- Oui en effet, j'ai trouvé drôle de lui confier cette tâche. M Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas viré, vous êtes promu directeur du département des jeux et des sports magiques.  
\- Mais c'est le poste de MacNair ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- En effet, c'est lui qui est il viré.  
J'ouvris de grands yeux rond et restai figé pendant quelques secondes afin d'encaisser ce qui était en train de se passer. Non seulement je n'étais pas viré, mais je reprenais le poste de mon supérieur. Je n'en revenais pas.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne fait pas son travail et passe ses journées à vous surveiller et essayer de vous nuire. Quand à vous, malgré votre jeune âge, vous faites preuve d'une grande maturité et faites un travail irréprochable. C'est donc tout naturellement que ce poste vous reviens, m'expliqua-t-il.  
\- Et on va travailler ensemble ! S'exclama soudain Blaise qui venait d'arriver dans le bureau pour me taper dans la main.  
Le ministre lui lança un regard faussement sévère.  
\- M Zabini va rependre votre poste.  
Je lançai un regard à mon meilleur ami étonné. Lui ? Lui qui m'avait reproché d'être devenu trop sérieux ? Lui qui ne comprenait pas qu'on veuille arrêter le quidditch pour travailler là ? C'était incompréhensible. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu atteindre mon bonheur à cet instant. J'étais avec Hermione, mon meilleur ami allait travailler avec moi et j'avais la promotion de ma vie.  
Le ministre de la magie me félicita encore une fois et sortit du bureau.  
\- Tu étais au courant ? Lançai-je aussitôt à Blaise.  
\- Non. Enfin pas au début. Lorsque on m'a fait venir et qu'on m'a proposé le poste j'ai refusé le soir même par lettre, en expliquant que je ne pouvais pas décemment prendre le poste de mon meilleur ami. C'est là qu'on m'a dit que tu allais avoir une promotion.  
\- Tu sais que je comptais démissionner avant qu'ils puissent me virer ? Lui lançai-je mauvais. Non mais tu imagines ? Je serais parti comme un idiot ! Heureusement que Hermione est là ! C'est elle qui m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire !  
\- Hermione ? S'étonna Blaise.  
\- Et oui ! Claironna une voix qui entrait dans mon bureau. C'est Blaise qui me l'a dit, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Absolument pas, répondit-il avec froideur.  
\- Si, lorsque j'étais Arianne. Insista Hermione. Tu lui expliques ? Ajouta-t-elle avant de me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Je me retins de l'engueuler parce qu'elle était sortit sans polynéctar, nous aurions tout le temps pour ça. Il fallait d'abord que j'explique tout à Blaise avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

Après de longues explications Blaise se prit la tête entre les mains.  
\- Vous êtes des malades... Murmura-t-il. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé finalement ! Si vous pouviez vous en tenir là d'ailleurs, et arrêter vos mensonges et vos manipulations.  
\- C'est finit, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Hermione.  
\- Finit pas tout à fait, dit cependant Blaise. Tu as lu ma lettre ? Me lança-t-il.  
\- Blaise...  
\- Tu l'as lu donc ?  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Hermione.  
\- De rien ! Tranchai-je. Blaise devient complètement paranoïaque.  
\- Il y a encore une semaine, ils s'écrivaient des lettres ! Insista-t-il.  
\- Et alors !  
\- On est sensé se marier, continua Blaise, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?  
\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?  
\- Si Drago, figure toi que si. Je lui ai demandé si elle était toujours un peu en contact avec lui, elle m'a affirmé que non ! Elle ment !  
\- De quoi vous parlez ?! S'exclama Hermione agacée.  
\- Hormac et Pansy entretiennent apparemment des correspondances. On ne peut pas ouvrir les lettres, et donc Blaise ne peut pas prendre connaissance du contenu. Il trouve ça louche, expliquai-je à Hermione.  
\- Et pas toi ? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Ah ! S'exclama Blaise.  
\- Non mais enfin, à quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? Vous pensez que Pansy et Hormac s'aiment ? Vous pensez qu'ils sont contre nous ? Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dite ? C'est de Pansy qu'on parle ! De Pansy ! Vraiment je ne comprends pas votre délire là. Non mais expliquez-moi ! M'emportai-je.  
\- Nous disons juste que c'est louche, répondit Hermione d'un ton sérieux.  
\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas briser ton bonheur actuel Drago, ta nouvelle promotion, ta relation avec Hermione, mais ouvre les yeux, ce qu'il se passe avec Pansy n'est absolument pas normal... Enfin réagit quoi !

Je ne leur répondis pas. Blaise avait-il raison ? Mon bonheur m'empêchait-il de voir plus loin ? Mais c'était de Pansy qu'on parlait, je ne comprenais pas de quoi il pouvait la soupçonner ! Qu'elle aime Hormac ? Et bien pourquoi se mettait-elle avec Blaise alors ? C'était vraiment ridicule ! Cette histoire avec Hormac était en train de leur monter réellement à la tête. Pour Hermione c'était compréhensible, mais pour Blaise ?! Que lui arrivait-il ?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

Hermione était restée avec moi toute la matinée pour m'aider à déplacer mes affaires de mon ancien bureau au nouveau. Blaise quand a lui était retourné au centre d'entraînement de quidditch pour régler encore certains détails, en vu de son arrêt en tant que joueur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dis-je en serrant Hermione contre moi. J'ai eu une promotion !  
\- Oui, marmonna Hermione d'un sourire triste qu'elle tenta de dissimuler.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je en l'écartant quelque peu de moi pour observer son visage.  
\- Désolée, je ne veux pas gâcher ta journée.  
\- Hermione !  
\- C'est juste que tu es si jeune et que tu as déjà une si belle carrière. Je n'ai rien moi... Je sais que je ne devrais pas être jalouse de toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je t'envie tellement...  
\- On sait tous pourquoi tu as mis ta carrière de côté, lui dis-je, enfin moi en tout cas je le sais.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tellement de temps inutilement. Je n'ai pas avancé avec Hormac, toutes ces années de m'ont rien apporté ! Rien ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Rien tu es sûr ? Demandai-je vexé. Et moi ?  
Elle me fixa intensément, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.  
\- Tu as raison, j'ai tout de même gagné une merveilleuse personne.  
Cependant je vis que son regard s'humidifiait.  
\- Je suis désolée.. Marmonna-t-elle je gâche ta belle journée.  
\- Tu ne gâches rien du tout ! M'exclamai-je. Si tu n'es pas heureuse, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'être ! Nous sommes deux à présent, nous arriverons à nous occuper de Hormac, je te le promet. Cette histoire sera vite derrière nous !  
Cela ne sembla cependant pas la réconforter.  
\- Je vais te laisser, tu as surement beaucoup de choses à faire, on se voit se soir ? Chez nous ? Demanda-t-elle en insistant particulièrement sur le "chez nous".  
\- Je rentrerai le plus tôt possible. Lui assurai-je alors.

Une fois que Hermione fut sortit je m'installai face à mon nouveau bureau, mais je n'étais pas aussi heureux que j'avais plus l'être une demie-heure plus tôt. Je ne parvenais pas à mettre le visage triste de Hermione de côté. Mon bonheur était complet mais pas le sien, Hormac était toujours vivant, elle n'avait plus sa vrai baguette, et en plus de cela, elle ne pouvait pas sortir dehors sous sa vrai apparence. Elle était tout sauf heureuse, et je ne l'avais même pas vu !

Blaise me sortit de mes pensées quand il entra en trombe dans mon bureau ou bouteille de whisky pur feux à la main.  
\- Alors on fête ça tout de suite ?! S'exclama-t-il. On va de nouveau former notre duo de choc si légendaire !  
\- Blaise, est-ce que tu pourrai m'apporter toutes les lettres que Pansy et Hormac s'écrivent ? Demandai-je soudain.  
Il posa la bouteille sur un meuble près de l'entrée de mon bureau et s'approcha de moi.  
\- Tu as finalement pris conscience de l'étrangeté des faits ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, je ne veux laisser aucunes pistes de côté.  
\- Tu n'arriveras pas à les ouvrir. Déclara Blaise en s'essayant sur un fauteuil près de la grande cheminé. J'ai tout essayé moi-même...  
\- Il faut qu'on coince Pansy alors ! M'exclamai-je. Qu'on la force à parler, même sous le torture !  
\- Ça ne va pas Drago ? Me lança-t-il alors. Ce matin, tu m'as clairement envoyé me faire voir, et maintenant tu veux carrément la torturer pour obtenir des aveux ? Nous ne sommes pas sur qu'elle soit coupable de quoi que ce soit, tu sais, ajouta Blaise. J'ai juste dis que je trouvais cela étrange !  
\- Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse alors, si on ne peut pas ouvrir ses lettres ?! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que nous réfléchissions.

Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas rentrer tard ce soir-là, mais malheureusement, la mise en place de mes nouvelles fonctions pris beaucoup de temps. Quand je passai enfin la porte de mon manoir il était vingt-deux heures passées.  
\- Hermione ? Appelai-je alors.  
Allait-elle m'en vouloir ? Peut-être qu'elle dormait même déjà, qui plus est dans une autre chambre.  
\- Je suis là Drago. Répondit-elle d'un sourire éblouissant.  
Elle se tenait debout dans l'encadrement du salon tout au fond du couloir. Elle portait une jolie robe verte foncée, qui me rappelait les couleurs de Serpentard. Elle était magnifique.  
\- Je suis désolée Hermione... M'excusai-je alors. Je voulais vraiment rentrer tôt, j'ai fais tout mon possible, je t'assure mais..  
Cependant, Hermione venait de me rejoindre et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes me faisant aussitôt taire. Elle s'accrocha désespéramment à moi tout en me tirant en direction du grand salon.  
\- Hermione...  
\- Fais-moi l'amour, me coupa-t-elle. Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps.

Je ne pus retenir un immense sourire alors qu'elle continuait de m'embrasser. Qui n'aurait pas rêvé de retrouver celle qui l'aimait d'aussi bonne humeur après une dur journée de travail ? Qui n'aurait pas rêvé que la plus belle fille du monde l'attende impatiemment pour coucher avec lui ? Alors que je pensai à tout la chance que j'avais, Hermione parvint à m'allonger sur l'un des deux canapés.  
Elle s'installa à califourchon au dessus de moi et m'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou, tandis que j'attrapai d'une main son dos pour la maintenir fermement contre moi et de l'autre une de ses cuisses. Mon dieu que j'avais envie d'elle, et elle dû le sentir, car entreprit aussitôt de défaire les bouton de ma chemise.  
Pourtant son visage attristé de ce matin me revint en mémoire.  
\- Attends Hermione, parvins-je alors à articuler entre deux baisés.  
\- Non, je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de passer ses mains sur mon torse dénudé.  
Alors que sa main droite descendait dangereusement vers mon pantalon, je fis un effort surhumain pour l'arrêter et me redresser.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il se passe que j'ai envie de toi Drago. Répondit-elle en décrochant la ceinture de mon pantalon.  
\- Hermione ! Insistai-je en haussant le ton.  
Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta. Elle semblait vexée.  
\- Explique-moi je ne comprends pas... Je suis ravie de ton accueil, tu n'imagines pas à quoi point, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'étais pas bien ce matin, et je suis rentrée tellement tard... Tu ne devrais même pas être là à m'attendre !  
Hermione soupira longuement et s'écarta de moi, pour aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.  
\- Tu préfères quand je suis triste c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- J'ai pris sur moi ce matin, quand je suis rentrée ici, je me suis rappelé que ces années m'avaient tout de même permis d'être ici aujourd'hui avec toi, et que ça, ça n'avait pas de prix ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir de me figer, j'ai donc attendu toute la journée que tu rentres. Donc excuses-moi mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à me contenir en te voyant. Je comprends que tu sois fatigué après cette longue journée, et tu dois avoir faim. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.  
Elle me tendit sa main pour que je l'attrape, mais je n'en fis rien. Au lieu de ça je l'attrapais par les hanches pour la forcer à se rasseoir sur moi.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim. Lui soufflai-je alors à l'oreille. Enfin, si, mais de toi.  
Hermione recaptura aussitôt mes lèvres et j'entrepris de l'allonger sur le canapé. Nos derniers vêtements disparurent à une vitesse impressionnante et au moment où j'allais entrer en elle, je me stoppai, le regard dans le vague. Je sentis Hermione faire pression sur mes fesses et mon dos avec ses mains, me je ne bougeai pas pour autant.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis en train de mourir d'impatience là !  
\- Ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ! M'exclamai-je alors en me redressant pour la fixer intensément du regard.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
\- Que tu n'avais pas eu la possibilité d'être figé pour passer le temps ! Insistai-je. C'est ça la solution !  
\- La solution au fait que je vais mourir d'envie ? Je ne crois pas ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
\- Hermione tu ne comprends pas ! Insistai-je. Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de figer quelqu'un ! Mais pas avec petrificus totalus, avec un sort qui permette à la personne figée de ne pas s'en rendre compte !  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !  
\- Blaise doit surveiller le courrier de Pansy et la prendre par surprise au moment où elle recevra une nouvelle lettre d'Hormac, une fois la lettre ouverte il lui lancera ce sort, et il pourra prendre connaissance du courrier sans qu'elle le sache ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Je croyais que tu trouvais que Blaise psychotait ? Me lança Hermione toujours allongée complètement nue devant moi.  
\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas prendre le risque de ne pas vérifier. Dis-je alors. Et tu as trouvé la solution Hermione, c'est dingue !  
\- Drago, je ne veux pas te faire redescendre sur terre, mais un tel sort n'existe pas !  
\- Bien sûr que si ! J'en suis certain. après, évidemment, je ne garantie pas que ce soit un sortilège très ...  
\- Tu veux chercher du côté de la magie noire ? Me demanda Hermione d'un ton sérieux.  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est d'accord. Approuva-t-elle.

Je rentrai alors avec douceur en elle, tout en encrant mon regard dans le sien. Nous avions une nouvelle piste, j'avais obtenu un super poste au ministère et j'avais la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde avec moi. Ma vie était parfaite !


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

Une semaine était passée. Je n'avais malheureusement pas eu le temps de m'occuper de trouver un sort pour figer Pansy, mon nouveau poste me demandait énormément de travail. Cependant je n'oubliais pas cette nouvelle piste. Il fallait que je me mette aux recherches dès ce week-end, après la soirée de ce soir.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, je m'étais attendu à retrouver Hermione, m'attendant avec amour près de l'entrée comme tous les soirs de la semaine, mais au lieu de ça, il n'y eut que Chouka pour venir me demander si j'avais passé une bonne journée.  
\- Hermione ?  
Il n'y eut cependant aucune réponse, et j'eu soudain peur. Peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose en mon absence, peur que Hormac s'en soit prit à elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais soudain pris d'un vent de panique.  
\- Où est-elle ? Lançai-je à mon elfe de maison.  
\- Dans la bibliothèque comme d'habitude, maître.  
Je montai en courant les escaliers pour rejoindre la pièce qu'il m'avait indiqué. Mais quand j'y arrivai enfin, je me stoppai aussitôt. La pièce était s'en dessus dessous. Une chaise en bois était renversé en plein milieu, le sol était jonché d'innombrable livres. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était rentré par la fenêtre ouverte.  
Le fenêtre ! Je m'y précipitai aussitôt, et passai la tête dehors, il n'y avait évidemment aucun trace d'Hermione.  
Je me pris la tête entres les mains. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? L'avait-ils réellement enlevé ? Mais qui "ils" ? Hormac ?

\- Tout va bien Drago ?  
Je me retournai stupéfait vers Hermione qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un livre à la main.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?! M'exclamai-je alors. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir !  
Elle était vivante, elle allait bien, elle était ici ! Comment avait-elle osé me faire un coup pareil !  
\- Tu sais que je me suis fait un sang d'ancre ! Surenchéris-je. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!  
\- Mais clame-toi enfin... dit-elle agacée. Ca fait une semaine que je reste ici toutes la journée, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très bien rangé, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !  
\- Mais tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de la gravité que cela aurait pût avoir ! M'énervai-je.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ! S'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Tu ne mets jamais les pieds dans cette pièce de toute façon ! Dit-elle en redressant énergiquement la chaise sur ses pieds.  
Je la fixai abasourdis, avant de rire. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais devenu complètement fou.  
\- Mon Hermione chérie ! Dis-je alors en venant la prendre dans mes bras.  
Elle se laissa faire sans comprendre.  
\- Je me fiche de ce bazar ! Je m'en fiche royalement. J'ai juste cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Tu n'étais pas en bas quand je suis rentrée, et cette pièce avec cette fenêtre ouverte...  
\- Idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à notre chambre. Cependant elle m'arrêta quand je l'eu allongé sur le lit.  
\- Je me disais aussi. Dis-je en me redressant d'un sourire moqueur. Tu ne pouvais pas être aussi parfaite et avoir envie de moi comme ça tous les jours.  
\- Détrompes-toi, mais j'ai eu nouvelle à t'annoncer, une nouvelle après laquelle nous pourrons doublement fêter ça au lit.  
J'attendis en silence intrigué.  
\- J'ai trouvé. Déclara-t-elle d'un air mystérieux.  
\- Trouvé quoi ? Dis-je en souriant.  
\- J'ai trouvé la formule pour figer Pansy. Dans un de tes livres de magie noire, dans ta bibliothèque.  
\- C'était donc ça tout ce désordre ! Montre ! Dis-je excité.  
Hermione me tendit le livre qu'elle avait lâché sur le lit quand je l'y avais couché. Je ne l'avais jamais lu. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé aux livres, et pas plus à ceux de chez moi. Hermione l'ouvrit à la page 48 et pointa son doigt sur une formule.  
\- Imobilitas. lu-je.  
\- C'est exactement ce que nous cherchions ! S'exclama Hermione.  
\- Tu es merveilleuse Hermione ! Tu as trouvé toute seule ! Dis-je abasourdis. Mais combien de temps cela t'a pris ? Tu as dû y passer tes journées ! Dis-je en grimaçant.  
\- Oui, ça fait une semaine que je fais des recherches, mais tu sais que j'adore les livres ! Nous allons enfin avancer dans cette histoire avec Hormac.  
Je pris Hermione dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi. Qu'est ce que j'aimais voir cet étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux, qu'est ce que je l'aimais tout court !  
Cette réflexion me força à relâcher mon étreinte. Oui je l'aimais ! Pourtant je ne lui avais jamais dit, et elle non plus. M'aimait-elle réellement ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la concernée en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Rien rien, répondis-je aussitôt. Je transmettrai l'information à Blaise à la soirée de ce soir, je lui communiquerai le sort, et nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre !  
\- La soirée de ce soir ? Nous sommes déjà vendredi ?! S'exclama Hermione en portant une main à sa bouche.  
\- Il y a un problème ?  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, geste qui avait l'habitude de me faire complètement craquer.  
\- Je ne veux pas jouer à la greluche de mannequin, mais je n'ai pas acheté de nouvelle robe.  
\- Les mannequins sont loin d'être des greluches ! M'exclamais-je en faisant glisser mes doigts entre ses cheveux soyeux. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, tu as déjà plein de robes.  
\- Ce n'est pas une simple soirée Drago, insista-t-elle. On va parler de ta promotion devant tout le monde, devant toute la presse ! De toi et de ton nouveau poste. Je veux être belle pour toi !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, j'ai la robe parfaite pour toi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
Je lui fis signe de se relever et lui pris la main pour l'entraîner hors de notre chambre, jusqu'à celle de mes parents.

\- Non Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant que j'ouvrais la porte. Je ne peux pas porter une des robes de ta mère, je ne peux pas !  
\- Elle ne l'a jamais porté. Dis-je pour la rassurer. Je l'ai acheté cette année.  
Je lui désignai alors une magnifique robe bleu sur un mannequin près de la fenêtre.  
\- C'est la robe que...  
\- Que tu as porté à ton dernier défilé oui, celle que tu m'avais accusé d'avoir acheté pour toi, tu te souviens ?  
\- Oui. Répondit Hermione d'un sourire timide.  
\- Elle est pour toi . Déclarai-je en m'approchant de la robe pour la décrocher.  
\- Je ne peux pas Drago... Tu l'as acheté pour ta mère.  
\- Ma mère est morte. Mais toi, tu es bien vivante. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais elle était pour toi, depuis le début. Elle était pour la femme que j'aimerais un jour.  
Hermione se contenta de me fixer silencieusement.  
\- Je t'aime, elle est donc pour toi. Oui, je t'aime, répétais-je comme si je n'arrivais pas à me remettre moi-même d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir le dire de ma vie, mais ce n'est pas si difficile finalement, c'est même plutôt agréable en fait.  
Hermione s'approcha de moi et captura mes lèvres avec passion. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça.  
Ce n'était pas le bisous mécanique qu'on se faisait quand on se disait bonjour, ce n'était pas non plus, au contraire, les baisés brûlants qu'on s'échangeait lorsqu'on couchait ensemble. Non, c'était profond et très troublant, comme si elle voulait me dire à sa manière, qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

La robe allait divinement bien à Hermione, mais n'était-ce pas en la voyant sur elle que j'avais eu envie de l'acheter ? N'était-ce pas à ce défiler ?  
\- Tu es si belle ! Murmurai-je en l'observant me rejoindre dans le salon. Tu serais mieux sans moi, j'affaiblis ton éclat.  
\- Ca c'est vrai.  
Je lançai un regard agacé à Chouka. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu mon elfe se mêler de tout. Il fallait dire qu'après l'incident avec Hormac à cause du mot qu'il avait fait parvenir à Hermione, celui-ci s'était fait tout petit.  
\- Détrompe-toi Chouka, le contredit Hermine. Drago est très, très beau.  
Je lançai un sourire satisfait à mon elfe et tendis une coupe de champagne à Hermione.  
\- Pas de whisky pu feu ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Pas dans cette tenue, non. Dis-je en la reluquant de la tête au pied. Sors Chouka !  
Je déposais un baisé dans son cou, juste sous l'oreille.  
\- Tu es divine Hermione, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'arracher cette robe et te prendre, là, sur la table.  
Je vis Hermione baisser les yeux pour observer le table en question, elle posa quelques secondes après les yeux sur la grande horloge mural.  
\- Non nous n'avons pas le temps. Dis-je aussitôt en me reculant pour rétablir un écart convenable entre nos deux corps.  
Hermione bu une gorgée et posa sa coupe sur la table près de nous. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues, qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à mon torse.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça, pour ensuite te retirer. Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu serais trop ignoble si c'était le cas.  
Je sentis sa bouche et ses dents glisser légèrement le long de mon cou. Douce torture.

Nous arrivâmes au ministère avec une bonne demie-heure de retard. Cependant je m'en fichais et personne n'oserait me dire quoique ce soit, surtout avec une femme aussi belle à mon bras. Je vis rapidement Blaise et Pansy me faire signe, ce qui me rappela le sort qu'avait trouvé Hermione. Il fallait que je parle rapidement à Blaise en privé.  
\- Blaise ! M'exclamai-je en arrivant pour lui serrer la main.  
Je fis ensuite la bise à Pansy et Hermione se contenta de leur serrer la main à tous les deux, sous mon regard faussement sévère.  
\- Je peux t'emprunter Blaise une minute ?  
Pansy acquiesça et se retrouva seule en tête à tête avec Hermione.

\- Félicitation pour Drago. Fit Pansy d'un air pincé.  
\- De même pour Blaise. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcée.  
Elle savait que c'était nécessaire, mais elle espérait que Drago ne resterait pas trop longtemps seul avec Blaise. Elle vit soudain Ginny lui faire signe. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation elle l'aurait superbement ignoré ou se serait enfuit à toute jambe, mais là, elle accueillait cet échappatoire avec bonheur. Elle préférait largement se confronter à sa meilleure amie que de rester avec cette insupportable brune.  
\- Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny en venant la prendre dans ses bras.  
Hermione se rendit cependant compte, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi peu chaleureux, mais c'était toujours mieux que le bref signe de tête qu'elle avait lancé à Pansy.  
\- On peut se parler Hermione ?  
Elle accepta et s'excusa de bonne grâce auprès de Pansy.

Une fois à l'écart Ginny s'arrêta.  
\- Heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. Fit-elle dans un reniflement dédaigneux.  
\- Tout se passe bien pour toi aussi, j'espère ? Répondit Hermione.  
\- Tu arrêtes oui ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas de nouvelles ? Je ne sais pas où tu vis, ce que tu fais ? La seule et dernière chose que je sais c'est que tu "aimes" Malefoy, enfin c'était il y a déjà un petit moment, mais... Parles-moi Hermione ! Tu n'es plus avec Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai revu avec Hormac! Enfin je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais rien eu en commun avec cette fouine et... Tu sais Ron a mûri, même si tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le remarquer ces dernières années. Nous savons toutes les deux que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre dans le fond. Si cette histoire avec Hormac n'avait jamais eu lieu...  
\- Oui, c'est bien ça le problème en effet. Trancha Hermione. Si ! Si Hormac n'avait jamais existé... Non ... Souffla-t-elle soudain. L'existence d'Hormac et tous mes malheurs étaient nécessaires finalement.  
\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Ginny.  
\- Je regrette la mort de mes parents plus que tout bien sûr, mais j'ai quand même gagné beaucoup dernièrement.

Je venais d'expliquer à Blaise tout ce que Hermione m'avait dit et je cherchai cette dernière du regard. Hors de question que je la laisse seule plus longtemps, surtout que Hormac risquait d'être dans les parages, bien qu'il n'e soit pas assez fou pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec cette foule. J'aperçu Hermione avec la fille Weasley. Que faisaient-elles donc ensemble ? Ne s'étaient-elles pas plus ou moins brouillés quand Hermione lui avait dit pour moi ?  
De toute façon, Hermione était avec moi, et je les interrompais si je le voulais ! Je partis donc à l'encontre d'Hermione d'un pas décidé.  
\- Hermione ! Dis-je une fois à sa hauteur en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Weasley. Fis-je par politesse.  
Après tout, je n'avais pas oublié le profond mépris qu'elle ressentait encore à mon égard.  
\- Tu parlais de Malefoy c'est ça ? Demanda Ginny écœurée.  
\- De quoi ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Nous en avons finit je crois, répondit Hermine d'une voix tranchante. On y va ? Me lança-t-elle en me déposant un baisé sur la joue.

Une fois que nous fûmes quelque peu éloigné je demandai à Hermione ce qu'avait voulu dire Ginny.  
\- Je te raconterai en temps utile. Répondit-elle d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Alors, c'est bon pour Blaise ?  
\- Oui, il va s'y employer avec énergie.  
\- M Malefoy ! Mlle Granger ! S'il vous plait !  
Nous nous retournâmes étonné vers un flash et un journaliste qui s'était trouvé dans notre dos.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas en faire une autre ? Je ne pense pas vraiment être à mon avantage sur celle que vous venez de faire ! Demanda Hermione embarrassée.  
Le journaliste, ravie qu'on le lui permette, refit aussitôt une photo du beau couple.  
\- Alors, que se passe-t-il au juste entre vous deux ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
Hermione et moi nous lançâmes un regard amusé, et d'un commun accord, je la laissai répondre.  
\- Nous sommes ensemble enfin, ça ne se voit pas ?  
\- Si si, mais vous ne vous étiez pas séparé à une période ? Enfin, je veux dire, nous vous avons revu avec M Hormac non ?  
\- Oh non ! Répondit Hermione en riant en parfaite comédienne. Je ne fréquentai M Hormac que pour affaires. Il n'y a toujours eu que Drago depuis un moment déjà, et il n'y aura plus que lui.  
\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda le journaliste que semblait ne plus pouvoir se contenir.  
Il détenait en effet une interview exclusive de l'une des personnes plus réticente à la presse, Hermione Granger.  
\- J'entends pas là que je suis bien avec Drago Malefoy.  
\- Vous avez des projets ? Un mariage, des enfants ?  
Mon coeur se mit à férocement battre dans ma cage thoracique, je crus même qu'il allait sortir. Cette question était bien trop personnelle, et bien trop importante pour moi, pour que je puisse laisser Hermione y répondre devant un parfait inconnu.  
\- Ca suffit maintenant ! Dis-je alors en entraînant Hermione plus loin.  
Le journaliste paru déçu quelques secondes, mais retrouva le sourire en regardant le papier qu'il avait eu le temps d'écrire en notre présence.  
Hermione avait cependant eu pendant quelques secondes un regard, étrange, même peut-être un peu déçu. Mais je ne voulais rien ajouter à ça. Je ne voulais pas que ce journaliste de m... gâche ce moment privilégié entre Hermione et moi. Parce que oui ! Evidemment que j'y avais pensé. Pas aux enfants non, j'étais loin d'être près pour ce genre de chose. Ce genre de chose qui pleuraient, bavaient, faisaient du bruit, qui ne savaient rien faire seul... Non, mais un mariage... J'y avais aussitôt pensé en voyant Hermione revenir dans le salon vêtu de cette robe. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la suite logique de l'histoire ? Hormac mort et Hermione et moi mariés ? Je sentis un profond bonheur glisser en moi.  
Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, ce ne serait pas le bon moment tant que Hormac ne serait pas mort.

Je me redirigeais vers la foule en serrant la main d'Hermione dans la mienne.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

Le dimanche soir, je vis Hermione s'atteler à une occupation qui l'avait toujours très bien caractérisé. Cependant je ne l'avais plus vu agir de la sorte avant ce soir, peut-être était-ce une preuve qu'elle reprenait réellement goût à la vie, qu'elle lâchait un peu prise avec Hormac et qu'elle s'autorisait de nouveau pleinement à être elle-même.  
En temps normal, ce genre de comportement m'aurait complètement exaspéré, mais là, c'était d'Hermione dont on parlait. Et faire des concessions était naturel avec elle. C'est donc en silence que je l'observai marchander avec Chouka au sujet des redevances qu'on lui paierait maintenant, en tant qu'employeurs et plus en tant que maîtres. J'adorais le "nous" qu'elle employait et je fus même amusé de la réaction de mon elfe, qui semblait totalement choqué qu'on puisse lui donner de l'argent en échange de ses services. Cependant, je savais pertinemment qu'Hermione ne lâcherait pas prise facilement. Mais savoir qui gagnerait entre les deux allait être très divertissant.

Un hiboux grand duc me fit soudain sursauter au tapant à la vitre de la cuisine. Je lui ouvris et attrapai l'enveloppe avec impatience. C'était le hiboux de Blaise. Hermione arrêta aussitôt sa négociation avec l'elfe et accouru pour lire la lettre en même temps que moi.

 _Hermione, Drago,_

 _Pansy est soumise au sort de l'imobilitas en ce moment même, la lettre est ouverte dans ses mains._

 _Blaise_

Hermione et moi nous regardâmes quelques instants en silence.  
\- On revient tout de suite Chouka ! Lança Hermione.  
\- Attends !  
Je tendais à Hermione la boite que j'avais posé sur la table de la cuisine en fin d'après-midi et qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il s'agissait d'une longe et fine boite noire.  
\- Non mais tu crois que c'est le moment de me faire des cadeaux ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Elle ouvrit cependant la boîte et resta silencieuse devant son contenu.  
\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je en jetant un œil à l'intérieur de la boîte à mon tour.  
\- Où l'as-tu eu ? Demanda Hermione en attrapant le fin bout de bois d'une main pour l'observer de plus près.  
\- C'était celle de ma mère.  
\- Drago non ... Marmonna Hermione. Tu m'as déjà donné sa robe, je ne peux pas accepter sa baguette...  
\- Je veux que tu puisses être en mesure de te protéger Hermione ! Tu prends la baguette un point c'est tout, sinon je t'oblige à rester enfermé dans ce manoir !  
Hermione murmura un faible merci accompagné d'un sourire, puis attrapa ma main pour que je nous fasse transplaner jusque chez Blaise.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans son appartement, la porte d'entrée était déjà entre-ouverte Nous entrâmes alors, mais j'eu beau appeler Blaise, ce dernier ne répondit pas. Ce fut dans sa chambre que je le trouvai enfin. Il était assis droit comme un piquet sur son lit, tandis que Pansy était debout face à la fenêtre, totalement immobile.  
\- Blaise ? L'appelai-je pour le sortir de son mutisme.  
Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner rapidement les yeux vers Pansy, avant de nous regarder de nouveau.  
Je rejoignis Hermione qui était visiblement déjà en train de lire la lettre, par dessus l'épaule de Pansy.

 _Chère Pansy,_

 _Arrête de te torturer avec cette vision que tu as eu il y a tant d'années. Tout ce qu'on a fait depuis le début n'a fait que les réunir.  
Je t'aime, mais reprends raison. Blaise à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et il saura te rendre heureuse contrairement à Malefoy._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Henry_

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers Hermione puis Blaise.  
Ce dernier avait conservé la même posture que lorsqu'on était arrivé Hermione et moi. D'ailleurs, celle-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur la lettre, comme si elle ne cessait de la lire et la relire.

\- Eh ! Répondez-moi ! Insistai-je en tirant Hermione en arrière.  
Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir été aussi brusque car une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle sembla faire tout son possible pour retenir les autres.  
\- Hermione... Murmurai-je en la prenant tendrement dans mes bras.  
Hermione si blotti avec force, comme si j'étais capable d'étouffer sa souffrance de mes bras.

\- C'est à cause d'elle tout ça ! S'exclama soudain Blaise en se levant de son lit. Et j'allais me marier avec elle, continua-t-il, j'allais me marier avec un monstre !  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dis-je.  
\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Fit Hermione en relevant la tête de mon épaule. Tout ce qui nous arrive depuis tant d'années, c'est à cause d'elle.  
Je m'écartai d'Hermione attifement. Ce n'était pas possible !  
\- C'est à cause de Pansy ! Insista-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas qu'elle est cette vision dont il parle dans la lettre, je ne sais pas quelle genre de relation elle entretien avec Hormac pour qu'il dise l'aimer, mais c'est à cause d'elle tout ça ! Nos parents sont morts à cause d'elle ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
Elle avait l'air effrayante avec ses yeux injectés de sang que c'en était hypnotisant. Cependant j'eu le temps de réagir lorsqu'Hermione sortit sa baguette. Elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer un sort que je la contrais par un experlliamus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Cracha-t-elle. Rends moi tout de suite cette baguette !  
\- Ce n'est pas la tienne. Répondis-je en m'écartant le plus possible d'elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ! Répondit-elle mauvaise en s'approchant lentement mais surement de moi.  
\- Recule Hermione !  
\- Non, il faut la tuer.  
\- On ne sait pas tout Hermione ! Si on l'a tue nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de lui demander des explications ! Insistai-je.  
Elle sembla quelque peu se calmer et par un regard, Blaise comprit ce que j'attendais de lui.  
Je me jetai alors sur Hermione pour transplaner avec elle jusqu'à chez nous, et quelques secondes après Blaise nous y rejoint avec le corps toujours figé de Pansy.

Chouka, constatant notre état de choc prit la liberté de nous apporter trois verres de whisky pur feu, mais ne posa étrangement aucune question quant au corps figé de Pansy qui trônait au milieu du salon. Lui qui se mêlait toujours de tout, restait silencieux. Il devait ressentir la tension qui émanait de la pièce.

\- Trouver ce sort ne servait à rien, dis-je alors. Puisque de toute façon nous allons lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement pour lui poser des questions. Nous aurions simplement dû l'immobiliser au lieu de perdre tout ce temps.  
\- Nous ne pouvions pas savoir ! Répondit Hermione d'une voix tranchante.  
Blaise quant à lui restait silencieux et avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite avant d'aller récupérer la baguette magique de Pansy qui était dans la poche de sa robe.  
Hermione, attrapa rageusement la lettre des mains de Pansy, ce qui eut pour effet d'en déchirer un morceaux puis je pointai ma baguette sur l'ancienne serpentarde pour lui rendre sa liberté.  
Cette dernière paru complètement déstabilisé lorsqu'elle pu rebouger  
\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? La lettre ! Hermione ! Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Personne ne répondit et Pansy prit conscience du problème lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur Hermione qui était debout face à elle, la lettre dans une main et un regard haineux figé sur son visage.  
Son regard passa alors de l'étonnement à la peur puis à la panique lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette.  
\- Je vais vous expliquer ! S'exclama-t-elle effrayée. J'étais soumis au sortilège de l'imperium ! Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais, je ... Ce n'était pas moi !  
\- ENDOLORIS ! M'écriai-je alors.  
\- Drago ! M'avertit Blaise.  
\- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU L'AIMES ENCORE APRES CA ! M'égosillai-je.  
\- Arrête Drago, fit Hermione en posant une main délicate sur mon bras qui tenait la baguette.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ! Fis-je remarquer d'un rire amère.  
\- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure et moi tord.  
Elle semblait prendre réellement sur elle pour ne pas se joindre à moi pour torturer Pansy, ce qui me fit lâcher prise.  
Pansy resta au sol, tremblante de douleur.  
\- Maintenant arrête de mentir Pansy, nous avons lu la lettre ! On veut des explications des vrais. Déclara Blaise. Et si tes explications ne sont pas suffisante nous te tuerons, ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
Je n'avais pas de mal à imaginer la trahison qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant précis. J'avais vécu plus ou moins la même chose avec Hermione, lorsqu'elle s'était fait passer pour une autre fille, une fille pour qui j'avais eu de l'affection. Sauf que dans mon cas, tout c'était bien terminé. Il n'en serait pas de même pour Blaise.  
Je vis des larmes remplir les yeux de Pansy. Comment osait-elle pleurer !  
\- Raconte maintenant ! Cracha Hermione d'un regard menaçant.  
Pansy resta silencieuse.  
\- Très bien ! Fit Hermione d'une voix particulièrement aigu. J'ai du sérum de vérité.

 _Pansy avait toujours détesté les cours de divination, elle n'y avait jamais cru, d'autant plus aux histoires de prophétie, et plus particulièrement à celle concernant Potter et le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'était pas sensée être au courant de cette histoire, mais elle avait entendu ses parents en parler un soir chez elle. Pour elle, Potter n'était qu'un gamin que le maître élimerait d'un petit coup de baguette.  
Cependant peu après la bataille de Poudlard où son camp avait lamentablement perdu , alors que tout les mangemorts étaient envoyés à askaban, elle avait eu une vision, où ce qu'on pouvait appelé une prophétie. Elle n'y aurait jamais cru si ce n'était pas à elle que c'était arrivé. Mais là, la vision était criante de clarté. Drago, celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, allait vivre et être heureux avec Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe. Si la guerre n'avait pas déjà eu lieu, elle aurait certainement émit des doutes à cette hypothèse, mais plus maintenant. Elle avait vu les Malefoy tourner le dos aux mangemorts, avant même la bataille, ne se souciant que de la sécurité de Drago. Elle avait su, grâce au témoignage de Potter, que Drago avait fait semblant de ne pas les reconnaître lorsque Potter, Granger et Weasley s'étaient retrouvés dans le manoir Malefoy, que Narcissa avait mentit en disant que Potter était mort le soir où Voldemort lui avait lancé le sort de mort dans la forêt interdite. Pour toutes ces raisons Narcissa et Drago avait été innocentés, et pour toutes ces raisons, Pansy savait que sa vision était vrai. Ce qu'il restait de la famille Malefoy avait tourné le dos aux leurs, pour avantager l'autre camp.  
Pansy avait été plus que furieuse de savoir que Drago allait aimer celle qui avait contribuer à mener Voldemort à sa chute, celle qui avait contribuer à envoyer ses parents à Azkaban, celle qui allait lui voler Drago.  
C'était donc vers son père qu'elle s'était tournée. Henry Hormac n'était pas son père officiellement, sa mère l'avait quitté peut après sa naissance pour se remarier. Mais ce père biologique qu'elle avait, avait toujours tenté de nouer des liens avec elle et c'est après cette vision qu'elle s'était décidé à le contacter. Elle n'avait plus que lui comme famille.  
Henry ravie de ce revirement, fit tout pour plaire à sa fille chérie qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grandir. Pansy aima ce père comme si elle l'avait toujours connu, car lui ne s'était pas fait attraper, lui n'était pas à Askaban, lui baignait toujours dans la magie sans qu'on puisse le menacer, lui s'inquiétait du bonheur de sa fille.  
C'était avec lui qu'elle avait élaboré ce plan pour se venger. Ce fut la mère de Drago qu'elle fit mourir en première, son père la tua de sa propre baguette. Mais elle ne s'en prit pas à Drago, non, elle voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'elle souffrait. Elle fit de même avec Granger, elle fit tuer ses deux parents, mais pas elle non plus. Pansy s'était délectée pendant très longtemps de voir ces deux-là souffrir, toucher le fond.  
Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée quand son père se montra au bras de Granger quelques années plus tard. D'un côté, jamais elle ne pourrait être avec Drago de cette manière, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle lui prenait son père, comme elle lui avait prit Drago. Son père lui assura cependant qu'Hermione n'était rien pour lui, que c'était juste qu'une fille qui pouvait lui procurer du plaisir, qu'elle ne mettrait jamais un pied chez lui, qu'elle ne serait jamais autre chose qu'une distraction.  
Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Granger et Drago étaient ensemble, comme dans la vision qu'elle avait eut. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servit strictement à rien. Mais Pansy ne perdit pas espoir, elle arriverait à les séparer, et un nouveau plan germait dans son esprit. Elle allait se rapprocher de Blaise, se rapprocher le plus possible de lui, pour former le soit-disant couple parfait et le moment venu son père le tuerait et ferait porter le chapeau à Hermione. Oui, son plan était parfait, Drago ne supporterait pas une mort supplémentaire, encore moins celle de son meilleur ami, et encore moins si c'était possible de la main de Granger._

Je ne parvenais pas à prononcer le moindre mot, le moindre son. Hermione et Blaise semblaient être dans le même état après le récit de Pansy. C'était bien elle qui avait tout manigancer depuis le début et pire, elle avait prévu de tuer Blaise et de faire porter le chapeau à Hermione. Certes Hormac était celui qui avait tenu la baguette, qui avait tué toutes ces personnes, mais c'était Pansy qui s'était servis du besoin d'affection de son père pour parvenir à ses fins, c'était Pansy qui avait tout orchestré. Elle était malade...  
\- Je t'aime toujours Drago... Murmura cette dernière.  
Je m'avançai alors vers elle d'un pas rapide lui pointant ma baguette sous la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle meure. Cependant je me tournai vers Blaise et Hermione, ils étaient toujours aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre.  
\- Hermione ? Appelai-je.  
Au bout de quelques secondes elle daigna poser son regard sur moi, puis sur Pansy.  
\- Tu as dis que ce serait à moi de tuer Hormac, tu m'as dis que tu me laisserais le faire. Déclara-t-elle. Ce n'est pas Hormac qu'il faut tuer c'est elle.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

Cela faisait deux jours que Hermione refusait de m'adresser la parole, à vrai dire, elle ne parlait plus à qui que ce soit. Elle semblait plongée dans un profond mutisme et passait ses journées à errer dans la maison. Dès que je rentrais du ministère je tentai par tous les moyens de la distraire ou d'obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais en vain. Son corps était bel et bien là, mais plus son esprit. Ça en devenait effrayant.

A midi, je rejoignis Blaise pour déjeuner au restaurant du ministère. Quand j'arrivai, il était déjà assis et lisait avec intérêt la Gazette du sorcier.  
\- Des nouvelles intéressantes ? Lui lançai-je en prenant place face à lui.  
\- Non. Et toi ?  
Je savais très bien qu'il parlait de chez moi. Je lui répondis non d'un signe de tête.  
Lorsque nos plats arrivèrent face à nous, Blaise replia la Gazette en deux et me fixa avec sérieux.  
\- Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ! M'exclamai-je. Que je l'envoie à saint-mangouste ? Qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un la bas ? On ne peut rien dire je te rappelle ! RIEN !  
\- Calme-toi. Me conseilla Blaise en lançant des regards furtifs aux tables autour de nous. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas vraiment légale ce que nous faisons en ce moment.  
Je poussai un profond soupir.  
\- Ils faut qu'elle soit jugée.  
\- J'ai promis à Hermione qu'elle pourrait la tuer, c'était notre entente, je ne peux pas lui faire ce coup. Marmonnai-je en me mordant l'intérieur des joues.  
\- Vu l'était dans lequel elle est, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit capable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Ferme-là ! M'exclamai-je agacé par son manque de délicatesse.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls touchés par la situation je te rappelle. Signala Blaise d'une voix cassante. C'est quand même moi le plus humilié de l'histoire ! Elle a fait semblant de m'aimer dans le but de me tuer !  
\- Tu trouves que ta situation est pire ? Fis-je d'un ton glacial. Les parents d'Hermione ont été tués, ainsi que ma mère ! ET TU COMPARES CA A UNE QUERELLE DE COUPLE ? M'écriai-je.  
Blaise sembla prendre considérablement sur lui pour ne pas se mettre à hurler à son tour. Il me fit signe de baisser d'un ton.  
\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être mort. Lâcha-t-il cependant d'un ton amère.  
\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Si je la dénonce, Hermione ne pourra jamais la tuer et elle ne me le pardonnera pas. Je lui ai promis.  
\- Elle ne sera jamais capable de la tuer, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre Drago...  
Cette fois-ci, Blaise avait adopté un ton calme et compatissant, c'était pire que tout. Pour lui, Hermione ne serait plus jamais celle qu'elle avait été.  
\- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Fis-je alors en sortant de table sans avoir finit mon repas.

Je comprenais Blaise dans un sens, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on tue Pansy, d'un parce qu'il l'aimait certainement encore, et de deux parce que c'était l'issue la plus juste. Cependant, le plan avec toujours été de tuer Hormac lorsque je pensais que c'était uniquement à cause de lui, donc voir Blaise changer de point de vu était ecoeurant. SI je livrai Pansy et donc son père, Hermione ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Blaise avait beau penser le contraire, moi je savais qu'Hermione était toujours là dans le fond, et qu'elle reviendrait.  
La seule solution était qu'elle guérisse au plus vite, et tous les moyens étaient bons, même les pires. C'est pourquoi, le soir même, je ne rentrai pas seul chez moi. Ginny Weasley m'accompagnait. Je ne lui avais rien raconté, juste qu'Hermione était en très mauvais état et que j'avais besoin d'elle pour essayer de lui redonner vie.  
Lorsque nous passâmes la porte d'entrée, Chouka vint me faire son rapport journalier. Il me rendit compte que l'état d'Hermione n'avait pas évolué et qu'elle était même restée près de trois longues heures immobile face à la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur le jardin.  
\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?  
\- Dans votre chambre. Me répondit Chouka.  
Je fis signe à la fille Weasley de me suivre, et nous montâmes à l'étage supérieur. Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, j'y découvris Hermione face à son armoire ouverte. Weasley et moi ne bougeâmes pas d'un pouce, espérant qu'Hermione se retourne et nous salue. Cependant, cette dernière resta occupée à changer des robes de place à l'intérieur de sa penderie.  
\- Salut, fit Weasley dans un souffle.  
Hermione n'eut aucune réaction. Je m'approchai alors et posai avec douceur une main sur son épaule. Cette-fois, elle sembla prendre conscience de ma présence, mais ne me regarda pas pour autant. Elle referma les portes de l'armoire et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir près de la fenêtre. Ginny Weasley me lança un regard inquiet. Je lui répondis par un sourire triste.  
\- Je vais te laisser seule avec elle, si tu le veux bien, on ne sait jamais. Murmurai-je.  
Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête et je sortis de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi.  
Je descendai au salon me servir un verre de Whisky pur feu.  
\- Le maître ne devrait pas boire. Déclara Chouka qui était occupé à préparer le dîner.  
\- De quoi je me mêle ! Et qu'est ce que tu prépares ? M'exclamai-je en m'approchant de l'assiette dans laquelle chouka déversait le contenu d'une casserole. Je déteste les carottes ! Tu devrais la savoir depuis le temps ! NON ?!  
\- C'est pour la prisonnière, répondit Chouka d'une voix hésitante.  
J'attrapai l'assiette d'un geste vif et l'envoyai s'écraser contre le mur.  
\- Elle ne mérite pas de manger ! Je devrais la laisser crever lentement sur les dalles froides de sa cellule ! Crachai-je.  
Chouka allait répliquer lorsque nous entendîmes du bruit dans l'escalier. Je me ruais dans le couloir. Ginny avait-elle réussit ? Cependant, tous mes espoirs s'envolèrent quand je vis Hermione descendre lentement, les yeux dans le vague. Weasley la suivait quelques mètres derrières. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui m'exaspéra. C'était moi qui souffrait le plus, alors un peu de tenu de sa part aurait été bien !  
Hermione passa devant moi sans m'accorder la moindre attention et rejoignis le salon. Weasley, quant à elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur.  
\- Raconte-moi tout.  
J'eu un bref instant d'hésitation. Pourquoi tout lui dire ? A celle qui avait rejeté Hermione parce qu'elle m'aimait? Celle qui n'avait pas été là pour elle en fin de compte. Cependant, j'étais tellement désespéré que je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise.  
Le récit fut long, car je lui racontai tout depuis le début. Après tout, elle avait eu le point de vu d'Hermione, mais pas le mien.  
\- Et vous l'avez tué ? Me demanda Weasley hésitante lorsque j'eu finis. Hermione a tué Parkinson ?  
\- Quand Hermione a dit que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, je lui ai tendu sa baguette, enfin la baguette de ma mère. Expliquai-je. Blaise a hurlé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire, qu'on devait l'amener au ministère, mais je l'ai violemment écarté à l'aide d'un sort. Et quand je me suis reconcentrée sur Hermione, elle venait de lâcher sa baguette, et tombait en arrière. J'ai eu la présence d'esprit d'être assez rapide pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Elle s'était évanouie face à une Pansy à genoux, tremblante. J'ai alors porté Hermione jusqu'au canapé le plus proche, tandis que Blaise s'occupait d'enfermer Pansy dans les cachots en bas. Hermione est dans cet état depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, je suis désespéré, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Fait quelque chose ! M'exclamai-je alors. C'était ta meilleure amie non ?  
\- Elle l'est toujours, contrairement à ce que tu penses, ou même à ce qu'elle pense. Répondit Weasley. Et ...  
Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.  
\- Et quoi ? Insistai-je.  
\- Et tu l'aimes. Termina-t-elle alors comme si ce fait était totalement incroyable.  
Bien sur que je l'aimais ! C'était la seule que j'avais jamais aimé, la seule que j'aimerais pour le restant de mes jours.  
\- Que comptes-tu faire pour Parkinson ?  
\- Pour l'instant rien. J'attends que Hermione la tue où me dise quoi faire d'autre.. . Je lui ai promis qu'elle la tuerait, et je tiens ma promesse.  
Hermione entra soudain dans la cuisine, nous faisant tout deux sursauter. Nous la regardâmes se baisser, s'asseoir par terre, puis s'allonger sur le dos. Elle ferma les yeux et resta étendu sans bouger. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Blaise avait raison, je l'avais perdu et elle ne reviendrait jamais.

La fille Weasley était cependant d'accord avec moi, contrairement à Blaise, sur le fait que nous ne pouvions pas l'emmener à Saint Mangouste, sans qu'elle prenne le risque de révéler quelque chose concernant Parkinson ou Hormac. Elle me proposa cependant de rentrer chez elle avec Hermione, elle m'assura qu'elle s'occuperait bien d'elle, et qu'ainsi je pourrai me concentrer et réfléchir à la marche à suivre.  
\- Je te remercie, mais c'est hors de question. Hermione reste ici.  
Weasley me regarda étonnée.  
\- C'est chez elle ici, elle est avec moi.  
\- Malefoy... Nous ne sommes pas sur qu'elle retrouve un jour ses esprits...  
\- Et alors ? Je voulais passer ma vie avec elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait ? Je l'aimerais toujours.  
La fille Weasley m'observa quelques secondes.  
\- Je regrette tellement.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Hermione te concernant, je pensais juste que toute cette histoire avec Hormac lui avait fait perdre la tête... Mais, quand je te vois Malefoy... Tu as grandit, vraiment grandit, et ce, à tous les niveaux.  
\- Je n'étais qu'un gamin apeuré et prétentieux à Poudlard.  
Weasley me lança son premier sourire sincère, avant de me dire qu'elle reviendrait voir Hermione dès que possible, et qu'elle réfléchirait à une solution. Elle me fit un signe de la main presque amicale avant de sortir de chez moi.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

Hermione dormait toujours avec moi, dans notre lit, bien que je me demandais si elle savait ce qu'était un lit, mais son état n'avait pas évolué. J'avais pourtant fait de mon mieux pour la faire réagir, en lui montrant une quantité d'objet qu'elle avait aimé, ou qu'elle avait simplement vu. C'était désespérant.  
Ce soir-là, Ginny Weasley était venu dîner avec nous, et à la fin du repas, constatant à son tour que l'état d'Hermione n'était pas près de s'améliorer, elle me proposa de faire sortir Hermione d'ici pour qu'elle revoit ses anciens amis.  
\- Il faut qu'on essaie. Insista-t-elle face à mon silence. Elle doit revoir Harry, Neville... Tous autant qu'ils sont, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de ne pas essayer.  
Je finis par accepter, même si me séparer d'Hermione ne m'enchantait guère, surtout dans cet état.  
\- On pourrait également essayer avec mon frère.  
Je me retournai vivement vers elle, de quel frère parlait-elle ?  
\- Ron.  
\- Hors de question !  
\- Tu aimes Hermione non ?  
J'acquiesçai en silence.  
\- Alors il faut essayer ! Si sa haine contre lui, la faisait réagir hein ? Pense-y Malefoy !  
\- Je veux venir avec vous dans ce cas. Cédai-je alors.  
\- Je ne crois pas que Ron...  
\- Hermione est avec moi ! Insistai-je d'une voix cassante. Donc si je veux venir je viens.  
Ginny finit par accepter et nous fixâmes le rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir.

Alors que j'accompagnai la fille Weasley jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Chouka vint se prendre dans mes pieds. J'essayai de masquer mon agacement profond face à l'amie d'Hermione, mais cela ne lui échappa pas, car elle prit l'initiative de demander à l'elfe ce qu'il se passait. Il ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers moi pour capter mon attention.  
\- Quoi ? Parvins-je à dire d'un ton excédé.  
\- La prisonnière va finir par mourir si vous ne lui donnez que de l'eau... Marmonna l'elfe dans sa barbe.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, avant de lui ordonner d'aller lui donner nos restes. Après tout, si elle mourrait, Hermione ne pourrait pas la tuer de ses propres mains. Il fallait que je fasse attention. Weasley me fit un signe de la main et disparu dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Quand je revins dans la salle à manger, Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours assise à sa place et remplissait tous les verres de la table un à un.  
\- Hermione ? L'appelai-je.  
Elle n'eu aucune réaction. Evidemment.  
\- Tu as entendu ce que Weasley à dire tout à l'heure ? Ginny ton amie ? Insistai-je.  
Hermione porta un verre à sa bouche et bu une gorgé. Au moins elle buvait et se nourrissait, c'était déjà ça.  
\- Tu vas revoir tes amis de Poudlard. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Je suis sur que dans le fond ils te manquent, même si ils ne sont pas tous très fréquentables. Neville est un parfait crétin, mais le pire reste Ron. Si j'ai accepté c'est vraiment parce que je t'aime. Tu le sais hein ? Insistai-je en prenant en coupe son visage entre mes mains.  
\- Ron ? Répéta soudain Hermione.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis une semaine. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Ginny Weasley avec eu raison !  
\- Oui ! M'exclamai-je alors. Ron Weasley ! Le rouquin !  
\- Où est ma baguette ? Demanda soudain Hermione.  
\- Je vais la chercher !  
Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre et redescendis avec la baguette de ma mère dans les mains. Je la tendis à Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oui ce n'est pas vraiment la tienne, enfin celle que tu avais depuis tes onze ans, mais elle est très bien ! Elle à toi maintenant. Tu te souviens ?  
\- Elle était à qui ? Insista Hermione.  
\- Mais enfin, à ma mère... Dis-je désespéré.  
Hermione se leva alors subitement et me pointa de sa baguette.  
\- Eh ! M'exclamai-je en reculant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Baisse ça tout de suite !  
\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Dit-elle d'un grincement de dent. Qu'est ce que je fais chez toi Malefoy !  
La manière dont elle m'appelait me brisait le coeur. Mon nom semblait tellement froid et mort dans sa bouche.  
\- Hermione calme-toi... Tentai-je en m'approchant d'elle les mains baissées.  
\- Réponds Malefoy ! Insista-t-elle en me regardant d'un air noir. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
\- Eh bien... On vient de dîner, Ginny Weasley vient de repartir...  
\- Ginny ? Elle était là ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! S'exclama-t-elle en m'incitant à reculer d'un geste de baguette. Écarte-toi de mon chemin !  
Je restai planté face à elle complètement stupéfait. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage qu'Hermione me lança un sort de défense en pleine poitrine. Je m'envolai en arrière et allait m'écraser contre l'un des murs de la salle à manger. J'en eu le souffle coupé et je mis quelques minutes pour me redresser. Lorsque je me relevai enfin, Hermione n'était plus là. Je couru alors jusqu'au couloir où Chouka m'attendait.  
\- Elle est montée ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non, elle est parti. Répondit-il en me désignant la porte d'entrée.  
Je couru alors jusqu'à la porte puis jusque dans le jardin, tout en sortant ma baguette. Cependant, je la vis passer le portail et transplaner derrière. Je tombai alors au sol sur les genoux et lâchai ma baguette dans l'herbe froide et humide.

Vendredi

Drago Malefoy,  
Il faudrait qu'on se voit rapidement ! Hermione est retournée auprès de Ron. Elle est persuadée de ne jamais l'avoir quitté.  
Ginny Weasley

Samedi

Drago Malefoy,  
Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre précédente, l'as-tu reçu ? Hermione est retournée vivre chez mon frère Ron. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa relation avec toi et est persuadée d'être encore avec Ron. J'ai essayé d'entamer ton cas, mais elle refuse d'entendre parler de toi et me traite de folle. Il faut qu'on se voit !  
Ginny Weasley

Dimanche

Drago Malefoy,  
Si je n'ai pas de réponse, je me rend directement chez toi ! Je suis sur que tu as reçu mes lettres ou alors il t'es arrivé quelque chose à toi aussi. Hermione ne veut toujours pas entendre parler de toi et Ron me fait passer pour une menteuse. Les autres n'interviennent pas, ils sont bien trop contents de retrouver Hermione. Ecris-moi vite !  
Ginny Weasley.

Lundi

Drago Malefoy,  
J'arrive.  
Ginny Weasley

Je laissai tomber la 4ème lettre de la fille Weasley par terre dans le salon et allais chercher Chouka.  
\- Ginny Weasley va venir et j'aimerais  
\- Je vais préparer du thé ? Me coupa-t-il.  
\- NON ! M'écriai-je exaspéré. Dis-lui que j'ai bien lu toutes ses lettres et que je me contrefiche d'Hermione. Qu'elle reste avec son frère, ça me va très bien.  
Sur ces mots je sortis dans mon jardin, passai le portail et tranplanai jusqu'à chez Blaise.

Une fois fois que mon ami m'eut ouvert la porte j'entrai et m'affalai sur son canapé du salon.  
\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il en me servant un verre de whisky pur feux.  
Il avait dû sentir que j'en avais besoin.  
\- Tu avais raison. Déclarai-je alors.  
\- Je sais. Dit-il en souriant. Mais à propos de quoi cette fois-ci ?  
\- Je vais dénoncer Parkinson, elle sera jugée, ainsi que son père et ils seront envoyés à Askaban.  
Blaise de laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi.  
\- Qu'est ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ?  
\- Rien. Tu avais raison c'est tout. Par contre que ce soit clair, on ne les accusera que du meurtre de ma mère.  
\- Et Hermione ? S'exclama Blaise. Je ne comprends pas bien là ?  
\- Je me contre fiche d'Hermione. Elle va mieux, elle est retournée à sa vie d'avant avec ses amis.  
\- Non mais attends, explique-moi là, fit Blaise en me regardant les yeux ronds.  
\- Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer. Hermione va bien, elle a retrouvé ses esprits, on s'est disputé à cause de Pansy. Bref, je l'a dénonce pour le crime de ma mère et Hermione fera bien ce qu'elle voudra. Si elle veut intervenir pour ses parents, elle se manifestera point.  
\- Mais comment ça vous vous êtes disputés ? Insista Blaise.  
\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Je m'occupe de Pansy demain.  
Blaise n'ajouta rien, mais continua de me lancer un regard septique pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller se servir un verre à son tour. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Hermione était partie de chez moi, depuis qu'elle s'était remise avec Ron. Pour moi c'était pire que tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant. Pire que lorsqu'elle m'ignorait, pire que lorsqu'elle me détestait ou encore pire que lorsque elle s'était fait passer pour Arianne. J'avais eu Hermione, nous avions été véritablement ensemble, alors la chute était cette fois terrible.. D'après les lettres de Ginny Weasley Hermione n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs des années précédentes ou encore de moi. Pour elle, je n'étais de nouveau que le Drago de Poudlard. Et je savais que cette fois je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'avais mis de nombreux mois pour en arriver à être avec elle, nous avions eu Hormac pour nous rapprocher, mais désormais, je savais que rien ne pourrait plus nous réunir. Nous ne pouvions pas repartir de zéro c'était impossible. Sous l'insistance de Blaise, j'avais finis par tout lui raconter, et il avait compris mon point de vue, même si il avait insisté pour que j'essaie quand même. Je n'avais plus la force de tenter quoi que ce soit, et après tout... Si Hermione était heureuse comme ça, si elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, je n'avais pas le droit de lui rappeler la mort de ses parents et les histoires avec Hormac.

Il était midi et comme tout les samedis, j'attendais Blaise dans notre restaurant favoris. Même si nous voyions tous les jours à présent au ministère, nous avions gardé cette habitude. Le déjeuné du samedi était sacré, même si certains de nos amis se moquaient de nous à ce sujet là. Pour eux, nous étions de vrais filles.  
J'allais adresser un signe de main à Blaise que je voyais entrer dans le restaurant mais m'arrêtais aussitôt. Il n'était pas seul. Ginny Weasley la suivait de près. Qu'avait-il encore manigancé ?!  
\- Salut Drago. Lança-t-il une fois à ma hauteur.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
\- J'ai trouvé bon de venir avec Ginny Weasley.  
\- C'est ce que je vois oui, mais dans quel but tordu ? Demandai-je.  
\- Tu le sais très bien.  
Blaise s'assis en face de moi, tandis que Ginny venait prendre place à ma gauche.  
\- J'ai passé une mauvaise semaine. Les avertis-je.  
\- Moi également. Fit Ginny. J'ai passé la semaine à raconter à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années. J'ai dû lui apprendre que ses parents étaient mort de la main de Hormac, qu'elle avait abandonné ses études de Médicomage, qu'elle ne voyait presque plus ses amis, et qu'elle était en couple avec toi.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir. Croyait-elle vraiment battre la semaine horrible que j'avais passé à penser à Hermione ?  
\- Et comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je tout de même.  
\- Elle est sous le choc et je ne suis pas sur qu'elle me croit encore à 100%. Ron n'a rien avoué, mais nos autres amis se sont mis à m'appuyer pour rétablir la vérité. Et crois-moi, lui dire qu'elle était à présent avec toi n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour les autres. Ils l'ont fait pour Hermione.  
\- Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas dans le but d'être sympa avec moi.  
\- Hermione est toujours avec Ron cependant. Ajouta Blaise. Elle n'éprouve pas de colère contre lui, surement parce qu'elle ne souvient pas exactement de comment ça c'est passé. Quand je suis passée la voir...  
\- Eh bien ! M'exclamai-je en le coupant. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés derrière mon dos.  
\- C'est pour toi Drago qu'on fait ça ! S'exclama Blaise. Hermione n'est pas responsable de tout ça, elle ne se souvient de rien, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je lui en voulais. Dis-je.  
Ce qui était vrai, je ne lui avais rien reproché du tout.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu refuses d'aller la récupérer ? Insista Ginny.  
\- Mais tu as raison ! Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais aller frapper à la porte de Ron, demander à parler à Hermione et lui dire de revenir vivre chez moi.  
\- On ne te demande pas de faire ça ! Répondit Ginny exaspérée. Tu n'as même pas essayé ne serait-ce que de lui parler. Je croyais que tu l'aimais !  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
\- Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu aurais essayé de la récupérer ! Tu aurais tout fait pour rétablir la vérité. Insista-t-elle.  
\- Vous lui avez dit et elle n'a pas cherché à me contacter non plus ! Fis-je remarquer. Ce que je comprends vu qu'elle me déteste de nouveau !  
\- Au moins, elle a fait la démarche pour prendre contacte avec toi.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dis-je en soupirant.  
\- Elle attend dehors. Annonça alors Ginny. Ce serait bien qu'elle nous rejoigne non ?  
Mon coeur se mit à battre violemment dans ma poitrine alors que je me levai pour observer l'extérieur du restaurant. Était-elle vraiment là ?  
\- Va la chercher, me conseilla Blaise.  
Mes jambes avancèrent d'elles mêmes sans que je m'en rende réellement compte et bientôt je fus dehors. Hermione était près de la porte et me regardait d'un air peu assuré. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne savais même pas si j'avais envie de lui sourire. Je lui fis un alors un simple signe de tête pour lui désigner l'intérieur du restaurant. Elle me suivit alors à l'intérieur et elle s'assit à table avec nous.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer. Je ne la regardais pas mais je sentais qu'elle m'observait de sa place, dans ma diagonale.  
\- Vous savez ce que vous prenez ? Demanda alors Ginny en consultant le menu.  
Elle ne devait pas réellement s'intéresser à notre choix, mais elle essayait visiblement de lancer la conversation.  
\- Je vais prendre le menu Petrificus. Déclara Blaise.  
Ginny jeta un œil à la carte avant de reporter son attention sur lui.  
\- Un vrai goinfre ! On dirait Harry.  
Il se contenta de lui adresser une grimace.  
\- Vous êtes devenu pots cette semaine ou quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
\- Nous avons en effet passés pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers jours. Fit Ginny sans lever les yeux de la carte du restaurant.  
Le silence retomba sur notre table comme un épais tissus noir qui nous étouffait. Nous commandâmes ensuite à la serveuse qui repartit quelques minutes après seulement.  
\- Et sinon, Harry se plait dans notre nouvelle équipe nati...  
\- On a couché ensemble ?  
Hermione venait de couper la parole à Blaise.  
\- Oui. Répondis-je.  
Je voyais à son regard qu'elle avait dû mal à y croire.  
\- Mais... Plusieurs fois ?  
Je vis Blaise se retenir de rire et se mordre l'intérieur des joues.  
\- Oui.  
Cette fois-ci elle eu un regard choqué.  
\- Tu l'aimais Hermione. Expliqua alors Ginny.  
\- Je te l'ais dit ? Insista-t-elle en soutenant mon regard. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ?  
\- Non.  
Elle paru quelque peu soulagé. Et c'était d'ailleurs vrai, je lui avais déjà dis moi, alors quelle jamais. Mais c'était tout comme, elle avait dit vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Cela revenait au même.  
\- Tu me l'as dis à moi. Intervint de nouveau Ginny.  
Hermione lui lança un regard furtif avant de me refixer. C'était comme si elle attendait que je lui relève que ce n'était qu'une blague. Nos plats arrivèrent et j'espérai que Hermione arrête son interrogatoire gênant ici.  
Cette dernière sortit soudain sa baguette magique, du moins celle de ma mère et la montra à Blaise.  
\- Elle a qui ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- J'en sais rien pourquoi ? Attends, ajouta-t-il en la regardant plus attentivement.  
Il se tourna aussitôt vers moi.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas celle de ta mère ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.  
\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en effet. Répondit Hermione en la posant sur la table. Pourquoi tu me l'as donné ? Me lança-t-elle.  
\- Hormac t'a prit la tienne un soir. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser sans défense.  
Hermione reprit la baguette entre ses mains et la regarda avec hébétude.  
\- Ron m'a assuré que c'était la mienne, mais je sais que non. Je reconnaîtrais la mienne entre mille. Il m'a mentit.  
Je sentis de l'espoir remonté en moi.  
\- Ron n'arrête pas de mentir. Fit remarquer Ginny. Il a beau être mon frère, je ne lui pardonne pas tout. Ajouta-t-elle en explication.  
\- Non mais je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama soudain Hermione en me fusillant du regard. On s'est toujours détesté !  
\- Tu es libre de me détester de nouveau. Fis-je en perdant de nouveau tout espoir de retrouver celle qu'elle avait été ces derniers temps.  
\- Drago ! Gronda Blaise.  
Je me levais subitement de ma chaise, ce qui eu pour effet de tous les faire sursauter.  
\- Ecoute Hermione, je pense que Ginny t'a tout raconté. Donc si tu refuses d'y croire, je ne peux rien de plus. Ce repas est une perte de temps.  
Je récupérai mon manteau sur le dossier de ma chaise et pris la direction de la sortie.  
\- Malefoy ! M'appela Hermione.  
"Malefoy" ... elle aurait au moins pu éviter. Je me retournai cependant vers elle. Elle m'avait rejoint et me tendait la baguette de ma mère.  
\- Garde-là. Dis-je d'un ton dur. Tu n'as aucun moyen de défense sans. Je te rappelle que Hormac sait que tu manigances quelque chose, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Tu n'es en sécurité nul part au final. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir contre lui, mais si c'est le cas, au moins du pourras te défendre.  
Je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part et sortit du restaurant.

J'avais passé l'après-midi à ruminer dans mon salon. Hermione avait certes voulu me parler, mais elle ne parvenait pas imaginer qu'on ait pu ne serait-ce que bien s'entendre. Je ne la retrouverai jamais. Ginny et Blaise s'étaient embêtés pour rien. De toute façon il fallait que je me concentre sur plus important.  
En fin de journée, je descendis au cachot pour voir Pansy. Elle était assis par terre et me regarda arriver jusqu'à elle sans bouger.  
\- Je vais t'emmener au ministère Pansy et tu seras jugée. Toi et ton père pour le meurtre de ma mère. Déclarai-je.  
\- Non Drago... Fit-elle dans un souffle. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils m'enverront à Askaban !  
\- Tu le mérites ! Tu as tué ma mère et les parents d'Hermione. Tu as manigancée de tuer Blaise et de faire porter le chapeau à Hermione ! NON MAIS EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CA ? Hurlai-je alors. TU ES FOLLE PANSY ! COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE !  
\- Drago...  
\- Laisse tomber tes jérémiades, tu ne me fais même pas pitié ! Je t'emmène dès ce soir au ministère. J'attends que Blaise arrive. Et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de le charmer. Il ne te pardonnera jamais. Ajoutai-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait surement pensé.  
Je remontai alors jusqu'au rez de chaussé et claquai la lourde porte en bois derrière moi. C'est alors que je vis Hermione, debout dans l'entrée.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dis de garder la baguette.  
Elle avait en effet sa baguette en main, mais elle la rangea aussitôt dans la poche intérieur de son manteau en me remerciant.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi ?  
\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je.  
\- Nous savons tous que vous dénigrez le travail des elfes de maison ! S'exclama Chouka qui descendait les escaliers en traînant des draps derrière lui.  
\- Quoi ? Mais absolument pas ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigu. Au contraire, je trouve que vos conditions de travail sont intolérables et vous n'êtes même pas payés !  
\- C'est ce que Chouka disait. Répondit l'elfe. Et je vous interdit de me reparler de salaire ou encore de Dobby.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en bon souvenir de ses moments où je me demandai lequel des deux allait gagner.  
\- J'ai voulu faire en sorte que tu sois payé ? Mais quand ? Insista Hermione.  
\- Quand vous viviez ici bien sûr. Répondit l'elfe en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Il partit en direction de la cuisine nous laissant seul dans le hall d'entrée.  
\- C'est vrai que cela me ressemble beaucoup. Avoua Hermione d'un regard hésitant.  
\- Personne ne t'a mentit Hermione, tu vivais bien chez moi. Dis-je alors en prenant la direction du salon.  
Je marchai dans le couloir silencieux et me demandant si Hermione allait prendre la décision de me suivre. Une fois arrivée dans le grand salon j'envoyai un sort contre ma cheminé pour allumer un feux et me servis un verre de Whisky pur feux. Après quelques minutes j'entendis des pas approcher dans ma direction, qui se stoppèrent ensuite non loin de moi. Je ne me retournai cependant pas pour autant, je voulais attendre de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle allait dire.  
\- Tu as autre chose à boire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- Demanda à Chouka, il te donnera ce qu'il te plaira.  
Je n'aurais pas dû l'autoriser à rester, je n'aurais pas dû l'autoriser à me faire espérer malgré moi. Mais c'était Hermione je n'aurais jamais eu la force de lui demander de partir. Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre remplis d'un liquide clair, je m'étais assis sur mon canapé.  
\- Tu sais que le Gin est une boisson moldu ? Me lança-t-elle.  
\- Oui, c'est toi qui me l'a fait découvrir. Répondis-je.  
Elle n'ajouta rien mais vint prendre place à côté de moi.  
\- Je vais quitter Ron. Dit-elle. Je sais qu'il m'a mentit et qu'il a profité de mon état.  
\- Sage décision. Dis-je d'un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurais souhaité.  
\- Mais...  
\- Je n'attends plus rien de toi. La coupai-je. Tu peux t'en aller et garder la baguette. Tu n'avais pas à te sentir obligé de venir ici.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge avant même qu'elle n'est commencé à la dire. Après une brève hésitation, elle se leva, posa son verre à moitié vide sur la table basse devant le canapé et sortit du salon. Je la regardai avec tristesse s'éloigner de moi, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi le plus fort possible.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

\- Ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu t'y mets ! S'exclama Blaise en me donnant une petite claque derrière la tête.  
Je lui lançai un regard menaçant.  
\- Hermione vient te voir et tu l'envoies presque balader ? Continua-t-il. Je te ne comprends vraiment pas.  
\- Comment es-tu au courant ? C'est vous qui lui avez dit de venir c'est ça ?  
\- Non, une fois partis de chez toi Hermione l'a dit à Ginny qui me la dit. Vous étiez seuls, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas profité pour lui parler ?  
\- Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ! Fis-je d'un air blasé. Elle ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire. En plus elle est venu se faire passer pour la petite fille parfaite en me disant qu'elle n'était plus avec Ron. Je m'en fiche.  
\- Elle n'est pas venu pour ça. Corrigea Blaise. Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu te trouver, enfin comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour toi. Corrigea-t-il face à mon regard vexé.  
\- On ne se remettra jamais ensemble Blaise, si tu pouvais en faire le deuil ça m'arrangerait. Je n'arriverais pas à lui plaire une deuxième fois. La première fois a été déjà trop dure. Je ne peux pas avoir de seconde chance avec elle. C'est finit.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne lui montrerais pas tes souvenirs ? Je crois savoir que tu as une pensine !  
\- Tu n'as pas compris Blaise. Je pense qu'elle conçoit qu'on ait été ensemble à présent. Mais elle est tombée amoureusement de moi presque par hasard. Enfin, je veux dire par là que cela a été une succession de choses et d'événements qui ont fait qu'elle m'a apprécié. Nous ne pourrons jamais revivre ça.  
\- Si elle t'aimait il n'y a pas de raison.  
\- Je ne suis pas sur à cent pour cent qu'elle m'aimait. Corrigeai-je alors. Elle a soulevé un point intéressant pendant le repas. Elle ne me l'a jamais clairement dit.  
Blaise n'ajouta rien, même s'il semblait chercher une réponse. De toute façon je savais que j'avais raison, nous ne pourrions jamais revivre notre amour avec Hermione.

Je transplanai jusqu'au ministère avec Pansy et Blaise nous rejoignit aussitôt. Je n'avais pas voulu prendre le risque que ce soit lui qui fasse le transplanage d'escorte. Je ne voulais pas que dans un dernier élan d'amour pour elle, il lui permette de s'échapper. J'avais déjà prévenu le ministère et une salle pour l'audience avait été prévue. Nous la rejoignîmes dans le silence le plus complet. Pansy n'implora pas une dernière fois notre indulgence, elle ne tenta même pas de raisonner Blaise. Lorsque nous entrèrent dans la salle un lourd silence s'installa. Une chaise était postée au centre, une seule et unique chaise, certainement destinée à Pansy. Une voix d'homme s'éleva dans la salle et demanda en effet à Pansy d'aller s'asseoir face à eux. Ils étaient très nombreux, apparemment ils avaient vraiment pris au sérieux cette affaire. Pansy alla s'asseoir silencieusement et leva les yeux vers la cinquantaine de personnes en face d'elle qui la dominaient sur des bancs.  
\- L'audience peut s'ouvrir. Déclara le ministre de la magie. M Malefoy m'a parlé d'une lettre qu'il aurait en sa possession, ajouta-t-il. Puis l'avoir ?  
Je m'avançai précipitamment vers lui pour le tendre le parchemin. J'entendis Blaise m'emboîter le pas. Une fois que j'eu donné la lettre au ministre de la magie, je m'écartai, mais Blaise resta face à lui.  
\- Autre chose peut-être M Zabini ?  
\- Oui, j'ai récupéré toutes les autres lettres. On ne peut cependant pas les ouvrir.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, Mlle Parkinson se fera un plaisir de les ouvrir pour nous. Merci, ajouta-t-il en attrapant le paquet de lettre que lui tendait Blaise.  
Blaise me rejoignit enfin et je posai un main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je n'aurai pas dû douter de lui une seconde, il voulait que Pansy assume ses actes. Le ministre de la magie se racla la gorge et s'adressa enfin à Pansy.  
\- Les charges retenus contre Mlle Parkinson sont les suivantes : vous êtes accusé de complicité de meurtre de M et Mme Granger ainsi que de Mme Malefoy...  
\- Elle est plus que complice ! M'exclamai-je de vive voix. C'est elle qui a tout organisé et qui a commandité ces crimes !  
\- M Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler. Vous êtes également accusé d'avoir essayé d'orchestrer la mort de M Zabini ici présent, continua le ministre. Est-ce exacte ?  
Pansy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la lourde porte qui donnait accès à la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hermione. Elle nous jeta un bref regard, après quoi elle fixa intensément Pansy jusqu'au moment où elle s'assit enfin sur une chaise libre, près de nous.  
\- Est-ce exacte ? Répéta le ministre de la magie.  
\- Oui. Répondit Pansy contre toute attente.  
\- Il a été rapporté que vous auriez agit dans le but de séparer Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ici présent ?  
\- Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Intervint Blaise. Elle a eut une prophétie qui l'annonçait.  
Le ministre sembla prendre sur lui pour ne pas réprimander Blaise qui était intervenu.  
\- Est-ce exacte ? Lança-t-il à Pansy/  
\- Oui.  
\- Il m'a aussi été dit que Henry Hormac étant votre père biologique vous a aidé et exécuté les crimes en votre nom. Est-ce exacte ?  
\- Non. Mon père n'a rient fait.  
\- Les lettres ! M'exclamai-je. Tout est dans les lettres, j'en suis persuadé !  
\- M Malefoy s'il vous plait ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à intervenir. Vous avez pourtant avoué avoir ordonné ces crimes Mlle Parkinson, continua le ministre en s'adressant de nouveaux à Pansy. Qui selon vous les aurait commis ?  
\- Je...  
\- Lisez les lettres ! S'exclama Blaise à son tour. Cela évitera une perte de temps à tous le monde !  
\- M Zabini ! Intervient une femme assise juste à côté du ministre d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- C'est moi qui est commis les crimes. Lâcha alors Pansy d'une voix tremblante.  
Je n'en revenais pas ! Pourquoi tentait-elle de le protéger ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Si je ne les avais pas tué c'était pour que les deux soient reconnu coupable ! Je ne me satisferais jamais d'une demi-justice.  
\- Donc vous reconnaissez avoir commis le crime de ces trois personnes ?  
\- Mais elle ment ! M'écriai-je furieux de la tournure du procès. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle le couvre ! LISEZ LES LETTRES BON SANG, IL VOUS SUFFIT DE...  
\- Mr Malefoy, me coupa le ministre de la magie d'une voix irritée. Si Mlle Parkinson avoue il n'y a pas de raison vérifier les faits.  
\- Vous êtes écœurant ! Tout ça c'est pour protéger Hormac, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est jamais fait coincer n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?  
\- Si vous ne vous calmez pas M Malefoy nous allons devoir vous faire sortir. Intervint la jeune femme à côté du ministre.  
\- Drago a raison ! S'écria Blaise à son tour. Vous le protégez ! Que vous a-t-il promit hein ? De l'argent ? Le pouvoir ? HEIN ? QUE VOUS A-T-IL PROMIS ?  
\- Arrête ton crique Pansy ! ET DIS LA VÉRITÉ ! Hurlai-je en me ruant dans sa direction.  
Le ministre de la magie fit un bref mouvement de main et aussitôt quatre personnes nous attrapèrent pas les épaules.  
\- Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous faire sortir. Déclara le ministre de la magie.  
\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurlai-je.  
J'entendis Blaise également protester de vive voix, mais nous fûmes escorté de force jusqu'à la sortie et la lourde porte de la salle d'audience se referma sur nous. Je collai mon oreille à la porte, mais cela ne servait à rien, aucun son ne filtrait, c'était certainement dû à un sortilège. Je lançais rageusement un coup de poing dans la porte avant que Blaise ne m'en écarte.  
\- Calme-toi Drago...  
\- Il va s'en sortir ! Hormc va s'en sortir ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte !  
\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire à présent. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'Hermione intervienne.  
\- Mais elle ne se souvient de rien ! M'exclamai-je en balançant mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Comment veux-tu qu'elle intervienne.  
Blaise resta silencieux  
\- Tout le monde est corrompu ici ! Je suis en train de tout perdre ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai plus Hermione, je n'aurais jamais ma vengeance, et je ne serais certainement plus dans les bonnes grâce du ministre de la magie dès demain ! Il pourrait même me virer ! Tu entends ? ME VIRER ! Hurlai-je.  
\- Un problème ?  
Nous nous retournâmes comme une même personne sur Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Crachai-je amère.  
\- Nous venons témoigner de ce que nous savons, enfin surtout Ginny. Répondit Harry d'une voix calme.  
\- Tu vois ! S'exclama Blaise en posant un main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Tout n'est pas perdu.  
Je me dégageai rageusement de son emprise et filai en direction de l'ascenseur. Je ne voulais pas être là lorsque Pansy serait reconnue l'unique coupable, je ne voulais pas être là pour apprendre que Hormac avait été innocenté. Je ne voulais pas vivre ce moment. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur moi et je vis disparaître Blaise, Ginny et Harry au loin.  
Je n'avais besoin que d'une chose à vrai dire, un verre. Une fois chez moi je hurlai à Chouka de me servir un whisky pur feux avant de filer sous la douche. Je pris une douche glacée que ne parvint cependant pas à atténuer ma fureur et je redescendis dans mon salon à peine habillé. Mon elfe de maison me toisa d'un air étrange quand j'entrai dans mon salon vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et il faisait bien. Mon elfe devait tenir à sa vie finalement, bien que j'en eu douté plusieurs fois.  
Je bus mon verre d'une traite. J'étais vidé, complètement vidé. Je savais que nous n'étions pas dans livre de fiction et qu'en vrai Hormac ne craignait rien. Je ne me faisait pas d'illusion. Je savais à présent que j'aurais dû tuer Pansy quand j'en avais eu l'occasion pour ensuite m'en prendre à Hormac.  
Je ne tarde pas à demander à Chouka ne m'apporter directement la bouteille et je vide mes verres les uns après les autres. Finalement Pansy a plus que réussis son projet, non seulement je ne suis plus avec Hermione, mais je n'ai plus rien. Je me roule en boule sur mon canapé. Je n'ai même pas froid alors que nous sommes en plein hiver et que je suis presque nu. Les heures défilent. Pourquoi personne ne vient me voir ? Pourquoi Blaise ne prend-t-il même pas la peine de venir m'annoncer la terrible nouvelle ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas m'annoncer que Hormac est libre ? Surement parce que je le sais déjà et que je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me le rappeler. Je jette un regard aux portes vitrées de mon salon en sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas la force de me lever et de monter jusqu'à l'étage pour me jeter d'une des fenêtres. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sur que j'aurais la force de juste me lever de ce canapé. Je ne suis même pas capable de mettre fin à mes souffrances. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'en charger ? Peut-être que Hormac viendrait se venger de ce que l'on a fait à sa fille. Peut-être que ce sera lui finalement qui mettra fin à toutes mes souffrances. Et dans sa rage, il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'il accomplira mon unique et dernier désir : mourir. Après tout qu'ai-je à perdre ? Rien. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici et je trouve ça d'autant plus triste. Je me redresse pour finir mon dernier verre de whisky pur feux, il me brûle la gorge. Je me sens partir, je sens que je vais m'endormir, peut-être que je ferais un beau rêve, rêve qui ne se terminera jamais si Hormac vient me tuer pendant mon sommeil. J'entends des bruits chez moi, dans l'entrée je crois. Est-ce Chouka ou Hormac qui arrive enfin ? Je ne perçois cependant aucune voix, rien qui ne trahisse la présence de qui que ce soit, pourtant j'entends un grand remue-ménage. J'ai reposé ma tête sur le canapé et je sais qu'à ce stade je ne peux plus la bouger, je me sens m'enfoncer dans les coussins de mon canapé. Rien ne se passe, il n'y a plus le moindre bruit. Chouka qui avait visiblement jugé le moment opportun pour faire le grand ménage de l'année. Un silence de mort pèse à présent dans tout le manoir, seules mes respirations viennent troubler la calme. J'ai un haut le coeur, je sens que les dernières goûtes de Whisky ont du mal à passer. Enfin, je sens mes paupières s'alourdirent, mes pensées se troublent. Je ne pense plus à rien même.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

J'ouvris péniblement les paupières. Je m'étais réellement endormi hier puisque la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les fenêtres, venant m'éblouir. Je me redressai lentement en constatant que j'étais dans ma chambre. A bien m'en rappeler, je m'étais pourtant endormi dans salon, et vu mon état il était peu probable que je sois parvenu à monter à l'étage tout seul.  
\- Chouka ?  
L'elfe apparu aussitôt à côté de moi.  
\- Le maître va mieux ? Demanda Chouka d'un air soupçonneux. Souhaite-t-il du whisky pur feux ?  
\- Un jus de citrouille.  
\- Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'y a plus de whisky.  
L'elfe disparu pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, avec un plateau de petit déjeuné ainsi que le Gazette du sorcier. Malgré ma nausée à imaginer lire qu'Hormac avait été innocenté j'ouvris tout de même le journal. Le grand titre du jour était " La machination de Parkinson" avec une photo de Pansy le visage totalement fermé et d'un homme juste derrière elle. Il s'agissait de Hormac.  
Dans un sens j'étais impressionnée par le travail de ces journalistes. Le procès de Pansy avait dû terminer tard hier, et c'était déjà la Une du journal. Le monde avait beau être rempli de faignants, ceux de la Gazette ne l'étaient pas.  
J'ouvris directement le journal à la page qui m'intéressait avant de le reposer aussitôt sur mon lit. Je me levai d'un bond, courrai jusqu'à la salle de bain, et levai la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir. Mais quelle mâtiné de merde ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez mal Chouka apparu pour m'annoncer que Blaise était là. Osait-il venir me chercher pour me dire que j'étais en retard pour le travail ? Je n'avais certainement plus de travail avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier au ministère.  
\- Drago ?  
Je soupirai, tirai la chasse et sortis, non sans mal, de ma salle de bain.  
\- Tu as une mine affreuse, me lança-t-il en souriant. Enfin, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier soir ...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu étais là peut-être ?  
\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Me demanda Blaise étonné. Bon habille-toi! Tu ne vas pas rester continuellement dans cette tenue. Ajouta-t-il en toisant le caleçon que je portais comme seul vêtement.  
\- Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ce matin. Crachai-je en me remettant au lit.  
\- Hermione est en bas. Annonça-t-il.  
\- Vous voulez vraiment ma mort hein ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je n'ai besoin de personne.  
\- Elle veut te remercier.  
\- MAIS ME REMERCIER DE QUOI ?! Hurlai-je.  
\- Non seulement tu ne te souviens de rien, mais en plus tu n'as pas lu le journal ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix hésitante. Pansy et Hormac sont condamnés à perpétuité ! Tous les deux !  
J'allais lui répondre, mais ma voix s'étrangla. Je me ruai de nouveau vers les toilettes pour vomir. Blaise me rejoignit dans la salle de bain et sembla prendre sur lui pour ne pas me faire de réflexion.  
\- Mets au moins un peignoir et descends, on t'expliquera tout.  
J'attrapai ma robe de chambre accrochée derrière la porte de la salle de bain et suivis Blaise dans le grand salon au rez-de chaussé. Hermione était bien là, elle portait une jolie robe noir en cachemire et avalait une gorge de thé, assise sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle reposa sa tasse dès qu'elle nous vit arriver.  
\- Bonjour Drago, murmura-t-elle. Ça va mieux ? Ajouta-t-elle.  
Je le fixai sans comprendre.  
\- Tu lui as vomis dessus hier soir, me renseigna Blaise.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit aussitôt Hermione en balayant les faits d'un geste de main.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez moi ?  
\- Il ne se souvient pas, à vrai dire il ne sait rien, expliqua Blaise à Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils.  
Blaise et moi nous essayâmes sur le canapé en face d'Hermione.  
\- Hier durant l'audience, le but du ministère était de nous faire sortir de nos gongs, pour avoir la possibilité de nous éjecter de la salle d'audience. Ils avaient un plan pour coincer Hormac. Ils s'étaient doutés que Pansy protégerait son père quitte à tout prendre pour elle. Ils comptaient sur toi à vrai dire, ils savaient que c'était à toi qu'Hormac s'en prendrait si il apprenait l'arrestation de sa fille. Tu étais dans ton salon, allongé sur ce canapé quand nous sommes arrivés hier. Nous nous sommes cachés et avons attendu l'arrivée d'Hormac.  
\- Tu étais au courant ? M'exclamai-je.  
\- Non, ils m'ont mis en courant à la fin de l'audience. Ils sont venus nous chercher pour qu'on se rende chez toi. Quand je dis on, c'est Hermione, Harry, Ginny et moi-même. Il y avait aussi énormément d'aurors avec nous. Tu étais à moitié conscient quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons donc décidé de te laisser allongé sur ce canapé pour nous cacher. Et puis, comme le ministre de la magie l'avait prédit, Hormac est arrivé. Nous avons attendu qu'il s'approche de toi et qu'il pointe sa baguette sur toi pour l'arrêter.  
\- Il aurait pu me tuer ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Non, nous avions tout prévu. Nous avions lancé de nombreux sortilèges de protection sur toi, rien n'aurait pu t'atteindre, me contredit Blaise. Au moment où il a prononcé le sort de mort nous l'avons désarmé. Son acte suffisait d'aveux et il a été jugé vers une heure du matin. A cette heure Pansy et lui sont déjà enfermés à Askaban.  
\- Qui m'a monté dans ma chambre ? Demandai-je.  
\- Hermione et moi. Nous ne nous sommes pas rendu au ministère avec les autres, nous avons dormi chez toi. Nous t'avons fait léviter jusqu'à ton lit, Hermione t'a fait léviter jusqu'à ton lit, corrigea-t-il, c'est la meilleure en sortilège. C'est là que tu t'es réveillé. Tu lui as vomis dessus, continua Blaise en essayant de dissimuler un sourire.  
\- Hormac ne s'en est donc pas sortit, laissai-je échapper dans un long soupir de soulagement.  
J'avais l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'échappait de moi. Le ministère n'était pas corrompu, Hormac avait lui aussi été arrêté, et Hermione avait dormit chez moi.  
\- Le ministère nous est très reconnaissant pour avoir fait arrêter Hormac, pour la première fois ils avaient des preuves de l'arrêter. Il va y avoir une cérémonie de récompense, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Une récompense pour quoi ?! M'exclamai-je. Pour le fait d'avoir coincé Hormac parce qu'il a tué nos parents ? Fis-je en jetant un œil à Hermione.  
\- C'est aussi une manière de nous aider à faire définitivement le deuil de leurs pertes. Intervint Hermione.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes toi ! Lui lançai-je d'un air mauvais. Si tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire tu serais surement en train de m'étrangler. Tu voulais tuer l'agresseur de tes parents de tes propres mains !  
\- Comme tu le dis j'ai perdu la mémoire, et je sais que j'étais certainement aveuglé par ma rage. Les rendre à la justice était la solution la plus sage pour qu'ils payent leurs actes. Les tuer aurait rendu leur peine trop douce. Ce n'est pas si mal finalement que j'ai perdu mes souvenirs.  
\- Mais tu as raison ! M'exclamai-je en me levant subitement du canapé. Tu as perdu la mémoire mais ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas le sentiment d'avoir perdu quoi que ce soit, mais moi si ! JE T'AI PERDU HERMIONE ! ET MALHEUREUSEMENT POUR MOI, JE M'EN SOUVIENDRAIS TOUTE MA VIE.  
\- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.  
Je reniflai d'un air dédaigneux et me pliai en deux pour vomir sur le tapis de mon salon. Hermione se leva aussitôt que j'eu finis, pour me redresser.  
\- Ca va ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Viens, on monte ! Blaise, demande à Chouka de faire quelque chose pour le tapis, et rejoins-moi.  
Je n'eu pas la force de protester et je laissai Hermione m'emmener à l'étage. Elle se cramponnait à moi comme si elle avait peur que je tombe. Je savais encore marcher, merci ! Elle me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre, puis jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Elle me désigna la douche d'un signe de tête.  
\- Tu comptes me regarder prendre ma douche ? Lui lançai-je d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Je t'ai déjà vu nu non ? Alors ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais ne t'en fais pas je ne regarderai pas.  
Je me contentai de lui lancer un regard mauvais avant de retirer mon peignoir, mon caleçon et de rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Hermione se retourna et observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je ne lui avait pas tourné le dos moi, je l'observai au contraire avec intérêt. Que faisait-elle là ? Se sentait-elle obligé de me venir en aide ? Je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié.  
\- Je n'entends pas l'eau couler ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle sans se tourner vers moi.  
Je n'avais pas envie de prendre de douche, et je me fichai de sentir le vomi et l'alcool. J'aurai dû être heureux de tout ce que venait de m'apprendre Blaise concernant l'arrestation de Hormac, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'être. C'était finit, définitivement finit. Il n'y avait plus de vengeance qui tienne et cela laissait un gros vide dans mon esprit. Tout était finit. Je vis Hermione bouger, elle s'approcha de la douche et je croisai son regard. Ses mains enclenchèrent l'écoulement de l'eau.  
\- PUTAIN ! C'est bouillant ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Désolée... Marmonna Hermione en s'empressant de rectifier la gestion de l'eau. Ça va mieux là ?  
Comme je ne répondais pas elle remonta sa manche et passa son bras sous l'eau pour vérifier la température. Cela dû lui sembler bien car elle s'écarta de moi et retourna près du lavabo, face au miroir.  
\- J'ai une brosse à dent ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
Je sortis de la douche, me fichant complètement de mon état de nudité ou encore du sol que j'étais en train de tremper et lui désignait une brosse à dent jaune. Hermione me remercia d'un sourire et je repartis sous la douche. Je l'observai ouvrir le tube de dentifrice puis se brosser les dents. Comment allait être ma vie à présent ? Je n'avais plus aucun but, et tout cela c'était à cause d'Hermione. C'était elle qui était apparu me faisant tourner la tête, elle qui m'avait parlé de ce plan contre Hormac et qui m'avait entraîné dedans, c'était elle dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Ma vie allait-elle se résumer à me rendre au ministère, puis à rentrer chez moi pour me retrouver seul avec mon elfe de maison ? Hermione se rinça une dernière fois la bouche et se tourna vers moi.  
\- Tu ne te laves pas n'est-ce pas ?  
En effet, je me contentai de laisser l'eau couler le long de mon corps. Elle s'approcha de moi et attrapa le savon.  
\- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je le fasse hein ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.  
\- Je préfère sentir le vomi et l'alcool, répliquai-je sans la moindre once d'humour.  
\- Et moi je préfère quand tu sens bon.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais !  
\- Je m'en souviens. Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je me souviens de ton odeur.  
Je le regardai d'un air qui voulait clairement dire que je ne la croyais pas.  
\- Je n'ai pas de souvenir de notre vie ensemble, mais j'ai certaines sensations que je retrouve quand je suis près de toi. Et je sais que j'aimais ton odeur.  
Je ne répondis pas et attrapai le savon qu'elle avait dans la main, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour me laver. Et puis qu'attendait Blaise pour venir arrêter cette horrible scène! Il était sensé ordonner à Chouka de laver le tapis, pas l'aider ou le surveiller en train de faire ses corvées ! Je me lavai enfin correctement et sortis de la cabine de douche. Hermione me tendit aussitôt une grand serviette dans laquelle je m'enveloppai comme un enfant. Alors que j'allais sortir de la douche, elle m'arrêta et me désigna d'un signe de doigt autoritaire ma propre brosse à dent. Je consentis à aller me lever les dents, uniquement pour que tout cela s'arrête et qu'elle rentre chez elle. Je préférais être seul et elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. Je n'avais besoin de personne. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était retourné dans ma chambre et me sortit des vêtements propres qu'elle m'apporta.  
\- Ça te convient comme tenue ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse.  
Je m'en fichai, je m'en fichai complètement. j'aurais pu rester en serviette toute la journée, mais non ! Il fallait qu'elle m'obliger à m'habiller. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ma mère ? L'infirmière de l'asile dans lequel je devrais certainement séjourner prochainement ?  
\- Non, je me prends pour quelqu'un que tu aimes, d'après ce que je sais, et qui prends soin de toi. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aigu.  
J'avais dû penser à voix haute et je m'en maudis intérieurement. Je laissai tomber ma serviette à mes pieds et me dirigeai nu dans ma chambre pour enfiler les vêtements que m'avait préparé Hermione.  
\- Quand est la cérémonie ? Demandai-je à Hermione une fois prêt. C'est aujourd'hui c'est ça ?  
Elle s'était assise sur mon lit et leva la tête vers moi.  
\- Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller tu n'es pas obligé.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie en effet.  
\- Alors nous n'irons pas.  
\- Nous ? Répétai-je comme si j'avais mal compris. Je te fais autant de peine que ça ? Vas-y si tu en as envie, je m'en fiche complètement ! Tu ne me dois rien, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais là ! Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi hein ? Parce que tu sais que je t'aime ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et encore moins de ta pitié Hermione !  
Hermione ne paru pas énervée par mes propos, au lieu de ça elle se leva et vint doucement me serrer contre elle. Elle inspira profondément, tandis que mon coeur s'emballait. Je ne m'autorisai cependant pas pour autant à l'entourer de mes bras. Je les laissai au contraire pendre le long de mon corps.  
\- C'est cette odeur que j'aime, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je connais cette odeur, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.  
Elle me relâcha après quelques secondes.  
\- On descend voir Blaise ?  
Je haussai les épaules mais la suivis tout de même.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

Blaise était partit, le traître ! Il m'avait laissé seul ici et me l'avait annoncé par un simple mot qu'il avait écrit à mon attention. Il prétextait avoir beaucoup de travail au ministère. Mon œil oui ! J'étais son supérieur, je savais très bien quel travail il avait à faire. Et rien n'était urgent au point de me laisser seul ici avec Hermione.  
J'avais entreprit de lire enfin l'article concernant Pansy et Hormac dans la Gazette du sorcier pendant qu'Hermione visitait la jardin. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà vu ! Cela m'exaspérait au plus au point.  
Hermione venait de me rejoindre dans le salon, je fis mine de ne pas la voir.  
\- Il faudrait que tu manges quelque chose, il est déjà treize heures. Me signala-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- J'ai déjà pris un petit déjeuné ce matin.  
\- Tu n'as bu qu'une tasse de thé. Me contredit-elle.  
\- Erreur, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuné dans ma chambre avec Blaise ce matin.  
\- Menteur, le plateau était intacte.  
Je ne lui répondis pas en espérant qu'elle oublie momentanément ma présence. Elle s'approcha cependant de moi et me tendis sa main. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.  
\- Chouka a préparé des toasts.  
Je secouai la tête lui signifiant que je n'en voulais pas. Elle ne fit pas attention à mon geste de refus et attrapa ma main. Je rompis aussitôt le contact mais consentis à me lever. Elle ne paru pas offusquée par mon geste. Evidemment, elle ne m'aimait pas, tout ce qui lui importait était que j'aille bien, tout ça pour qu'elle ait bonne conscience. Hermione était décidément la personne la plus hypocrite que je connaissais. Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Plusieurs assiettes contenant différents toast étaient posés sur la table de travail. Hermione tira une chaise haute et me fis signe de m'y asseoir.  
\- Tout ça m'a l'air très bon ! Bravo Chouka. Le félicita Hermione.  
Mon elfe sembla se gonfler de fierté et lui répondit par un sourire.  
\- A quelle heure est la cérémonie ?  
\- A vingt heures ce soir, tu veux venir ? Demanda Hermione ravie.  
\- Non, c'est juste pour savoir à partir de quelle heure tu vas enfin me laisser tranquille.  
Cette fois-ci ma réponse sembla la toucher car elle se redressa, me toisa d'un air agacé et sortit de la cuisine. Je l'entendis claquer la porte d'entrée, puis plus rien. Elle était partit. Chouka me lança un regard noir.  
\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux partir toi aussi ! Lui lançai-je d'un ton amère.

J'avais pensé que ne plus avoir Hermione dans mes pâtes me soulagerait, mais finalement mon mal être restait le même. Cette histoire avec Hormac et l'amnésie d'Hermione avait eut raison de moi, je ne serais plus jamais le même.  
Je passais le reste de ma journée à airer dans mon manoir , jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qui avait autrefois servit à Hermione. Les draps étaient défait, c'était certainement là qu'elle avait dormit la nuit dernière. Et d'ailleurs où avait dormir Blaise ? J'eu beau faire toutes les chambres du manoir, aucun des autres lits n'avaient été défait, ou peut-être que Blaise avait refait le lit, contrairement à Hermione ! Une idée affreuse me traversa l'esprit. Et si ils avaient dormis ensemble ? Dans la même chambre, dans le même lit ? Je chassais ces idées sombres d'un geste de la main et me rassurant sur le fait que jamais Blaise ne me ferait un coup pareil.  
Il était près de 23h quand j'allais me coucher. Quelle journée constructive ! Je n'avais absolument rien fait d'intéressant. Je me demandai comme s'était passée la cérémonie au ministère, si Blaise avait passé un bon moment ? Si on avait fait un bel hommage à ma mère et aux parents d'Hermione. Je m'endormis en pensant à ma mère.  
Mes rêves furent agités cette nuit-là, agité parce que je vivais un bon moment, mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, il n'était pas réel et que je rêvais. Hermione était à mes côtés dans le lit, et tout allait bien entre nous. Elle dormait la tête posée sur mon torse, comme cela lui était si souvent arrivé. Je me réveillais en sursaut, ma porte de chambre était ouverte. Je me redressai pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
Je distinguai la silhouette d'une personne tenant un sac et des chaussures à talon à la main.  
\- Je viens me brosser les dents, je suis vraiment désolée.  
Je laissai retomber ma tête dans l'oreiller dans un soupir. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi venait-elle se brosser les dents chez moi ? J'avais l'impression d'être encore à moitié plongée dans mon rêve car j'avais terriblement envie d'elle.  
\- C'est bon vas-y. Dis-je à Hermione qui était restée hésitante à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle me remercia et fila à la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
J'aurais dû me rendormir, mais je n'en avais pas envie, des pulsions que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis un moment, que j'avais tenté d'effacer refaisaient surface avec violence. Par merlin, je la voulais ! Je la voulais tellement... N'y tenant plus je me levai de mon lit et ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, Hermione était en train de se rincer la bouche. Elle était dos à moi et me lança un regard étonnée par le biais du miroir. Je la laissai terminer et m'approchai à mon tour du lavabo pour me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, ce qui eu pour conséquence de totalement me réveiller.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demandai-je à Hermione.  
\- C'était bien. C'était même très bien, ils ont prononcé des mots merveilleux pour ta mère, tu aurais aimé les entendre. J'ai parlé en ton nom également, je pense que tu aurais été content de ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, je te fais confiance là dessus. Il y avait du monde ?  
Je me fichai totalement de savoir comment s'était passée la soirée en réalité, tout ce que je voulais c'était retenir Hermione ici le plus possible.  
\- Oui il y avait beaucoup de monde.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Demandai-je le coeur battant.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul.  
Je voyais que je me rapprochais d'Hermione malgré moi, mes pieds avançaient tous seuls dans sa direction. J'avais envie de la toucher, rien que poser ma main sur son épaule me procurerait un bonheur immense. Je sentis une intense chaleur me réchauffer le bas du ventre. Par merlin non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'Hermione me voit comme ça, il fallait que je prenne sur moi. Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir alors qu'elle était revenu chez moi. Je fis un énorme travail sur moi même pour me stopper dans mon élan. J'y parvins et mon caleçon ne se déforma pas.  
\- Tu dors là ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
Je secouais la tête.  
Elle dormait là, Hermione allait de nouveau dormir chez moi et cette fois j'étais au courant. Je m'étais tellement rapproché d'elle que je n'étais plus qu'à un pas d'elle à présent. J'étais à deux doigts de la toucher, mais Hermione retourna se poster face au miroir et se passa à son tour de l'eau sur le visage ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire couler son maquillage. Elle sortie sa baguette magique, et fit disparaître toute trace de mascara ou de fond de teins.  
\- Tu as récupéré ta baguette ?! M'exclamai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.  
\- Oui. Fit-elle sans se retourner. Les aurors l'ont retrouvée chez Hormac.  
Je m'étais suffisamment rapproché d'elle pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle avait la peau tiède et douce. Comme avant. Je lui déposai un baisé dans le cou tout en collant mesurément mon corps au sien. Quand allait-il en être trop pour Hermione ? A quel moment me repousserait-elle ? J'avais tellement envie d'elle à ce moment et la chaleur au bas de mon ventre repris de plus belle. Je ne pus rien contrôler cette fois-ci et Hermione devait à présent le sentir. Elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement cependant, bien qu'elle me fixait par le biais du miroir, j'avais même l'impression que sa respiration s'était accélérée.  
\- Tu me manques tellement, murmurai-je en posant mon front sur son épaule rompant ainsi le contact de nos regards.  
Je fis descendre mes mains de ses épaules pour lui encercler la taille et la serrer davantage contre moi. Ce fut ce moment là qu'Hermione choisit pour m'arrêter.  
\- Ecoute Drago... Commença-t-elle en se retournant tout en s'écartant de moi. Je suis désolée je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.  
Je laissai mes bras retomber le long de mon corps et me reculai jusqu'au mur derrière moi pour m'appuyer dessus. Je devais certainement avoir un visage torturé par son refus et des yeux tristes, mais je savais que ça allait se finir comme ça. Je savais qu'Hermione ne m'aimait plus et que je n'avais plus aucune chance.  
\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, parvins-je à lui répondre. C'est juste que tu es là comme avant, dans ce qui a été notre salle de bain. Je me suis laissée emporté. Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami, il n'y a aucun problème.  
Hermione me répondit d'un sourire affectueux et sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Je l'entendis fermer la porte de ma chambre et je me laissai glisser le long du mur jusqu'à sol, posant ma tête sur mes genoux pliés. Je souffrais tellement, c'en était presque insupportable.  
Après quelques minutes je me relevai et marchai comme un zombi jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'enfonçais sous les couvertures priant pour trouver rapidement le sommeil et ainsi mettre fin à ce cauchemar.  
Cependant, son visage était imprimé derrière mes paupières closes, je ne voyais qu'elle, ne pensait qu'à elle. Je savais qu'elle croyait bien faire en restant près de moi, mais ma douleur devenait insurmontable. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille dès demain. Mais aurai-je la force de nouveau lui dire de partir ? Ne pouvait-elle pas en prendre l'initiative elle-même ? Pour mon bien !  
J'entendis la porte de ma chambre grincer. Quelqu'un l'ouvrait. Ce devait-être Hermione, qui d'autre après tout ?  
Avait-elle oublié quelque chose dans la salle de bain ? Pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas encore ? Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle était partit, me laissant seul. Je l'entendis refermer la porter et les bruits de ses pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Il n'y eu soudain plus de bruit. Que faisait-elle ? Je sentis une pression sur le matelas du lit, et les draps bouger. Était-elle en train de se coucher près de moi, comme elle en donnait l'impression ? Elle voulait vraiment me tuer à petit feux... Je ne bougeai cependant pas d'un pouce et conservai ma position, couché sur le côté lui tournant le dos. Je sentis soudain des mains qui me touchaient, ses mains. Elle cala son corps contre le mien épousant parfaitement ma posture et m'entoura d'un de ses bras, elle posa sa main sur mon torse et se resserra d'avantage contre moi. C'était de la torture. Je sentis sous souffle, qui était plus rapide que d'ordinaire se rapprocher de mon oreille. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent mon cou et elle y déposa de petits baisés, baisés qui se firent de plus en plus sensuels. La main qu'elle avait posée sur mon torse glissa lentement mais surement jusqu'à la limite de mon caleçon. Le feux de mon bas ventre repris avec violence déformant mon caleçon, et je sentis la main d'Hermione passer sous le tissu.  
\- Arrête, laissai-je échapper dans un souffle en lui attrapant la main, tu vas vraiment me tuer cette fois-ci Hermione...  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ton corps appelle le mien, je n'en peux plus, avoua-t-elle honteuse. Si tu ne m'aides pas je risque de mourir à mon tour.  
\- Tu es somnambule ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi réveillé Drago, répondit-elle en m'embrassant la nuque.  
Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à mon visage et je me tournai enfin vers elle. Elle se positionna au dessus de moi et sembla m'observer. Je distinguai à peine ses traits gracieux, mais je pouvais presque imaginer ses yeux. Elle attrapa mes mains et les posa sur ses hanches. Elle voulait que je la touche.  
\- Je ne sait pas ce que mon esprit a exactement ressentit pour toi auparavant, mais je sais ce que mon corps t'aimait. Fit-elle d'un ou souffle. Touche-moi Drago s'il te plait.  
Un gémissement roque sortit malgré moi de ma bouche et je m'accrochai avec un désespoir profond à ses hanches. Mes mains remontèrent dans son dos et glissèrent jusqu'à ses seins. Elle ne me repoussa pas et planta au contraire ses ongles dans mon torse.  
\- Tu peux toujours m'arrêter Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Dis-je en laissant mes bras retomber sur le lit.  
\- C'est trop tard Drago dit-elle en se penchant vers moi, je suis toute à toi, je ne peux plus lutter.  
Elle fondit sur ma bouche et m'embrassa avec violence. Ses lèvres effectuaient les mêmes mouvement qu'autrefois. C'était bien l'Hermione que je connaissais et elle avait envie de moi. Je lui attrapai alors violemment et la retournai sur le dos afin d'être au dessus d'elle. J'accrochai ma main droite désespérément à ses cheveux, tandis que mon autre main ouvrait délicatement ses cuisses. Hermione fit de nouveau glisser sa main dans mon caleçon et cette fois je ne l'arrêtais pas. J'arrachai littéralement ses vêtements et lui offris ce pour quoi elle était venu me rejoindre.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je pris conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit en constatant qu'un de mes bras tenait Hermione fermement contre moi. Elle dormait encore. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'elle se réveillerait ? Mon coeur se mit à battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Allait-elle me haïr pour ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas attendre qu'elle se réveille, je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus le verdict. Je fis alors glisser les doigts de ma main qui l'encerclait, le long de son bras. Elle adorait ça normalement, les caresses sur le bras. Je lui déposai un baisé affectueux dans les cheveux. Peut-être était-ce le denier, mais je suppliai Merlin que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle bougea enfin, et laissa échapper de sa bouche un petit grognement.  
\- Drago... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle d'une voix presque inaudible.  
\- Oui c'est moi Hermione, répondis-je plein d'espoir.  
Elle se redressa soudain tout en me donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.  
\- AIH !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air paniqué.  
\- Tu viens de murmurer mon prénom, fis-je de mauvaise humeur, alors ne fais pas semblant d'avoir oublié la nuit dernière.  
\- Oh ... Murmura Hermione en écarquillant les yeux tout en semblant reprendre ses esprits. J'ai dis ton prénom c'est vrai ? A quel moment exactement ?  
\- Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ? Répondis-je avec une grimace tout en me massant les côtes.  
\- Evidemment ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'essayant en tailleur face à moi. Si j'ai dis ton prénom sans me rendre compte, cela veut dire qu'on fond de moi, je me souviens de toi.  
Elle paraissait enchantée par la nouvelle, ce qui m'étonnait.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va Hermione ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mais enfin c'est moi qui suis venir te rejoindre, donc heureusement que je m'en souviens. Je ne tiens pas à perdre la mémoire une deuxième fois.  
Je la regardai d'un air septique, je m'étais attendu au pire, tout en espérant le mieux, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle réaction. C'était très bizarre.  
\- C'était même super cette nuit si tu veux savoir, bien mieux qu'avec R...  
\- Ah ! La stoppai-je. Ne prononce pas son nom, ça me dégoûte, dis-je en me bouchant les oreilles. Va raconter ça à Ginny.  
\- Bon, si tu préfères cette tournure de phrase : c'était même la meilleure fois de ma vie. C'est fou hein ?  
\- Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure Hermione. Répliquai-je en la toisant d'un air vexé. On a couché pleins de fois ensemble, j'espère bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure nuit hier !  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es pas sentis à la hauteur ? Questionna-t-elle d'un air sérieux.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque que tu me fais ?! M'exclamai-je en me levant du lit. Je ne comprends pas là, explique moi ! Je pensais que tu serais furieuse, voir dégoûtée d'avoir couché avec moi, et au lieu de ça... Enfin je suis ravi, ajoutai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains, mais avoue que c'est très déstabilisant pour moi, dis-je en retirant mes mains de mon visage. Je suis sensé faire quoi là ? Hein ? J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi, c'est horrible, je...  
Hermione se mit debout sur le lit ce qui m'arrêta de mon élan.  
\- Tu es tellement différent de ce que tu étais à Poudlard. Tu peux même être touchant Drago.  
\- Je suis touchant ? Répétai-je en faisant une grimace.  
\- Oui, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Dit-elle en descendant du lit pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Cette nuit, je ne me suis pas forcée, j'ai vraiment aimé être dans tes bras, j'ai aimé la manière dont tu m'embrassais, la manière dont tu me touchais...  
\- C'était facile pour moi. Je sais ce que tu aimes Hermione.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Je veux rester ici si tu peux me le permet, je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, Ginny et Blaise m'ont dit à quel point j'étais heureuse avec toi, surtout Blaise. Et je commence à saisir ce qui me plaisait chez toi.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Tout.  
Je la regardais ébahit.  
\- Je veux apprendre à te connaître de nouveau, si on s'aimait vraiment, on arrivera à tout recommencer.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais, rien n'est donc sûr de ton côté.  
\- Je ne dis pas toujours ce que je pense, répliqua Hermione. Bon, on fait quoi d'habitude ? On couche ensemble le matin ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air étrange.  
\- Putain! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de m'interroger du regard.  
\- Rien rien. Dis-je en balayant ma réflexion d'un geste de la main.  
\- Si ! Insista-t-elle. Dis-moi !  
Je repensai au matin où elle m'avait reproché d'être un lève tôt. Je la revoyais clairement faire des cercles à l'aide d'un de ses doigts sur les draps du lit, en m'annonçant timidement qu'elle voulait coucher avec moi, encore.  
\- Rien rien. Répondis-je cependant en me dirigeant vers mon placard.  
J'en sortis une chemise que je mis, mais laissai tomber l'idée de mettre un pantalon. J'étais très bien en caleçon. Et de toute façon, j'étais chez moi, je faisais bien ce que je voulais.  
\- Ah non ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix ferme. Tu es dans le devoir de m'expliquer, je veux savoir comme j'étais avec toi.  
Elle avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air autoritaire qui me fit complètement fondre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour sortir de ma chambre.  
\- Malefoy ! M'appela-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.  
\- Mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Dis-je en balançant ma tête en arrière d'un air dépité.  
Hermione entreprit de me rejoindre mais je me mis à courir pour qu'elle ne me rattrape pas. Je sentis soudain un énorme poids sur mon dos. Je n'en revenais pas ! Hermione s'était accrochée à moi comme un singe.  
\- Dis moi ! Je veux savoir, tu ne devrais pas abuser du fait que j'ai perdu la mémoire ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.  
J'étais en train de me débattre amusé lorsque je me raidis. Hermione sembla croire à sa victoire avant qu'elle cessa de bouger elle aussi. Elle descendit de mon dos et resta droite comme un piquet à côté de moi.  
Chouka nous toisait d'un air méfiant tout en nous signifiant d'un simple regard, à quel point nous avions l'air bête Hermione et moi. Il secoua la tête comme pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir et continua son chemin. Il passa à côté de nous sans un commentaire et rejoignit la bibliothèque.  
\- Bon tu me dis ? Reprit Hermione.  
\- Oh ! M'exclamai-je d'un ai vaincu en balancé mes bras dans un geste théâtrale. C'est juste tu m'avais presque reproché de ne pas coucher avec toi le premier matin où nous étions vraiment ensemble. Et tu as plus ou moins suggéré la même chose ce matin.  
\- Mais alors pas du tout ! Je ne comptais pas recoucher avec toi tout à l'heure, c'était une simple question  
\- Oui c'est ça ! M'exclamai-je en riant.  
Je n'attendis pas qu'elle réponde et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Hermione me suivit en silence et m'observa attraper un pancake et l'enfourner dans ma bouche sans prendre la peine de mettre quoi que ce soit dessus.  
\- Au moins tu remanges. Fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Parce que tu es là et que tu sembles disposé à m'apprécier. Dis-je d'une voix triste malgré moi.  
Ma réponse sembla mettre mal à l'aise car elle ne répondit pas. Elle prit à son tour un pancake et s'assis sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine qu'elle fit pivoter dans ma direction.  
\- Quand on était ensemble, est-ce que je t'ai dis ce que je comptais faire de ma vie ? Je sais que j'ai entrepris des études de médicomage que j'ai arrêté pour devenir mannequin et m'occuper d'Hormac.  
\- Tu pensais à créer ta propre ligne de vêtement.  
\- Cela m'étonne de moi.  
\- Moi aussi ça m'a étonné sur le moment.  
\- Tu t'es moquée de moi j'imagine ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je me serais moqué de toi si c'était ce que tu avais envie de faire ?!  
\- Tu devais vraiment m'aimer, fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien, parce que c'est certainement l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai eu de ma vie !  
Hermione abandonna la moitié de son pancake sur la table de travail et s'approcha de moi. Je ne bougeai pas, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle posa son front sur mon épaule.  
\- Mon dieu je connais cette odeur, j'aime cette odeur, ça me tue de ne pas me souvenir.  
Les tremblements dans sa voix me pincèrent le coeur, elle avait l'air de tellement s'en vouloir. Et dire que j'avais faillis gâcher ces moments, dire que j'avais tout fait pour repousser Hermione... Mais elle avait tenue bon et elle était là à présent.  
\- Tu veux vraiment te souvenir ?  
\- J'aimerais plus que tout. Répondit Hermione en se redressant.  
\- Alors il faut que je te fasse ton verre du matin.  
Elle m'interrogea du regard , mais au lieu de lui donner des explications je lui fis signe de s'asseoir tout en lui disant de ne pas regarder. Elle sembla me faire confiance et mit ses mains sur ses yeux. Je lui préparai donc un verre et lui apportai.  
\- Peut-être que tu vas t'en souvenir de ça ? Parvins-je à dire d'un ton extrêmement sérieux. Bois-le d'un coup.  
\- Non mais tu as vu la taille du verre !  
\- Fais-moi confiance Hermione. Insistai-je d'un air triste.  
Mon regard emprunt de chagrin la décida et elle porta le verre à sa bouche. Elle avala une énorme gorgée avant de lâcher le verre et de recracher ce qui lui restait dans la bouche. Je ne pus empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire victorieux et moqueur sur mon visage.  
\- C'est de l'alcool ! Me lança-t-elle d'un air mauvais.  
\- Tu buvais pourtant ça tous les matins. Dis-je en riant de bon coeur. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
Je tentai de reprendre mon sérieux mais c'était peine perdu.  
\- Je ne te crois pas menteur ! Tu es vraiment un sale ...  
Elle ne termina pas et se rua vers le réfrigérateur pour attraper la bouteille de Gin. Sentant le drame arriver je me levai et rejoignis la porte ouverte de la cuisine.  
\- Si je t'attrape je te cloue au sol et je te vide la bouteille dans la bouche, me menaça-t-elle.  
\- Sans ta baguette tu n'y arriveras pas tu sais. Dis-je d'un ton sérieux.  
Elle dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille et me visa.  
\- Raté ! Dis-je en voyant l'alcool se répandre sur le sol.  
\- Il en reste beaucoup tu sais.  
Je m'écartai d'elle à reculant tout en levant les mains face à moi pour tenter de la calmer.  
\- C'était une blague Hermione, c'est bon, on arrête là.  
Un nouveau jet d'alcool passa près de mon épaule.  
\- Arrête ! Tu vas en mettre de partout ! Et qui est-ce qui va devoir nettoyer ? C'est Chouka, l'elfe de maison... Tu adores les elfes Hermione.  
Elle se rua sur moi et me fis violemment tomber à la renverse, par chance, un tapis épais s'étendait dans tous le couloir et je n'eu pas plus mal que ça.  
\- Ouvre la bouche ! Ordonna-t-elle assise à califourchon sur moi, tenant la bouteille au dessus de ma tête.  
Un large sourire étira mon visage et mes mains qui étaient jusqu'alors sur le sol remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses hanches.  
\- Tu étais vraiment sérieuse alors ? Tu voulais coucher avec moi ?  
Hermione me lança un regard qui en disait long mais elle ne s'écarta cependant pas de mon contact. Elle fit lentement pivoter la bouteille en dessus de ma tête.  
\- Arrête arrête arrête ! Fis-je en gigotant.  
Un mince filet de l'alcool coula sur mon front.  
\- Je vais te tuer ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas dans ce cas ? Je sais que tu as la force de m'écarter. Avoue que cette situation te plait !  
\- Si je t'écarte je risque de vraiment te faire mal, répliquai-je.  
\- Tu prends tellement soin de moi, fit Hermione d'un ton mielleux. Tu ne t'opposeras donc pas à ce que..  
Elle re-pencha la bouteille au dessus de ma tête quand un claquement de porte nous fîmes sursauter l'un comme l'autre.  
\- Je suis revenue dans la maison des fous par Merlin ! S'exclama Blaise médusé dans le hall d'entrée. J'imagine qu'Hermione a retrouvé la mémoire ! De l'alcool de bon matin... Venant de Drago d'accord, mais de toi Hermione... Vous déteignez l'un sur l'autre, ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur en fixant la bouteille qu'Hermione tenait fermement dans sa main droite.  
Cette dernièrre se releva aussitôt et je pus faire de même dans un grognement.  
\- Non Blaise, elle n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire. Dis-je en en profitant pour arracher la bouteille des mains d'Hermione.  
\- Mais vous faisiez quoi alors ? Vous étiez en train de vous battre ou vous vous apprêtiez à .. Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Conclut-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas au travail ? M'enquis-je d'un air sérieux.  
\- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ! Me lança Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je suis son supérieur.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Cela t'étonne tant que ça ? Lui lançai-je d'un ton amère.  
\- Bon ! Nous coupa Blaise. J'étais venu voir comment tu allais Drago, mais visiblement tu as repris du poil de la bête. Le ministre de la magie t'accorde une semaine de repos en vu tes récents événements.  
\- Je peux tout à fait reprendre aujourd'hui. Déclarai-je.  
Hermione eut un hoquet moqueur.  
\- Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas vu ces derniers jours.  
Je la toisai d'un œil menaçant.  
\- Hermione a raison Drago. Je repasserais te voir dans la semaine. En attendant...continua-t-il en nous fixant tour à tour, tâchez de vous comporter normalement, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux.  
A ces mots Blaise nous adressa un signe de la main et sortit. Je profitai de l'état d'hébétude d'Hermione pour me reculer quelque peu et laisser tomber un mince filet d'alcool sur le haut de sa tête.  
\- Sale fouine ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers moi.  
\- Ah non ! Tu avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.  
\- Aucun souvenir !  
\- Ca t'arrange bien hein !  
Elle prit appuie sur mon épaule et tenta de récupérer la bouteille que j'avais caché derrière mon dos. C'était cependant peine perdu, surtout que cette main qu'elle avait posé sur moi sembla la déconcerter.  
\- Tu sens bon.  
\- Je crois que c'est finalement l'odeur de l'alcool que tu aimes et non la mienne. Dis-je en me forçant à sourire.  
Elle planta son regard dans le mien et je la vis humidifier ses lèvres. Elle semblait totalement ailleurs. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et je perçu son souffle saccadé. Sa main se décolla lentement de mon épaule pour venir se resserrer sur ma nuque.  
\- Il faut que tu me lâches maintenant, parvint-elle à dire.  
\- Je ne te touche même pas, dis-je en me rapprochant malgré tout d'elle.  
Elle retira sa main, mais je la rattrapai au vol, et, au lieu de la reposer sur ma nuque je la guidai jusqu'à mon torse. Hermione se laissa faire et quand je la lâchai enfin, sa main resta parfaitement en place. Je vis Hermione se mordre l'intérieur des joues tandis que je mettais fin à l'espace entre nos deux corps. J'approchai lentement la bouche de son oreille.  
\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrête. Soufflai-je.  
J'attendis quelques secondes, mais aucuns mots ne sortirent de la bouche d'Hermione, son souffle me semblait au contraire de plus en plus rapide, et je sentais son coeur battre contre mon torse. J'inclinai légèrement la tête sur le côté et vins poser mes lèvres dans son cou. Les mains d'Hermione attrapèrent alors ma tête pour la diriger vers la sienne. Je ne bougeai plus et attendis que ce soit elle qui le fasse. Je voulais que cela vienne d'elle, comme cette main qu'elle était venu poser sur mon épaule. Ce fut avec une lenteur extrême qu'Hermione approcha ses lèvres des miennes, comme si elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle faisait. Finalement sa bouche se posa sur la mienne avec une infini tendresse et je me laissai faire le coeur battant. Elle caressa ma bouche de la sienne pendant quelques secondes avant d'enfin approfondir le baiser. Elle se cramponna à mon cou avec ardeur tout en se hissant sur la pointes des pieds. Message reçu. Je passai alors mes bras sous ses fesses et la soulevai alors qu'elle venait enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches. J'avançai jusqu'à caler le dos d'Hermione contre le mur et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté rompant ainsi notre baisé.  
\- Je commence à comprendre toutes les filles qui te tournaient autour, tu es si...  
\- Quelles filles ? Fis-je en haussant les sourcils. Et tu es la seule avec qui je suis comme ça Hermione, tu es la seule à m'avoir vraiment connu.  
Je vis les yeux d'Hermione briller un court instant avec qu'elle ne capture mes lèvres avec envie.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

Durant le déjeuner Hermione sembla s'intéresser de près au ministère.  
\- Et vous recherchez des personnes en ce moment ?  
\- Tu veux dire : est-ce que les aurors sont à la recherche de certaines personnes ? demandai-je en relevant la tête de mon assiette.  
\- Non non, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Est-ce qu'il y a un emploi de libre pour lequel j'aurais assez de compétences ?  
Hermione semblait mal à l'aise et massacrait littéralement la serviette en tissu qu'elle avait dans les mains.  
\- Mais enfin Hermione, tu étais la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! Qui pourrait avoir plus de compétences que toi ?  
\- Eh bien des personnes qui ne se sont pas arrêté à Poudlard justement et qui se sont spécialisées dans un domaine.  
\- Ah mon sens, on apprend tout aussi bien sur place, sur le terrain. Tu crois que j'ai suivis un cursus spécial pour avoir mon post ? J'étais attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch au départ. Qu'est ce qui t'intéresserait comme poste ?  
\- N'importe quoi, fit-elle en soupirant, je ne veux pas rien faire de ma vie. Je ferais quoi quand tu reprendras le travail ? Je ne vais pas rester là toute la journée à m'ennuyer.  
Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'impact de sa phrase sur moi. " Je ne vais pas rester là toute la journée à m'ennuyer". Donc elle comptait rester ?  
\- Il y a bien un poste de libre, pour le moment c'est le ministre de la magie qui l'a occupé. Je pense que ça te plaira, toi qui aime la justice, répondis-je.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.  
\- Tu pourrais postuler au poste de Président sorcier. C'est le chef du Magenmagot et c'est donc lui qui dirige la grande cour de justice magique.  
\- Mais oui ce serait parfait ça ! Mais c'est un haut poste... ajouta-t-elle. Beaucoup de personnes seraient plus indiquées que moi.  
\- Je soumettrai ta candidature au ministre de la magie.  
\- Certainement pas, j'irais lui soumettre moi-même. Je n'ai pas douze ans et je ne veux pas que tu interviennes en ma faveur, s'il te plait. Si je suis prise, je veux que ce soit uniquement parce que je le mérite.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser un regard fière sur Hermione.  
\- Mais qu'ais-je donc à lui montrer pour le convaincre... marmonna-t-elle d'un air dépité. Mes ASPIC ? Je n'ai plus 18 ans depuis longtemps.  
\- Je te connais Hermione, et je sais que tu parviendras à mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, non tu ne t'en souviens surement pas, mais il y a une immense bibliothèque à l'étage.  
\- Il y a des livres sur la justice magique ? s'enquit-elle avec empressement.  
\- Il y a des livres sur tout.  
\- Bien, déclara Hermione en reposant ses couverts sur la table. Je vais étudier avant d'aller soumettre ma candidature. Je dois tout connaître.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si elle-même, et j'avais même l'impression que sa perte de mémoire avait du bon. Je l'imaginais beaucoup plus à ce poste qu'en créatrice de vêtement. Mais de toute façon je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, elle ferait ce qu'elle avait envie, c'était hors de question que j'intervienne dans ses choix.

Hermione passa presque toute son après-midi dans la bibliothèque tandis que je répondais à des courriers en retard, en rapport avec mon travail au ministère. Je ne pouvais pas prendre une semaine de repos, cela allait poser beaucoup trop de problèmes vu que personne dans mon département n'avait autorité à prendre des décisions. Il fallait que j'y retourne dès demain. Je pensai soudain à Ginny et Harry. Même si je ne les portais pas vraiment dans mon coeur, il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient su être la pour témoigner contre Pansy et Hormac, et plus que tout, pour convaincre Hermione qu'elle avait vraiment été avec moi. Je ne m'imaginai cependant pas instant leur donner rendez-vous pour les remercier. Pas que je me sentais supérieurs à eux, mais parce que je ne me voyais pas le faire, tout simplement. Cela sonnerait faux.  
En relevant les yeux d'une énième lettre que je rédigeais, cette fois-ci à Blaise qui s'occupait exclusivement du quidditch, je vis Hermione debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de mon bureau.  
\- Ca va ? lui demandai-je. Rentre, viens.  
Il me rejoignit et s'appuya sur mon bureau juste à côté de moi. Elle ne parla pas et se contenta de m'observer avec sympathie.  
\- Alors ça avance ? Ce n'est pas trop dure de se replonger dans les livres, demandai-je d'une voix compatissante.  
\- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air rêveur. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais apprendre.  
J'eu un rire moqueur.  
\- Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas oublier que ta seule passion est de lire des livre, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel tant en souriant.  
Elle me lança un regard irrité.  
\- Mais oui ! m'exclamai-je soudain, la faisant sursauter. Professeur ! Pourquoi tu ne deviendrai pas professeur. Je suis sur que tu serais exemplaire dans le rôle de Mme-je-sais-tout.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle, fit-elle d'un air presque agacé.  
\- Non mais plaisanterie à part, je suis très sérieux. Je te verrais bien être professeur à Poudlard. Et puis tu aimais tellement cette école.  
\- Pas toi ? me lança-t-elle.  
\- Mes premières années si, mais pas après. Pas depuis la 4ème, lorsque Voldemort est revenu.  
Je vis Hermione me fixer d'un air compatissant. J'enchaînai alors sur la nouvelle idée que j'avais eu.  
\- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Et puis pour me retrouver face à des élèves comme tu as pu l'être merci bien ! dit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
\- J'étais assez bon élève ! la corrigeai-je avec entrain.  
\- Oui je m'en souviens, mais je parlais plutôt de ton comportement.  
\- C'est vrai que vous étiez des modèles pour respecter le règlement vous autres à Gryffondor !  
Je vis Hermione réprimer un rire. Un léger voile sembla masquer ses yeux quelques instants, surement en souvenir de toutes ces belles années qu'elle avait vécu à Poudlard. Je me rendis compte que depuis le déjeuné, nous avions presque eu une relation normal, j'avais presque oublié qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et qu'elle n'était plus avec moi. Nous nous étions parlés comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si nous étions encore en couple. Une boule de tristesse se forma dans ma gorge et je tentai de penser à autre chose.  
\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Demanda Hermione.  
\- Je vais dormir. Vaste programme comme tu vois. Et toi ?  
\- Je vais aller voir Ginny et Harry, je leur dois bien ça.  
\- Comment ça tu leur dois bien ça ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Parce qu'ils ont su être là et me rafraîchir la mémoire. Je ne leur serait jamais assez reconnaissante.  
\- D'autant plus que tu ne leur parlai plus vraiment, ajoutai-je.  
Hermione me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ils ont bien dû te le dire ! insistai-je. Depuis la mort de tes parents, tu t'es enfoncée dans ta vengeance. Tu ne voyais plus rien d'autre. Même en me concernant, je sais que si ma mère n'était pas morte de la main d'Hormac, nous n'en serions jamais arrivé là.  
\- C'était à ce point ? Demanda Hermione d'un air triste. Je ne voyais plus mes amis ? Quelle horrible amie j'ai pu être...alors qu'ils ont été là pour moi ces dernières semaines. Ils ont été là quand j'ai perdu la mémoire. e suis ingrate.  
\- Je pense qu'ils savent que ta souffrance ta guidé plus que tout le reste.  
Hermione retrouva le sourire et m'observa d'un air tendre.  
\- Quoi ? demandai-je hésitant.  
\- Et tu sais réconforter en plus. Tu as vraiment changé depuis Poudlard Drago. Tu n'es plus le même, et je comprends de plus en plus que j'ai pu un jour m'attacher à toi.  
Je ne lui répondis rien et fixai les parchemins étalés sur mon bureau.  
\- Allez ! fit-elle en s'écartant d'un bon du bureau sur lequel elle était appuyée. La pause est terminée, je retrouve travailler.  
\- Déjà ? Ne pus-je me retenir de dire.  
\- Cela fait une bonne quinzaine de minutes que je suis là, se défendit-elle.  
\- Tu as perdu la mémoire Hermione, donc je vais te la rafraîchir. Les personnes normales ne se comportent pas comme ça. Tu as travaillé toute l'après-midi, tu reprendras demain.  
\- Et qu'est ce que je vais faire alors ?  
\- On trouvera bien.  
\- On ? répéta-t-elle. Tu as finis de travailler toi aussi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sensé travailler Hermione, dis-je d'un ton impérieux. Je le fais parce que j'ai l'impression que personne ne peut se débrouiller sans moi.  
Elle eut un petit rire, avant de me répondre.  
\- Toi aussi tu es travailleur tu vois. On ne te demande rien, on te demande même de ne rien faire et tu es quand même là face à ton bureau.  
J'allais me défendre, que je vis qu'elle venait de poser un regard fière sur moi. Après tout, si elle me prenait pour quelqu'un de travailleur, c'était très bon pour moi. Je me contentai de lui sourire et de me lever de mon fauteuil.

Nous étions descendu dans le salon et Hermione m'avait littéralement forcé à faire une partie d'échec. Je détestai ça, mais consentis tout de même à accepter. Mais c'était vraiment parce que Hermione me le demandait. La dernière fois que j'y avais joué c'était contre elle, et j'avais évidemment perdu. J'avais beau me concentrer du mieux que je le pouvais, Hermione était en train de me battre et explosant les pièces de mon échiquier les une après les autres. Il fallait vraiment que je tienne à elle pour jouer à un jeux que je détestai, et de sur-crois que je savais que je ne gagnerais jamais contre elle. Mais le jeux pris soudain une tournure différente et je me demandai si je n'étais pas en train d'imaginer ce qu'Hermione me disait. Elle venait de me prendre un fou ce qui l'a fit rire tandis que je grognai dans ma barbe.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Drago, je saurais me faire pardonner, murmura-t-elle sans quitter le jeu des yeux.  
J'avançai ma tour de quelques cases sous l'air concentré d'Hermione.  
\- Belle approche, fit-elle, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit suffisant pour m'avoir.  
Je secouai vivement la tête pour éviter de voir des allusions là où il n'y en avait pas. Hermione ne parlait que du jeux. Elle avança sa reine sur l'échiquier et celle-ci brisa ma tour en deux.  
\- La reine finit toujours pas avoir le roi tu sais. Quand elle le veut, elle l'a.  
Je levai les yeux vers Hermione et la toisai d'un air étrange. Ne se rendait-elle vraiment pas compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire ? Hermione se sentant observer releva également la tête.  
\- Quoi ? tu as compris que tu allais perdre c'est ça ?  
\- Je ne veux pas passer pour un fou Hermione, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis depuis tout à l'heure ? Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui psychote mais quand même. J'ai l'impression que tu fais des allusions bizarres.  
\- Des allusions à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
Elle paraissait vraiment ne pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.  
\- Rien.  
\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, insista-t-elle d'un regard pénétrant.  
\- Je ne pense à rien. Déclarai-je d'une voix sans appel.  
\- Moi je pense que nous devrions arrêter nos bêtises tout de suite et passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Je ne bougeai plus car je ne comprenais toujours pas si elle se foutait de moi depuis le début ou si elle parlait vraiment du jeux.  
Elle se leva alors de sa chaise et s'avança vers moi. Elle releva quelque peu sa robe en haut de ses cuisses et s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Elle posa une main sur mon torse tandis que je la regardai d'un air mi étonné, mi soupçonneux. Elle approcha alors sa bouche de mon cou et y déposa un baise sensuel me provoquant une décharge électrique. Je pris énormément sur moi pour la reculer et le forcer à se relever, tandis que je me mettais debout à mon tour.  
\- Hermione, dis-je en soupirant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Et toi ? Je ne t'attire plus ? Enfin, je ne comprends pas.  
Elle sembla vraiment hébété par ma réaction et je pouvais la comprendre. J'avais couché deux fois avec elle depuis hier et là je la repoussai. Cependant, je ne voulais pas que notre relation prenne ce tournant là, je ne voulais pas avoir que ça d'Hermione et qu'elle s'en contente.  
\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Déclarai-je alors me giflant intérieurement de ne pas la laisser me ré-embrasser. Qu'est ce que tu cherches Hermione ?  
\- Je veux coucher avec toi.  
\- Pas moi. Répliquai-je.  
Elle sembla décontenancée un instant avant de me demander ce que j'attendais d'elle dans ce cas là.  
\- Toi, fis-je dans un grand soupir. Je ne veux que toi, je veux que nous ré-apprenions à nous connaître. Je veux que tu connaisses ma vie, je veux discuter avec toi, rire...  
La fin de ma phrase mourus dans ma gorge. Hermione me regardait d'un air apeuré.  
\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, déclara-t-elle complètement abasourdis.. Depuis que je me suis assises sur toi il y a quelques minutes, insista-t-elle, tout cela s'était déjà passé.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione ? Dis-je d'un air torturé malgré moi.  
Sa perte de mémoire était-elle en train de prendre un autre tournant ? Allait-ce être pire ? Allait-elle devenir folle petit à petit ?  
\- On vient de revivre la première fois que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur toi, sur ton cou plus précisément.  
Je l'observai totalement silencieux, comme pour attendre le moment où allait lever ses mains en l'air et crier et courir comme une folle dans tous les sens, me prouvant qu'elle était cette fois-ci bonne à enfermer à Saint-Mangouste.


	48. Chapter 48 - FIN

**Chapitre 48 - Fin**

Blaise travaillait avec acharnement cette après-midi là au ministère, Drago n'était pas là et il voulait que tout soit tout de même bien fait, et dans les temps. Il repensa à Hermione assise sur Drago, sur le tapis du couloir menant à l'entrée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Si Hermione n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? D'autant plus Hermione avec cette bouteille d'alcool à la main ? Il secoua la tête, il ne fallait jamais rien supposer avec eux, la vérité n'était jamais celle que l'on imaginait. Dans un sens Blaise en voulait un peu à Drago, car il était presque jaloux de lui. Certes Hermione avait perdu la mémoire, mais elle était toujours là elle. Alors que lui, il ne reverrait plus jamais Pansy de sa vie, alors qu'il l'avait réellement aimé au point de la demander en mariage. Blaise se sentait affreux d'avoir ce genre de pensée, car ses parents n'avaient pas été tué. Mais il avait l'impression que l'état de Drago l'empêchait de faire son propre deuil : Pansy.  
Il chassa ses idées noires en se disant que tout irait bien à l'avenir, qu'il lui faudrait juste un peu de temps pour passer à autre chose. Il répondit enfin à la personne qui frappait à sa porte de bureau depuis quelques secondes déjà. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de réceptionner les courriers, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une lettre. Il l'a remercia d'un signe de tête et l'ouvrit.  
Il lu son contenu une première fois, une deuxième et même une troisième fois. Juste pour être sur d'avoir bien comprit. Il laissa glisser la lettre de sa main et se leva. Mais dans quoi Drago s'était-il encore embarqué ?

Harry s'essuya une énième fois le visage d'un revers de main agacé. Le monde sorcier était décidément incroyablement mal fait, comment se pouvait-il que jamais, au grand jamais, personne n'est jamais pensé à une nouvelle formule magique pour éviter à la pluie de tomber ? Comment pouvait-il apercevoir le moindre vif d'or avec cette pluie battante ! Le capitaine de l'équipe fit un signe de la main que tout le monde comprit aussitôt. L'entraînement s'arrêtait là et ils rentraient au vestiaire. A peine avait-il posé les pieds sur le sol qu'un hiboux fondit sur lui pour lui lâcher une lettre dans la main. Harry l'a couvrit de son imperméable dû mieux possible avant de courir pour se mettre à l'abris. Au fois au sec il déplia la lettre et la lu. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de la ranger dans son sac de sport et de filer sous la douche. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. En sortant de la douche, Harry lança un regard irrité au ciel. Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir juste après qu'il ait passé des heures à se tremper jusqu'aux os.

Ginny ne travaillait pas cette après-midi là, elle avait passé l'après-midi à essayer de faire un gâteau à la façon moldu. C'était déjà le deuxième qu'elle recommençait et il était déjà dix-sept heures trente. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse avant que Harry rentre pour lui en faire la surprise. Des tintements à la fenêtre lui faire lever la tête. Un petit hiboux toquait maladroitement aux carreaux d'un air désespéré. Ginny mit rapidement fin à sa peur de ne pas délivrer la lettre à temps et lui caressa gentiment le sommet de la tête. Ginny ouvrit la lettre après avoir lancé un rapide regard au gâteau qui cuisait dans le four. Elle lu rapidement le parchemin avant de le poser délicatement sur le plan de travail. Ainsi c'était la fin. Ou le commencement. Cela dépendait du point de vue. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était pour elle. Elle y réfléchirait en rejoignant Harry.

Chouka s'arrachait presque les cheveux à trouver à quels endroits du tapis l'alcool s'était déversé. Si au moins Hermione avait lancé à son maître du café et non un liquide aussi transparent que de l'eau, il aurait pu rapidement passer à autre chose. Un hiboux couinait depuis un bon moment à la fenêtre de la cuisine et il finit par aller lui ouvrir, tout en prenant soin de le traiter d'idiot car son maître n'était pas là. Le hiboux c'était lamentablement trompé d'endroit, et Chouka pensa que si lui-même travaillait comme cet hiboux, la maison serait bien mal entretenu. Si cela se trouvait, cette lettre était urgente et devait rapidement être rendu à son maître, mais malheureusement il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver, et la seul manière de le rejoindre serait qu'il l'appelle. Hors, son maître de l'appelait jamais lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur de manoir. Alors que Chouka s'apprêtait à poser l'enveloppe sur le meuble de l'entrée, il remarqua que ce n'était pas le nom de son maître qui était écrit dessus, mais bien le sien. Il était précisément inscrit "Chouka, elfe de maison". L'elfe toisa d'un air soupçonneux l'enveloppe. Il n'avait jamais reçu de courrier de sa vie. Les elfes ne recevaient jamais de courrier, alors que se passait-il ? Il ouvrit alors le courrier les mains tremblantes et lu le mot. C'était son maître qui lui écrivait. L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et transplana aussitôt pour le château de Poudlard, comme lui avait ordonné son maître. Non, ordonner n'était pas le mot, il l'avait presque invité à se joindre à lui.

J'étais à l'intérieur du château et observais le large escalier qui menait aux lourdes porte d'entrée. Le premier arriver fut évidemment mon elfe. La deuxième fut Weasley, puis Blaise et enfin Potter arriva, avec une bonne dizaine de minutes par rapport aux autres. Evidemment je n'allais pas avoir le droit de lui faire le moindre commentaire sur son retard, mais il avait pire dans la vie. Bien pire...  
Comme tout le monde était enfin arrivé je consentis à les rejoindre devant la grande entrée du château.  
Harry et Ginny me lancèrent un regard étrange, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une blague, ou pire un piège. Blaise me regardait d'un air hésitant et seul son elfe arborait un sourire emplit de fierté.  
Je m'arrêtais sur la deuxième marche des petits escaliers et leur fis signe de s'arrêter en bas des marches.  
\- Restez en bas enfin ! M'exclamai-je outré.  
\- Où est Hermione ? Me demanda Ginny.  
\- Elle est à l'intérieur, elle va arriver. Enfin j'espère, fis-je d'une voix hésitante.  
Harry et Ginny se figèrent quand ils virent MacGonngal s'arrêter dans l'escalier un tout petit peu au dessus de moi. Ils semblèrent cependant se détendre. Je leur avais pourtant écrit une lettre, à quoi s'attendait-il bon sang ?! Quant à mon elfe, il se contenait depuis le début d'adopter un sourire ravie. Je faillis lui faire une remarque, mais me retins, après tout, je lui avais bien demandé de venir à lui aussi.

Enfin, celle que j'attendais arriva, dans la magnifique robe bleu que j'avais acheté pour ma mère mais qui avait finalement été pour elle. J'entendis Blaise souffler un mot à Harry.  
\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas en blanc ?  
\- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre en me tournant vivement vers lui.  
Je me re-concentrai cependant rapidement sur Hermione qui descendait les petites marches pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Elle m'accorda un sourire éblouissant avant de se tourner vers Harry, Ginny, Blaise et Chouka pour les remercier d'un regard qui signifiait tout.  
C'était bien sûr Hermione qui avait pensé à demander à la vieille chouette de le faire. J'avais accepté en pensant que MacGonagal n'aurait pas autorité en la matière, mais finalement si ! Hermione se trompait rarement de toute façon. Après de brèves phrases, comme nous l'avions demandé, je passai un anneaux en or blanc au doigt d'Hermione et elle fit de même. Et MacGonnagal nous autorisa à nous embrasser d'un air étrange. Comme si elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux.  
Je posai alors mes lèvres sur celle d'Hermione avec une infinie tendresse. Puis nous nous tournâmes dans un même mouvement vers nos amis en bas. Oui, nos amis, Hermione avait insisté pour que j'appelle Chouka de cette manière. Je lui avais répondu d'un hochement de tête en ricanant. Après tout, je ne voulais rien refuser à Hermione pour cette journée.

Quand Hermione couru pour prendre Harry et Ginny dans ses bras, je m'approchai de Blaise.  
\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?  
\- Hermione a retrouvé la mémoire.  
\- Et le mariage là ? Ce petit truc improvisé ? Cela m'étonne de toi, moi qui t'imaginait te marier en grande pompe dans le hall même du ministère, fit-il d'un air moqueur.  
\- C'est l'idée d'Hermione, dis-je en soupirant de bonheur.  
Je baissai soudain les yeux vers Chouka qui nettoyait une de mes chaussures à l'aide de la serpillière qui lui servait de vêtement. Je retirai mon pied aussitôt ce qui sembla choquer profondément mon elfe.  
\- Si Hermione te voit faire, elle va me tuer. Tu as une promotion spéciale de quelques heures ajoutai-je. Tu es un invité en ce moment.  
\- Merci maître ! S'exclama Chouka en trépignant de bonheur.  
Hermione me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Ginny à ses côtés.  
\- Drago a des réponses très évasives je trouve, lança Blaise à Hermione, tu m'expliques cette histoire de mariage si soudain ?  
\- Ne parle pas de mon mariage comme ça, siffla Hermione d'une voix effrayante.  
Elle sembla cependant aussitôt se décrisper.  
\- Si un jour je re-père la mémoire...  
\- Je t'interdis de me faire revivre ça, la coupai-je.  
\- Si un jour je re-père la mémoire, répéta-t-elle, je veux être marié à Drago...  
\- Ce qui est chose faite ! M'exclamai-je d'un sourire ravie.  
Elle me lança un regard irrité, je baissai alors les yeux pour la laisser finir sa phrase  
\- Je veux donc être marié à Drago, pour que je sache toute de suite sans la moindre hésitation que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas douter une secondes de notre relation.  
\- C'est beau finalement cette histoire.  
C'était la fille Weasley qui venait de dire ça et je me tournai vers elle étonné. Elle m'adressa un timide sourire avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Potter.  
\- Et Chouka est le premier elfe de l'histoire, à avoir été invité à un mariage sorcier ! S'exclama Chouka en levant les bras au ciel, comme si il venait de recevoir le titre de ministre de la magie.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

\- Lâcha ça tout de suite ! S'exclama Hermione en me regardant d'un air menaçant.  
\- C'est moche ! Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça quand même.  
\- Je ne "sors" pas comme ça. Je vais travailler Drago. Répliqua-t-elle d'un air sérieux. C'est mon uniforme, habitue-toi-y vite.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
\- Fais bien attention, que je ne sois pas un jour obligé de te juger, parce que je me souviendrais de ce moment. Répliqua-t-elle d'un faux air menaçant.  
\- Excusez-moi grand président sorcier. Vous n'êtes que le chef du Magenmagot arrêtez tout de suite vos grands airs !  
Hermione rit à son tour et entoura mon cou de ses bras pour m'embrasser avec amour.  
\- Tu es pressé ? M'enquis-je en m'écartant d'elle.  
\- C'est mon premier jour, donc je tiens à arriver à l'heure oui. Et puis je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuel tu devrais le savoir.  
Elle eu à peine finit sa phrase que son regard changea cependant. Elle attrapa ma main et me força à la suivre en courant jusqu'au petit salon du rez-de-chaussé. 

**Deux ans plus tard**

\- Tu n'aurai pas vu ma baguette ? Fit-une voix complètement paniquée. DRAGO ?  
Je ne me manifestai pas, elle finirait bien par me trouver dans la cuisine au bout d'un moment. En effet, Hermione débarqua en trombe quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était essoufflé et avait le visage rouge.  
\- Ma baguette ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant vers moi un doigt accusateur.  
Je vis Chouka lever les yeux au ciel, mais s'abstenir de tout commentaire.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas. Répondis-je d'un air sérieux.  
\- Et dans ta main ! Qu'est ce que c'est hein ? S'écria-t-elle de plus belle.  
\- Oh c'est ça que tu cherches ? Fis-je d'un faux air étonné. Il fallait le dire tout de suite.  
Elle m'arracha sa baguette des mains tout en me traitant de gamin.  
\- Tu devrais te ménager, ce n'est pas bon pour toi tout ce stress... fis-je en la désignant à mon tour du doigt.  
Cependant mon doigt n'était pas dirigé sur son visage, mais sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque jour.  
\- Drago, fit-elle d'un ton plus mesuré, je continuerais d'aller travailler tant que je le pourrai. Donc si tu pouvais cesser de me voler quelque chose tous les matins dans le but que je n'aille pas au ministère, cela m'arrangerait.  
\- Oh ma chérie, fis-je en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, je ne veux que ton bien. Et son bien à lui aussi, tu le secoues dans tous les sens depuis le début, il va naître bizarre!  
\- Comment ça bizarre ? Répéta Hermione d'un air outré. Et qui te dis que ce sera un garçon ?  
\- Le premier né Malefoy est toujours un fils.  
\- Eh bien non ce sera une fille.  
\- Comment tu le sais ? Demandai-je la prenant au sérieux.  
\- Parce que je l'ai décidé, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire satisfait.  
Elle allait sortir de la cuisine quand je l'a rattrapais pas le bras.  
\- Tu es pressé ?  
\- Etant donné que j'ai mi une demie-heure à trouver ma baguette, oui je suis pressée.  
Elle me toisa quelques instant avant de m'arrêter d'un signe de main.  
\- Ah non ! Je suis suffisamment en retard à cause de tes gamineries. Répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel.  
Je l'observai d'un air dépité sortir de la cuisine et claquer la porte d'entrée. Je sortis à mon tour dans le couloir pour réajuster ma coiffure, j'allais bientôt partir pour le ministère moi aussi. Je tournai le regard vers la porte d'entrée qui grinçait. Elle s'ouvrait très lentement et bientôt je vis la tête d'Hermione dépasser.  
\- Je te vois ! Lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Elle se mit à rire et me sauta dans les bras.

 **Six ans plus tard  
**  
\- Ta fille est insupportable ! M'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione qui buvait un thé en compagnie de Ginny Weasley.  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangla cette dernière. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore ?  
\- Je suis sur que ce n'est rien, la rassura cependant Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour l'empêcher de se lever.  
\- Elle déterre toutes les plantes du jardin, insistai-je cependant.  
\- Eh bien tu peux les remettre en place d'un coup de baguette Drago ! Fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bravo Hermione, c'est une très bonne manière d'éduquer un enfant !  
Cette fois-ci Ginny se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide en direction du jardin. Hermione me toisa d'un air soupçonneux.  
\- Tu me connais bien hein ? Dis-je d'un ton rieur.  
\- Un peu trop bien oui, qu'est ce que tu avais de si urgent à me dire pour faire sortir Ginny ?  
\- Vas dire à Chouka d'arrêter de faire le pitre. Je n'en peux plus, dis-je d'un ton sérieux.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama-t-elle. C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ? Tu ne peux pas lui dire toi-même !  
\- Non Hermione, parce qu'on est marié et que du coup tu es autant sa maîtresse que moi, et il refuse de te désobéir.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait exactement ?  
\- Il est occupé à mettre plein de petite fleurs dans les cheveux Lily, comme tu lui as conseillé.  
\- Eh bien c'est mignon, répondit Hermione qui ne semblait pas comprendre le problème. La fille de Ginny doit être très jolie comme ça.  
\- C'est un elfe de maison ! M'exclamai-je. Il est sensé faire le repas ou le ménage enfin ! Pas s'occuper de rendre la fille de ton amie jolie !  
\- Tu m'embêtes Drago, trouve-toi une occupation ! Vas voir Blaise.  
Comme je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre d'intelligent, j'attrapai la tasse de thé d'Hermione et lui balançai en pleine figure. Je vis son regard se transformer et elle se leva pour se ruer sur moi.  
Quand Ginny revient enfin en expliquant d'un air mal à l'aise qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé les plantes déterrées, elle se stoppa face à la situation.  
Hermione et moi étions en train de nous menacer avec des petites cuillères. En nous apercevant de sa présence, nous reposâmes dans un même mouvement les couverts sur la table.  
\- Tu as du thé sur la figure Hermione, lui fit remarquer Ginny d'un air lasse.  
Hermione attrapa aussitôt une serviette en papier et s'essuya le visage.  
\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez plus vingt ans et que vous avez un enfant de 6 ans ? Vous vieillissez il faut vous y faire hein, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.  
\- Parle pour toi ! M'exclamai-je d'un air fière. Je n'ai pas pris une ride moi.  
J'entendis Hermione se racler la gorge d'un air entendu et je me contentai de lui faire une grimace.

 **9 ans plus tard**

\- Vivement que je retourne à Poudlard, je vis dans une maison de fou !  
\- A qui le dites-vous ! Et vous avez de la chance, moi je les supporte depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que vous, ajouta l'elfe.  
\- Lily trouve ça très drôle, mais pas moi. Evidemment, reprit-il de plus belle, Ginny et Harry sont des parents normaux eux.  
\- Scorpius ?  
Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine mon fils était en train de prendre son petit déjeuné pendant que Chouka nettoyait les plaques de cuissons.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? Dis-je en me tournant vers Scorpius.  
\- Si, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.  
J'eu un air choqué avant de me tourner vers mon elfe de maison.  
\- Les joies de l'adolescence, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un air compatissant.  
\- Ta mère te cherche.  
\- Je sais, répliqua Scorpius, et je trouve votre blague absolument pas drôle.  
\- Quelle blague ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oh ça va ! S'exclama-t-il. Cette histoire de valise ne faire rire que maman et toi.  
\- Que se passe-t-il avec cette valise ? S'enquit Chouka en relevant la tête.  
\- Chouka, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un elfe de maison ? Occupes-toi du ménage !  
\- Elle est rose ! Expliqua cependant Scorpius à l'elfe. Elle était marron, et ils l'ont changé en rose.  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Me défendis-je. Ta mère a raté un sortilège et on arrive plus à changer la couleur, tu penses bien que je ne laisserai pas mon fils aller à Poudlard avec une valise de cette couleur.  
Scorpius me lança un regard noir.  
\- Bon dans tout les cas on part dans cinq minutes j'espère que tu es près.  
Je remontai aussitôt à l'étage pour rejoindre Hermione.  
\- Tu es un vrai gamin ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un regard mi exaspéré, mi-amusé, assise sur le lit de notre fils.  
\- C'est toi qui a lancé le sort !  
\- De toute façon, dès que nous franchirons le mur de la voie 9/3/4 elle reprendra son apparence normale. Ajouta Hermione dans un clin d'œil.

Lorsque nous agitâmes une dernière fois la main à notre fils qui partait entamer sa quatrième année à Poudlard, Hermione posa sa tête sur mon épaule dans un soupir.  
\- On va s'ennuyer maintenant... Murmura-t-elle.  
\- Oh non, comme toutes les années vous ne vous ennuyez jamais malheureusement...  
Je me retournai vers Chouka qui fixait la locomotive rouge disparaissant au loin.  
\- Arrête tes commentaires et rentre au manoir te comporter comme un elfe normal. Parce que je te fais remarquer, qu'il n'y avait aucun autre elfe de maison sur ce quai pour dire au revoir à quelqu'un !  
Quand l'elfe eut disparu Hermione leva les yeux vers moi pour m'adresser un regard entendu, et je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir. Chouka ne serait jamais un elfe normal, il serait toujours plus pour ma famille et même pour moi.

 **FIN**

Quelques détails, parce que en vu de vos commentaires sur mon blog, j'ai l'impression que certains points n'ont pas été compris :  
\- Hermione et Drago n'ont qu'un fils : Scorpius. Lily est la fille de Ginny et Harry  
\- Hermione a retrouvé la mémoire grâce à ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du précédent chapitre (le 47). Elle a eu la même conversation et les mêmes geste au début de l'histoire. C'était lorsque Drago avait eut son dîner avec Hermione et qu'elle l'avait fait monter dans la chambre d'hôtel pour pouvoir coucher avec lui et en finir; Drago l'avait repoussé. Donc, ce souvenir qui se répétait lui a fait un électro-choc et la mémoire lui est donc revenu.


End file.
